Destino
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Fanfiction YAOI. Vegeta nasceu um Ookera, para desgosto dos pais. Os ookeras são considerados um tabu, algo que existe como um espório ingrato de guerra. Uma família inocente das acusações proferidas tem que fugir de Bejiita. Dez anos depois, um jovem saiyajin poderoso busca a vingança e encontra o seu alvo de ira. O que fazer quando o amor se liberta das amarras da vingança?
1. Saiyajin ookera Vegeta

**Sinopse:**

O príncipe primogênito de Bejiita é um Ookera. O caçula não é um ookera, mas é fraco. Os ookeras são considerados um tabu, algo que existe como um espório ingrato de guerra. Uma família inocente das acusações proferidas tem que fugir de Bejiita. Mais de dez anos depois, um jovem saiyajin poderoso em busca de vingança, encontra enfim o seu alvo de ira. E o que fazer quando o amor se liberta das amarras da vingança?

**Notas da Autora**

Um bebê nasce em Bejiita e é considerado o bebê mais poderoso até aquele momento.

Porém, ele guarda um segredo vexatório na visão de seus pais. 

**Capítulo 1 - Saiyajin ookera Vegeta**

Em Bejiita, estava ocorrendo uma comemoração maciça com as bebidas alcoólicas kolokila (vem de clorofila) e siev (vem de seiva) à vontade para todos os saiyajins em decorrência da comemoração do nascimento do primogênito dos imperadores. Vegeta.

Kokokila era consumida pela Terceira classe e Segunda classe, embora alguns de Segunda Classe, próximos de serem Primeira classe, passavam a substituir a korokila que usualmente consumiam por siev, que era tomada pela Primeira classe, Elite e pela realeza.

No Palácio o clima era de festividade, pois, não era somente um príncipe e sim, o bebê mais poderoso já nascido em Bejiita.

Porém, no quarto real, os imperadores não comemoravam e acompanhados deles estava à parteira real que tivera a tarefa ingrata de comunica-lhes um pequeno problema com o recém-nascido, que não revelara a sua equipe.

\- Tem certeza? - a voz do imperador imperava o ar, coberta de ira.

\- Sim, Kôkuo-sama... Lamento, mas, não há engano, o filho do senhor é um Ookera (vem de oosfera que é o gâmeta feminino das plantas e algas).

\- Basta! Não ouse proferir tal afronta novamente! Entendeu? Já basta ouvi-la uma vez!

O rei Vegeta exclama irado, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, rosnando, com a sua capa esvoaçando atrás dele, enquanto a cauda contorcia-se de ira na cintura.

\- Meu senhor... Talvez aja algum jeito...

A imperatriz fala, controlando a sua raiva ao máximo pela cria inglória que teve e igualmente vexatória por sua peculiaridade, pois, já bastava um ao ponto de explodir naquele recinto.

\- Como?! Se ainda fosse fraco, poderia mata-lo sem problema! Mas, infelizmente, não é esse o caso! Irão estranhar se um bebê tão poderoso assim for eliminado.

\- Verdade... Mas, e se eu me responsabilizar por cuidar dele? Para acobertar a vergonha?

\- E se ele acasalar? Já pensou no fator procriação?! - ele exclama, massageando as têmporas.

\- Podemos escolher sua futura parceira de procriação. Uma saiyajin fêmea poderosa e instruí-la desde pequena a ser submissa a ele, garantindo assim o silêncio dela e iguais crias, sendo que não será um grande sacrifício a mesma, pois, estará acima de todos no quesito status, com exceção do seu esposo, o imperador, tal como é o meu caso.

\- É arriscado... Mas, prevejo como uma segunda alternativa. - o imperador fala, após parar de andar e crispar os lábios ao olhar para o seu filho.

\- Como assim uma segunda alternativa? - a imperatriz arqueia o cenho.

\- Primeira alternativa. Tentarmos mais uma cria e enquanto isso, a câmara de crescimento ficará em um quarto a parte, da qual só nós dois teremos acesso. Isso nos dará alguns anos para tentarmos mais um filho. E se essa cria não for poderosa o suficiente para suplantar o poder do primogênito, este viverá e nós livraremos no outro, embora teremos que ter um cuidado redobrado em relação ao primeiro.

\- E se ele for poderoso? - pergunta curiosamente, embora desconfiasse da resposta.

\- Não precisaremos dele... Será um supérfluo e poderá ser morto em treinamento para que ninguém desconfie.

\- Muito inteligente meu imperador. Torcemos para que o próximo seja poderoso.

Fala aliviada ao ver que havia esperança, pois, apesar de ser poderoso para um bebê, seu filho, Vegeta, lhe trazia vergonha por sua peculiaridade, algo raro na raça deles e considerado igualmente um espório ingrato de guerra, sendo identificado graças a uma marca de nascença e que por sorte, era em um local bem discreto.

O imperador caminha até a porta e chama dois guardas.

\- Sim, kôkuo-sama. - eles falam em usino, prostrados.

\- Levem uma câmara de crescimento no quarto ao lado do nosso, agora!

\- Sim, senhor!

Nisso, se levantam e curvam-se mais uma vez mais para depois se retirarem.

\- Parteira!

\- A saiyajin se aproxima dele, humildemente:

\- Sim, meu imperador.

\- Apronte o príncipe para a câmara e nem ouse comentar alguma coisa com a sua equipe, compreendeu? - fala de maneira intimidadora, assim como os seus olhos.

\- Claro... Vou prepara-lo. - ela fala gaguejando, enquanto pegava o pequeno no colo.

\- Iremos acompanha-la.

Ela meneia submissamente com a cabeça e nisso, os imperadores a seguem e esperam no quarto, enquanto que os guardas surgem com a câmara e o painel de controle, tal como cilindros e posicionam conforme ordens da imperatriz.

Nisso, a parteira, que também sabia programar as câmaras de crescimento, prepara a espécie de tanque e após tudo estar preparado, deposita o bebê que estranha o ambiente e consequentemente ameaça chorar, conforme o liquido especial preenchia o invólucro, até que cessa e passa a dormir por efeito do mesmo, enquanto que a parteira terminava de programar a cápsula para o tempo mínimo, conforme ordens e então, após se certificar, se vira e fala, curvando-se levemente:

\- Está tudo pronto, meus imperadores.

\- Ótimo. Chame a sua equipe e se dirijam para a sala do trono.

\- Sim, meu rei.

Nisso, ela se retira, apavorada, pois temia o imperador, devido a sua fama de ser implacável e por isso, preferia obedecê-lo, enquanto ficava em silêncio sobre o problema do príncipe.

Quando ela saiu, a porta foi fechada com uma senha digitada em um painel, com os imperadores se certificando que a sala estivesse hermeticamente trancada.

Após alguns minutos, na sala do trono, a parteira se prostra, assim como as outras, sendo que os imperadores estão no trono e então, rei Vegeta se aproxima da saiyajin prostrada e em um piscar de olhos, a mata, quebrando seu pescoço sem essa ter tempo de gritar e aproveitando o fato de que as outras saiyajins da equipe dela estão em choque e completamente confusas, as elimina rapidamente, torcendo-lhes o pescoço, sendo que uma tentara fugir.

Porém, a imperatriz a mata, ao aparecer na frente da mesma e torce o pescoço desta, pois, não queria sujar o piso real com o sangue delas.

Então, ambos os monarcas sobem ao trono e o imperador fala:

\- Levem esse lixo daqui. Elas ousaram ofender o príncipe herdeiro e pagaram com as suas vidas.

Ninguém ousara questiona-lo se era verdade ou não, pois, era o imperador e não devia satisfações a ninguém, além de que, não eram loucos de questiona-lo.

No trono, os imperadores ocultam o alívio, pois, se livraram da única que sabia o segredo do príncipe, assim como eliminaram as outras por garantia.

\- Tentaremos outro herdeiro. - o imperador fala e nisso, ambos se levantam.

Afinal, as saiyajins fêmeas se recuperavam rapidamente de um parto normal e então, ele declara.

\- Prorrogo as comemorações até amanhã para comemorar o nascimento do bebê mais poderoso de Bejiita! - então, ele se retira para o quarto.

Mas, antes que saísse da sala, um jovem saiyajin, quase se tornando adulto, embora fosse consideravelmente grande, aparece ao lado do imperador, curvando-se.

\- Hoje à noite, no mesmo lugar. Entendeu? - ele fala imperiosamente.

\- Sim, meu imperador.

Ele fala curvando-se, escondendo seu desagrado pelo papel que se prestava, mas, sabendo que era o meio mais simples e rápido de conseguir algum dia um grande cargo, assim como sabia que ele não ficava mais de três anos com o mesmo e que a imperatriz concordava com isso, pois, também tinha aquela para satisfazer-se, sendo que ambos preferiam saiyajins e não escravos, já que estes não suportavam o ritmo do sexo se esse fosse brutal.

Gemendo, ele se afasta, preparando uma pomada para passar em sua entrada anal a fim de anestesia-la, ao menos um pouco, diminuindo a dor que sentiria com a entrada violenta.

Mais a noite, em um quarto, Nappa estava de quatro, sendo estocado violentamente pelo imperador que apertava a sua cauda no intuito de fazê-lo sentir dor, fazendo o mesmo gritar de dor, duplamente, tanto pelas estocadas, quanto pela cauda, enquanto que orava para que mais um ano passasse, para que assim o imperador perdesse o interesse por ele, dando um prêmio de consolação e que consistia em um cargo privilegiado.

\- Nappa... Você é tão apertado!

Então, deita, colocando-o em cima de seu falo, fazendo o mais novo galopá-lo, sendo que recebe uma chicotada da cauda do monarca em seu falo para provocar dor, fazendo-o gritar alto.

\- Mexa-se como eu gosto! Anda!

Amaldiçoando-o mentalmente, ele aumenta o ritmo, enquanto seus gemidos de dor faziam o imperador delirar de prazer, pois, os sons eram muito agradáveis, sendo praticamente música para os seus ouvidos, assim como a careta de dor do saiyajin, cada vez que seu canal apertado era alargado pelo falo grosso e grande dele.

"_Por que tem que ter um pênis tão grande e grosso! Bastardo!"_

Ele exclama em pensamento, feliz por este não ser capaz de lê-los, pois, senão seria morto ali mesmo.

Acaba gritando, enquanto sente o monarca acertar diversas vezes a sua próstata e com visível violência.

Então, acontece o que Nappa detestava. Sente o imperador gozando dentro dele e este fala, irado:

\- Nem ouse ejacular em mim, desgraçado! Pode ser muito gostoso para foder, mas, é só isso!

\- Sim, meu imperador.

Então, este se vira e goza nos lençóis e mal tem tempo para se recuperar, quando a sua cauda é apertada com violência e depois, sua cintura é agarrada pelo imperador que empina as nádegas de Nappa, expondo a sua entrada que sangrava pela violência, assim como suja de sêmen e estoca nele, novamente, com força, fazendo o saiyajin ficar de quatro, enquanto se agarrava com força nos lençóis, aturando as estocadas e ocasionais chicotadas com a cauda dele em suas costas e nádegas, além de bater no seu membro, arrancando grito e lágrimas do jovem que se contorcia de dor, enquanto chorava de dor e ira.

Após alguns minutos, o imperador ejacula, novamente, inundando-o de gozo, enquanto que este gozara nos lençóis.

\- Venha aqui... Quero sentir a sua boca em meu membro.

Controlando a sua raiva, escondendo-a em uma face submissa, ele começa a fazer sexo oral da maneira que o imperador apreciava, sabendo que não tardaria para ele tomar o controle, sendo o que acontece, conforme esperava, com este pegando na cabeça dele e começando a estocar na boca do mesmo que quase se engasgava por completo, pois, o imperador fazia questão de aprofundar tudo, sem se importa se era possível ou não ao outro respirar, sobrando ao jovem saiyajin lidar com a invasão súbita e vigorosa em sua boca.

E conforme os minutos passavam, o membro do imperador pulsava e ele se preparava para engolir a essência deste, sendo o que faz, enquanto controlava o nojo que sentia, sendo que o monarca só tirava o falo da boca de Nappa, assim que ele engolisse tudo e após isso, sente a sua boca sendo libertada e antes que pudesse deitar para descansar um pouco, o rei fala:

\- Agora, limpe. - ele ordena e fica satisfeito ao ver Nappa limpar o seu membro.

Após isso, o imperador permite que esse relaxe por alguns minutos, com o mesmo acabando por arfar deitado na espaçosa cama, pois, estavam tendo relações há horas.

Então, Nappa fica desesperado ao ver o membro do monarca novamente desperto e este fala com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.

\- Hoje preciso me satisfazer e muito! Afinal, tenho que comemorar o nascimento do meu primogênito!

O monarca exclama, disfarçando ao máximo a sua raiva, pois o que sentia era ira pelo nascimento de seu filho e não felicidade. Mas, para todos, ele deveria estar feliz, pois, era poderoso e, portanto, precisava manter as aparências.

Nisso, ordena a Nappa, autoritariamente:

\- Fique de quatro e empine essa bunda linda!

O saiyajin faz conforme ordenado e se prepara para sentir a dor violenta usual em sua entrada pela invasão abrupta, enquanto suas nádegas eram chicoteadas pela cauda do outro, acabando por provocar vergões, sendo que a sua cauda era apertada ao ponto de provocar ainda mais dor no jovem saiyajin que gemia e se contorcia, embaixo do maior, enquanto vertia lágrimas de raiva, com o mesmo encontrando a sua próstata e começando a acerta-la, consecutivamente.

E assim se segue por quase toda a noite.

No amanhecer, o imperador desperta e se dirige a banheira para relaxar, enquanto tomava um banho, saindo após vinte minutos para secar-se e vestir a espécie de roupa colante, para em seguida colocar a armadura por cima, para depois prender a capa e em seguida, colocar o colar com o símbolo de Bejiita e nisso, sai do quarto, enquanto que Nappa dormia completamente exausto, sendo que acordaria com dores em suas nádegas e uma especialmente lacerante em sua entrada anal, acabando por fazê-lo dirigir-se até uma Medical Machine.


	2. Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Em uma casa humilde do planeta Bejiita, nasceria o saiyajin que se tornaria o ser mais poderoso do universo com o advento dos anos...

Ao mesmo tempo, o destino começava a "girar" as engrenagens, rumo ao inevitável. 

**Capítulo 2 - Kakarotto**

Após três anos, em uma casa humilde e simples, nascia Kakarotto e o mesmo foi colocado em uma câmara de crescimento para terminar o seu desenvolvimento.

A mesma fora criada, pois, os saiyajins, mesmo os pais, pouco se importavam com as suas crias e detestavam sacrificar seu tempo por elas.

Inclusive, quando vivam em cavernas, raramente um bebê sobrevivia ao seu primeiro ano de vida, pois, normalmente era esmagado ou morto pelos saiyajins, quando estes brigavam entre si, fazendo com que a espécie tivesse poucos indivíduos, além do fato de que raramente acasalavam visando terem uma cria, pois, a fêmea odiava ficar debilitada por causa da gravidez, quando atingia um estágio avançado.

Aliado a esses dois fatores, a população vivia em declínio e com o surgimento dessas máquinas, elas garantiam a sobrevivência dos bebês, até terem a idade mínima para sobreviverem sozinhos, caso fosse necessário e consequentemente, auxiliando a população de saiyajins a manter-se relativamente estável.

Seus pais, Bardock e Gine, olhavam Kakarotto flutuando no líquido, sendo que a genitora sorria lindamente ao ver a sua cria.

Então, o som da porta da sala sendo aberta, anuncia a chegada de Raditz, acompanhado de uma jovem chikyuujin de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que usava uma coleira no pescoço, o símbolo dos escravos naquele planeta.

A criança terráquea ainda se lembrava, vividamente, quando a sua família foi dizimada por alienígenas, se tornando a única Briefs sobrevivente, enquanto seu planeta era invadido, acabando por ser subjugado após alguns meses.

Ao verem que havia uma sobrevivente, ela foi levada para uma nave imensa, presa por algemas grossas em uma espécie de porão, na nave espacial, amontada com vários chikyuujins sobreviventes, cujo destino era o mercado interplanetário para serem vendidos como escravos.

Também se recorda da brutalidade dos alienígenas estranhos e de quando vira os saiyajins pela primeira vez, sendo que eram os que mais se assemelhavam aos terráqueos, se comparasse com os que ela tinha visto até aquele momento.

Foi colocada a coleira nela, tal como chip e em seguida, foi vendida em um leilão, sendo que até aquele momento, estava consideravelmente em choque pelo rumo que a sua vida tomara e como a felicidade podia ser destruída em um piscar de olhos.

Acabou sendo comprada por um saiyajin e quando ele a levou para casa, mesmo só tendo sete anos, começou a machuca-la, quando deitou em cima dela, que não entendeu muito bem o ato, nem a palavra "sexo", enquanto se assustava pelas mãos enormes do mesmo que percorriam o seu corpo pueril.

Desesperada, por ser pequena e ele grande, consegue esquivar-se, porém, o mesmo ordena a punição, ao falar a palavra memorizada pela coleira, ativada por comando de voz. Porém, ela conseguira sair, antes de receber o intenso choque elétrico que provocava uma dor lacerante, acabando por cair no chão, enquanto se contorcia.

Nisso, ele se aproxima dela e ia continuar com o ato, mesmo estando em um local público, quando, Raditz, que havia acabado de sair da Academia, vê a cena e quando os seus orbes ônix se encontram com o azul da chikyuujin, ele sente impelido à salva-la por alguma força desconhecida. E

Então, mata o saiyajin, com apenas um golpe e em seguida, a leva para a casa dele.

Inicialmente, a terráquea tivera medo dos pais dele, por mais que a saiyajin com aparência bondosa sorrisse para ela, acalmando-a, tratando dos cortes e contusões, já que a Medical Machine deles estava quebrada.

Então, Gine passou a alimenta-la, com a mesma deitada em uma cama, sendo a primeira coisa macia que se deitou desde que foi abduzida da Terra.

Perante os pedidos de sua companheira, Bardock foi até a Central de Registro e valendo-se da lei do mais forte e do mais fraco, transferiu o registro dela para ele, já que da família, era o mais poderoso.

Com o tempo, a jovem Briefs passou a confiar neles e dentro da casa, agia como um membro da família e a tratavam como uma filha, principalmente Gine, sendo que Bardock era mais reservado.

Com o passar dos meses, conseguiram comprar no mercado negro, no caso Bardock, um kit de cientista básico e os mesmos observaram o quanto ela era um gênio, confirmando o fato dela explicar para eles, sobre o seu sobrenome Briefs e o fato de que sua família vinha de uma longa linhagem de cientistas muito inteligentes.

O fato dela ser uma cientista, era algo mantido em segredo, para evitar do imperador desejar pega-la para si.

\- Veja, Tights. Não disse que meu irmão nasceria logo?

Eles não estranharam ver Gine recuperada após o parto de seu filho caçula, apenas meia hora depois de dar a luz, pois, os saiyajins eram resistentes e se recuperavam em um ritmo mais acelerado que o de um terráqueo, mesmo as fêmeas.

Além do fato, de que o parto dela não demorara tanto assim.

\- Sim.

A jovem concorda, porque, apesar de saber sobre os saiyajins, Tights confessava que ainda se surpreendia com o fato das mulheres se recuperarem tão rápido após um parto.

Em público, agia submissa, mas, naquela casa, era tratada como uma filha, principalmente por Gine. Bardock algumas vezes acariciava a cabeça dela, carinhosamente e Raditz a tratava como uma irmã, embora a mesma estranhasse o comportamento de seu "irmão", por ele estar se tornando, nos últimos tempos, um pouco ciumento para com qualquer macho que se aproximasse dela.

\- Ah! Trouxemos os itens necessários para consertar a Medical Machine. - Raditz fala, erguendo as espécies de sacolas com alguns componentes.

\- Vocês demoraram... Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Gine pergunta, arqueando o cenho e colocando as mãos na cintura.

Bardock se levanta e olha atentamente para o seu filhote, percebendo então o motivo da desconfiança de sua companheira, pois, Raditz exibia algumas marcas no corpo, indicando que brigara.

O mais velho fica com receio e ao olharem Tights sem graça, Bardock e Gine se entreolham e então, olham da chikyuujin para o saiyajin.

\- Foi por causa de Tights?

\- Bem... Alguns saiyajins se aproximaram de mim e Raditz me defendeu. - Tights fala, segurando as mãos junto ao tórax.

\- Isso é verdade, Raditz? - Gine pergunta e depois olha para a pequena - Eles queriam lhe fazer mal?

\- Não sei... Eu acho que sim, pois, Raditz pulou em cima deles e começou a bate-lhes.

Então, ao concentrarem o seu olfato, Bardock e Gine se entreolham, após sentir o cheiro de Raditz na cintura de Tights, como se algo tivesse envolvido a cintura da chikyuujin e notam que a cauda do filho deles parecia estar ansiosa, pois, não ficava em volta da cintura e nisso, sorriem discretamente.

\- Podemos dizer que foi por isso, Tights-chan. - Gine se abaixa e afaga maternalmente a cabeça da jovem que sorri, lindamente.

De fato, via a saiyajin a sua frente não como uma dona e sim, como uma espécie de mãe, assim como Bardock era como um pai e Raditz, o filho deles, como um irmão, sem desconfiar que como era mais velho do que ela, os sentimentos dele iam além do fraternal.

Inclusive, Tights esperava que algum dia pudesse retribuir tudo o que fizeram por ela, desde que a salvaram de um saiyajin cruel.

\- É mesmo! Vou consertar a Medical Machine! Vamos, Raditz!

Ela segura na mão dele e nisso, se viram para sair dali, enquanto ele sorria para ela.

\- Ah, Tights! - nisso, ela olha para Bardock, que afaga a cabeça dela, paternalmente e fala - Preciso conversar com Raditz. Daqui a pouco ele irá.

\- Tá! - ela sorri e nisso, se afasta, pegando uma espécie de maleta de ferramentas e se dirigindo ao porão.

\- O que é pai? - o jovem saiyajin fica desconfiado.

\- Simples. Sentimos o seu cheiro na cintura dela e observamos que a sua cauda estava um pouco "ansiosa", digamos assim. Tem algo para nos contar?

Raditz fica paralisado, pois não imaginava que seus sentimentos possessivos estavam tão intensos assim. Mas, se acalma ao notar o olhar brando de ambos, que não estavam bravos com ele.

\- E imagino que sentiu ciúmes e possessividade por ela, quando os outros machos se aproximaram, apesar dela ser um filhote terráqueo. E aí, você os agrediu.

\- De certa forma, você a salvou - Gine completa, sorrindo.

\- Não estão com raiva? Tipo... Meu interesse em uma chikyuujin e escrava para os demais, sendo que não a vejo assim, em vez de ser uma saiyajin pura?

\- Não. Se vocês possuem a lendária ligação verdadeira, assim como nós dois temos, pois, ambos são jovens demais para ser uma falsa, aceitamos e inclusive adoramos. Eu adoraria tê-la como nora, assim como Bardock. - fala olhando para seu companheiro que a abraça e corresponde o olhar - Além do mais, somente com ela você será feliz e vice-versa. Ademais, com certeza irá respeita-la. Não nos incomodamos, pois sabemos do poder da ligação verdadeira.

\- Mas, entenda. Ainda são filhotes, ambos. Você tem que esperar até ela ter a idade mínima, assim como tem que esperar que se torne adulto, entendeu?

\- Sim. Não se preocupe. Tights-chan é ainda muito nova. Mas, sim, acredito que já a tenha escolhido como parceira de procriação. Porém, respeito a nossa diferença de idade e também por sermos filhotes... Acredito que seja isso que quero ficar ao lado dela e ás vezes, sinto sentimentos estranhamos para mim, assim como ela, já me confessou algumas vezes, quando ficamos muito tristes ou com raiva... É tudo tão estranho. Só sei que é um "poder estranho", digamos assim, que me impele a ficar junto dela, tornando-me possessivo e protetor, desde que os nossos olhares se cruzaram aquele dia... - após ficar contemplativo, ele continua falando, olhando agora para os pais, preocupado - É normal?

O casal se entreolha e depois sentam, para explicarem sobre a ligação verdadeira e ao comentarem como a ligação agia neles, Raditz compreende e fica feliz em saber que isso era algo normal e que se chamava ligação verdadeira, além de descobrir que era algo raríssimo.

Então, se despede dos pais e corre até o porão com as sacolas, após ouvi a reclamação de Tights pela demora dele.

Alguns anos depois, Kakarotto passa a ter um corpo capaz de sobreviver sozinho, caso fosse necessário, além de não exigir maiores cuidados pelos pais e, portanto, seria retirado da câmara de crescimento.

Isso não queria dizer que Gine fosse fã dessa máquina, usado por todos os saiyajins. Se dependesse dela, queria cuidar pessoalmente de Kakarotto desde bebê. Mas, a lei era clara. O uso dela era obrigatório, já que a saiyajin, em tese, só podia se afastar para dar a luz e depois, tinha que voltar a trabalhar imediatamente, não importando a sua ocupação.

No caso dela, ela trabalhava na Central de Distribuição de Carne.

Ademais, muitas saiyajins aprovavam o uso dessa máquina, inclusive todas, com exceção de Gine, sendo que sabia melhor do que ninguém que era uma exceção naquela raça e que segundo o seu companheiro, foi isso que o atraiu. A singularidade dela, para depois ambos compreenderem que possuíam a raríssima ligação verdadeira.

Bardock também não era igual aos demais, mas, o que ele tinha de diferente não lhe trazia problemas, ao contrário de Gine, que sofreu e muito, chegando perto da morte inúmeras vezes por causa de seu coração gentil e amável.

Bardock, ao contrário dos outros saiyajins, que possuíam um coração frio e pensamentos simples, com o advento dos anos e por influência de sua amada, que fez a centelha que ele possuía se expandir, acabando por fazer surgir nele um julgamento sereno e uma pequena medida de humanidade.

Adiciona-se o fato, que mesmo antes de conhecê-la, ele se preocupava em salvar os seus companheiros e por esses atos, que era raro em sua raça, ele se tornou adorado dentre os guerreiros de terceira classe.

Inclusive, todos de sua classe, o cumprimentavam, assim que o viam na rua.

Então, a máquina avisa que está drenando o líquido, onde Kakarotto flutuou por anos e frente ao som da mesma, Gine desperta de seus pensamentos, sendo que na sala encontram-se Bardock, Raditz e Tights.

Após alguns avisos da mesma, o líquido é totalmente drenado, para depois a espécie de cápsula encolher o vidro para os lados, liberando assim a criança saiyajin que se encontrava em uma espécie de torpor.

Então, a mãe pega carinhosamente o seu filho, sendo que o mesmo enfim abre os olhos, ligeiramente confuso, conforme o esperado e então, a mãe dele chora feliz, enquanto abraçava a cria, podendo enfim sentir o calor do corpinho dele próximo dela.

Bardock já esperava essa reação, assim como Raditz e ambos reviravam os olhos, já, Tights, ficara tão emocionada quanto Gine e lutava para ver melhor Kakarotto.

Então, duas mãos grandes a seguraram na cintura, com ela percebendo que era Bardock e agradece, conseguindo assim olhar melhor o filho caçula deles e comenta animada:

\- Espero que ele desperte logo do torpor da cápsula de crescimento. Estou ansiosa para ver o comportamento dele.

\- E este Raditz ficará feliz em ensina-lhe a não mexer naquilo que não lhe pertence - nisso, a cauda dele chicoteia o ar, irritado.

Enquanto isso, Bardock e Gine controlavam o riso, enquanto se entreolhavam e a jovem chikyuujin não compreendia o comentário de Raditz, embora que sentira corar intensamente ao receber o olhar dele e ver um sorriso de canto e nisso, Bardock a abaixa e a mesma pergunta, com a cabeça inclinada, embora ainda estivesse um pouco corada, enquanto o seu coração batia acelerado:

\- Como assim? Você não tem brinquedos. Sou eu que tenho, ainda. Você destruiu os poucos que tinha. Portanto, seria eu a ficar preocupada, não acha, nii-san?

\- Há outras coisas... Não falo no quesito objetos. - ele fala virando a face, levemente envergonhado.

\- Como assim?

\- Quando você crescer mais um pouco, eu falo.

Então, ela puxa o cabelo dele e fala irritada:

\- Eu quero saber agora!

\- É uma fedelha... Não pode saber.

Ele nega, não sentindo dor, pois, ela era apenas uma terráquea e, portanto, nunca conseguiria ferir um saiyajin.

\- Quem é fedelha aqui? - ela bufa irritada.

\- Estou olhando para ela agora. - olha para a terráquea e a mesma começa a bufar.

Nisso, sorrindo de canto, Raditz corre pela casa e porão, com uma Tights enfurecida atrás dele, enquanto que Gine ria e Bardock sorria. Já, Kakarotto, com um corpo com a aparência de seis anos, sendo que na verdade, tinha nove anos, olhava com visível confusão a cena que se desenrolava na casa, sendo que reconhecia seus pais e irmão graças ao computador acoplado na cápsula de crescimento.

Quanto a Tights, não estava registrada, já que era uma escrava e colocar imagens dos escravos da família na câmara era desrespeitoso e igualmente proibido, só podendo haver de saiyajins.

Então, eles o levam para o quarto dele e rapidamente, arranjam-lhe vestes e armadura saiyajin, pois, no dia seguinte, iriam ensina-lo a lutar, já que haviam conversado que tal como Raditz, ele não iria a um campo de treinamento, como era o usual, sendo que faria Academia de Terceira Classe, quando chegasse o momento certo, pois, ele já fora classificado em Bejiita, quando nasceu, por essa categoria.

Não que havia escolha. Todo o saiyajin era obrigado a passar pela Academia respectiva a sua classe, sendo que após se formar na mesma, podia fazer um teste para mudar a sua classificação para uma superior e que consistia em batalhar contra um de classe elevada ou então, ser promovido para uma mais elevada, sendo esta promoção feita pelo imperador.


	3. Encontro do destino

**Notas da Autora**

Assim que nasce, Tarble é desprezado e odiado pelos seus genitores, devido ao seu baixo poder de luta...

No entorno da periferia, um encontro do destino acontece entre dois jovens saiyajins... 

**Capítulo 3 - Encontro do destino**

Longe dali, no palácio, a rainha havia acabado de dar a luz e para desgosto do imperador, era um saiyajin de terceira classe.

Podia-se ouvir por todo o castelo, o imperador esbravejando, tal como a imperatriz, que passara a ter repulsa do filho por ele ser fraco.

Enquanto isso, um pequeno bebê era segurado pela parteira, cabisbaixa, em um canto, pois, não era louca de falar algo, ainda mais com os monarcas tão exaltados.

\- Que droga! Como pudemos ser azarados! Justamente com...!

\- Não fale! - a imperatriz cala a boca dele, quando percebe que ele vai falar algo que não podia ser dito em voz alta.

\- Por que essa coisa não pôde ser poderosa?! Agora, só temos Vegeta e mesmo assim...!

\- Não ouse! Lembre-se! - ela fala, lutando para se acalmar, pois, bastava um alterado naquele recinto.

Nisso, segue-se mais gritos, até que o imperador desaba em uma cadeira e sentencia.

\- O enviaremos a um planeta fraco, bem distante daqui. Quanto mais longe, melhor! Não quero ter essa vergonha aqui no castelo!

\- Também concordo. Estou enojada com o nível disso... Parteira!

Nisso, a saiyajin curvar-se prontamente com o pequeno bebê nos braços.

\- Sim, minha senhora.

\- O leve daqui. Prepare uma nave e programe uma galáxia bem distante daqui. Se ele morrer na viagem, melhor para nós. Nem eu e nem o meu esposo sujaremos a mão eliminando essa desgraça!

\- Sim.

Nisso, sai rapidamente dali e se dirige até a Central responsável pelas missões e transmite as ordens reais.

Frente a isso, eles preparam uma nave, sendo que raramente enviavam bebês para longe e, portanto, demoraria meia hora.

Enquanto isso, o saiyajin solicitava um nome para cadastrar a criança, pois era lei e a parteira resolve dar um nome ao bebê.

\- Tarble.

\- Tarble?

Nisso, o responsável anota e fala, após estudar um mapa planetário - Encontramos uma galáxia bem distante daqui, quase que nos confins do universo. Creio que agradará aos imperadores.

\- Com certeza.

\- Também, com um lixo desses... É compreensível. Basta ir até o hangar número dezenove, onde a nave dele se encontra.

Nisso, após alguns minutos, a saiyajin chega até o número do hangar, observando a nave esferoide, já preparada para recebê-lo e o mesmo é colocado dentro de um globo transparente, ligado por alguns tubos.

O pequeno ameaça um choro, mas, logo é silenciado por uma espécie de medicamento para fazê-lo dormir profundamente a viagem inteira, como uma espécie de coma.

Então, após alguns ajustes e digitada as coordenadas na mesma, a nave é lançada rumo ao espaço.

Naquele momento, Vegeta estava treinando e pouco se importava em conhecer o irmão, sendo que pelos gritos de seus genitores, provavelmente era fraco.

Enquanto o choro do recém-nascido cessava na nave oval, seu irmão mais velho havia acabado de derrubar três saiyajins adultos.

Porém, apesar de seu poder, sendo considerado o mais poderoso de Bejiita, não compreendia o motivo dos seus genitores o olharem com aparente asco ou repugnância.

Antigamente, acreditava que era uma peça de sua mente, pois, tal olhar era quase que fugaz, antes de afastarem os olhos e retornarem a sua rotina. Mas, nos últimos anos, percebera que, de fato, por mais ilógico que fosse ao mesmo, eles o repudiam em seu interior, mesmo ele tendo adquirido tantas conquistas, sendo acima do normal para um saiyajin acima da Elite.

\- Incrível ouji Vegeta-sama. - Nappa fala, elogiando o príncipe.

\- Eram fracos... - ele fala dando de ombros, secando o rosto em uma toalha.

\- Entendo.

_"Maldito príncipe, tão nojento e odioso quanto o bastardo do pai"._

Ele pensa consigo mesmo, feliz por não poderem ouvir os seus pensamentos, enquanto comemorava mentalmente o fato de que há mais de dois anos, o rei havia dispensado seus serviços sexuais e lhe dera um cargo excelente, que consistia em ser o Kaulek (caule) do príncipe herdeiro. Ou seja, o braço direito do mesmo, sendo que quando esse assumisse o trono, provavelmente teria um alto cargo.

Então, irritado pela falta de oponentes dignos a seu ver, o jovem príncipe sai dali com a sua capa esvoaçante atrás dele e a sua usual face séria.

Três anos depois, Kakarotto estava com doze anos e no dia seguinte faria a sua inscrição na Academia para Terceira classe, após passar três anos treinando com os seus pais.

Havia desenvolvido mais os músculos e cérebro, sendo nesse quesito, graças a Tights e por ser uma cópia de seu genitor, era reconhecido por todo o entorno da periferia da cidade, onde viviam os saiyajins de Terceira classe, já que na periferia, vivia os de Segunda classe e no centro, os de Primeira classe. Os de Elite viviam em bairros vizinhos ao palácio.

Bardock, por se preocupar com os saiyajns, não só com os seus companheiros, além de ser considerado um dos mais fortes de Terceira classe e que estava prestes a ser promovido a Segunda classe, o fazia consideravelmente popular entre os de Terceira classe, que inclusive possuíam respeito por ele, além de admiração pelas conquistas do mesmo.

Kakarotto se orgulhava de ser filho do famoso Bardock, mesmo que a fama do pai fosse limitada aos de Terceira classe. Raditz compartilhava disso, além de viver aborrecendo e provocando o irmão, ao chama-lo de "cópia-mirim", desde que ele saíra da cápsula de crescimento.

Claro que isso rendia incontáveis brigas, sendo que em muitas, ambos acabavam parando na Medical machine, caso Tights não intervisse, sendo que dificilmente ela não conseguia chegar a tempo para separa-los.

Em relação a chikyuujin, Kakarotto a tratava como irmã, conforme fora ensinado pela família e a protegia, tal como Raditz.

Porém, devido à possessividade do mais velho para com a terráquea, acabava surgindo brigas e nesses instantes, a jovem chikyuujin se afastava sentindo dor de cabeça, deixando os dois machos resolverem por si mesmos, enquanto se dirigia para alguma invenção ou para fazer a comida, já que Gine trabalhava o dia inteiro na Central de distribuição de carnes, apenas folgando alguns dias, enquanto que Bardock normalmente estava fora do planeta, liderando a sua equipe em alguma invasão, algo que chateava Tights, mas, que aprendera a relevar, pois, era a única vida que ele conhecia.

Até porque, todos os saiyajins, quando alcançavam a idade adulta, precisavam de um emprego.

Como crescera, ficara encarregada da comida e da limpeza na ausência de Gine, sendo que Kakarotto e Raditz a ajudavam em segredo, pois, nenhum saiyajin podia saber que uma escrava tinha o auxílio dos filhos do dono dela, pois, para os demais, ela era somente uma escrava e nada mais.

Portanto, quando ambos brigavam, ela estava ocupada com os afazeres, acabando por não conseguir chegar a tempo para separa-los, embora que os fazia trabalhar em alguma coisa, caso estivessem disponíveis.

Frente a isso, ambos gemiam de desespero, quando ela os convocava para a limpeza, desde que ninguém os visse. Nesse caso, limpavam o porão, enquanto Tights cuidava da limpeza da parte de cima.

O problema era quando eles começavam a brigar no porão, acabando por bagunça-lo ainda mais, rendendo reclamações de Tights, sendo que os mesmos de afastavam de casa para escapar da bronca.

Porém, quando Gine chegava e sabia do ocorrido, eles tinham que ouvir o longo sermão da genitora, fazendo-os se arrependerem, nesses momentos, de terem escapado do sermão da chikyuujin.

A noite caía em Bejiita e enquanto a família de Bardock dormia, o mesmo havia acabado de chegar de uma missão.

Enquanto isso, no castelo real, um grupo de saiyajins rebeldes haviam conseguido sequestrar o príncipe que tinha quinze anos, graças a terem o dopado com um pano e um produto, enquanto brigavam no quarto dele.

Imediatamente, os soldados foram convocados para buscar o príncipe, sendo que os rebeldes jubilavam-se com o fato de conseguirem nocautear um saiyajin tão forte, enquanto levavam o mesmo para longe dali.

Haviam feito tudo isso para se vingar do imperador e, portanto, dois adultos iriam violenta-lo e em seguida, os demais iriam surra-lo em frente ao grupo de rebeldes que os esperavam para vingar-se do rei, através do príncipe.

E como sabiam que iam ser mortos, estavam preparados para se explodirem, pois, com certeza, sofreriam as piores torturas e em vista disso, a morte era melhor.

Porém, enquanto estava sendo levado, Vegeta acaba despertando, quando adentram a periferia e mesmo desorientado, consegue fugir.

Após algumas horas, amanhece e Kakarotto estava tomando seu caminho para a Academia, quando avista um arbusto se mexendo e ao chegar perto, vê um saiyajin desorientando, tendo em torno dos quinze anos, trajado com uma capa rasgada e uma armadura danificada, indicando que chegara a lutar.

Então, ele vê o emblema na armadura, reconhecendo como sendo da família real e nisso, leva suas mãos ao lado do rosto para conectar o escouter e quando apalpa o lado do seu rosto, se recorda de que quebrara em uma de suas inúmeras batalhas contra Raditz e que Tights havia prontamente consertado.

Porém, como estava com pressa para sair e igualmente ansioso para a primeira lição, acabou deixando o aparelho em casa e nisso, pragueja maldições contra si mesmo.

Nesse interim, o príncipe desperta e ainda grogue, tenta brigar com Kakarotto, mas, ele desvia, enquanto o pega pelo braço, falando:

\- É o ouji Vegeta-sama?

\- Sim... Quem é?

\- Kakarotto. Vou leva-lo até o meu pai e ele irá avisar o seu honorável genitor.

Vegeta ia cair grogue no chão, quando é pego pelos braços de Kakarotto, que o coloca em suas costas e põe-se a correr com ele, quando surge alguns saiyajins adultos irados, apontando o dedo para o príncipe, para depois gritar:

\- Peguem-nos!

\- Droga!

Kakaroto resmunga enquanto corria com ele por vielas e caminhos estreitos, assim como procurava andar no meio da multidão, dificultando o trabalho deles, pois , mesmo que os perseguidores voassem, era difícil localiza-los e se atacassem outro saiyajin, este acabaria brigando com eles, algo que não desejavam.

Em virtude disso, o jovem decide usar a vantagem do solo, aliado a embrenhar-se dentre a multidão.

Além disso, decide tomar atalhos que conhecia, enquanto amaldiçoava a si mesmo por esquecer o escouter, acabando por não poder contatar sua família e em relação aos outros adultos, não sabia se estavam envolvidos com quem atacara o príncipe e o perseguia.

Portanto, não podia pedir auxílio a ninguém. Claro que não era para ele o auxílio e sim para o príncipe, pois, o mesmo estava ferido e se morresse com ele, sua família seria alvo da ira do rei, algo que não desejava.

Vegeta acaba despertando, levemente e passa a olhar para o saiyajin que o carregava e ao olha-lo, não pode deixar de sentir o seu coração bater rapidamente e seu rosto se aquecer, enquanto achava o cheiro dele deliciosamente másculo.

Ao perceber seus pensamentos estranhos e o rubor que lhe tomava, tenta sacudir a cabeça, mas, é em vão e acaba gemendo de dor, algo que chama a atenção de Kakarotto, não pelo gemido em si, mas, porque achou um pouco fino demais para ser de outro macho, considerando a aparente idade deste.

Mas, resolveu ignorar, enquanto corria com ele, avistando logo na frente a sua pequena casa. Afinal, a prioridade era chegar à mesma, pois, o seu genitor estava na casa, assim como o seu irmão mais velho.

Porém, ao virar uma esquina, três saiyajins aparecem na frente dele e quando ia voltar, aparecem mais quatro.

Então, ele desce o príncipe e põe-se em posição de luta, enquanto eles riam com escárnio, ao verem um jovem saiyajin, tentando enfrentar nada menos do que sete saiyajins adultos e experientes em batalhas, quando eles mediram o poder de luta dele.

Vegeta fica de pé, um pouco tonto e para surpresa de Kakarotto, avança contra um deles que o soca, enquanto lançava uma rajada de energia, fazendo-o voar longe e se chocar contra algumas pedras.

\- Ei! Queremos nos divertir também, seu fominha! - um adulto exclama, irado.

Mesmo sentindo dores lacerantes, Vegeta tenta se levantar, mas cai de quatro, arfando, enquanto ainda amaldiçoava o fato de estar desorientado.

A maior parte de sua armadura estava destruída, assim como a roupa estava rasgada em vários lugares e então, Kakarotto estranha uma espécie de marca de nascença na altura da espátula dele, sendo que tinha a ligeira impressão de já ter visto em algum lugar.

\- Vejam! Ele geme como uma fêmea! Que gemido fino, hein? - um deles fala em escárnio.

Porém, ele para de rir ao receber soco potente de Kakarotto, sobre o grito dele, fazendo-o se chocar contra a parede de uma construção:

\- Cale-se! – Kakarotto não sabia o motivo, mas, sentia um forte desejo de defender o príncipe, assim como sentira muita raiva frente a chacota do saiyajin adulto par ao mesmo.

Então, os outros saiyajins começam a atacar Kakarotto e contra múltiplos oponentes, acaba se ferindo, ao ponto de ficar gravemente ferido e nisso, um deles o ergue pelo colarinho de sua armadura parcialmente destruída, enquanto levantava seu punho para golpeá-lo, até que recebe um soco potente nas costas que o faz soltar o jovem saiyajin, enquanto caía no chão com intrépido.

Era Bardock, que o golpeou, enquanto Raditz surgia para nocautear o outro e mesmo ferido, por orgulho, Kakarotto ficou de pé e se juntou a luta.

Nisso, os soldados reais chegam, assim como o imperador, pois, alguns saiyajins haviam identificado o príncipe e, portanto, avisaram o monarca, que encontra o seu filho machucado e outros nocauteados, enquanto um adulto, um jovem e um filhote, nocauteavam os demais.

\- Chichi-uê (senhor meu pai).

Então, os soldados separam os lutadores, ficando de um lado Bardock, Raditz e Kakarotto, ainda ferido e sendo amparado no final pelo seu pai, pois perdera uma quantidade de sangue considerável e do outro lado, alguns sobreviventes.

Imediatamente, Bardock e Raditz se curvam perante o imperador e este pergunta:

\- Foram vocês que sequestraram o príncipe herdeiro?

\- Não. - falam em usino.

Nisso, Kakarotto fala, respeitosamente:

\- Estava me dirigindo, majestade, a Academia para a minha primeira lição, quando encontrei o príncipe desorientado e ferido. O identifiquei pelo emblema na armadura e o tentei levar para casa.

\- E o seu escouter?

\- Quebrou em uma luta e levei para consertar. Porém, esqueci de pega-lo.

O rei não parecia convencido e nisso, uma aglomeração se reuniu em volta e um saiyajin saiu do grupo, se prostrando.

\- Eu observei que o jovem Kakarotto estava carregando o vosso filho, enquanto ambos eram perseguidos por aqueles saiyajins.

Nisso, aponta o dedo para os que estavam caídos.

\- É isso mesmo? - Rei Vegeta arqueia o cenho.

\- É verdade, meu rei.

Nisso, outros saiyajins apoiam o que foi falado e o rei se vira para Bardock e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Por que o cheiro de sua cria está na minha?

\- Eu o levei nas costas, pois estava fraco e desorientado. - Kakarotto responde em um murmúrio.

\- Majestade, posso levar minha cria para a Medical Machine?

\- Deixe seu nome e cadastro com um dos guardas... E é bom que seja verdade.

\- Não duvido do meu filho.

Nisso, o imperador o dispensa com um aceno vigoroso, enquanto que os demais sayajins abriam caminho para ele passar, seguido de Raditz, que tal como o genitor, faz uma mesura, antes de se retirar.

O imperador se aproxima do filho e nota que grande parte de sua armadura está destruída e a parte de suas costas está exposta.

Aproxima-se dele e pergunta se agachando.

\- Ele viu a sua marca?


	4. Fuga

**Notas da Autora**

Apesar de tudo, Bardock e sua família foram...

Então, o inacreditável, acontece e...

**Capítulo 4 - Fuga**

\- Acho que sim... Não sei ao certo. - Vegeta fala, desorientado, lutando para ficar de pé.

Então, o imperador o pega, sobre o olhar surpreso de todos, que não sabiam o real motivo de pega-lo, julgando que era por causa dos ferimentos do príncipe.

Porém, o imperador fizera isso, apenas para cobrir a marca de nascença que tanto o envergonhava.

Então, ordena aos guardas que dispersem a multidão e os mesmos fazem isso, sem perceber que havia um saiyajin próximo dali, que andava pela rua e que achou estranhou o fato do imperador e dos soldados se encontrarem ali e então, enquanto se preparava para sair dali, após se inteirar do ocorrido, através de murmúrios dos demais saiyajins, arqueia o cenho ao perceber que o monarca se aproximava de um dos soldados, sendo que o jovem príncipe, conforme ele notou, encontrava-se desmaiado no colo de seu pai.

Então, o rei chama o guarda e quando o mesmo se aproxima, curvando-se ao monarca, este fala imperiosamente:

\- Quero que executem a família inteira do soldado Bardock por traição a coroa, assim como execute esses desgraçados, que estão desacordados, pelo mesmo motivo.

\- Sim, meu senhor! - ele fala e põe-se a cumprir a ordem, rapidamente.

Apesar da distância, Toma ouve e fica alarmado, sem consegui compreender o motivo de tal ordem, descabida, pois, acreditava, piamente, que o seu colega de equipe e líder era inocente, assim como os filhos do mesmo, segundo o acreditava, sendo que gemia ao pensar que talvez, Bardock, não conseguiu nenhuma testemunha para apoiar a sua explicação, levando o imperador a uma conclusão errônea.

Então, pega alguns atalhos e chega à casa de Bardock, quando o mesmo se preparava para colocar o filho na Medical Machine.

A chegada dele de supetão e o fato de entrar na casa, abruptamente, acaba por surpreender a todos e rapidamente, Tights passa a agir de forma submissa, baixando o rosto e se posicionando em um canto da sala, longe da vista dos donos, conforme o comportamento esperado de um escravo, que somente era visto, perante uma ordem do proprietário.

\- O que houve, Toma? - Bardock pergunta alarmado.

\- O rei ordenou que o exterminasse por traição à coroa! Não somente você, mas, toda a sua família.

\- Como assim? Não foi explicado o ocorrido? Teve até testemunhas, segundo o meu parceiro de procriação. - Gine murmura apavorada.

\- Foi explicado?

Toma arqueia o cenho, confuso, pois, se fora explicado que Bardock salvou o príncipe, assim como havia os relatos de testemunhas, confirmando a explicação do mesmo, não deveria haver tal ordem.

Antes, pensava que fora dado por falta de testemunhas, para comprovar a inocência deles. Agora, descobrira, que mesmo assim, o imperador o sentenciou como um traidor, tal como a família.

\- Foi. – Bardock fala, sendo que estava consternado. – Teve testemunhas que apoiaram o que Kakarotto falou e inclusive, os meus atos, assim como de Raditz.

\- Bem, se foi explicado, não deveria haver razão para tal ordem. Porém, não podemos fazer nada, mesmo que seja algo injusto. Os guardas já devem estar chegando. Precisam fugir daqui!

Então, ele se despede e sai dali rapidamente, antes que descobrissem que fora ele quem os alertou.

\- Aquele bastardo do imperador! Depois de sermos fieis a coroa, ele nos trata desse jeito! - Bardock não consegue suprimir um rosnado de ira ao pensar em tal traição enfadonha.

Então, Tights, sai dali e desce para o porão, o mais rápido que as suas pernas conseguem, pegando as suas invenções e as guardando em cápsulas, algo que inventara e que mais ninguém sabia.

Junta tudo em um baú enorme, para depois transforma-lo em uma pequena cápsula, enquanto pegava outra cápsula, para em seguida mexer em um dispositivo, fixando-o na sua mesa, para depois liga-lo.

Rapidamente, subindo de dois em dois degraus, chega ao andar de cima, notando que o outro saiyajin sumira e então, respirava aliviada e fica agradecida de não precisar agir como uma escrava.

\- Como iremos fugir, Bardock?

Gine pergunta apavorada e pega Kakarotto, que se encontra ferido nos braços, sendo que o mesmo está inconsciente.

\- A nave do meu esquadrão está no hangar e está abastecida. Vamos escapar nela! É a nossa única chance.

Nisso, saem dali, rapidamente, com Raditz puxando a mão da chikyuujin.

Porém, ao saírem pela porta, surge um grupo de vários saiyajins, usando armaduras reais, que pousam em frente a casa, para depois se pronunciarem:

\- Por ordens do Imperador, Bardock e a sua família, serão executados por traição a coroa!

Nisso, todos erguem os braços e lançam esferas de energia concentradas contra eles.

Bardock consegue desviar, assim como Raditz, que pegou Tights no colo e voou com ela, mas, Gine, acabou sendo pega por um dos ataques e ao perceber que seria atingida, ela se virou de costas no último instante, para proteger o seu filho gravemente ferido em seus braços e nisso, sangrando demasiadamente, acaba por se chocar contra uma pilha de pedras próxima dali.

\- Kaa-chan! – o jovem saiyajin grita desesperado, enquanto a terráquea chorava agoniada.

\- Gine!

Bardock exclama e nisso, seus poderes aumentam, enquanto que ficava irado ao ver a sua fêmea abatida, sentindo uma ira e ódio sem precedentes toma-lo.

Então, sobre o olhar aterrorizante de todos os demais saiyajins, o céu escure de repente e relâmpagos caem no lado dele, fazendo Raditz ficar embasbacado, enquanto que Tights corria ate Gine, apavorada, já que a via como uma mãe querida e ao se aproximar, observa os ferimentos, passando a chorar ao ver o estado lastimável daquela que amava como uma mãe.

Então, eles observam os cabelos negros, virando dourados e depois, retornando a serem negros, alternando-se, consecutivamente, assim como os orbes, que ficavam verdes, alternando com o ônix, até que os cabelos ficam dourados e os olhos verdes e a cauda igualmente dourada, enquanto ele gritava de ira para os céus, sentindo o seu poder transbordar, tal como a sua ira sem precedente.

\- Raditz! Venha!

O grito dele de dor e raiva despertam o jovem e o mesmo corre até a chikuujin e a sua genitora, assim como Kakarotto.

\- Raditz, você levará sua mãe, Kakarotto e Tights para a minha nave, uma vez que sabe a localização dela, enquanto derroto esses lixos.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, todos os quarenta saiyajins de Elite estão caídos no chão, mortos, sem nem ao menos sentirem os golpes.

Enquanto isso, ele pegava a sua mãe com um braço, seu otouto com o outro, sendo que a terráquea abraçava o seu pescoço e o mesmo a ajudava a se segurar nele, com a sua cauda enrolada na cintura dela.

Então, fica admirado ao observar o seu genitor derrotando todos os soldados de Elite e então, sobre o olhar de espanto dele, o mesmo pega todos em seus braços e em um piscar de olhos para Raditz, eles já estão no hangar e Bardock já se encontrava matando todos os saiyajins dali, enquanto gritava para o seu filho, que estava estático, devido ao espanto da velocidade e da transformação.

\- Entre na nave, agora!

Então, o jovem corre até a nave de seu pai e deposita sua mãe ferida e seu irmão no chão, assim como Things, consciente, mas, estática perante os acontecimentos, enquanto o jovem começava a dar partida na nave.

Nisso, a chikyuujin o surpreende, ao levantar-se de repente, após se recuperar de todos os acontecimentos, passando a deitar no chão, para abrir um painel localizado abaixo dos controles primários da nave, sendo que pegou uma ferramenta e começou a mexer em alguns fios, enquanto que a outra mão transformava uma capsula em uma espécie de maleta de aço.

Imediatamente, o jovem saiyajin reconheceu o objeto como sendo a maleta de ferramentas dela, assim como não se espantava com as capsulas, pois, já vira outras vezes tal invenção, sendo que ficou admirado ao saber a quantidade de coisas, assim como objetos enormes, que podiam ser guardados em compartimentos tão pequenos e igualmente móveis.

\- O que está fazendo? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Vou aprimorar a velocidade da nave, assim como irei torna-la invisível aos radares, impossibilitando a nave de ser rastreada pelo imperador.

Raditz sorri orgulhoso para ela e nisso, seu pai, na frente da porta, fala ainda transformado:

\- Vou atrasa-los e ao mesmo tempo, escoltarei a nave. Somente quando chegar perto da atmosfera, irei entrar.

O filho mais velho, achava tal ideia um absurdo, porque o seu genitor podia sofrer com a hipotermia, frente a temperaturas tão baixas na atmosfera, mas, depois compreendeu que havia o perigo de acertarem a nave e ele precisava protegê-la a todo o custo, até poderem se afastar com segurança de Bejiita.

\- Bardock-san, por favor, coloque esse plugue fora da nave!

Após sair subitamente do compartimento que abrira no painel, ela entrega, rapidamente, uma espécie de esfera ao saiyajin, que procurava compreender o que era o estranho objeto.

\- O que faço com isso?

\- Basta colocar em qualquer lugar da nave, que automaticamente irá prender. É uma barreira energética portátil e quanto a essa cápsula, aperte e jogue no chão – após entregar a esfera, ela pega uma cápsula que guardou no bolso e entrega a ele. – Ao lança-la, se afaste o mais rápido que conseguir.

\- Por quê? - ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Digamos que não vai querer estar por perto depois de aperta-la.

E torna a entrar no compartimento abaixo do painel de comandos da nave, recomeçando a mexer, freneticamente nos circuitos, sendo que se encontrava consideravelmente absorta e igualmente compenetrada.

O super saiyajin encosta a esfera no casco da nave e ela automaticamente gruda, enquanto um botão piscava.

Então, a nave partia com Bardock do lado de fora, atacando qualquer um que se aproximasse da mesma, a protegendo, sendo que um dos ataques passou por ele, mas, ficou aliviado ao ver que o escudo criado por Tights suportou o ataque, tranquilamente.

Então, ele pega a cápsula e aperta, deixando-a cair rumo ao chão, enquanto se afastava juntamente com a nave e após alguns minutos, a mesma se revela uma bomba que explode, matando dezenas de saiyajins no processo, sendo que Bardock exibia um sorriso orgulhoso perante os inventos da chikyuujin.

Então, após nocautear os últimos e percebendo que estavam entrando na atmosfera, ele entra e desfaz a transformação, enquanto que Tights saía do compartimento e gritava, em seguida, para Raditz:

\- Aperta esse botão azul, agora!

Ela trazia uma espécie de apoio e um botão azul, ligado a alguns circuitos, sendo que com a outra mão, coloca alguns fios em um painel.

\- Por quê?

\- Rápido! - ela grita ainda mais audivelmente e os dois saiyajins, tampam os ouvidos frente ao agudo estridente.

Então, ao perceber que eles não apertariam, ela bufa, irritada e aperta ela mesma.

Então, a nave viaja velozmente, surpreendendo Bardock ao perceber a velocidade que a mesma atingira.

Porém, fica alarmado, ao observar o indicador de velocidade, pois havia o risco da estrutura não aguentar.

\- A nave não vai aguentar.

\- Mas, é para isso que serve a barreira, também. Ela consegue amortecer, digamos assim, o impacto na nave no atrito da velocidade extrema. Claro, por algum tempo, manteremos essa velocidade, até nos afastarmos suficientemente de Bejiita. Também já neutralizei a localização da nave. Ou seja, não somos rastreáveis. – Tights fala com orgulho.

\- De fato, é inteligente e uma autêntica cientista... Mas, sobre a bomba...

Ele fala inicialmente em tom de censura e em seguida, seu sorriso de orgulho cresce e traí a sua face, que tentava ser de seriedade, sendo que a jovem percebeu e sorriu.

\- A criei hoje e iria desmonta-la, quando aconteceu o problema com Kakarotto e...

Nisso, os três se recordam de Gine e de Kakarotto.

Todos eles se amaldiçoam por seu esquecimento e nisso, correm até o corredor e rapidamente, Bardock leva ambos até a ala médica e coloca sua companheira, com a vida por um fio, assim como seu filho caçula, nas Máquinas medicinais disponíveis, com os três ficando aliviados ao ver o tanque se enchendo de água e o processo de cura começando a fazer efeito.

\- Acredito que teríamos alguma dificuldade, sem a ajuda providencial de Tights. - Raditz fala e olha para a chikyuujin - Obrigado.

\- Fico feliz em poder retribuir tudo o que fizeram por mim. - ela fala com um sorriso. - Bem, vou fiscalizar a nave e verei se posso fazer mais algum aprimoramento.

\- Estou preocupado com a tecnologia que você deixou lá em casa. - Bardock comenta.

\- Enquanto aquele saiyajin dava a notícia, peguei o que era importante e coloquei em uma cápsula. O que ficou lá e descartável e acredito que quem descer, terá uma surpresa, consideravelmente desagradável. - ela fala marotamente.

\- E o que seria? - Raditz estava animado, pois, quando ela exibia aquele sorriso, podia esperar algo incrível e igualmente divertido.

\- Digamos que ninguém ia querer estar lá.

\- Por acaso é outra bomba? - Bardock arqueia o cenho.

\- Isso mesmo! Não é uma simples bomba, mas, uma que é ativada por movimentos e a ativei, assim que saí do porão.

Raditz gargalha gostosamente, imaginando a cena, enquanto que o genitor controlava o riso, não se sentindo irritado pela casa ser destruída, pois, não poderiam voltar mais ao planeta, por serem proscritos.

Em Bejiita, mais precisamente na casa da família de Bardock, alguns soldados saiyajins, a mando do imperador, desciam ao porão e nisso, olhavam em volta, percebendo que em um canto, jaziam vários mecanismos e alguns metais empilhados e outras coisas, tecnológicas, pelo que desconfiavam.

Então, ao se aproximarem, observam algo piscando no meio da aglomeração de metais, sendo que notaram que o mesmo parecia piscar ainda mais fortemente.

Os vinte saiyajins, não entendiam o que era o estranho dispositivo, até que o aparelho faz um som audível e nisso, são envoltos em uma explosão imensa, que implode a casa e devasta o jardim do entorno desta, causando a morte de quase todos os soldados, com exceção de três, que estavam mais afastados do epicentro da explosão.


	5. Boatos

**Notas da Autora**

Após anos, Vegeta cresceu.

O pai deste fez alguns atos, para garantir que não houvesse qualquer chance de alguém conhecer o segredo do príncipe, enquanto que ele ouve alguns boatos...

Vegeta parte para conquistar um planeta, que segundo os boatos, possuía seres poderosos.

Yo!

Vamos ao significado de alguns cargos em Bejiita:

Raisk vem de raiz e é um saiyajin, cuja classe depende do saiyajin em questão que necessita dele, podendo ser usado no lugar à classificação dos genitore responsável por ensinar os costumes e tradições da raça a outro saiyajin que tenha crescido fora de Bejiita, caso os pais não desejem assumir a educação, caso estejam ainda vivos. Claro, nada impede que um saiyajin de primeira classe, se torne raisk de um de terceira classe. O nível é somente usado para solicitar a lista de saiyajins e ver a disponibilidade de qualquer um.

Kaulek vem de caule e é um saiyajin que serve ao outro como subordinado direto pessoal e/ou treinador, sendo que somente os saiyajins de Elite e real, podem ter um kaulek, que é normalmente um saiyajin de primeira classe.

Propositalmente, são nomes oriundos de plantas, assim como as bebidas, Korokila (clorofila) e Siev (seiva), uma vez que os nomes dos saiyajins vêm de vegetais. XDDDDDD

Agora, tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 5 - Boatos**

Mais de dez anos se passam. O antigo esquadrão pertencente à Bardock se encontrava sobre nova liderança e todos acabaram morrendo em um planeta, após uma tentativa fracassada de invasão, por causa de uma classificação errada do nível de seus habitantes, sendo que ninguém sabia que havia sido proposital, pois fora sobre ordens do imperador e que foi executado por alguns saiyajins fieis ao mesmo.

Afinal, ele descobriu que havia sido Toma que avisou Bardock.

Ademais, apesar de ter virado proscrito, muitos saiyajins o admiravam e não queria que o boato sobre o motivo da ordem de execução dele e de sua família, se propagasse demasiadamente.

Portanto, silenciar toda a equipe, conseguindo culpar os outros, como se eles tivessem errado, era a forma mais fácil e segura de fazer isso.

O responsável pelas missões, assim como o escravo que cuidava das comunicações sobre ordens do imperador foram condenados pelo fim do grupo ao errarem na classificação da missão e, consequentemente, sentenciados a morte, sendo que na verdade, eram inocentes da acusação.

Algum tempo depois, após a fuga de Bardock e sua família, o imperador e sua corte ouviram falar de guerreiros saiyajins lendários, dentre os proscritos do planeta.

Porém, acharam que era apenas um mito e nada mais, embora tenha sido duplicada a vigilância nos hangares e no espaço intergaláctico da área onde o planeta se localizava.

Naquele momento, no hangar principal, o príncipe Vegeta, acompanhado de alguns soldados de confiança, se preparava para partir para uma invasão em um planeta distante dali, mas, que segundo os rumores, possuía guerreiros com um nível considerável de poder, algo que agradou o príncipe que ansiava por adversários poderosos, sendo que ficou irritado pelo fato de ter que levar uma espécie de escolta, devido as poucas informações acerca do planeta, ao protestar sobre o fato de seu pai desejar enviar um grupo de observação para colher mais dados, antes dele partir, sendo algo que iria consumir alguns meses.

\- Boa viagem, meu príncipe. - Nappa fala, curvando-se humildemente.

\- Vou precisar... Sinceramente não entendo porque o desgraçado do imperador ordenou uma escolta para o saiyajin mais poderoso do universo. - fala bufando de raiva, enquanto ajeitava as luvas.

\- Preocupação, Vegeta-sama. Pelo menos é o que acredito.

\- Preocupação com o quê? Não há motivos... Que raiva! - nisso, bate o pé, enquanto a cauda contorcia-se na cintura.

\- Bem, quanto a isso, não há escolha, meu príncipe.

\- Eu sei, retardado! Aquele desgraçado irá me pagar por essa humilhação!

\- Como assim, Vegeta-sama?

\- Seu Kaulek burro! O que mais seria além de derrota-lo e tomar o trono dele? - Vegeta revira os olhos, enquanto massageava a testa com os dois dedos, controlando a sua irritação - Como pode ser tão obtuso? Há um limite para isso.

Nappa sentia muito ódio, mas, uma coisa que aprendera nesses anos, principalmente quando era servo sexual do imperador, era guardar seus reais sentimentos por uma máscara de humildade falsa, tal como sorriso, enquanto o ódio e ira habitavam o seu interior.

\- Verdade, Vegeta-sama. Peço seu perdão.

\- Ele mal sabe o que o aguarda... Quando voltar, clamarei o meu direito ao trono e irei esfregar o rosto dele no chão quando lutarmos!

\- Será incrível, Vegeta-sama! – ele exclama, falsamente animado, pois, ainda queimava de ódio por dentro.

\- Com certeza! E me tornarei imperador de Bejiita e do universo.

Ele fala orgulhoso, sentindo a sua ira se dispersar, reconhecendo que fora exagerada, não compreendendo porque havia períodos em que ele surtava mais facilmente, ficando irritado por coisas que não mereciam tal reação exacerbada.

Inclusive, naquele momento, ainda sentia a sua raiva, consideravelmente fresca e que não se dissipava, enquanto reconhecia que após alguns dias, iria se acalmar.

\- Saindo desse assunto... A nave já está pronta?

\- Sim, senhor. E todos o estão aguardando para entrarem na nave.

\- Ótimo. Irei retornar em alguns meses e aí, irei reivindicar o trono que é meu por direito.

\- Estarei esperando a sua chegada, meu príncipe... Ou melhor, futuro imperador. - fala untuosamente, percebendo que tal tom agradava ao príncipe.

Só fizera isso, pois, sentia que não suportaria por muito mais tempo as ofensas para com a sua pessoa ou humilhação, pois, nesse dia, o príncipe estava especialmente surtado e igualmente irritante, como sempre ficava em alguns períodos e por alguns dias e inclusive, Nappa percebia que tais surtos eram semelhantes aos das fêmeas saiyajins quando ficavam férteis, sendo surtos quase que assassinos.

Claro, que achava um absurdo, pois o príncipe era um macho.

Porém, mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de ver as semelhanças ao que já vivenciou em fêmeas, e, portanto, não havia como negar o quanto eram idênticas, além das reações exacerbadas, que lembravam e muito o de uma saiyajin no cio e após se concentrar, estranhou por um momento o cheiro dele, que parecia diferente nesses períodos, pelo que percebeu e que o fazia se lembrar de algo, embora não conseguisse recordar de onde conhecia tal odor.

É retirado de seus pensamentos, ao perceber que haviam chegado à área de embarque e a imensa nave real estava aguardando o príncipe, assim como os demais saiyajins que fariam parte de sua escolta e que se encontravam enfileirados no lado de fora, um de cada lado da entrada da nave, formando uma espécie de corredor.

Ao todo, seis saiyajins de Elite haviam sido destacados e ao avistarem Vegeta se aproximando, curvam-se, dobrando uma das pernas e apoiando um dos braços no joelho.

Ao olha-los, Nappa sentiu pena, pois, eles partiriam, justamente, em um dos famosos períodos de surto de Vegeta.

Por consideração aos seus colegas, avisou pessoalmente no scouter deles, algumas horas antes, após saber quem seriam os escolhidos para acompanhar o príncipe, fazendo questão de informar o humor do mesmo e algumas medidas que podiam tomar para evitar problemas e os mesmos prometeram acatar as sugestões.

Ele entra, seguido pela escolta, enquanto a sua capa vermelha esvoaçava atrás dele.

\- Boa viagem, meu príncipe. - Nappa fala curvando-se.

Ele nada fala e entra, seguido pelos guerreiros de Elite e um deles, se vira e fala:

\- Obrigado pelo conselho. Tomaremos precauções para evitar problemas com a "princesa" - um dos guardas, o último da fila fala em tom de ironia e riso.

\- É por aí... Ele parece uma fêmea no período fértil nesses dias... Todo o cuidado é pouco. Mas, após alguns dias passa.

\- É algo estranho, assim como o odor... Mas, deixa para lá. Tenho amor a minha vida, assim como os meus colegas. Não seremos loucos de provoca-lo e manteremos distância dele, sendo que prefiro mil vezes fazer uma lista de raisks para um saiyajin que foi recolhido de um planeta, após conquista-lo quando bebê, do que acompanhar a "princesa".

\- Isso é verdade... Acredite. Tem momentos que ela é insuportável. Bem, boa sorte.

\- Valeu! - ele apoia a mão no ombro de Nappa em agradecimento e se retira dali.

Então, a nave parte do planeta e na sala de comandando, Vegeta estava na cadeira de capitão e os saiyajins em volta, monitorando os instrumentos e um deles, fala:

\- Chegaremos em seis meses com essa velocidade.

\- Aumente para dobra fator três. Estou ansioso para chegar.

\- Mas, para viagens...

\- Está tentando mandar em seu príncipe?! - ele ergue-se da cadeira, torcendo a cauda e batendo o pé.

\- Não... Imagina meu príncipe... Perdoe-me, por favor. Fui um tolo. Colocaremos em dobra fator três conforme ordenado - fala humildemente, curvado.

\- Hunf... Ouse mandar nesse Vegeta e irá comprar o seu atestado de óbito prematuramente.

\- Muito obrigado, meu príncipe.

Nisso, os demais se entreolham, enquanto o príncipe sentava na cadeira acolchoada do capitão, com todos decidindo conter sua fala e pensamentos, para evitar provoca-lo.

Há centenas de anos-luz dali, no planeta que a nave de Vegeta se dirigia, havia alguém no alto de um monte e do lado dele, outra pessoa, ajustando alguns equipamentos.

\- Quanto tempo falta para a sua chegada?

\- Três meses, pelos meus cálculos... Aqui, pegue. Eu terminei há pouco tempo.

Então, entrega algo a esse vulto, semioculto pela pedra, fitando o céu.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Toda.

\- Bem, qualquer coisa, me contate.

\- Pode deixar...

\- Bem, vou indo... Qualquer problema, não hesite em contatar-me, tá bem?

\- Sim... Não se preocupe.

\- Até mais e boa sorte.

Nisso, o outro vulto se retira, deixando o outro semioculto pelas rochas azuladas, olhando para o céu, esperando a chegada da nave.

\- Temos algumas contas a acertar... Espere e verá. - ele murmura, enquanto passa a sentar, placidamente, em posição de lótus, se concentrando.

Após alguns dias, na nave, Vegeta se dirigia a sua cabine, que era maior que as demais e mais confortável, após uma sessão de treino e então, escuta sons suspeitos, provenientes de um quarto que estava com a porta entreaberta e ao se aproximar, arregala os olhos ao ver dois saiyajins machos fazendo sexo.

Claro que sabia que os sons que ouvia eram de sexo.

Afinal, ele tivera relações com diversas fêmeas, não só saiyajins, como escravas, embora não conseguisse sentir nenhum prazer nessas sessões, que o faziam questionar, o motivo de não gostar ou apreciar um corpo feminino, sendo que tentou centenas de vezes ter alguma ereção.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, enquanto continuava surpreso, pois, esperava encontrar um saiyajin fazendo sexo com uma escrava da limpeza da nave e não dois machos.

Um estava de quatro e o outro estocava com velocidade, atrás deste, enquanto o outro gemia e ás vezes, com um gemido mais fino, perante uma estocada vigorosa, enquanto clamava e pedia por mais.

Vegeta queria sair dali, mas, não conseguia, pois, por algum motivo, tal cena o prendia de uma forma, que uma cena de sexo heterossexual não o prendia e estava sentindo prazer, não por imaginar penetrando e sim, por ser penetrado, pensando em como sentia invejo do saiyajin de quatro e o fato de reparar na musculatura do que estocava impiedosamente.

Então, sente que ficava excitado de uma forma que nunca ficara antes e começava a masturbar-se, enquanto cerrava os dentes, passando a imaginar que estava no lugar do saiyajin que era penetrado e nisso, acaba imaginando que o macho atrás dele, era aquele que o salvou quando fora sequestrado, não compreendendo o motivo de se recordar disso, naquele instante.

Porém, não conseguia deter seus pensamentos e imaginava sendo estocado pelo mesmo e de forma selvagem.

Estava preso nesse devaneio, enquanto se masturbava, até sentir duas mãos musculosas o acariciando e uma mão começando a juntar a dele, que o masturbava e então, sente um dedo em sua abertura.

Nisso, arregala os olhos, pois, parecia real demais e acaba sentindo uma respiração em seu pescoço, assim como os lábios de alguém em seu ombro e uma voz rouca, enquanto que Vegeta acabara gemendo após uma carícia mais ousada:

\- Então, é mesmo uma princesinha... Quem diria. Eu adoraria ser o seu príncipe.

Vegeta começava a rosnar de ira, enquanto lutava para controlar seus gemidos, assim como libertar-se, por mais que se sentisse bem, estranhando o fato de estar tão sensível a tais carícias.

Frente a isso, começa a se desesperar, pois, o seu corpo clamava por aquilo e estranhamente, nesse momento, vem à lembrança da criança saiyajin que o salvara e frente a tal visão, consegue a força necessária para se soltar dos braços do saiyajin e mesmo com o seu corpo amolecido pela onda de prazer que sentia com a masturbação em seu membro, consegue destruir a cabeça deste com uma rajada de ki, pois, o mesmo estivera confuso pelo afastamento e isso contribuiu para Vegeta conseguir acerta-lo sem maiores problemas.

Rapidamente, ajeita a roupa colante, enquanto se virava de costas para os saiyajins que surgiam do corredor, assim como os outros dois que estavam naquele quarto, que saíram do mesmo, frente ao nível de poder detectado pelos scouters, após se trocarem, precariamente.

O príncipe virou de costas para não verem a sua ereção, enquanto lutava para manter a postura fria e altiva, enquanto se retirava majestosamente dali, falando:

\- Que sirva de aviso... Não aceitarei contestação de minhas ordens.

Antes que mais perguntas fossem feitas, ele entra no seu quarto, no final do corredor e após fechar a porta, caminha até o espaçoso banheiro, onde senta no chão, lutando para acalmar as sensações que o tomavam, enquanto sentia seu corpo quente, assim como suado, sendo que o seu membro se encontrava completamente ereto e ansiava por libertação.

Então, ele retira a sua armadura e roupa, enquanto fechava os olhos e a sua mente projetava, contra a sua vontade, essa criança adulta, com base no pai dele, já que parecia uma cópia do mesmo e sem perceber, sua mente visualiza a si mesmo, de quatro e Kakarotto atrás dele, pois, descobrira o nome dele.

O mesmo o estava estocando impiedosamente, fazendo-o delirar de prazer, enquanto o masturbava. Inclusive, ele se recordou que chegou a implorar que fosse mais rápido, sendo algo que o deixou estarrecido, pois, fora muito prazeroso.

Então, acorda com seu próprio gemido fino e alto, quando chega ao ápice, sujando o chão a sua frente, sentindo uma onda de prazer incrível e intensa, de uma forma que nunca teve com as fêmeas, sendo que teve que simular com elas, em nome de seu orgulho.

Após o prazer, fica desconcertado ao ver o quanto a sua mente viajou e o fato de que não fora com uma fêmea e sim com um macho, sendo que para piorar, ele estava sendo penetrado e para agravar ainda mais, ele sentira muito prazer ao ser o passivo e que chegou, inclusive, a suplicar, algo que acabou o aterrorizando, enquanto jurava que lutaria com todas as suas forças para esquecer o incidente daquele dia, assim como a sua imaginação, cerceando qualquer tentativa da mesma de imaginar tal cena, novamente.

Então, escuta um movimento no seu quarto e abre a porta, já preparando uma esfera de ki em uma de suas mãos, após cobrir o seu sexo com uma toalha, pois, desde jovem, odiava que alguém o visse nu, caso fosse um macho, pois, corava e odiava agir de forma tão estranha a seu ver, uma vez que era um macho e não uma fêmea, para sentir vergonha e corar, como acontecia com ele.


	6. Chegada ao planeta Supurouk

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta tenta inutilmente lutar contra a sua mente "traidora", ao ver dele...

Enquanto isso, no planeta Supurouk...

**Capítulo 6 - Chegada ao planeta Supurouk**

Ele observa a escrava da nave recolhendo a roupa suja e trocando a cama, para em seguida se retirar dali e nisso, volta ao banho.

Então, se levanta e põe uma espécie de calça e blusa colante na cor azul para deitar na cama, com a esperança que a sua mente se "comportasse".

Porém, quando foi dormir, descobriu que no fundo de sua mente, em um lugar que não queria analisar, seu corpo ansiava e muito pelos toques de Kakarotto, ao ponto de ter tido um sonho intensamente prazeroso, em que era tomado com virilidade por Kakarotto, que o estocava profundamente, acertando a sua próstata diversas vezes, fazendo-o delirar de prazer.

Fora um sonho tão real, que Vegeta acordou se sentindo um tanto confuso, pois fora um sonho vívido demais e ao sentir algo úmido e um cheiro forte, percebe que havia ejaculado em todo o lençol e a quantidade indicava que fora várias vezes.

Frente a isso, imaginava os sons que fizera e inicialmente, fica alarmado, para depois se recordar que o quarto era a prova de som, fazendo-o sentir certo alívio, enquanto se levantava e entrava no banho, com a escrava da nave entrando para fazer a limpeza, ignorando o estado do lençol, tendo aprendido em sua vida a ficar calada, assim como ficar "invisível" sempre que possível, para evitar de ser estuprada muitas vezes por algum macho saiyajin sedento.

Pega o lençol sujo e coloca em uma espécie de balde largo, para depois retirar os travesseiros e colcha, separando em seguida as roupas de cama limpas para arrumar a mesma, enquanto suspirava aliviada do príncipe não ter notado ela, pois ouvira rumores que ele era impiedoso com as escravas e isso a fazia apavorar-se.

Em virtude disso, procura terminar o quanto antes para sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse.

Na jacuzzi, Vegeta estava mergulhado, só com a cabeça de fora, enquanto sentia muita raiva pela traição do seu corpo, assim como da sua mente ao recordar-se do sonho e do quanto sentira prazer ao ser aquele que era estocado e não o contrário e perante tal pensamento, sentiu o seu membro começando a ficar túrgido, assim como começou a ser tomado por uma sensação de calor terrivelmente prazeroso em seu corpo.

Ao perceber o rumo de sua mente e do seu corpo, ele desvia os seus pensamentos, lutando para aplacar sua excitação, assim como a sua mente, que ameaçava nortear-se para o sonho de outrora e isso era algo que não permitiria e que inclusive o deixava em um misto de ira e de vergonha, pois, era um macho e príncipe, portanto, considerava algo assim completamente vexatório.

Então, sai após algum tempo, vendo que a escrava retornava para pegar uma peça suja que estava em uma espécie de banquinho, notando o nervoso dela, sendo que ainda se sentia tomado pela ira e igual desgosto, enquanto desejava provar a si mesmo, que não era como no sonho e sim, que era um macho viril, tal como o seu genitor e a maioria de sua raça.

Não que os homossexuais fossem vistos como algo ruim. Era inclusive aceito, tanto para os machos, quanto para fêmeas e visto como algo normal, pois, os grupos de ataques ficavam viajando por vários meses em naves de tamanho considerável, portanto, relações entre membros do mesmo sexo era normal, já que normalmente havia muitos machos e poucas fêmeas. Mas, ele era o príncipe dos saiyajins e se era para apreciar outro macho, seria ele a penetrar e não o contrário. Era isso que o irritava, demasiadamente.

Então, avança contra a escrava, que fica apavorada ao notar o movimento dele.

Nisso, ele a puxa pelo braço e rasga a roupa dela, enquanto a mesma controlava o choro, pois, não era a primeira vez que era estuprada, enquanto orava para que não fosse demorado.

Desesperado para se livrar do desejo que sentia, ele começa a explorar o corpo da escrava que estava inerte, pois, aprendera que quanto mais submissa fosse, mais cedo terminava a seção de violência.

Vegeta começava a sentir raiva, ao ver que seu membro não despertava, mesmo com o corpo da escrava para si.

Com um rosnado, a põe de quatro na cama e entra nela com brutalidade, fazendo-a gritar, enquanto a estocava fortemente, sendo que a feria e muito, por mais que tentasse controlar a força, sendo que era algo difícil, pois, o fato de não conseguir se excitar ao penetra-la, com o seu membro, sentindo o canal quente e úmido, o exasperava, pois, ele desejava expurgar o pensamento impróprio a seu ver.

Após uma hora para, pois, não teve ereção, assim como não sentiu nenhum prazer e nisso, sai da escrava que está caída, com sangue saindo do meio de suas pernas.

Nisso, um saiyajin entra e se depara com a cena, sendo que Vegeta se dirigia ao banho nu.

Após alguns minutos, fala:

\- Tem a minha autorização para coloca-la na Medical machine. Solicite a outra escrava, para que a mesma limpe e arrume essa bagunça.

\- Sim, Vegeta-sama. – ele fala humildemente e arrasta a escrava por uma perna, pois, seria vexatório pegar um animal nos braços.

Após algum tempo, ele termina de se lavar, novamente, para depois sair, vendo que a outra escrava, atemorizava, limpava o mais rápido que conseguia, se encolhendo conforme ele passava perto dela para pegar a roupa que usava comumente para treinar, que consistia de apenas uma calça e blusa comprida colante, decidindo treinar em sua sala particular de treino e após estar trocado, sai dali, passando pela sala de treino pública, sendo que os saiyajins evitavam olhá-lo, pois notaram que ele estava irritado e ademais, não queriam ter o mesmo destino do colega.

Após alguns minutos, entra em uma espaçosa sala e nisso, começa a treinar, lutando para esquecer os sonhos impróprios e assim, segue-se por dias, com rotinas de treino ao nível da exaustão.

Ele treinava ao ponto de ficar esgotado, para que conseguisse dormir sem os sonhos eróticos, em que era estocado por Kakarotto, algo que o desgostava, isso quando não se recordava de quando era jovem e que foi salvo pelo filho do recém-promovido a Segunda classe, Bardock e do saiyajin de terceira classe, Raditz.

Porém, os sonhos eróticos continuavam e isso o irritava, demasiadamente.

Após três meses, Vegeta está na ponte de comando e um dos saiyajins, fala:

\- Vegeta-sama. A nave em breve pousará no planeta Supurouk (vem de sprout, que é broto).

\- Quanto tempo? - ele pergunta, sentado em sua poltrona.

\- Em torno de três horas.

\- Quais os dados do planeta? E qual a análise do mesmo?

\- Um planeta classe A. Nível de oxigênio no limite para suplantar vida, recursos hídricos em torno de sessenta por cento. Detectamos várias formas de vida. Percebemos aglomerações com construções classe C. O maior nível de poder de luta que encontramos é de dois mil. O poder fica dentre mil e mil e trezentas unidades de poder. População com nível de poder classe D e em torno de um bilhão.

\- Interessante... O tomaremos sem nos transformamos. Afinal, será bom prolongar a diversão. - Vegeta fala com um sorriso maligno.

\- Com certeza, meu imperador. - nisso, todos riem ansiosos para ceifarem a vida do povo desse planeta, enquanto se divertiriam.

Então, a nave pousa e nisso, todos saem, preparando-se para atacar, quando olham e percebem que estão em uma floresta e sem nenhuma construção a vista.

\- Mas, o quê... - um deles murmura, antes de cair ao solo, após pequenas rajadas destruírem os scouters deles e do príncipe.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Vegeta pergunta estarrecido, enquanto que todos os seus homens eram mortos com golpes certeiros em seus abdomens e outros, tinham a cabeça esmagada com um soco.

\- A pergunta certa é quem é o responsável. - uma voz fala atrás dele.

Rapidamente, o príncipe salta para frente, enquanto se virava e olhava o agressor, observando que parecia a versão mais velha do pai do garoto saiyajin que lhe salvou, só que sem a cicatriz em cruz na bochecha.

\- Kakarotto...? - ele balbucia.

\- Oh! Vejo que se lembra do meu nome. Quem diria? Um príncipe lembrar o nome de um mísero saiyajin de Terceira classe. Em outra situação, ficaria honrado, assim como o meu pai, antigamente, me ensinou.

\- Você é só uma Terceira classe! Como pôde derrubar saiyajins de Elite?

Ele pergunta, com a sua ira o tomando, para que os seus olhos não admirassem os braços fortes e musculosos do maior e também para afastar os diversos sonhos eróticos que teve com o saiyajin a sua frente.

\- Quer que eu lhe mostre? - ele sorri malignamente, fazendo um arrepio prazeroso percorrer o corpo de Vegeta, fazendo-o odiar-se por sentir isso.

Então, conforme Kakarotto se aproxima, Vegeta recua, enquanto tentava controlar o temor que sentia que era de medo e de raiva pelas reações de seu corpo, enquanto a sua cauda caía levemente da cintura, sendo que a sua respiração ficava pesada.

O saiyajin para de andar e observa atentamente o príncipe e ao perceber o que acontecia com o mesmo, sorri, agora maliciosamente, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de desejo, resolvendo provocar o príncipe a sua frente e fala:

\- Vejo que o pequeno príncipe está com os sentimentos confusos pela minha aparição... Além de sentir desejo por mim.

\- Não fale besteiras, Terceira classe idiota!

\- Sabe que posso demonstrar a verdade, não é? Que você me deseja e adoraria ser tomado como meu. - nisso, começa a andar.

\- Maldito! Não fale asneiras!

\- Aviso-lhe. Dobre a língua. Para o seu próprio bem. - ele muda da face maliciosa, para de ira, enquanto rosnava.

Tal face amedrontou Vegeta, mas, ele era orgulhoso e decide não se deixar ser intimidado pelas palavras de seu oponente e então, recuperando a cor do rosto, assim como deixando seu orgulho exacerbado ditar as suas palavras, ele exclama:

\- Você á apenas um verme inferior! Uma terceira classe bastar...!

Antes que continuasse proferindo tais palavras de ira, um forte soco no abdômen deste o arremessa conta diversas árvores, o arrastando por uma área considerável, enquanto que os animais fugiam dali.

Então, Kakarotto voa até a trilha e fica em frente ao príncipe caído, dentre as árvores e que se levantava com dificuldade, embora cuspisse sangue, enquanto segurava o abdômen, olhando-o com ira.

\- Eu adverti... brinque com fogo e irá se queimar. - ele fala seriamente, enquanto se aproximava.

\- Você só conseguiu porque me pegou de surpresa! - ele exclama, irado, gemendo levemente pela dor ao ficar de pé.

\- Ainda acha que foi isso? - Kakarotto abana a cabeça para os lados - Sua justificativa? Se for isso, vou deixar você me bater. Isso demonstrará minha superioridade.

\- É um retardado?

\- Dobre a língua. Não vou considerar o fato de você me bater e sim, o que você fala, em sua punição. Tenho contas a ajustar com a sua família.

\- Punição? Contas a ajustar? Sua família virou uma proscrita por ordens do meu pai e as ordens do rei são absolutas. Não há injustiça.

\- Eu não vejo desse modo... Mas, em breve terei meu ajuste de contas... Venha, me ataque se for capaz.

\- Vou tirar esse sorriso cínico de sua face.

\- Tente. - nisso, faz sinal para ele avançar e rosnando, Vegeta avança.

Dá um soco no rosto de Kakarotto, o lançando longe e então, avança contra o saiyajin que se curvara, e golpeia o abdômen deste com diversos socos consecutivos, sacolejando o corpo do mesmo, para depois unir as mãos e dar um forte golpe na cabeça do maior, lançando-o contra o chão e em seguida, desce, para depois acertar uma joelhada no abdômen deste, antes que chegasse ao solo, para depois erguê-lo pelo colarinho da armadura, para golpeá-lo violentamente no rosto e depois dá uma joelhada no queixo deste o lançando para o alto, para em seguida dar um soco no abdômen do maior, o lançando de volta ao chão, acabando por abrir uma cratera imensa e em seguida, lança diversas rajadas de energia contra ele, por alguns minutos, para depois concentrar seus poderes e gritar:

\- Gallatic Cannyon!

Uma potente rajada desce até a cratera e levanta uma densa nuvem de poeiras e detritos, varrendo a área em torno do local em um raio de dez quilômetros, obliterando tudo em seu caminho.

\- Bem feito, bastardo... - ele murmura ofegante, ignorando a sensação de tristeza e dor que ameaçou surgir em seu interior com a morte do saiyajin.

Porém, seu sorriso triunfante some ao ver Kakarotto flutuar na cratera e em seguida, pousar na borda desta, enquanto tirava o pó do resto de sua roupa, pois a sua armadura fora destruída, para depois olhar o amedrontado príncipe, enquanto falava com um sorriso de canto:

\- Confesso que senti o seu último ataque... Mas, quanto aos demais, foram fracos demais.

\- O que você é? Um monstro?!

Vegeta fica atônito, enquanto controlava o medo que sentia ao vê-lo intacto, além de tê-lo humilhado, sentindo uma imensa raiva querendo toma-lhe.

\- Um super saiyajin. O da lenda, assim como os meus pais e irmão mais velho, Raditz. Uma família de super saiyajins, por assim dizer.

\- Impossível... Só existe um e deveria ser este Vegeta... - ele balbucia, atônito.

\- Você? - nisso, Kakarotto gargalha - Até parece... E vou mostra-lhe o que é um super saiyajin, para que compreenda.

Então, ele se concentra e nisso, seus cabelos ficam espetados e dourados, assim como os olhos verdes, além de mostrar alterações em sua anatomia, ficando um pouco mais musculoso, para horror de Vegeta, que fica em choque, enquanto via a áurea dourada.

\- Apresento-lhe o super saiyajin que nosso povo tanto fala.

\- Impossível... – murmura embasbacado.

\- Bem, vamos ao que interessa...

Então, em um piscar de olhos, Kakarotto some da vista dele e em seguida, o príncipe sente ser pressionado contra o chão, com este segurando seus braços atrás dele com uma mão, enquanto a cauda do maior envolvia as suas pernas, sentindo a sua cauda sendo pressionada por um joelho dele, enquanto o afundava ainda mais no solo.

\- Me solta!

\- Cale-se!

Vegeta então sente algo frio contra a pele de seu pescoço e uma espécie de click. Nisso, é solto, enquanto que Kakarotto fica na frente dele, de pé, com um sorriso de canto.

\- O que fez bastardo?

\- Punir.

Uma descarga elétrica percorre o corpo de Vegeta, que sente uma dor lacerante, para depois cair no chão, enquanto arfava, sendo que a dor parou. Nisso, leva as mãos até o seu pescoço, apalpando o objeto e tenta tira-lo, recebendo uma descarga violenta, fazendo-o curvar-se.

\- Respondendo a sua pergunta. Coloquei uma coleira em você. Ouse me ofender e será punido. Se tentar tirar, será punido de imediato e ademais, se sente fraco, não é? Aposto que se sente vulnerável, agora. Essa coleira também drena o ki.

\- Não diga asneiras... Terceira classe bastarda.

\- Punir.

Nisso, Vegeta é punido como antes, por alguns segundos e enquanto está se recuperando, o maior o coloca em seu ombro e o menor reclama e começa a golpeá-lo, sendo que sentiu um calafrio prazeroso, conforme ele segurava um de seus glúteos e apertava, com o príncipe sendo obrigado a cerrar os dentes para não gemer e isso somente o irritou ainda mais.

Então, antes de voar dali, Kakarotto ergue uma das mãos em direção à nave e a destrói, sobre o olhar aterrorizado do príncipe, que se recupera e começa a disparar ofensas contra o maior.

Kakarotto decide puni-lo, quando chegassem à única morada daquele planeta. Porém, não gostaria de ouvi-lo gritar, o ofendendo o caminho inteiro. Portanto, o nocauteia com um golpe na nuca, quando o retira do ombro, antes que ele pudesse reagir.

Então, o pega em seus braços, no estilo noiva e se retira dali, levando o príncipe desacordado, sendo que não compreendia porque não o deixou inconsciente com um golpe no abdômen, decidindo ser mais gentil com o golpe na nuca, assim como o levava nos braços, em vez de leva-lo no ombro.

Claro, Kakarotto desconfiava o que acontecia com ele e não desejava acreditar, pois, se fosse verdade, não conseguiria puni-lo como imaginou e planejou por tantos anos.


	7. A descoberta de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Quando Vegeta acorda, percebe que está...

Então, após alguns dias, Kakarotto percebe que...

Frente a essa descoberta, decide...

**Capítulo 7 - A descoberta de Kakarotto**

Vegeta acorda e sente que seus ferimentos foram curados e momentaneamente, luta para compreender o que aconteceu, até que se recorda e fica de pé em posição defensiva, sendo que estava em uma cama e nisso, uma voz conhecida surge das sombras em um tom zombeteiro:

\- Pelo visto acordou, "princesa".

\- Sou o príncipe dos saiyajins! E você é apenas...!

Mas, antes que exclamasse algo, percebe que estava nu e fica corado, enquanto se enfiava embaixo dos lençóis, controlando um rosnado de ira.

\- Pelo visto... Tem vergonha de andar nu. Por quê? – Kakarotto pergunta curioso.

\- Não sei! Sou assim desde que era filhote e... – então, ele para ao perceber o que conversava.

\- O que foi?

\- Não vou conversar com você, bastardo!

Kakarotto fica com a face séria e fala:

\- Punir!

Nisso, uma nova descarga percorre o corpo de Vegeta, que se contorce de dor e grita.

Então, Kakarotto avança nele e retira o lençol, prendendo os braços dele para cima com uma mão, amarrando-a com uma corda, enquanto que separa as pernas dele, amarrando ambos os pés em cada ponta da cama, deixando-o exposto, enquanto o mesmo corava ao perceber o ocorrido e luta para se libertar, descobrindo que era infrutífero, não acreditando que simples cordas o prendiam.

\- Essa coleira além de te punir, também drena o seu poder. Ou seja, atualmente, você é tão fraco, que não consegue romper as cordas.

Ele exibe desespero e luta para se libertar, apesar de saber que seus esforços eram infrutíferos, enquanto que Kakarotto se aproximava apenas de cueca, sendo que ao se aproximar do membro de Vegeta, o mesmo fica apavorado e usa a sua cauda, chicoteando a mão de Kakarotto, que meramente olha e fala, com um sorriso torto:

\- Nem senti... Está tão fraco e indefeso...

Vegeta não entende porque o sorriso malicioso dele o fazia sentir arrepios de prazer, apesar de sentir alguns de medo, ao ficar tão vulnerável, enquanto que corava e fechava os olhos.

\- Parece uma fêmea... Se bem, que as fêmeas saiyajins não são assim. Eu ia dar prazer a você, dando atenção ao seu membro, mas, como punição, não darei mais.

Vegeta o olha em um misto de raiva e de súplica, odiando sentir isso perante o seu inimigo, lutando para que a sua raiva o dominasse como antes.

Então, ele cospe na cara de Kakarotto, que fica irado e frente a tal olhar, Vegeta se encolhe, pois, sentiu um intenso medo, não reconhecendo porque a sua coragem lhe abandonou, justo naquele momento, após encontrá-la.

\- Punir.

A temida palavra é pronunciada e ele recebe o choque violento em todas as suas terminações, sendo que Kakarotto fala mais duas vezes, fazendo-o arfar, enquanto sentia-se esgotado.

Então, Kakarotto pega a cauda de Vegeta e começa a roçar, determinando o local e a velocidade das fricções, conforme ouvia o príncipe gemer, sendo que no início ele cerrou a boca, lutando desesperadamente contra a vontade de gemer, até que não conseguiu mais, sendo que o maior notou que o gemido era consideravelmente fino, considerando o fato que ele era um macho.

Então, o membro de menor fica ereto e pulsante, clamando por atenção e ao perceber que conseguiu o seu intento, Kakarotto sorri de canto e cessa as carícias na cauda, fazendo o príncipe olhar em um misto de raiva e desejo, sendo que se contorcia de prazer, enquanto sentia o membro latejar.

Ele fica surpreso e igualmente desesperado, quando o maior amarra a cauda dele na cama, para que ele não se masturbasse com a mesma, para poder se aliviar.

Então, se levanta e se retira.

\- Seu...! – Vegeta rosnava de ira e indignação.

\- Considere seu castigo... Se quiser prazer, deve pedir, humildemente. "Por favor, mestre Kakarotto-sama, dê-me prazer."

\- Nunca pedirei!

\- Então, vou provoca-lo, sempre.

Após lutar, novamente, por algumas horas, Vegeta acaba adormecendo e sua mente é assaltada por sonhos eróticos com Kakarotto e frente a isso, goza e acorda sujo de sêmen.

Kakarotto entra com comida e nota que ele havia se aliviado.

\- Pelo visto, precisamos fazer algo em relação a isso... Mas, agora, vamos comer.

Vegeta ia gritar que não queria, mas, seu estomago se rebelava.

Então, Kakarotto colocou um travesseiro em baixo de sua cabeça, para erguê-la e passou a estender a comida, segurando-a, para que ele comesse, sendo que percebeu o olhar de ira do menor.

\- Solte-me para comer.

\- Não.

\- Não vou comer. – ele fala virando de lado.

Kakarotto dá de ombros e fala, apoiando a comida na mesa próxima dele, propositalmente.

\- Me chame quando precisar comer. Claro que terá que falar: "Por favor, me alimente, meu mestre, Kakarotto-sama".

\- Nunca!

Vegeta podia estar exposto, corado frente ao fato de expor seu membro e seu corpo daquela forma, estar com uma coleira que podia puni-lo, além de estar preso em uma cama, com o seu ki diminuído, sem saber se era escravo ou prisioneiro, embora se inclinasse mais para escravo, mas, jurou a si mesmo, que nunca iria se curvar a uma Terceira classe, pois, tinha o seu orgulho.

Porém, após horas, seu estômago se rebela e ele não tem escolha, além de fazer o pedido humilhante, pois, não conseguia mais se segurar.

\- Kakarotto!

Ele grita o nome e percebe que ele não entrou e frente a isso, resignado, mas, sentindo uma intensa ira por dentro, grita:

\- Kakarotto–sama!

Nisso, sorrindo, o mesmo surge ao abrir a porta, exibindo um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto e pergunta, "inocentemente".

\- Sim?

\- Por favor, me alimente, meu mestre, Kakarotto-sama. – ele fala controlando a sua ira, enquanto queria chorar de raiva, por estar se humilhando.

\- Viu? Foi difícil?

Ele sente uma vontade imensa de trucida-lo e Kakarotto parece se divertir com isso.

Então, senta e Vegeta come o que lhe é ofertado, sendo que fala, com o seu costumeiro mau humor:

\- Está frio.

\- Ninguém mandou recusar àquela hora... Mas, claro, se quiser comida quente, fale "Por favor, esquente a comida, meu mestre, Kakarotto-sama.".

\- Nunca! – ele exclama, juntamente com um rosnado de ira.

\- Então, coma quietinho. – o maior fala, seriamente.

Após comer, ele percebe que Vegeta se contorcia e estranha, até que ele fala:

\- Preciso urinar.

\- Peça "Por favor, mestre Kakarotto-sama, me permita urinar.".

\- Nunca!

\- Então, faça na cama. Porém, o lençol só será trocado daqui a dois dias. Se quiser ficar deitado na urina, por mim tudo bem.

Quando o maior aproxima a mão da porta, Vegeta pede, em súplica, odiando fazer isso.

\- Por favor, mestre Kakarotto-sama, me permita urinar.

\- Vou fazer isso... Viu como sou bonzinho? – ele pergunta, sarcasticamente.

Vegeta queria entender aonde o "bonzinho" que ele falava se encaixava, pois, não viu nada disso, ainda e percebeu que ele queria humilha-lo.

Tal constatação apenas o irritava, enquanto sentia que odiava o ser a sua frente, embora não conseguisse conter a ínfima saudade que sentia em revê-lo e se maldiçoava por essa pequenina parte em seu ser, ainda manter tal desejo.

Kakarotto prende os braços dele atrás das costas e as pernas juntas, com ele não compreendendo como usaria o banheiro daquela forma, sendo que ele o pega no colo e põe na frente da privada, apoiando no corpo dele, sendo que estava vestindo apenas uma cueca e que o toque do mesmo, fez Vegeta gemer abafado, pois, lacrou a sua boca.

Então, Kakarotto pega o membro dele e posiciona:

\- Vamos.

Com dificuldade Vegeta faz, não conseguindo saber se continha seus gemidos ou se aliviava, acabando por decidir se aliviar.

Após terminar, sentindo alívio, ele sente algo sendo colocado em seu membro e fica alarmado, ao ver que era uma espécie de anel metálico.

Então, olha para Kakarotto que exibe um sorriso malicioso, enquanto falava com a voz rouca.

\- Não vou conseguir te punir adequadamente sem usar isso... Sua mente é muito esperta, para encontrar a liberação.

\- Não!

Vegeta exclama indignado e ia protestar, quando a sua voz cessa, passando a gemer intensamente, pois a cauda de Kakarotto passa a acariciar o membro dele, enquanto que uma de suas mãos acariciava os seus mamilos e a outra o mantinha dentre seus braços fortes e musculosos.

Pego de surpresa, Vegeta não consegue conter os gemidos, enquanto Kakarotto o levava para a cama e o prendia com os punhos para cima, presos por uma única corda e juntos, para em seguida prender os seus pés, sendo que o príncipe não conseguia lutar contra isso, pois a cauda de Kakarotto era implacável em suas carícias certeiras e igualmente ritmadas.

Quando o maior termina de prender o menor, o membro de Vegeta encontra-se latejante, enquanto sentia o anel pressionando o seu membro, impedindo que ele se aliviasse, sendo que Kakarotto sorria ao ver o estado extremamente excitado de seu conterrâneo.

Frente a tal situação, Vegeta o observa com a face repleta de súplica e frente a isso, sorrindo maliciosamente, Kakarotto fala, com a voz consideravelmente rouca:

\- "Por favor, mestre Kakarotto-sama, dê-me prazer." Essa é a palavra mágica.

Vegeta nota a ereção do maior e este fala, ao seguir o olhar do príncipe, percebendo o que ele iria dizer, sendo que quando o menor vai abrir a boca para falar, o maior já se adianta:

\- Eu tenho como me aliviar... Já, você não e dessa vez, a sua mente não vai ajudar. Inclusive, vai agravar a sua situação. Vou pegar a comida e já volto.

\- Pegar?

Ele arqueia o cenho, surpreso por criar um tópico inusitado de conversa, considerando o fato que se sentia consideravelmente agonizante, pelo prazer negado a ele por causa do anel.

\- Tem um robô que cozinha para mim. Ou melhor, vários.

\- Esse planeta...

\- Todos os dados que você viu, foram "fabricados". Quer dizer, em relação à população e outras informações referentes à mesma, pois, induzimos uma análise errônea para a sua nave. Minha irmã é especialista em tecnologia, acredite. Segundo as palavras dela, foi demasiadamente fácil enganar os sensores da nave. Estamos só nos dois e alguns robôs, nesse planeta. Além dessa casa, claro.

Então, ele se retira, enquanto que Vegeta sentia um forte desejo de liberar sua excitação, sendo que sentia o anel pressionar o seu membro e após o maior sair, ele grita dentre as quatro paredes em um misto de desejo e ira, pois, no fundo, seu corpo clamava para sentir as mãos de Kakarotto e isso somente o irritava ainda mais.

\- Droga!

Ele gritava audivelmente, até que seu membro pulsa e ele geme em um misto de dor e prazer, ao sentir a constrição implacável.

Algum tempo depois, Kakarotto surge com comida e Vegeta come sem reclamar, pois, estava com fome, sendo que sentia vergonha de estar exposto a Kakarotto, que passou a perceber que o rubor do menor, o agradava.

Ele limpa a boca do príncipe e depois, se levanta, se retirando dali.

Após horas, Vegeta não consegue dormir, pois, quando a sua mente viajava para um sonho erótico, ele acordava com a restrição e isso durou várias horas, até que cede, pois, não aguentava mais, enquanto imaginava a face de vitória que o proscrito exibiria ao saber que o derrotou.

\- Dormiu bem? – a pergunta o tira de seus pensamentos e o faz olhar para o lado, percebendo que Kakarotto entrava com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.

\- O que acha? – o príncipe pergunta sarcasticamente.

O maior mantém o sorriso presunçoso, enquanto que o menor vira o rosto para o lado, após cerrar os dentes, sentindo uma intensa raiva de si mesmo e de seu corpo traidor, para depois se concentrar e suspirar, falando em um tom baixo, dividido entre a vergonha e a raiva, sendo que cerrava ao mesmo tempo, os seus olhos:

\- Por favor, mestre Kakarotto-sama, dê-me prazer.

\- Não ouvi.

Na verdade, ele ouviu.

Porém, queria que o príncipe falasse audivelmente.

\- Por favor, mestre Kakarotto-sama, dê-me prazer! – ele grita em uma ânsia de desejo, vergonha e desespero, algo que o maior percebeu.

Então, ele se aproxima do menor que estava com o rosto virado para o lado, sendo que sente os lábios do maior o beijando, fazendo o mesmo abrir os olhos, enquanto deitava sobre ele, sendo que estava sem a cueca, fazendo o outro se alamar ao ver o tamanho do membro de Kakarotto, sendo que tal visão também o fez gemer de prazer.

O maior distribui beijos pelo rosto e curva do pescoço dele, enquanto acariciava o corpo do mesmo, sendo que para, de repente, ao perceber aonde chegou, sendo que inicialmente, iria parar apenas no beijo.

Então, retorna ao seu plano original, vendo Vegeta olha-lo em súplica e fala:

\- Vou liberar a sua cauda. Você deve me masturbar e quando sentir que está bom, irei liberar a sua ereção.

Vegeta apenas concorda com a cabeça, pois, sua pele ainda fervia, onde os lábios exigentes de Kakarotto passaram e que aliado com a sua ereção, o fez fazer conforme ele mandou, odiando ser subjugado pelo mesmo, embora confessasse que sentia um prazer traiçoeiro frente a essa submissão.

Enquanto a cauda de Vegeta masturbava o membro de Kakarotto como fez com ele, percebeu que o membro do maior crescia ainda mais, enquanto arregalava os olhos, ao pensar, consigo mesmo, ficando novamente alarmado:

"_Não estava completamente ereto? O que ele é? Um monstro?"_

Kakarotto gemia roucamente como uma fera, enquanto que Vegeta aumentava a masturbação nele, sentindo que a sua própria excitação aumentava, conforme a cauda de Kakarotto intensificava as carícias em seu membro, ao ponto de desejar liberar o seu prazer e não conseguindo, pois o anel impedia a sua liberação, novamente, fazendo-o gemer de frustação.

Então, Kakarotto libera o membro de Vegeta do anel, enquanto o masturba com a cauda e ambos masturbam um ao outro com as caudas, com o maior beijando possessivamente o menor, assim como acariciando o corpo do príncipe, que sentia a sua pele queimar de desejo frente aos toques, se contorcendo de prazer embaixo do maior, até que ambos encontram a liberação juntos, com Kakarotto rosnando guturalmente, como uma fera, enquanto liberava a sua semente, sujando o abdômen do menor.

Já, Vegeta, solta um gemido fino, porém longo e sôfrego, para em seguida liberar o seu prazer nos lençóis, sujando uma parte do abdômen de Kakarotto, para depois cair na escuridão confortadora dos doces sonhos.

Então, após suspirar, ficando surpreso com o intenso prazer que experimentou, sendo que nunca sentiu algo assim com as fêmeas, quando teve relações com elas, passa a olhar para o príncipe, adormecido embaixo dele e descobre que inicialmente, sua vingança seria espancá-lo e humilha-lo.

Porém, ao olhar para o menor adormecido, sendo que achou a face dele, simplesmente adorável, percebe que não conseguiria se vingar, como idealizou por anos. Podia fazê-lo se humilhar e tudo mais. Mas, bater nele, estava fora de cogitação e conforme aplicava as punições nele, pela coleira, começou a se sentir mal, pois, algo dentro dele, repudiava tal ato.

Ao vê-lo dormir, parecendo pequeno para a cama, não pôde deixar de emitir um grunhido de prazer, pois, era perfeito para ele e não havia se recordado disso até este dia.

Além disso, ele evocava o desejo de protegê-lo e cuidar dele. O problema era a língua afiada dele e o fato de humilha-lo, mas, isso podia ser administrado, inclusive, de outra forma, sem envolver humilhação, sendo que seria algo prazeroso.

Aliais, precisava fazer isso, pois, desconfiava que o amava, apesar de não ter absoluta certeza disso, enquanto que não sabia o que Vegeta sentia por ele, sendo que se continuasse da forma como estava, o menor ia passar a odiá-lo e isso, era inconcebível ao maior, que inclusive, cogitava a hipótese deles terem uma ligação verdadeira, assim como os pais dele, Bardock e Gine tinham, tal como Raditz e Tights.

Afinal, isso explicaria muitas coisas que sentia por ele, inclusive o fato de se sentir unido a ele, a um nível profundo, que inclusive, o assustava, pois, era incrivelmente intenso e igualmente poderoso.

Então, frente ao provável sentimento que o tomava, assim como a hipótese que cogitava, decide repensar em sua vingança, pois, não conseguiria levá-lo como planejou incialmente, sendo que o fato de Vegeta ser pequeno evocava sentimentos de proteção e cuidado.

Portanto, feri-lo, estava fora de cogitação e por isso, decide "brincar" com ele, o punindo de forma prazerosa, inclusive para ambos, ao pensar em uma alternativa para a coleira.

Afinal, adorou ouvir a voz dele em súplica, implorando pelo prazer e queria ouvir mais disso e também amava vê-lo corado, enquanto percebia que o menor se entregava, por completo, frente às carícias que executava com maestria e por causa disso, poderia usar isso a seu favor.


	8. Medo

**Notas da Autora**

Após estar imerso em prazer, Vegeta se assusta quando Kakarotto...

**Capítulo 8 - Medo**

\- Meu único e pequeno príncipe... – Vegeta arregala os olhos ao ver o sorriso sexy do maior, enquanto ouvia as palavras roucas repletas de desejo.

Sente seu coração bater acelerado, enquanto que um calor intenso o tomava, sendo que fica corado quando ele toca em seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beija, inicialmente docemente, fazendo-o se entregar, sentindo que seu orgulho clamava para ser ouvido, mas, não conseguia conter o intenso desejo que se apoderava dele.

Ele entrelaça seus braços na nuca de Kakarotto, sendo que o maior aprofunda o beijo, fazendo as línguas de ambos brincarem uma com a outra, até que saí dos lábios e começa a fazer uma trilha de beijos ardentes, enquanto que o menor gemia ao sentir as mãos dele acariciando o seu corpo, para depois acariciar e apertar levemente os seus mamilos, arrancando mais gemidos finos dele, que se contorcia sobre as mãos habilidosas do maior.

Enquanto isso, a cauda do pequeno príncipe acariciava as costas másculas do saiyajin em cima dele, assim como as suas mãos, arrancavam rosnados roucos do maior em cima de si, enquanto que a cauda dele serpenteava sobre as suas coxas, roçando-as e arrancando mais suspiros de Vegeta, que sente sua mente se anestesiar perante os toques e carícias, cujas mãos enormes deixavam um rastro fervente em sua pele.

Kakarotto beijava, lambia e mordiscava a pele e em seguida os mamilos do mesmo, alterando, enquanto que o menor se contorcia e ansiava por mais, com seu corpo clamando por isso, sendo que a cauda dele enrolou na cintura de Kakarotto que sorriu e seus lábios desceram até a parte interna de uma das coxas do príncipe, sendo que o membro dele estava túrgido, assim como o seu e ao tocar o botão rosa do menor, este deu um gemido mais fino e perante isso, olhou para Kakarotto, que tocava em seu botão rosa, de tal maneira, que o maior percebeu que o menor embaixo de si ainda era virgem.

Então, ergue as duas pernas de Vegeta, fazendo os joelhos dele encostarem na cama, uma de cada lado do corpo do príncipe, fazendo-o corar intensamente ao ficar completamente exposto para Kakarotto, que exibia uma face safada, que fez calafrios de prazer percorrem cada terminação nervosa do príncipe que arfava e se contorcia.

A cauda de Kakarotto passa a massagear os mamilos de Vegeta, roçando-os e arrancando mais gemidos finos do mesmo, enquanto que as mãos firmes e fortes seguravam as suas coxas, com o mesmo trabalhado entre seus testículos e ânus, fazendo-o arfar cada vez mais e gemer fino, perante uma carícia mais ousada de Kakarotto, principalmente quando a cauda dele passa a masturbar o membro do menor que pulsava, clamando desesperadamente por atenção.

O maior rosna roucamente de prazer, como uma fera, sendo um rosando de puro deleite e prazer, quando a cauda de Vegeta abandona a cintura dele e passa a masturbar o pênis grosso e grande de Kakarotto sofregamente, arrancando vários rosnados guturais de prazer do mesmo.

Então, a cauda dele abandona o membro de Vegeta, sendo que este o olhar com uma face suplicante, perante a interrupção das carícias em seu membro ereto e então, vê que a cauda de Kakarotto trazia um tubo e prende com o seu braço as pernas do príncipe, para mantê-lo na posição, assim como fazendo questão de exibir ainda mais o seu botão rosa, que parecia piscar para o maior, que dá um grunhido de prazer, enquanto que derruba um líquido que era gelado em cima, provocando um choque de prazer intenso em Vegeta que se contorcia, enquanto o seu membro ereto pulsava, sendo que gritava sofregamente o nome do maior.

Então, deixando o tubo de lado, Kakarotto introduz um dedo, enquanto roçava seus caninos nas coxas de Vegeta, arrancando calafrios de prazer dele, assim como gemidos de dor, conforme o maior mexia um dedo, assim como mordiscava e lambia, ignorando o membro do menor que começava a ficar agoniado, pois, desejava ardentemente a liberação.

Conforme o dedo de Kakarotto abria caminho, o príncipe arfava e se contorcia ainda mais sentindo uma leve ardência, enquanto que as suas mãos contorciam o lençol e conforme o maior percebeu que ele lidava bem com um dedo, introduziu o segundo, pois, precisava prepara-lo bem, pois, era virgem e não seria fácil lidar com o membro dele, que clamava para sentir o canal quente e apertado do príncipe.

Vegeta gemeu longamente, ao sentir o segundo dedo e quando ambos começaram o movimento de tesoura e de vai e vêm, os gemidos se tornavam mais finos, algo que fazia Kakarotto sorri, pois, lembrava e muito o comportamento de uma fêmea, assim como os gemidos e rubor.

Quando percebe que ele lidou bem com o segundo, introduz o terceiro e faz movimentos de tesoura e inclusive introduz mais um dedo, com Vegeta dando mais um gemido longo e fino, enquanto se contorcia, com as mãos segurando firmemente o lençol.

Após alguns minutos, com o menor já tendo se acostumando, o maior retira os dedos e pega o tubo, novamente, derrubando o líquido no ânus de Vegeta, novamente e depois em seu membro, adorando a sensação gelada e então, senta, trazendo o príncipe para o seu colo e posiciona o seu membro no botão rosa do menor que estava ajoelhado, em cima do colo do maior, que o beija e depois, fala, roucamente:

\- Você irá ditar o ritmo.

Então, a cauda dele envolve o membro de Vegeta e o massageia, arrancando mais gemidos dele, que se nega, inicialmente, a descer sobre o mastro grosso e túrgido de Kakarotto.

Porém, o ritmo das caricias aumentavam ainda mais e o menor sente que perde a luta, quando não consegue encontrar a força necessária para continuar resistindo, sendo que um aperto mais vigoroso em seu membro, enquanto o maior mordiscava mais vigorosamente seus mamilos, arranca gemidos finos dele, que o faz se odiar por isso, embora seu corpo se sentisse muito bem, de uma forma que não queria aceitar, amaldiçoando o seu corpo, com o vestígio de consciência que lhe restou, sendo que este se perde, frente a uma masturbação mais vigorosa da cauda de Kakarotto, que lhe arranca um gemido mais fino, enquanto que os seus lábios são tomados em um beijo carinhoso.

Sua mente não consegue mais lutar e os músculos do seu corpo relaxam e então, as pernas cedem e o membro de Kakarotto começa a abrir caminho dentro dele, que sente ser rasgado ao meio, assim como a ardência e dor, fazendo o gemer e dar um grito e gemido de dor, sendo que o maior aumenta as carícias, na ânsia de anestesiar um pouco o que o menor sentia, enquanto o incentivava a continuar sentando em seu membro latejante, sendo que os braços de Vegeta estavam entrelaçados no pescoço de Kakarotto.

Então, seu canal quente engole o membro monstruoso dele, que sente ser preenchido, totalmente, assim como rasgado em dois, enquanto sentia a ardência e a dor, em menor quantidade, graças às carícias dele, enquanto ele estava parado, sendo que para o maior, a sensação de ter o seu membro envolvido pelo calor do corpo de Vegeta, assim como sendo comprimido pelo mesmo, o fez emitir um rosnado feral ainda mais intenso, se deliciando com a sensação, enquanto lutava contra o desejo crescente de estocá-lo, vigorosamente.

Após alguns minutos, percebendo que o príncipe parecia sentir menos dor, Kakarotto fala com a voz rouca, quase em súplica:

\- Vamos... mexa-se... Não seja tão cruel, meu pequeno príncipe. Vamos.

Nisso, toca na cintura dele e perante carícias mais vigorosas no membro do menor, ele acaba se mexendo, odiando obedecê-lo, sendo que desejava tortura-lo, porém, quando movimenta mais uma vez, sente uma pontada de prazer em meio à dor e ardência e acaba sedento pela sensação agridoce e passa a se movimentar lentamente.

Então, ocasionalmente, Kakarotto impulsionava o seu membro em uma estocada mais vigorosa, atingindo a próstata do pequeno príncipe, fazendo o mesmo delirar de prazer, emitindo um gemido longo e fino de prazer.

Tomado pelo desejo, com o prazer anestesiando o seu julgamento, ele se movimenta mais rápido e o maior toma a iniciativa, ocasionalmente, ao fazer uma estocada mais vigorosa e igualmente profunda, para acertar a próstata dele, levando Vegeta ao delírio.

O forte odor de sexo e os sons ferais de Kakarotto, cada vez que estocava o menor mais vigorosamente, assim como os gemidos finos e eventuais gritos sôfregos de Vegeta, inclusive falando o nome do maior, preenchiam o ambiente e assim segue-se por um tempo, com ambos entregues ao intenso desejo e paixão, até que ambos chegam ao ápice, juntos, com o príncipe se sentindo mole, após sujar o abdômen de Kakarotto, sendo que gemeu e muito, se deliciando ao sentir o líquido quente do maior dentro de si, não conseguindo impedir um suspiro de prazer.

Então, o príncipe é abraçado carinhosamente, enquanto que o maior beija a sua testa gentilmente e depois os lábios, para depois levanta-lo de seu colo, para tirar gentilmente o seu membro de dentro do menor, sobre um gemido de protesto de Vegeta, cuja mente ainda estava envolta em algodão e ambos deitam na cama, com Kakarotto o ajeitando, enquanto dormiam de conchinha, para depois a cauda dele cobrir ambos com o lençol, sendo que a cauda do maior repousava em cima da cintura do menor.

Vegeta acorda e percebe que foi um sonho, sendo um dos vários que teve desde a partida de Bejiita e que fora tão real, que não consegue impedir um sentimento de frustação, pelo fato de que não era real, compreendendo o motivo de ter se entregado tão facilmente, sendo que sente o lençol úmido, indicando que gozou.

Nisso, sente algo duro e pulsante, assim como grande, no meio de suas pernas, percebendo que não era seu, pois, sentia o mesmo tocando dentre as suas nádegas e embaixo de seus testículos.

Ao olhar para trás, vê a face extremamente maliciosa de Kakarotto e fica ruborizado, sendo que estava dormindo de conchinha com ele, dentre os seus braços fortes, que o retém, quando tenta se levantar.

Então, o maior fala roucamente:

\- Que sono bom, hein? Seus gemidos são tão atraentes e de seus lábios, saiu o meu nome, inúmeras vezes...

\- Não fale bestei...! – ele começou a exclamar indignado, mas, seus lábios são tomados por Kakarotto, que começa a acariciar os bicos dos seus mamilos túrgidos com as mãos exigentes.

Um gemido fino de Vegeta sai de seus lábios, enquanto o menor sentia descargas de prazer por todo o seu corpo, que ainda estava quente e desejoso como efeito do sonho, fazendo com que a entrega dele fosse mais fácil, apesar da sua mente tentar infrutiferamente afastá-lo.

Kakarotto se divertia ao ver as tentativas débeis dele se soltar de seus braços, enquanto que tentava afasta-lo, sem força, sendo que havia retirado a coleira dele.

Portanto, ele tinha a sua força, de volta, para se afastar, mas, não conseguia e isso estimulava a sua libido, pois, notava que ele era tão dependente dele, como ele era dele.

Mesmo assim, só queria aliviar o seu membro e compartilhar do cheiro do menor. Não ia violenta-lo, pois, o amava e o desejava para a vida inteira e não apenas para o prazer.

Conforme beijava, o príncipe cedia cada vez mais e fica satisfeito perante tal constatação, enquanto abandonava os lábios e mordiscava a pele dele, assim como o beijava, deixando uma trilha ardente com o menor se contorcendo e gemendo sobre seus braços, enquanto sentia as mãos do pequeno príncipe massageando os seus cabelos, agarrando alguns fios, puxando-os, tentando aliviar o prazer, sendo que os gemidos sôfregos e finos dele faziam o maior delirar de prazer, assim como rosnar de prazer como uma fera, enquanto sentia a sua fera interior rugindo para toma-lo para si.

Com muito custo, a empurra para o seu interior, pois, quando o menor tivesse a sua primeira vez, queria que fosse gentil e correspondido por completo, embora previsse que o príncipe iria reclamar, notando que era o jeito dele e que se bobear, reclamaria até do clima, tendo surtos iguais a uma fêmea.

Inclusive, achava o corpo dele delicado, conforme observou enquanto o menor dormia. Era musculoso, mas, era mais sutil. Claro, mais forte que uma fêmea saiyajin, mas, possuía certa sutileza, que era estranho em um macho e notou que isso o fazia ser alguém mais desejoso, pois, comparado com um macho, era mais suave.

Não sabia o motivo da comparação com uma fêmea que vinha a sua mente, no sentido de notar o quanto ele parecia um pouco diferente de outro macho, de uma forma sutil, sendo que a constituição do menor não era bruta como a dele ou dos outros, percebendo, que inclusive, o membro dele parecia suave e isso era estranho.

Decidiu ignorar esses pensamentos, pois desejava se concentrar no menor em seus braços, sendo que Vegeta sentia o membro dele pulsar e o mesmo fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, roçando no meio de suas pernas, em seus testículos, assim como em seu botão rosa e ocasionalmente, arrancava gemidos finos e sôfregos do príncipe, sendo que massageava o ponto próximo de sua próstata, assim como o meio dos testículos, sendo que seu membro já estava ereto e igualmente pulsante.

O fato do membro de Kakarotto ser quente e pulsante, sentindo-o pulsar no meio de suas pernas, o estimulava nos seus gemidos, enquanto sentia um intenso desejo de sentir o maior dentro de si, como foi no sonho, se recordando do intenso prazer, após a ardência e a dor de se sentir rasgado ao meio, que também foi prazerosa, quando sentiu ser totalmente preenchido por ele.

Mas, tinha seu orgulho e não ia pedir, por mais que seu corpo clamasse, sendo que seria a sua vingança pessoal contra o seu corpo traidor, o punindo, apesar do fato de um pouco da "punição", se refletir nele, sendo que se odiava pelos gemidos finos, lembrando o quanto eram semelhantes aos das fêmeas, não compreendendo o motivo de não gemer roucamente.

Ao mesmo tempo, os rosnados ferais de prazer de Kakarotto, que eram roucos e selvagens, o faziam sentir um prazer intenso, mais do que já sentia, sentindo as ondas de desejo percorrendo o seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais.

Após alguns minutos, a cauda de Kakarotto começou a masturbar Vegeta, fazendo-o se contorcer e muito, sendo que a cauda do príncipe, rendida aos desejos, acaba massageando o tórax do maior, arrancado rosnados ainda mais ferais e repletos de prazer.

Então, após algum tempo, ambos encontram a sua libertação.

Vegeta dá um grito longo e fino, sentindo as convulsões de prazer do seu corpo, assim como ouve o rosnado feral de Kakarotto que ecoava pelo cômodo como uma fera, sujando ainda mais os lençóis.

Enquanto se recuperava, sente o mesmo pressiona-lo no colchão, com ele de bruços, cobrindo-o, sendo que se apavora, pois, aquela posição somente indicava uma coisa ao mesmo, que se sentia aterrorizado, pois, uma coisa era um sonho, outra coisa era o real e o fato do membro dele ser demasiadamente grande e grosso, só aumentava o seu pavor, pois, nos sonhos, o sentimento de ser rasgado em dois, com certeza, seria diferente do real.

Pelo menos, era o que acreditava, já que nunca teve relações com outro macho para ter algum parâmetro de diferença em relação a isso e acreditava que seria pior, enquanto questionava a si mesmo, como conseguiria lidar com tal membro.

Então, Vegeta pega com força os lençóis abaixo dele, controlando as lágrimas, pois não daria o prazer de chorar ou gritar perante o maior que o cobriu.


	9. Conforto

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta se surpreende, quando Kakarotto...

Porém, tal ato, assim como os sentimentos que tomavam Vegeta, tal como as palavras de Kakarotto, o fizeram...

**Capítulo 9 - Conforto**

Então, sente os caninos dele se alongando, enquanto roçavam a sua nuca, com o maior escrevendo o seu nome no idioma saiyajin, fazendo o menor sentir um intenso prazer, enquanto a sua mente desvanecia, sendo que ele sente ser tomado por lembranças que não eram suas, enquanto que Kakarotto o abraçava ainda mais fortemente, apoiando seu queixo no ombro, controlando o fluxo de recordações.

Após alguns minutos tudo cessa e Vegeta fica estático, ao notar o que ele fez e levanta da cama subitamente, saindo dos braços quentes e fortes, ignorando estoicamente o fato de seu corpo reclamar pela separação no mínimo abrupta, para depois vê-lo olhar com uma face de carinho para ele, que se arrastava até a parede, pois as suas pernas estavam moles pelo prazer, sentindo-se anestesiado pelo mesmo e pergunta, com os olhos arregalados:

\- O que você fez? – fica atônito, passando a mão na nuca e sentindo a marca dele.

\- Eu o marquei como meu... Ora. Nos vinculamos. Quer dizer, ainda falta você me marcar para o vinculo está completo e assim, termos uma ligação.

\- Dois machos se vinculando?! Mas...!

\- Olha, os seus gemidos não eram de macho, assim como em relação aos seus atos e gestos, mas, o que sinto por você, me levaram a marca-lo e se quer saber, não me arrependo. – ele fala com um sorriso e começa a bater a mão ao seu lado, passando a olha-lo em súplica – vamos... venha, meu pequeno príncipe.

\- Provavelmente vai sumir, já que não retribuí e o inferno vai gelar, antes de eu aceitar me vincular a outro macho! Ainda mais uma Terceira classe bastar...!

Ele para ao se recordar da coleira, enquanto odiava o mecanismo.

\- Você acha que eu ia permitir uma coleira em meu parceiro de acasalamento? Seremos de acasalamento e não de procriação, como é entre a nossa raça, já que não podemos ter filhos e por isso, inventei esse termo e aceito pagar o preço para tê-lo e que consiste em não ter cria e não me arrependo de minha decisão. Ademais, você tinha a sua força desde o início e mesmo assim, não se afastou de mim... Seu corpo é sincero. É você que luta contra o inevitável. – ele fala, levantando-se.

Vegeta apalpa o pescoço e nota que está sem o dispositivo e enfim percebe que também está livre da cama e passa a olhar para os lados, pois, não queria ouvir as duras palavras verdadeiras do macho a sua frente, pois, sabia que era a mais pura verdade. Uma verdade que não queria aceitar, sendo que sentia seu corpo clamar, para voltar aos braços do maior e nunca mais sair dos mesmos.

Porém, era o príncipe dos saiyajins e tinha seu orgulho. Além disso, não era uma fêmea para agir da maneira como estava agindo, pois, não era a atitude esperada de um macho, sendo que os seus gemidos finos vinham-lhe na mente e isso o exasperava.

A batalha entre o que sentia e seu orgulho, o estava deixando alarmado e confuso.

Kakarotto notou isso e viu nos pensamentos do menor a sua frente, os vários momentos de confusão dele e inclusive, confessava que ele era diferente e frente a isso, se recordou da estranha marca na omoplata dele, pois, não parecia ser a marca de nascença da família real de Bejiita.

Aquela marca começou a fazê-lo pensar e indagar sobre o que seria, mas, não fazia ideia. Só sabia que o menor a sua frente estava confuso, sendo que a confusão dele provavelmente estava em seu desejo e ato.

Então, Kakarotto fala, seriamente:

\- Qual o problema de sentir desejo por mim? Em Bejiita, é algo normal, ambos os sexos terem relação entre si. Portanto, não sei o motivo de estar permitindo que tamanha confusão se apodere de você.

\- Mesmo assim...! São os meus gemidos! Eu odeio só de lembrá-los! Também sou o príncipe! Se for para estar nessa situação, seria eu em seu lugar e vice-versa.

\- E daí que é príncipe? Não existe a questão de status, no relacionamento entre um casal, mesmo se ambos forem do mesmo sexo. Mas, concordo na parte dos gemidos. Assim como a sua constituição, que é diferente de outros machos se quer saber a verdade. – ele comenta pensativo – Mas, saiba que isso só o torna ainda mais desejoso e atraente. Não só no campo do desejo carnal. Eu me preocupo com você e sinceramente falando, isso não era o que planejei para você, após anos. Descobri que não poderia arcar com a vingança que planejei por anos, quando o tive em meus braços, sabendo nesse momento, que não conseguiria fazer o que planejei contigo. Na verdade, você evoca cuidado e carinho, por mais estranho que isso seja. Também estou um tanto confuso.

Então, Vegeta nota que começa a sentir um ciúme violento de Kakarotto, ao imaginá-lo fazendo tal ato com outros machos e inclusive, mais, pois, com certeza os penetrou.

Frente a tal pensamento que surge em sua mente, sente-se doente, enquanto é tomado por uma raiva imensa, sendo que não desejava assimilar o que ele falou, estranhando o motivo de tamanha ira tomá-lo, assim como uma imensa tristeza, ao imaginar o macho a sua frente com outros homens, tomando-os para si, enquanto ele era mais um para cair em seus braços fortes.

Perante tal raiva e confusão, ele não assimilava o que Kakaroto falava e o mesmo sentiu pelo vinculo, o quanto Vegeta estava alterado e frente a isso, corta a distância entre eles e o abraça.

Porém, após verter lágrimas de dor e raiva, com Kakarotto ficando alarmado ao vê-las, o mesmo o empurra com violência e acaba arrebentando as paredes para fugir dali, sem saber para onde, pois, estava preso no planeta e era plenamente consciente desse fato.

Porém, queria manter distância do maior e se pudesse de sua própria mente para não analisar os seus sentimentos.

Preocupado com o estado dele, Kakarotto o segue, pois, não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com o menor, sendo que se amaldiçoava por suas palavras impensadas, pois, julgou que deveria ter dosado o que falou, acreditando que esse foi o motivo do menor ter ficado tão confuso, levando-o ao ponto de querer fugir, talvez dele mesmo.

Nisso, o alcança e o segura nos ombros, sendo que Vegeta tenta golpeá-lo e ele desvia, para em seguida começar a lutar contra o mesmo, até que o maior consegue rendê-lo, ao prender os braços, assim como o corpo, fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo, juntamente com ele, sabendo que não se machucaria, enquanto notava a ira nos orbes ônix, que também estavam úmidos, embora não chorasse, devido ao seu orgulho.

Porém, o maior conseguia ver que no fundo havia uma profunda dor e igual mágoa.

Então, o beija gentilmente na testa, assim como seca a umidade do rosto dele com os lábios gentis, sentindo que o corpo do menor sobre si tremia, sem saber se era de tristeza ou raiva e nisso, pergunta, gentilmente:

\- Foi o que eu falei, que aumentou a sua confusão?

Vegeta vira a face e não olha para ele, enquanto cerrava os dentes, pois, a seu ver era vergonhoso demais, assim como repulsivo, o fato dele sentir ciúmes de outro macho, enquanto amaldiçoava o seu corpo estranho, desde que era jovem e que o fazia sentir coisas e ter reações que não compreendia, sendo que por anos, conseguiu contê-las, ao ponto de ocultá-las, com exceção de alguns períodos, em que se sentia descompensado e que surtava por qualquer coisa, assim como ficava emocionalmente instável, algo que o desconcertava, pois, nenhum macho passava por aquilo. Pelo menos, nunca viu nenhum passar por aquilo.

Porém, desde que se encontrou com Kakarotto, a presença dele e atos, levou a remoção deste "selo" que construiu por anos, para lacrar tais sentimentos e reações impróprias, pelo menos a maioria, que não eram condizentes com o de um macho e dos quais, nunca desejou analisar.

\- Não é nada. – ele fala fechando os olhos.

Então, a mão livre do maior pega delicadamente o queixo de Vegeta e vira o rosto do mesmo, fazendo-o olhar para ele, até que toca os seus lábios nos do menor, embaixo de si, sendo este beijo repleto de carinho e amor, embora Vegeta não compreendesse o conceito amor, assim como os diversos tipos, além de sentimentos, ao contrário do maior, que graças aos ensinamentos de sua genitora, Gine, que lhe explicou após descobrir o que era amor, assim como compreendeu melhor a partir da observação de outras raças, sendo o mesmo para seu pai e irmão, o fizeram compreender mais plenamente o que era amor e sentimentos, algo desconhecido para todos os demais de sua raça, já que sentimentalismo eram para os inferiores.

Por algum motivo, tal beijo rendia Vegeta, que sentia ser tomado por um sentimento estranhamente familiar, mas, ao mesmo tempo incompreensível, sentindo que aquele beijo era diferente dos outros para o príncipe, pois, não havia desejo ou luxúria. Apenas um sentimento que não compreendia, sentindo que o saiyajin em cima dele cessou o beijo e encosta a testa de ambos, ouvindo a respiração quente do maior se chocando em sua pele, provocando arrepios prazerosos, enquanto falava, gentilmente:

\- É mentira... Eu sei. Eu inclusive sinto.

Nisso, ele passa o dedo em cima da marca dele na nuca de Vegeta, fazendo-o arfar ao toque, enquanto sorria de lado.

Então, cerrando os olhos, odiando o fato de sentir as suas defesas ruindo perante o tratamento do maior, tão diferente da primeira vez que se reencontraram, o menor fala, em um misto de amargura e dor, sem conseguir olha-lo:

\- Pelo visto, tem experiência em lidar com machos.

Nisso, fecha os olhos, não vendo a face confusa do maior, até que ele sorri, compreendendo o motivo do aumento da confusão do príncipe e fala:

\- Só com fêmeas, assim como você. Com a diferença que eu nunca estuprei uma escrava. Aliais, as tirei da nave, após sair de seu ataque e enquanto estava inconsciente, as enviei a um local seguro, com uma nave que eu tinha, para que elas tivessem uma nova vida, de liberdade, longe de tudo. Minha mãe vai auxiliá-las, nisso. Além disso, todas as fêmeas que compartilharam minha cama foram de livre e espontânea vontade. Porém, o prazer que senti com elas, não chega aos pés do que senti com você, mesmo na masturbação. Você é diferente e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso. Já cheguei ao ápice antes, mas, com você, experimentei um prazer extremo, acima de tudo que já senti.

Vegeta olha para Kakarotto que sorri e sente o mesmo afagar seus cabelos de forma carinhosa, sem malícia, apenas tentando confortá-lo.

O príncipe suspira e fala amargurado:

\- Pelo menos você chegou ao ápice com elas. Eu não cheguei com nenhuma. – ele fala fechando os olhos, não compreendendo o motivo de confessar algo assim.

Talvez sentisse vontade de conversar com alguém e falar sobre os seus problemas, algo que não tinha em Bejiita, sendo que impôs a si mesmo, uma rotina intensa de luta e treino, apenas para não pensar no motivo de se sentir estranho em relação aos outros machos, ao reparar nos corpos masculinos com uma atenção demasiadamente imprópria e em relação às fêmeas, quando notava sua falta de desejo e o fato de nunca ter experimentando prazer com elas, sendo que precisava se tocar para encontrar algum alívio e quando isso acontecia, envolvia o pensamento de um macho nu e frente a isso, odiava-se, sendo que nos últimos anos, fora com Kakarotto, ao imagina-lo adulto, auxiliado pelo fato dele ser uma cópia do genitor, bastando ver escassas fotos do mesmo.

-Não fique assim... Prometo ajuda-lo a compreender o que sente e sobre suas experiências, pois, nunca teve a quem perguntar. Você não está mais sozinho. - ele fala acariciando a face dele com o dorso da mão, olhando-o com carinho.

Vegeta sabia o que ele falava. Sempre foi sozinho. Sempre esteve só desde que era uma criança. O pai era como um estranho, sendo que as poucas palavras que trocaram eram sobre o império. Em relação à genitora, não se recordava, já que raramente a vira e quando ela faleceu não sentiu nada, pois, nunca foi algo para ele, assim como era em relação ao seu genitor.

Recordava-se da solidão que vivenciava em seu quarto, sentindo-se desolado e passou a liberar sua fúria, de forma inconsciente, em todos os seres ao seu redor, pois, se sentia a dor da solidão, faria todos conhecerem a dor que o acossava. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes expurgou uma raça ou planeta, se divertindo, sendo que no íntimo, nada passou a sua dor. Ela ainda estava presente com o advento dos anos, mesmo tentando enterra-la no fundo de seu ser, em um local que não queria analisar.

Porém, Kakarotto estava desenterrando esse sentimento, obrigando Vegeta a encará-lo, acabando por fazer o mesmo reviver vários sentimentos e sensações, tal como a solidão e descaso ao longo da vida dele.

O odiava por fazer isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma intensa necessidade de Kakarotto, que estava ali, o confortando e falando que ele não estava mais sozinho. Que havia alguém, ali. Que não estava mais só na escuridão.

Perante a intensidade dos sentimentos que lhe tomava, seu orgulho se refugiou, pois, não podia fazer frente à massa imensa e igualmente intensa de sentimentos que avançavam imperiosamente em seu ser, unindo-se a confusão que o tomou por tantos anos, conforme crescia e notava que não era como os outros machos.

\- Vegeta...

Kakarotto murmura preocupado, ao sentir que o mesmo se agarrava a ele e chorava, enquanto o corpo do menor tremia perante os espasmos de dor e tristeza, ambas reprimidas por anos a fio, assim como os sentimentos que o acossavam.

Nunca imaginou que ele choraria, pois, era terrivelmente orgulhoso. Portanto, se surpreendeu, enquanto que Vegeta se sentia o saiyajin mais miserável de todos, sendo que o maior sentia pelo vinculo os sentimentos que tomavam o menor, assim como a dor da solidão.

Devido à intensidade do fluxo, demora alguns minutos para Kakarotto discernir o que cada um era, até que entende o que significa a maioria e frente a isso, sente pena pelo menor, enquanto odiava a si mesmo, pelo seu tratamento inicial perante ele.

Então, senta e levanta Vegeta, fazendo-o sentar lateralmente em seu colo e o conforta, abraçando-o e falando, gentilmente:

\- Eu estou aqui, Vegeta... Nunca mais estará só e irei protegê-lo da dor e do sofrimento, eu prometo. Confie nesse Kakarotto, embora no início, eu tenha sido um bastardo com você.

O maior compreendia o quanto o menor havia sido ferido com o advento dos anos, em sua mente, conforme era entregue a solidão, sendo que não havia ninguém para orienta-lo ou explicar o motivo dele ser tão diferente dos outros machos. Ele fora uma criança que não conheceu sequer um vínculo afetivo com os pais.

Claro, os saiyajins não se importavam com as suas crias e sabia o quanto ele, Kakarotto, assim como Raditz, foram sortudos em ter uma mãe carinhosa e gentil que os amava, incondicionalmente, além de terem um pai presente, embora precisasse se ausentar por causa das missões, quando viviam em Bejiita, se tornando mais presente, quando saíram do planeta, rumo a uma nova vida em outro planeta, que os acolheu de braços abertos, ao verem que eram diferentes, principalmente por parte de Gine, sendo que eles possuíam o poder de ler o coração dos outros seres.

Após anos, a família de Kakarotto os protegeu de inimigos, se tornando heróis deles e também dos planetas adjacentes, assim como a nee-san dele, Tights, que usou seu intelecto para fazer aprimoramentos científicos, assim como na tecnologia, elevando os planetas a um novo patamar de tecnologia, inclusive para defesa planetária, usando o gênio primoroso dos Briefs, para fazer diferença nos planetas.

Já, Vegeta, não teve um ínfimo disso e embora isso fosse algo que todos os saiyajins vivenciam ao saírem da capsula de crescimento, uma vez que esta garantia às condições mínimas deles enfrentarem o mundo, sozinhos, de forma que pudessem viver, até poderem deixar algum descendente, não havia necessidade de qualquer cuidado. Eles podiam sobreviver por si mesmos, sozinhos.

Mas, por algum motivo, para o príncipe fora ainda pior, agravado pelo fato dos genitores não se importarem com as crias, sendo que os filhos só conheciam os pais através de fotos emitidas mentalmente pela cápsula de crescimento, assim como a mesma continha informações de sua família, evitando assim que se acasalassem com algum parente próximo, pois, saberia reconhecê-los.

Porém, Vegeta era diferente e o fato de seus genitores não estarem presentes, mas, distantes, assim como as confusões que sentia, sem ninguém para auxilia-lo, pois, estava sozinho, fez uma criança triste se tornar, em alguns anos, uma criança tomada pela ira, que descontava em tudo e todos os tormentos que lhe afligiam, enquanto procurava ocultar tal confusão e sentimentos em uma máscara de frieza e de igual altivez.

Então, o príncipe adormece no colo de Kakarotto, que beija gentilmente a testa do menor, para depois se levantar, cuidadosamente, o levando até o quarto dele, para deita-lo, gentilmente e depois cobrindo ambos, enquanto deitava ao lado dele e nisso, um robô pequeno adentra o quarto e pergunta:

\- Vou preparar o almoço. Desejo algo especifico, Kakarotto-sama?

\- Prepare os melhores pratos e os mais saborosos. Quero um banquete e lembre-se, quantidade quadriplicada.

\- Não seria duplicada?

\- Após nosso entusiasmo, principalmente o dele e as últimas emoções que ele vivenciou, é quadriplicada. Acredite.

\- Anotado. Iremos preparar um banquete saboroso.

\- Me surpreenda robô.

\- Vou surpreendê-lo, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, sai e fecha a porta, enquanto a cauda de Kakarotto envolvia a cintura de Vegeta, retendo-o para si, em seus braços fortes e musculosos.


	10. A estranha marca

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta pretendia ter uma conversa séria com o maior, porém...

Kakarotto fica intrigado com o símbolo na omoplata do menor, assim como o fato dele não gemer e se comportar como os outros machos e decide...

**Capítulo 10 - A estranha marca**

Após duas horas, Vegeta acorda e percebe que está com a cabeça em cima do tórax musculoso de Kakarotto, que afaga o seu rosto e sorria para ele, fazendo-o corar, enquanto sacudia a cabeça para os lados, pois, era estranho corar para outro macho e frente a isso, se recorda da promessa dele e passa a arquear o cenho, com o maior achando estranho.

Então, após acariciar carinhosamente o rosto do menor, pergunta:

\- O que houve meu pequeno príncipe?

\- Não gosto desse apelido! Sou Vegeta, o príncipe dos saiyajins. Não, pequeno. – ele fala emburrado.

\- Quando falo pequeno, é por causa da sua altura. Você é pequeno, para mim.

\- Sua Terceira classe bastar...!

Mas, antes que começasse a esbravejar, Kakarotto o deita na cama e toma os lábios de Vegeta em um beijo possessivo e após resistir, inicialmente, Vegeta acaba cedendo, principalmente com as carícias em seu cabelo pelas mãos grandes de Kakarotto.

Então, fica alarmado ao ver a cauda de Kakarotto roçando em suas coxas, enquanto ele se encaixava entre as suas pernas, descendo as carícias pelo corpo dele, deixando um rastro ardente em sua pele, para em seguida, começar a massagear os mamilos do menor.

Vegeta ia protestar, quando eles se separam para recuperar o folego e Kakarotto fala:

\- Não vou estupra-lo... Nunca faria mal a você... Pelo menos de machucar – nisso, leva a mão até as nádegas de Vegeta e aperta vigorosamente, fazendo uma corrente de prazer percorrer o menor, que geme fino, sentindo a mente nublar gradativamente, conforme era imerso em prazer – Só irei entrar em você, quando me autorizar.

\- Nunca terá essa autorização – ele fala revoltado, pois, pretendia ter um assunto sério com ele e o mesmo não permitia.

"_Será que ele só pensa em prazer?" _– pensa consigo mesmo irritado, percebendo que o saiyajin em cima dele era extremamente pervertido.

\- Tudo bem... Sou paciente, acredite. Eu medito regularmente. – ele fala com a voz rouca, fazendo calafrios prazerosos percorrerem do menor, enquanto tomava o pescoço de Vegeta, alterando entre mordiscar e sugar.

Nisso, sem o menor perceber, a sua cauda começa a acariciar as costas de Kakarotto, fazendo rosnados ferais de prazer, brotar da garganta dele.

Então, o príncipe fala entre gemidos finos e outros mais longos, sendo estes, conforme uma carícia mais possessiva e vigorosa do maior em cima dele:

\- Não sei o que é meditar... Mas, não irei autoriza-lo, nunca, sua Terceira classe bastar...!

Antes que terminasse de falar, as mãos grandes de Kakarotto seguram o membro dele, que estava ereto e começam a massageá-lo, arrancando um grito fino de prazer do príncipe, que estava envergonhado, tanto por estar nu na frente de Kakarotto, quanto pelo seu gemido fino.

Então, Kakarotto começa a masturba-lo possessivamente, enquanto mordiscava os mamilos e com a outra mão apertava a ponta, enquanto que a cauda grossa dele roçava por toda a extensão da perna, até roçar no botão rosa do menor, fazendo os gemidos finos de Vegeta se intensificar ainda mais, enquanto que a cauda concentrava-se naquele ponto, roçando, fazendo o menor arregalar os olhos, para depois emitir um gemido fino e longo, que preenchia o ambiente, com ele segurando e apertando com força as costas do maior, arrancando mais rosnados guturais de Kakarotto, sendo que a cauda do menor desce até o membro do maior que estava túrgido e pulsante, passando a masturba-lo, arrancando mais rosnados ferais e igualmente guturais que preenchiam o ambiente, juntamente com os gemidos finos e sôfregos do príncipe.

Então, Kakarotto desce pelo corpo de Vegeta, mordiscando e chupando a pele, deixando uma trilha ardente para trás, enquanto o menor se contorcia de prazer, até que começa a masturbar com a boca o membro de Vegeta, sendo que mordiscava levemente a ponta, fazendo o menor dar gritos finos de prazer, enquanto gemia sofregamente, com os seus típicos gemidos finos, para depois sentir um dedo de Kakarotto em seu botão rosa e depois entrando, passando a se mexer, enquanto ele se contorcia e gemia, dando um gritinho fino, quando o maior ia mais profundamente.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, com o menor não compreendendo tal face, embora estivesse extremamente corado, o maior concentra o seu ki na palma da mão e lança uma onda de ki através do dedo, para dentro do príncipe, fazendo Vegeta dar um grito fino e longo de prazer, quando sente algo atingir sua próstata, fazendo-o gozar.

Enquanto se recuperava, imerso na convulsão de prazer que mergulhou, sentindo ainda as ondas de prazer, a masturbação recomeça com as mãos possessivas do maior fazendo o membro ele ficar ereto, sendo que ainda estava envolvido no prazer.

Enquanto isso, Kakarotto subia e lhe dava um beijo nos lábios, para depois descer e mordiscar os pequenos mamilos, assim como suga-los, arrancando mais gemidos do príncipe que se contorcia em uma agonia prazerosa, enquanto que o maior rosnava, sentindo um intenso prazer ao ver o menor se contorcer sem qualquer controle, sendo que ele estava se segurando para prolongar o seu prazer.

A cauda dele apertava as coxas de Vegeta, assim como passeava pelo corpo do menor, enquanto a cauda do menor passou a masturbar o falo turgido de Kakarotto, que rosnava como uma fera ensandecida, com a respiração grossa e entrecortada, conforme era masturbado e desce as mãos até o membro do menor que clamava por atenção, já se encontrando ereto, com o maior sorrindo ao ver o menor com um olhar expectante, conforme notava o mesmo movimento de antes, sentindo algo atingir a sua próstata, fazendo o gemer e se contorcer, delirando de prazer, sendo que ao ver a face contorcida de prazer do menor, assim como as reações do mesmo, Kakarotto emite um rosnado gutural de prazer.

Então, arfante, ainda sentindo o prazer de outrora, Vegeta olha para o maior que sorria de canto de forma pervertida, tendo os seus orbes ônix banhados na mais pura luxúria, fazendo o menor sentir calafrios de prazer, perante tal sorriso pervertido, assim como os orbes famintos.

\- Gostou, né?

\- Como fez aquilo?

\- Segredo... mas, quer de novo?

Vegeta, que ainda estava imerso em prazer e sem qualquer controle de seus lábios, pede de forma suplicante:

\- Sim...

\- Quero um sexo oral. Faça e darei mais prazer... ainda mais do que antes, eu prometo. – ele fala com a voz rouca, com Vegeta se sentindo perdido nos orbes ônix, banhados em pura luxúria.

Com a mente envolta em prazer, sem qualquer raciocínio e desprovido de qualquer orgulho, gemendo loucamente conforma as carícias habilidosas de Kakarotto prosseguiam, implacavelmente, ele consente, sem poder falar.

Então, o maior senta e o puxa, com o menor se dirigindo até o membro grosso e grande, completamente ereto como um mastro e o príncipe percebe que nunca conseguiria caber na boca, assim como imaginava o mesmo adentrando nele, até que percebe seus pensamentos e os espana de sua mente, pois, na verdade, sentia medo, pois, era muito grande e grosso.

Mesmo assim, decide tentar, sendo que se sentia envergonhado, embora sentisse seu corpo clamar pela técnica que Kakarotto usou nele e que lhe deu um prazer absurdo.

Afinal, o prazer que experimentou antes foi simplesmente maravilhoso e seu corpo ansiava pela repetição e ainda melhor, conforme a promessa do maior.

A cauda de Kakarotto passa a masturbar Vegeta, pois, percebeu, que quando o seu parceiro de acasalamento encontrava-se imerso em prazer, ficava completamente rendido, se tornando submisso, sendo o completo oposto, do que usualmente era, como se o prazer anestesiasse o seu orgulho, assim como nublava a sua mente.

Então, coloca o máximo que consegue na boca e começa a masturbá-lo, com Kakarotto soltando um rosnado feral intenso, enquanto se deliciava com a cauda do menor envolvendo as pernas dele e acariciando.

Então, Kakarotto pega a cauda do menor e roça com as mãos, sabendo que isso os atiçava e como consequência, Vegeta, ficou ainda mais imerso em prazer, gemendo longamente e abafado por causa do membro.

Então, após algum tempo, Kakarotto chega ao ápice, sendo que deixou o menor seguir o ritmo que queria e então, Vegeta engole, achando um pouco ruim.

Porém, a sua mente não ajudava, enquanto que passou a gemer longamente, quando Kakarotto roçou novamente a sua cauda em seu botão rosa.

O maior o deita e então, começa a masturba-lo, para depois fazer o mesmo de antes, ao introduzir um dedo e concentra o ki, fazendo Vegeta se contorcer, enquanto apertava o seu abraço no pescoço de Kakarotto, soltando gritinhos finos, conforme sua próstata era acertada pela onda de ki concentrada em um ponto, enquanto que o maior roçava o seu membro grande e grosso no do menor em um ritmo intenso, fazendo-o gemer com uma voz fina, com Kakarotto massageando os mamilos do pequeno príncipe com as suas mãos, apertando ocasionalmente as pontas dos mamilos, fazendo o príncipe arfar e após algum tempo, ambos chegam ao ápice.

Vegeta emite um gemido longo e fino, convulsionando de prazer, enquanto curvava a cabeça para trás, abraçando fortemente o maior, enquanto que Kakarotto liberava um rosnado feral rouco.

Então, quando vai falar algo para o menor, percebe que ele estava dormindo, provavelmente, por estar esgotado pelas últimas atividades de ambos e pelo que passou, anteriormente.

Então, Kakarotto geme de frustação consigo mesmo ao se recordar que eles não comiam há algum tempo e praguejava contra a sua libido, pois, não se lembrou de que não haviam comido nada nas últimas horas e jura a si mesmo, controlar o seu lado pervertido melhor, pois, se dependesse de sua libido exacerbada, viveriam na cama e não sairiam dela, nem para comer.

Então, o seu estomago ronca e decide rever o seu conceito anterior, uma vez que o seu lado pervertido não teria êxito perante a sua fome, sendo que iria esperar seu companheiro de acasalamento acordar, para poderem comer juntos, jurando a si mesmo que iria conter seu lado pervertido.

Suspirando, ele deita ao lado do menor, levantando a cabeça dele e fazendo o mesmo deitá-la em cima de seu tórax, enquanto a sua cauda cobria ambos com o lençol.

Um robô entra no quarto e fala:

\- A comida já está pronta, Kakarotto-sama.

\- Guarde-a, por favor, e depois, aqueça, quando eu ordenar. Portanto, fique de prontidão.

\- Como desejar, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, o robô sai e Kakarotto aspirava ao odor de Vegeta, que estava impregnado com o seu e não pode deixar de emitir um grunhido de satisfação, pois, seu lado possesivo adorava ver o seu pequeno príncipe marcado com o seu cheiro e esperava que ele correspondesse a marcação, pois, o escolheu como seu parceiro de acasalamento.

Então, após algum tempo, se recordou da promessa que fez e suspira mal humorado, ao saber que teria que sair da cama.

Então, se surpreende, ao sentir dificuldade em tirar a cabeça de Vegeta do seu tórax, enquanto fazia isso o mais gentilmente possível, pois, o menor o abraçava fortemente e possessivamente, se lamuriando no sono em gemidos inaudíveis para os humanos, mas, não para os saiyajins, esfregando ainda mais a cabeça no tórax dele, por não estar disposto a perder um travesseiro maravilhoso, com o maior controlando seu riso ao saber que seu companheiro de acasalamento fazia tudo aquilo ainda dormindo, enquanto imaginava a reação dele se soubesse o quanto ele era sincero e igualmente carinhoso durante o sono.

Com muito custo, consegue se separar dele, sem este acordar, embora ouvisse um leve resmungo, quando, inconscientemente, o menor afagou com as mãos o seu lado na cama, sentindo a ausência do corpo de Kakarotto, enquanto suas pernas, que estiveram momentos antes apoiadas em uma das pernas dele e a outra dobrada em sua cintura, estavam sendo depositadas delicadamente nos lençóis macios, para depois retornar a cobri-lo, beijando docemente os lábios do menor em um beijo curto e murmurando em um sorriso:

\- Eu já volto... Meu pequeno príncipe.

Então, sai do quarto nu, encontrando alguns robôs que realizavam a limpeza, para depois entrar em um quarto, após ser reconhecido a sua íris, assim como polegar e a voz.

Após entrar no espaçoso quarto, todas as luzes ascendem, automaticamente a sua presença no cômodo, enquanto ele se aproximava de um imenso computador, para depois sentar em uma poltrona reclinável e almofadada, sabendo que o monitor só o mostrava na cintura para cima e, portanto, não teria problemas em pedir a conecção estando nu, pois, não queria voltar para o quarto, apenas para colocar uma calça.

Então, ordena:

\- Computador, aqui é Kakarotto. Inicie programa.

Nisso, o computador liga sozinho e a voz robótica surge:

\- Bem vindo, Kakarotto-sama.

\- Contate Tights.

\- Como desejar, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, após alguns minutos, o computador conecta e a tela inicial deixa o mesmo surpreso.

Tights estava no colo de Raditz e ambos se beijavam, possessivamente, sendo que ela não percebeu a chamada, até que ele pigarreia e exclama, sorrindo de canto:

\- Pelo visto, as coisas estão bem animadas, aí!

Nisso, a chikyuujin e o irmão deste olham para a tela, inicialmente surpresos, para depois a humana corar, intensamente, saindo do colo de Raditz, que mostrava o dedo do meio para o seu otouto, enquanto demonstrava a sua total insatisfação pela interrupção inoportuna em sua face.

\- Devo falar com a nossa kaa-chan? Ela vai adorar saber que você ergueu o dedo do meio para este Kakarotto...

Raditz fica como uma pedra e começa a suar frio, com Tights o vendo e depois, passando a olha com raiva para Kakarotto, apontando o dedo em riste para o mesmo:

\- Ouse fazer isso e não te ajudo mais! Ademais, só estávamos nos beijando.

\- Tá... Engana-me que eu gosto. – ele fala em meio a um riso, cruzando os braços.

\- Eu ainda sou virgem! Só terei a minha primeira vez quando nos vincularmos! E em relação a isso, eu...

Nisso, ela para de falar e arregala os olhos, após descer o olhar, passando a corar violentamente, até que dá um grito, fazendo ambos os saiyajins tamparem as orelhas por causa do agudo, com a humana virando de lado, sendo que os irmãos se entreolham, sem compreender o motivo, até que o mais velho abaixa o seu olhar e esbraveja:

\- Vá se vestir, seu bastardo! Pelo menos, ponha uma calça, seu desgraçado!

\- Mas... a tela está para o alto.

\- Não está, seu infeliz! Da para ver tudo!

Nisso, a porta do quarto espaçoso em que o casal se encontrava abre de supetão e através dela, surgem Bardock com Gine. A saiyajin se adianta, aflita, abraçando Tights, enquanto olhava preocupada para ela:

\- O que foi minha querida? – ela pergunta, enquanto afagava a cabeça da jovem.

\- Kakarotto está nu! E acabei de ver... aquilo! – ela exclama, apontando para o monitor, sem olhar.

Bardock então olha e percebe, para depois gritar, irado:

\- Seu bastardo! Use roupas quando se comunicar via monitor! Sua nee-san podia ser poupada de ver o seu membro, não acha?! Inclusive, seu pai podia ser poupado de ver o membro de outro macho, seu desgraçado!

Suspirando aborrecido, pelo escarcéu exagerado a seu ver, ele ergue o monitor, sendo que não percebeu que havia o abaixado no dia anterior e fala:

\- Estou na sala. Não vou sair, ainda. E agora, tampou?

\- Acho que vou querer verificar se o pênis de um macho aparece ou não, moleque? – Bardock pergunta de mau humor.

Gine olha discretamente e fala que não.

Nisso, Kakarotto vê a sua mãe triste, quando olha para ele, sabendo o motivo para tal tristeza, sendo que se sentia mal e decide tranquiliza-la:

\- Não vou me vingar do príncipe... Acredito que ele é uma vitima de seu próprio pai e da cultura de nossa raça.

Nisso, vê um imenso sorriso brotar no rosto gentil da genitora, sendo que ele adorava o sorriso de sua mãe, que se aproxima e fala emocionada, fazendo-o se sentir mal por deixa-la triste, quando comunicou a ela o seu desejo de vingança.

\- É verdade, meu filho?

\- Sim... Inclusive, eu o marquei como meu parceiro.

Os demais se entreolham, surpresos e então, Gine fala gentilmente, com o seu típico sorrindo e face gentil:

\- Bem, o que importa é que o ama e, portanto, vá em frente, meu filho.

\- Mas, antes quero saber algo... Não é você que é comido, né? – Bardock pergunta visivelmente preocupado.

\- Bardock! E se for isso? Ele o ama. – Gine exclama indignada batendo no tórax dele.

Tights corava e Raditz fala:

\- Não o considero mais meu irmão, se for aquele que é comido!

\- Vegeta que é comido...

\- Melhor... Prefiro um filho que coma a ser comido. – nisso, Bardock respirava aliviado.

Gine estapeia o tórax de seu companheiro, com todos ouvindo o estalo e o mesmo acariciando o local, enquanto demonstrava uma face de dor, com a saiyajin exclamando, irritada:

\- Bardock!

\- Ele é o meu pequeno príncipe. – Kakarotto fala com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Que fofo!

Ambas, Gine e Tights exclamam unidas em um tom emocionado, sendo que Bardock e Raditz reviram os olhos, enquanto murmuravam algo inaudível.

\- O problema, é o orgulho dele... – Kakarotto suspira.

\- Dê tempo ao tempo, meu filho... Além disso, o conquiste. – Gine fala com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Obrigado kaa-chan.

\- Bem, vá fundo... Ou melhor, dizendo, já foi? – Bardock pergunta interessado, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Tighst cora intesamente, Raditz rosna violentamente para o genitor e Gine, corada, dá vários tapas no tórax do companheiro, enquanto o olha com os orbes estreitados, exclamando:

\- Bardock! Pare com isso! Nossa filha está corada! Seu pervertido!

Nisso, ele enrola a cauda dele na cintura dela e fala, roucamente, comendo-a com os olhos:

\- Mas, você adora o meu lado pervertido...

Tights cora e dessa vez, é Raditz e Kakarotto que exclamam, em usino:

\- Otou-san! É no quarto! Controle-se!

\- É mesmo... Esqueci... – ele fica sem graça e Gine está corada, assim como Tights.

Kakarotto suspira e fala, ao ver que a sua família se "acalmou":

\- Além de contatar para tranquiliza-la, kaa-chan, preciso de um favor da minha nee-san.

\- O que você precisa, otouto? – ela pergunta atenta.

Nisso, ele explica da marca estranha na omoplata de Vegeta, fazendo eles se entreolharem, até que o genitor dele, fala:

\- Isso é algo estranho e faz eu me lembrar de algo, mas, não consigo lembrar direito o que é... – Bardock fica pensativo, até que fala, com incerteza na voz – Acho que se chama a marca do ookera. Mas, não tenho certeza.

Tights mostra uma espécie de computador fino, sendo que há um desenho que ela fez, conforme a descrição de Kakarotto:

\- É assim?

\- Isso mesmo! É dessa forma.

\- Bem, vou cruzar esse símbolo, com algo relacionado a palavra ookera. Vou pesquisar no banco de dados da nave, sendo que usarei o sinal para invadir o banco de dados de Bejiita.

Kakarotto estava tranquilo, pois, ela conseguia fazer de tal modo, que não era rastreada. Ademais, eles eram uma família de super saiyajins e nenhum outro saiyajin dominou a transformação.

Portanto, caso fossem encontrados, podiam lidar facilmente com as naves, sendo que Tights, inclusive, construiu um sistema de defesa planetário no planeta que estavam e que conseguia abater qualquer nave em um raio de distância considerável.

Inclusive, ela vivia invadindo discretamente o sistema para conseguir vários dados e inclusive, Gine, frustrou várias invasões a planetas inocentes, sendo que a seguindo em seu ato, Bardock se prontificou a matar os invasores, já que ela não conseguia matar, embora lutasse e frente a isso, conseguiram muitos aliados, enquanto que não se revelavam aos saiyajins, que morriam, sem nem saberem o que os atingiu, uma vez que ambos não usavam armaduras e escondiam as suas caudas.

Já, Raditz, ficava defendendo Tights, não saindo do lado dela, já que ele, seu irmão e seus pais dominavam a forma super saiyajin.

\- Vou pesquisar e após conseguir as informações, irei comunicá-lo e caso não esteja próximo do computador, irei enviar uma mensagem.

\- Ótimo... Vou desconectar, para me juntar a ele.

\- Vai bem fundo, meu filho! – Bardock exclama com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Bardock! Pare com essa perversão!

Tights cora, Radiz rosna e Kakarotto suspira, pois, sempre aconteciam confusões na família, sendo uma família bem divertida e unida, ao contrário do que foi com Vegeta, que cresceu só e nesse momento, percebeu o quanto teve sorte de ter uma família tão carinhosa, unida e divertida, sendo que desejava dar tal família a Vegeta e inclusive apresenta-lo oficialmente como o seu parceiro de acasalamento.

Porém, ainda era cedo demais e sabia que seu parceiro de acasalamento, ainda possuía uma considerável lealdade com Bejiita.

Então, ele fala:

\- Bem, vou indo... Até!

Nisso, enquanto a confusão ainda residia, vendo que a sua mãe começara a bater ainda mais em Bardock, enquanto que a sua irmã Tighsts estava nos braços de Raditz, extremamente corada, que reclamava com o genitor por ele ser pervertido e por não saber se conter, Kakarotto ordena ao computador:

\- Computador, desconecte.

\- Sim, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, a ligação é encerrada e ele suspira, sendo que se divertiu com a confusão, assim como ficou feliz em dar alívio a sua mãe, pois, ela ficou triste e chateada quando soube da vingança e não gostava de deixá-la triste, após dar tanto amor e carinho para ele e Raditz, de uma forma, que nenhum outro saiyajin recebeu, assim como Tights recebeu esse carinho e amor, pois, Gine era única. Era a exceção entre os saiyajins e o fato de ser ímpar, atraiu o seu genitor.

\- Computador, desligue e lacre e sala, após eu sair.

\- Como desejar, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, ele sai e a sala lacra-se, internamente, com o computador desligando sozinho, enquanto que Kakarotto voltava para dentro do seu quarto, para deitar com seu parceiro de acasalamento, colocando a cabeça dele em cima de seu tórax, novamente, enquanto o abraçava, dando um beijo gentil na testa do mesmo, para depois a cauda dele cobri-los, enquanto ele adormecia


	11. A decisão de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto decide...

Vegeta enfim conhece...

**Capítulo 11 - A decisão de Kakarotto**

Vegeta acorda, sentindo-se fraco, quando se lembra de que não comeram nada nas últimas horas e que para agravar, tiveram uma atividade intensa, enquanto bufava ao se recordar da forma como estava entregue nos braços do maior, sentindo que todo o seu orgulho e qualquer vestígio de racionalidade desaparecia, como se o prazer imenso o anestesiasse.

Sua cauda se contorce de raiva ao se lembrar dos seus gemidos finos, que o exasperavam, pois, não conseguiu se acostumar, ainda, com o fato, irrevogável, que gemia como uma fêmea.

Nisso, sente a cauda de Kakarotto deitada em sua cintura, assim como o fato que uma de suas pernas estava em cima de uma das pernas dele, enquanto estava sendo abraçado e a sua cabeça repousava no tórax talhado de músculos do outro, sendo que acabou se odiando ao perceber que ficou olhando para o corpo de Kakarotto, pelo menos a parte do tórax, assim como passou para o rosto, por demasiado tempo, sendo que a outra parte do corpo dele, assim como o seu próprio, estava coberta com um lençol.

Então, ele se surpreende, quando o maior rola de lado e nisso, acaba embaixo do mesmo e então, luta para se libertar, no início, enquanto percebia o quanto ele era pesado e que o pressionava contra o colchão, não de uma forma que o machucava e sim, para que os corpos de tocassem.

Nisso, o maior abre abruptamente os olhos, surpreendendo Vegeta e com um sorriso nos lábios, a mão que estava embaixo da cabeça do menor, acaricia a marca dele na nuca do príncipe, fazendo-o arfar e nisso, Kakarotto o beija, aprofundando o beijo, se deliciando com o gosto do seu pequeno príncipe, que era simplesmente perfeito, assim como o corpo do menor.

Sua outra mão passeia possessivamente pela lateral do pequeno corpo aristocrático, cujo dono gemia com o toque e beijo, assim como sentia a pele ardente por onde a mão do maior passou, até que ele desce para curva do pescoço e quando ia sugar a pele, se recorda que não comeram e se afasta, sendo que sorri de lado ao ver a face frustrada do príncipe, até que o mesmo a desfaz, ficando emburrado.

Quando Vegeta percebeu que se sentia frustrado, seguindo o sentimento do seu corpo que formigava pelos toques do maior, desfez a face e ficou aborrecido consigo mesmo e então, sente um beijo gentil de Kakarotto em sua testa, que fala:

\- Acho melhor comemos, antes de qualquer atividade.

O príncipe arregala aos olhos ao saber que mesmo após todas as sessões que tiveram, o maior queria ainda mais. De fato, ele acertou ao julga-lo como um pervertido, altamente viciado em prazer, embora que uma parte dele, que não queria analisar, havia adorado isso.

Então, ele sai debaixo do maior, que permite, ao rolar para o lado, sendo que percebe, tarde demais, que Kakarotto pegou a sua cauda e a afagou, roçando-a levemente, fazendo-o soltar um gemido fino, até que a puxa e exclama irado, se virando para ele:

\- Kakarotto! Eu estou com fome!

Então, observa que o maior sorria maliciosamente e que o olhar dele percorria o corpo do príncipe, que cora, ao perceber que estava nu e tampando sua intimidade, entra o mais rápido possível no banheiro, sobre um riso do maior, que fala:

\- Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto, de todos os ângulos!

\- Cale-se! Seu pervertido! – Vegeta exclama irado, ao abrir uma fresta da porta, até que bate a mesma.

Então, Kakarotto se levanta animado, para em seguida pegar uma toalha e quando ia pegar alguma roupa dele para o príncipe, sorri maliciosamente e decide ir até o quarto que a sua irmão usava, enquanto estava cuidando do projeto da casa e dos robôs.

Ele abre o armário e descobre que ela deixou algumas roupas e nisso, achou um vestido azul escuro, usado muito por alguns humanos, uma vez que encontraram um planeta para onde alguns chikyuujins conseguiram fugir, quando a Terra foi tomada, sendo que conseguiram escapar através de algumas naves e acabaram indo parar dentro de um buraco de minhoca durante a fuga e nisso, foram parar na outra parte do universo, estabelecendo uma colônia em um planeta desabitado.

O mesmo se encontrava em problemas e ele, com a sua família, os salvaram e ao verem que não eram como os saiyajins, após a resistência inicial dos mesmos, eles o aceitaram e sua irmã havia adorado o fato de poder usar roupas humanas, novamente.

Conforme passava pelo corredor, ele chama um dos robôs e fala:

\- Aqueça o banquete que em breve, iremos comer.

\- Como desejar, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, o robô se afasta para requisitar a ajuda de outros, enquanto que o saiyajin voltava para o seu quarto, controlando o riso, ao imaginar a face que Vegeta faria ao saber que somente fêmeas usavam aquela roupa.

Afinal, confessava que era divertido irritar o príncipe, sendo que adoraria silencia-lo, eficazmente, para depois fazer somente gemidos saírem dos lábios finos e aristocráticos.

Nisso, ele sente que seu membro começa a ficar desperto e rapidamente, imagina algo grotesco, que tem o efeito de baixar drasticamente a sua libido, sendo que agora, procurava esquecer, desesperadamente, o que imaginou.

Então, quando entra no quarto, percebe que seu companheiro de acasalamento ainda estava tomando banho, sendo que se sentia frustrado, pois, ele queria tomar banho com ele e preferencialmente, dando banho no seu pequeno príncipe e nisso, surgem pensamentos pervertidos, cada um melhor que o outro a seu ver, até que os dispersa, pois, precisavam comer e também queria leva-lo para um passeio pelo planeta em que se encontravam, assim como não desejava imaginar algo grotesco a seu ver, novamente, para acalmar o seu membro.

Portanto, empurra seu lado pervertido para escanteio, para conseguir cumprir o programa que planejou para ambos a tarde.

Ele aperta o pequeno botão para abrir a porta e descobre que a mesma está trancada.

Então, após dispersar a ligeira frustação que sentiu, ele bate na mesma e fala:

\- Tenho uma toalha e uma roupa para você.

Nisso, ele vê a porta sendo aberta, apenas um filete, com o príncipe pegando as roupa, inicialmente achando estranho, mas aceitando e enquanto pegava a toalha e ao ver que Kakarotto enfiou o rosto no banheiro, sendo que viu o olhar de pura luxúria do mesmo, Vegeta não pode deixar de dar um grito fino, enquanto dava um tapa estalado no rosto do mesmo, que pego de surpresa, cambaleia para trás.

Aproveitando o ensejo, Vegeta empurra a porta com toda a força, fazendo-a bater com violência.

Se levantando, Kakarotto fala:

\- Maldade! A vista era tão linda...

\- Cale-se, seu pervertido! Quero tomar um banho em paz!

\- Chato...

\- Eu quero um pouco de privacidade! Será que é difícil?

Kakarotto pondera e de fato, fazia dias que não dava privacidade a Vegeta e por isso, mal humorado, decide ceder, além do fato de que tinha planos para com ele e se permitisse que seu lado pervertido ressurgisse, eles não sairiam do quarto e não conseguia mostrar o planeta, onde eles ficariam por um bom tempo, pois, não sentia confiança de leva-lo até a sua família, sendo que Tights era fraca, por ser humana.

Logo, o príncipe podia fazer alguma besteira e se ferisse sua imouto, mesmo que conseguisse perdoá-lo, seu irmão, Raditz iria agredi-lo. Isso senão o matasse.

Portanto, não queria arriscar.

Então, ele põe uma espécie de calça folgada, sendo uma roupa usada por uma raça aliada da família dele.

Nesse interim, Vegeta sai do banho, feliz, pois, adorava a sensação de limpeza na pele, enquanto que estranhava a roupa e pergunta, vendo que Kakarotto sorria:

\- É estranho... Nunca vi uma roupa dessas.

\- É usada por uma raça, que é amiga da minha família.

\- Amiga? Como assim? – arqueia o cenho.

\- Um dia, eu conto... Acredito que queira comer.

\- Sim.

\- Se achar ruim essa roupa, consigo uma mais sensual, que revela muita coisa do seu corpo e de preferência, de fêmea. Ou então, andará nu, o que seria maravilhoso para mim.

Vegeta cora intensamente e esbraveja:

\- Eu sou um macho, não uma fêmea, sua Terceira classe bastar...!

Nisso, Kakarotto o abraça e toma os lábios do mesmo em um beijo ávido, enquanto passeava suas mãos pelo corpo do menor, que inicialmente lutava para se afastar, até que cede, com os lábios do maior mordiscando a orelha do mesmo que gemia e então, se afasta, ao vê-lo rendido.

O príncipe fica atônito, até que percebe o ocorrido e frente a isso, cora intensamente, assim como fica irado, pelo fato de perceber que ficava rendido nos braços másculos do maior e isso o irritava e muito.

Nisso, vê o sorriso de Kakarotto se intensificar ainda mais e saí bufando do quarto, com o mesmo o seguindo, sendo que havia decidido render Vegeta em um beijo e fazê-lo gemer, cada vez que o ofendesse, apenas para deixa-lo irritado, ao saber que ficava rendido perante os seus toques, sendo que adorava vê-lo bufar.

Então, tem uma ideia e quando o pequeno príncipe sai do quarto, o pega em estilo noiva, com o mesmo ficando em choque, inicialmente, para depois começar a lutar para sair do colo, sendo que não conseguia e começou a disparar ofensas, sendo que Kakarotto tomou novamente os lábios do mesmo, aprofundando o beijo, se sentindo viciado no sabor único de seu pequeno príncipe, enquanto seu dedo roçou na marca dele na nuca de Vegeta, fazendo-o arfar e dar um gemido longo e fino, para depois, seus lábios serem tomados com volúpia, com o maior descendo os beijos até a curva do pescoço do príncipe, que tomado pelo prazer, para de lutar e puxa a cabeça de Kakarotto para si, para beija-lo, com o mesmo sorrindo, conseguindo refrear a sua libido, se afastando, sendo que o menor estava corado e não conseguiu impedir uma face frustrada.

Então, ao perceber o que fazia e o seu gesto de puxar Kakarotto para um beijo ardente e desesperado, ele bufa e cruza os braços, virando o rosto e nisso, o maior sorri ainda mais.

\- Você não sabe o caminho.

\- Posso andar, caso não saiba.

\- Eu sei... mas, eu faço questão de levá-lo pela primeira vez assim e se quiser, mais vezes, basta me pedir.

\- Nunca vou pedir, mesmo que esteja no leito de morte!

\- Se estiver... Estaremos juntos.

Nisso, o príncipe olha abismado, para Kakarotto que fala, olhando-o intensamente:

\- Acha que conseguiria viver bem, sem você? Eu quero que envelhecer junto com você . Eu disse que você não estava mais sozinho e que este Kakarotto nunca vai abandona-lo. Estaremos juntos para sempre e nada vai nos separar. Além disso, irei destroçar aquele que lhe tocar. Somente eu posso toca-lo.

Ele fala possessivamente, com uma voz rouca, fazendo Vegeta sentir calafrios, assim como o menor se sentia ainda mais rendido, sendo que no fundo, tal declaração o fazia sentir-se estranho, assim como intensificou um sentimento que surgiu nos últimos dias e que se tornava ainda mais intenso, enquanto que não compreendia o que era, sendo que se sentia mergulhado nos orbes ônix que brilhavam de uma forma incompreensível ao mesmo, que não conseguia definir o que era, mas, que o fazia se sentir aquecido e que lhe aplacava de uma forma intensa, que inclusive o assustava, devido a intensidade do mesmo.

Então, eles entram na sala de refeição imensa com moveis requintados, sendo que Kakarotto o coloca no chão e puxa a cadeira para Vegeta, que desperta do que sentia e torna a ficar com seu costumeiro mau humor, tomando a cadeira das mãos do maior e se acomodando na mesa, enquanto que o mesmo abanava a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo e se sentando próximo dele.

Então, o menor sente vários cheiros maravilhosos e fica abismado com a diversidade de pratos, sendo muitos que não conhecia e cuja aparência estava simplesmente maravilhosa e Kakarotto sorri de canto, para depois falar:

\- Incrível, né? Eu pedi para que os robôs me surpreendessem e eles cumpriram com a ordem.

Então, Vegeta nota os robôs, sendo que apenas ouviu falar deles e de fato, todos estavam atarefados, enquanto que um surgia ao seu lado, com o braço robótico estendido, oferecendo uma bebida e o príncipe estende o copo e é servido, sendo que nota que é de cor prateada.

Então, uma espécie de balde pequeno e requintado de metal é trazida por um dos robôs e ele vê o mesmo derrubando duas pedrinhas e assim que vira a água no mesmo, de uma jarra requintada que trazia na outra mão, fica surpreso ao ver surgir inúmeros gelos e então, outro robô mergulha uma garrafa luxuosa no balde.

\- Tem raças com um nível tecnológico, que você não consegue imaginar... Minha irmã adotiva, que é uma humana, aperfeiçoou a tecnologia.

\- Humana? Que eu saiba, eles estão quase extintos.

\- Nós a salvamos... Minha mãe, Gine, a criou como filha e passou a ensinar a nos, que era nossa irmã e aceitamos. Essa casa e robôs, forma criações dela, para facilitar a nossa vida no planeta. Aliais, ela está com os meus pais e irmãos em outro planeta, longe daqui.

Então, Vegeta começa a sorver a bebida, sendo que havia um robô ao seu lado, atento para qualquer ordem do mesmo.

\- Tome cuidado... É um pouco forte e não se compara com as bebidas de nosso planeta natal e esse robô ao seu lado, irá servi-lo. Basta pedir qual prato e porção deseja que o mesmo irá colocar em seu prato.

Nisso, o príncipe observa Kakarotto pedindo a um robô, ao lado deste, as várias quantidades e alimentos, com o mesmo o servindo com maestria, assim como outro enchia o copo dele com a mesma bebida de Vegeta.

\- Não sei o nome dos pratos, como vou pedir?

\- Pergunte a eles o que é cada prato e a composição. Eles irão responder, prontamente, as suas duvidas.

\- Pensei que só ouviam a você.

\- Sim. Mas, em relação a esse tipo de dados, no caso, culinária, é permitida. Até porque, você precisa saber o que é cada prato, para poder saber o que come.

Então, Vegeta pergunta e os robôs, mais do que prontamente, tiram as suas dúvidas e explicam o que era cada prato, deixando-o atônito com a diversidade e após se decidir e ordenar a quantidade, é servido e percebe que nunca provou nada mais gostoso do que aquilo e Kakarotto fica feliz ao ver que ele aprovou o banquete.

\- É sempre assim?

Kakarotto arqueia o cenho e então, compreende a pergunta e fala:

\- Sim... Se você desejar. Inclusive, com o tempo, se quiser, pode pedir os seus pratos favoritos. Não me incomodo. Eles irão ouvir seus pedidos de comida, assim como de limpeza.

Então, percebe que Vegeta olhava com visível curiosidade para eles, sendo que a face dele lembrou, momentaneamente, de uma criança e não pode deixar de achar fofo, pois, seu parceiro de acasalamento era simplesmente perfeito, em todos os sentidos, mesmo sendo irritado, assim como tinha uma língua afiada.

Porém, essas características podiam ser subjugadas na cama e, portanto, não era nenhum problema, sendo que inclusive adorava subjuga-lo, ao vê-lo rendido e completamente entregue em seus braços e nisso, não pode deixar de emitir um grunhido satisfeito, algo que não passou despercebido para o príncipe, assim como a face maliciosa do mesmo, que fez um calafrio de prazer percorrer o corpo do menor.

\- Não faço questão de saber no que pensou.

\- Deveria... – ele fala em um murmúrio rouco, que faz Vegeta corar ainda mais.

\- Seu pervertido! Nem na mesa, consegue se conter?

\- Sou pervertido e com orgulho! Ademais, convenhamos... Você, no fundo, adora o meu lado pervertido e anseia para senti-lo.

Kakarotto fala com a voz em um tom rouco e com um sorriso malicioso na face, assim como com os orbes ônix se encontravam imersos em pura luxúria, fazendo Vegeta corar, com o mesmo passando a olhar o prato, enquanto comia, pois, não queria acabar novamente em uma sessão de prazer, mesmo que sentisse seu corpo clamando por isso, enquanto o amaldiçoava por se sentir tão atraído a outro macho, assim como pelo fato do mesmo fazer diversos sentimentos novos surgirem nele, com uma intensidade, no mínimo desconcertante.

Durante o resto da refeição, Vegeta conseguiu evitar, estoicamente, olhar para Kakarotto, assim como ignorava a face maliciosa dele, sendo que havia notado os orbes ônix do mesmo, banhados em luxúria, sendo que ao mesmo tempo, precisava conter os calafrios prazerosos em seu corpo, perante a tal face e olhar.

Então, após comerem em silêncio, sendo que Kakarotto se sentiu frustrado, pois, queria que o seu parceiro de acasalamento o olhasse, sendo que o fato do mesmo corar e lutar para não olha-lo, o divertia, em parte, sendo que se recorda da promessa a si mesmo, de conter a sua libido, em troca dos planos que fez para a tarde de ambos.

Nisso, eles terminam de comer e Vegeta vê que após uma ordem de Kakarotto, os robôs começavam a tirar a louça suja, assim como outro grupo, limpava o cômodo e achava interessante o fato de serem tão coordenados, sendo muito melhores do que escravos.

Então, o maior abraça o ombro do menor, que os tira com uma sacudida, sendo que ainda sentia a pele ardente.

\- Vamos passear pelo planeta? – Kakarotto pergunta, com um sorriso, adorando o fato dele ser tão pequeno, contendo um grunhido de prazer perante esse fato, enquanto procurava controlar seus pensamentos pervertidos para com o menor.


	12. O plano de Vegeta

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto deseja conhecer melhor seu parceiro de acasalamento, quando o pequeno príncipe decide...

**Capítulo 12 - O plano de Vegeta**

\- Tudo o que eu quero é chutar a sua bunda e escapar do planeta.

Kakarotto não se surpreendia com a resposta, sendo que felicitou a si mesmo em ocultar muitas coisas de Vegeta, a seu ver, pois, havia uma chance remota dele conseguir escapar e não desejava isso.

Então, frente a tal fato, decide contatar Tights, para ela aprimorar o sistema das naves, que esporadicamente vinham ao planeta para abastecer os armários e geladeiras, já que eram dois saiyajins que viviam ali, assim como era usado para levar robôs para a manutenção, decidindo que quando Vegeta dormisse, iria contatar a sua irmã, novamente, para expor o perigo dele fugir, com ambos pensando em um modo de impedir que isso acontecesse.

\- É impossível, meu pequeno príncipe.

Ele fala com uma voz rouca, próximo da orelha do menor, enquanto sorria de canto, pois, conforme o previsto, Vegeta começa a esbravejar, como sempre acontecia.

\- Vou sim, seu Terceira classe bast...!

Então, é silenciado por um beijo possessivo e antes que tivesse tempo para reagir, debilmente, as mãos possesivas e exigentes do maior percorriam o corpo do menor, fazendo questão de memorizar todos os míseros detalhes possíveis e então, conforme descia beijos pelo pescoço do príncipe, Vegeta acaba rendido, como sempre acontecia e nisso, puxa o rosto do maior para um beijo repleto de desejo, até que Kakarotto consegue afastar o rosto, passando a mordiscar o pescoço do menor, assim como sugar, arrancando gemidos finos do mesmo, até que faz um gemido mais longo surgir dos lábios aristocráticos, quando acaricia a marca dele na nuca.

Então, se recordando de seu plano, percebendo que o seu lado pervertido queria uma repetição anterior, na cama, ele se afasta e Vegeta não pôde impedir uma face de frustação, sendo que após ver Kakarotto sorrindo, satisfeito, desfaz a face e bufando, se afasta revoltado com a sua entrega fácil, assim como raiva pelos seus gemidos finos e vira de costas, para depois sentir os braços grandes do maior, o envolver, puxando-o para um abraço carinhoso, até que este fala, gentilmente:

\- Não se envergonhe pelo que sente... Qual o problema de se sentir entregue para este Kakarotto? Ademais, já solicitei uma pesquisa para explicar o motivo de você ser diferente e igualmente desejoso. Eu disse que você não estaria mais só e quero que você divida tudo o que o aborrece. Não precisa guardar para você. Eu estou aqui.

Ele fala gentilmente e então, Vegeta cerra os dentes enquanto fechava os olhos, pois, havia muitas coisas que não compreendia e o fato de Kakarotto ser gentil com ele, assim como prometendo que não estaria só, novamente, pois, estaria junto dele, além de descobrir o motivo de ser tão diferente dos outros machos, fez o pequeno príncipe derramar uma lágrima, enquanto segurava as outras.

Afinal, para ele, era vergonhoso chorar, sendo algo que aprendeu com seu pai, quando um dia acabou chorando, levemente, quando filhote e foi castigado severamente por isso.

Ele cerra os punhos e controla as lágrimas, enquanto que o maior apoiava sua cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto o apertava ainda mais e ficam assim por algum tempo, até que o maior o vira e deposita um beijo gentil na testa do menor, para depois puxa-lo pela mão, sendo que inicialmente, o príncipe não faz nenhuma resistência, até que saíram e ao perceber as mãos dadas, desvencilha a sua mão e sai dos pensamentos conflitosos que o tomavam, para retornar a postura e face que aprendeu com seu pai, sendo que bufava ainda mais, pois, parecia uma fêmea que estava sendo consolada e isso era revoltante para ele.

O maior abana a cabeça para os lados, para depois virar para a frente, mostrando o planeta para o menor, sendo que eles caminhavam por lindas campinas, até que Kakarotto voa e Vegeta o segue, sendo que jurou a si mesmo que usaria o passeio para saber mais dados sobre o planeta, assim como, para procurar algum modo de fugir dali, sendo que para isso, fazia-se necessário conhecer o planeta e por causa disso, concordou com o passeio, enquanto que evitava sorrir vitorioso para o plano que traçou, para que o saiyajin a sua frente não percebesse suas reais intenções com o passeio, sendo que o pensamento de sair do planeta, fazia com que uma parte dele, que não queria analisar, se sentisse pesarosa, para depois se revoltar.

Mais do que rapidamente, dissipa tal pensamentos, pois, por mais que fosse bem tratado, embora tivesse que lidar com o saiyajin pervertido a sua frente, não mudava o fato que era um prisioneiro e assim, como todo o prisioneiro, estava ansioso para se libertar.

Kakarotto começa a explicar sobre o planeta, sendo que para Vegeta, muitos dados não eram uteis, até que o mesmo avista pelo canto dos olhos, não ousando virar rosto, para que o maior não percebesse que havia uma pequena nave chegando, sendo que estava distante dali.

Porém, percebe que era a sua única chance de sair, sendo que notou na cozinha uma espécie de folheto holográfico e viu que conhecia parcamente a escrita, passando a ter a ideia de que poderia usar esse conhecimento ao seu favor.

No momento, para ele não desconfiar dos planos que sua mente traçava, enquanto estoicamente afastava a enorme tristeza que sentia ao imaginar estar afastado de Kakarotto, sendo que repudiava violentamente esse sentimento, rejeitando-o asperamente, pois, não era certo, começa a formular algum meio de nocauteá-lo.

Afinal, por mais vergonhoso que fosse ao menor, era inevitável o fato que não podia lutar contra ele para escapar.

Portanto, deixa-lo inconsciente, era a única forma de escapar, já que os robôs não possuíam qualquer poder, pelo que desconfiava.

Além disso, ele sabia que teria que esperar o momento propício, sendo que precisava agir como sempre fizera, pois, se mudasse a forma de agir, o saiyajin a sua frente poderia desconfiar de algo.

\- O que foi meu amor?

\- Não me chama assim! Sou um macho! Ou já se esqueceu? – ele pergunta, irado, torcendo os punhos.

\- Bem... somente se for no aspecto corpo... Apesar de sua constituição ser um tanto delicada, se compararmos ao corpo de outros machos.

\- Cale-se!

Ele exclama, cruzando os braços e bufando, enquanto mordia a bochecha para não ofendê-lo, pois, notou que ele somente o rendia em seus braços quando o humilhava verbalmente e não queria estar rendido novamente, pois, desconfiava que a pequena nave não ficaria muito tempo, próxima dali e que em breve partiria.

Portanto, não podia permitir ser subjugado novamente e frente a isso, decide conter sua usual reclamação, que surgiria nessa situação.

Nisso, desanimado, pois, queria subjugar o pequeno príncipe novamente, Kakarotto pousa e Vegeta o segue, sendo que nota que estavam em uma espécie de praia.

Então, vê o maior olhando para a areia, como se procurasse algo, até que fica feliz ao se agachar e pegar algo no chão, sendo que o menor arqueia o cenho, até que o maior se aproxima, com uma concha curvada em uma das mãos, enquanto o abraçava pela cintura.

Ele se aproxima dele e põe a concha no ouvido do menor, que ouve o barulho do mar, se surpreendendo, enquanto corava com o abraço.

Claro, sabia que a concha podia reproduzir um som similar ao mar, mas, não perdia tempo pegando conchas, pois, não era algo para um macho e um príncipe, sendo que nem as fêmeas saiyajins se interessavam por algo assim, considerando que era uma atitude somente de seres inferiores.

\- Legal, né? Tenho certeza que nunca pegou uma concha para ouvir. Minha irmã adotiva adora ouvir esse som e inclusive, pegou uma concha do tamanho desta e guardou. Quer esta para você?

O maior pergunta gentilmente, desejando que o menor falasse algo, pois, estava se sentindo incomodado com o silêncio incômodo do mesmo, desde que partiram da casa e ademais, queria conhecer melhor seu parceiro de acasalamento.

Após se recuperar dos sentimentos que o tomavam, Vegeta tem uma ideia e vira o rosto, desviando o ouvido da concha e falando, com seu costumeiro mau humor:

\- Por que iria querer algo tão simplório? Ademais, sou um macho e não uma fêmea!

\- Eu não acho... Ainda mais com os seus gemidos. – ele fala com um sorriso.

\- Me deixe em paz!

Nisso, se vira e sai dos braços dele e conforme previu, Kakarotto se curvou para pegar seu pulso, por causa da diferença da altura de ambos e então, orando para que o maior não percebesse seus movimentos, sendo que uma parte dele queria que percebesse, com ele rapidamente rejeitando essa parte, consegue acertar a nuca de Kakarotto com a mão, usando toda a sua força e sentindo que sua mão latejava pela dor.

Como o saiyajin estava com o ki diminuído, para economizar poder, sendo que fora pego de surpresa, acaba não conseguindo evitar o golpe e fica inconsciente, caindo na areia.

Sorrindo, felicitando-se, sendo que uma parte dele reclamava e protestava, sendo que procurava ignorar tal parte, voa rapidamente até onde está a nave, pois, não sabia quanto tempo ele ficaria inconsciente e precisava sair dali o quanto antes.

Após algum tempo, consegue se aproximar da nave, sendo que os robôs haviam acabado de tirar várias caixas e antes que tivessem qualquer reação, Vegeta entra na mesma e joga o robô que tinha lá dentro para fora, assim como aciona a partida ao descobrir rapidamente o significado dos botões, após descobrir o painel, ficando aliviado em ver que conseguia compreender a escrita.

Então, conforme e nave avançava para o espaço, acessa o mapa estrelar que a mesma possuía e consegue encontrar uma provável rota para Bejiita, ao se recordar de uma rota alternativa, que o faria se aproximar do planeta.

Enquanto preparava a rota, ignorava uma parte dele revoltada, que criticava os seus atos, assim como uma imensa tristeza que começou a tomá-lo, pelo fato de não ver mais Kakarotto, sendo algo que o revoltava, em seu íntimo, enquanto seu orgulho lutava contra tais sentimentos, clamando que o ato de fugir era certo, pois precisava voltar ao seu planeta natal e esquecer-se do saiyajin de cabelos rebeldes para o seu próprio bem.

Há dezenas de anos luz dali, mais precisamente em Bejiita, o rei andava pelo corredor, até que chega a sala oval real, onde havia várias fêmeas saiyajins, todas de Elite e com os olhos expectantes, pois, o monarca iria escolher a próxima rainha e todas almejavam tal título, sendo que dariam um herdeiro ao mesmo, após o planeta ter perdido o príncipe herdeiro, Vegeta, após o último relatório enviado automaticamente pela nave, que descrevia uma pane nos motores, que levou a um colapso da estrutura em pontos vitais e consequentemente, desencadeou uma explosão do mesmo no espaço, sem ninguém suspeitar que fosse um dado falso, introduzido no computador, graças ao fato de Tghits ter invadido secretamente os computadores da nave, fornecendo falsas informações, assim como um falso relatório a pedido do otouto dela, Kakarotto.

Então, o rei Vegeta sobe os degraus e senta no trono, para depois falar, como se meditasse, enquanto olhava as jovens e poderosas saiyajins, pois, eram todas de Elite, que ansiavam, ardentemente, ser a próxima rainha do planeta:

\- Como devem saber, analisei diversos dados.

Nisso, ele sorria maliciosamente ao pensar que fez elas ficarem nuas para escolher o corpo mais bonito, assim como provou cada uma delas, que não se incomodaram com as ordens dadas, pois, estavam ávidas para o título e todas aceitaram que ele tivesse relações com cada uma, além de verificar seu histórico de missões e dados.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele fala:

\- A minha futura rainha será Komato (tomato – tomate)!

Nisso, uma saiyajin comemora, sendo que as demais olhavam com inveja e ira para a mesma, que se aproxima do imperador, perante um chamado do mesmo, se sentando ao seu lado, em um pequeno trono.

\- Saúdam a nova imperatriz Komato!

Nisso, as demais se curvam, a contragosto, iradas, sendo que viram o quanto ele pareceu sentir um intenso prazer ao ter relações com ela, sendo que todas olhavam a cena, pois, ficaram paradas próximas de uma parede, enquanto que cada uma era chamada para ter relações com ele, na cama, com as demais vendo, sendo que as outras se exasperavam ao perceber que com elas, ele não experimentou tanto prazer, mesmo que elas tivessem se dedicado ao máximo para dar prazer ao mesmo.

Uma longa festa é proclamada em todo o planeta para comemorar a ascensão de uma nova rainha, sendo que Nappa iria se tornar o Kaulek do novo príncipe.

Portanto, até que o mesmo nascesse e saísse da cápsula de crescimento, ele ficaria na mansão dele, a título de treino, para se preparar para a função, novamente, dali a alguns anos.

O saiyajin grande e careca estava sentado em sua poltrona, com uma caneca da mão e uma imensa garrafa ao seu lado, sendo que uma de suas várias escravas o servia, para depois a mesma ficar de pé, próxima da parede, esperando alguma ordem dele ou então, para encher novamente a caneca, quando a mesma ficasse vazia.

Nappa pensava em seu intenso ódio pelo imperador que aumentou conforme o advento dos anos, sendo que desejava se vingar, enquanto vertia mais uma caneca de Siev, sendo a décima que entornava, enquanto que tomava uma decisão, sendo que iria esperar o máximo possível por um momento oportuno para executar seu plano e sorria de canto, pois, desde que Vegeta partiu, ele se dedicou a treinos intensos para se vingar dos anos que teve que suportar o imperador dentro de si.

Alguns dias depois, um saiyajin que cuidava das comunicações, capita uma chamada de uma nave desconhecida e aceita o contato.

Enquanto isso, na nave, Vegeta se revoltava por ter chorado a viagem inteira, por causa da saudade intensa que sentia de Kakarotto, se sentindo o saiyajin mais miserável de todos e que naquele momento, lutava para encontrar seu orgulho, visando que o mesmo empurrasse, novamente, para as profundezas do seu ser, a parte dele que o dominou a viagem inteira e que clamava ardentemente por Kakarotto.

Após alguns minutos, olha o painel e percebe que o pedido de chamada foi atendido e secando as lágrimas, enquanto se odiava por seu comportamento inferior, se adianta e exclama, asperamente:

\- Aqui é o príncipe Vegeta! Irei pousar no hangar privativo do Castelo!

O controlador da área espacial de Bejiita fica confuso e nisso, contata diretamente o imperador.

Naquele momento, o mesmo estava tendo relações sexuais selvagemente com a nova rainha, quando seu scouter apita e o ignora por um tempo, até que atende.

\- O que é seu bastardo? Estou no meio de uma foda!

O controlador sente o sangue gelar, pois, temia retaliação por perturbar o momento íntimo do imperador com a nova imperatriz.

\- Lamento, senhor... mas, uma nave...

Nisso, ele escuta o imperador chegando ao ápice, pelo longo gemido do mesmo, sendo que ouvia a rainha gemendo longamente no fundo, enquanto que espera, pacientemente, que o monarca falasse.

No quarto, ele sai dela e se afasta, falando:

\- Fale seu infeliz! Que nave?

\- Uma nave estranha se aproxima do planeta e a pessoa a bordo da mesma afirma que é o falecido príncipe Vegeta! Mas...

O rei sente o sangue gelar, enquanto estreita os olhos, sentindo uma intensa raiva tomá-lo, sendo que a imperatriz vê a tensão de seu imperador e o mesmo começa a se trocar rapidamente, enquanto falava:

\- Mais alguém sabe?

\- Não, meu senhor.

\- Provavelmente é um impostor!

\- A voz lembra e muito.

\- Estou me dirigindo para aí e não ouse se comunicar com mais alguém! O planeta está se recuperando da perda do príncipe regente e não precisamos de um falso para provocar uma esperança em vão!

\- Verdade... – o saiyajin concorda pensativo.

"_Droga! Ele sobreviveu? Se sobreviveu, então, não podia ter me unido a outra saiyajin, pois, nossa união é apenas para a substituição do herdeiro e não quero me desfazer dela, por um filho ookera. Terei outro filho digno de meu sangue e não um desgraçado desses! Preciso tomar alguma atitude. Ainda bem que esse idiota do controlador não contatou mais ninguém. Primeiro, tenho que confirmar isso, antes de cumprir com o meu plano. O fato dele ter sido declarado morto irá me ajudar. Ele é ookera por causa da mãe! Portanto, terei chance de ter um filho normal, pois, pesquisei essa saiyajin e os ancestrais dela não estavam no grupo que recebeu esse gene inglório! Quero um macho normal e não um bastardo de um ookera, pois, agora sei que não sou eu e enfim, poderei ter uma cria digna de mim!"_

O rei pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto sorria malignamente, determinado a evitar que Vegeta o impedisse de ter uma cria digna para o mesmo, ao seu ver.


	13. A chegada em Bejiita

**Notas da Autora**

Sem desconfiar de nada, Vegeta segue na aproximação do planeta, enquanto certos planos são traçados contra ele...

Enquanto isso, Kakarotto segue com uma nave Vegeta e fica alarmado quando sente pelo vínculo de ambos os sentimentos de medo e dor...

Distante do planeta, uma nave se aproxima oriunda de outro quadrante, cujo objetivo é...

Yo!

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Tenham uma leitura.

**Capítulo 13 - A chegada em Bejiita**

O Controlador do espaço aéreo estava monitorando a estranha nave, assim como outras, enquanto fiscalizava os hangares, até que ouve o som da porta sendo aberta e vê o rei entrando.

Rapidamente, se prostra e o monarca pergunta:

\- E o farsante?

\- Eu comuniquei que estava em outra ligação, para que ele não desconfiasse. Porém, esbravejou e me ameaçou. Parecia bem real para mim.

\- Ele deve ter estudado os hábitos do príncipe falecido... Provavelmente, é alguma armadilha. Ele acredita que a fama do meu falecido filho o auxiliaria a entrar no planeta. Inclusive, há algumas investigações que apontam para um ato de sabotagem com a nave dele, gerando uma falha catastrófica. Claro, estou mantendo tal investigação sobre sigilo, para que possamos pegar o traidor dentre nós. Provavelmente, alguns dos saiyajins responsáveis pelos escravos engenheiros que fiscalizavam a nave.

De fato, ele providenciou uma falsa investigação com saiyajins completamente leais a ele, de forma cega, que elaboraram um relatório falso sobre sabotagem para aplacar a indagação do povo pela morte do príncipe e inclusive, estava escolhendo um súdito para acusar de traição a coroa e ao planeta, fornecendo um inimigo aos seus conterrâneos para aplicá-los.

Ao olhar para a frente, viu o saiyajin perfeito para isso, com influência suficiente para tornar tal traição algo plausível e sem qualquer questionamento. Daria ao povo um culpado e acabou de encontrar o conterrâneo perfeito para isso. Por isso, precisava aplacar as duvidas dele, para fazer parecer que de fato era um farsante e assim, poder matá-lo.

O rei Vegeta aperta alguns botões do seu aparelho e seleciona um dos contatos de scouter que estava pré-selecionado:

\- Estou na Central de controle do espaço aéreo de Bejiita.

Então, ele desconecta.

\- Não sabia... Com certeza, é um impostor! O cúmplice dele armou tudo! – o controlador acredita nas palavras do rei e exibe uma face de revolta – E pensar que eu quase acreditei nele! Como sou idiota!

\- Não se culpe... Ele estudou perfeitamente os hábitos do meu filho. Não é algo de improviso. Afinal, precisava ser bem crível a sua atuação.

\- Verdade... O que faremos?

\- Precisamos intercepta-lo para podemos tortura-lo, visando que o mesmo revele os seus cúmplices - o monarca fala seriamente, olhando para o bipe da chamada da nave no visor – Não se esqueça que ele tem que pensar que aceitamos a mentira dele. O oriente a descer no hangar particular do castelo. Afinal, seria o mais lógico. Passe os dados para que a nave pouse no hangar.

\- Farei isso imediatamente, meu rei. – ele fala prontamente e retorna a comunicação.

\- Seu bastardo! Como ousa fazer o príncipe Vegeta esperar? Quer que eu quebre todos os seus ossos?

\- Perdoe-me, ouji-sama (senhor príncipe herdeiro). Minhas humildes desculpas. Estou transferindo para a nave o protocolo de descida no Hangar particular do castelo. Já comuniquei sobre a vossa chegada. – ele fala humildemente.

\- Quando chegar irei tortura-lo por tal falha! É inadmissível deixar o príncipe herdeiro em uma comunicação de espera por míseros vermes!

\- Por favor, meu príncipe, eu... – ele simula medo.

Então, a comunicação é encerrada.

\- O impostor acreditou em minha comunicação. – ele comenta, sorrindo.

\- Ótimo! Agora, poderemos captura-lo.

Nisso, surge dois soldados de alto patente com alguns aparelhos e o Controlador não entende.

Porém, antes que pudesse compreender algo, conforme eles se adiantavam até o computador, sendo que havia alguns escravos cientistas, a cabeça do saiyajin é decepada com um único movimento da mão do rei em sentido horizontal e a cabeça do mesmo rola pelo chão metálico frio, enquanto que o corpo caía, sujando a parede atrás do mesmo.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Os escravos garantiam que em quinze minutos fariam o serviço.

\- Fale para esses vermes que eles só possuem oito minutos! – ele exclama, irritado.

\- Sim, senhor. Façam logo, seus animais! Agora!

Ele exclama aos escravos, que começam a fazer o serviço o mais rápido possível mexendo nos códigos e programação, assim como outro grupo cuidava da montagem da voz.

Após nove minutos, eles conseguem.

\- Agora, irei comunicar a todos o culpado, assim como irei falar que teremos o comparsa dele para interrogatório e posterior tortura.

\- Iremos cuidar desse assunto, meu rei. – um deles fala se prostrando, seguido dos demais.

\- Agora, vão! Se preparem para a chegada dele. Lembre-se de acertar a nave, mas, de modo que ele sobreviva. Quero o bastardo inconsciente, pois, irão desconfiar se matarmos o comparsa.

\- Com certeza, meu rei. Iremos agora.

Eles não se importavam se era o príncipe, pois, as ordens do rei, para eles, eram supremas.

Afinal, se eles possuíam um alto cargo, assim como detinham a riqueza e a fama, sendo que antigamente não passavam de míseros saiyajins, era por causa dele, que reconheceu os poderes deles, sendo que eram trigêmeos, algo raro.

Inclusive, o próprio monarca os protegeu e lhes permitiu o melhor treinamento, com o melhor instrutor. Era uma dívida, que não podiam negligenciar e, portanto, juraram por sua honra, desde filhote, que seguiriam o rei, não importando qual ordem esdrúxula ele desse, pois iriam cumprir a todo o custo e se orgulhavam de serem os saiyajins que mais detinham a confiança dele.

Então, se retiram para cumprirem a ordem, se posicionando no hangar do castelo, enquanto o rei apertava um botão de seu scouter e comunicava o acontecido a todos os scouters:

\- Essa é uma mensagem de seu rei. Descobrimos o saiyajin que sabotou a nave da minha cria e causou a sua morte. Porém, ele resistiu e tentou atacar-me e como sabem, é um crime punido com a morte. Mas, não se preocupem, pois ele acabou entrando em contato com seu comparsa e já mandei soldados para interceptarem o mesmo. Ele será levado às masmorras, onde irei interroga-lo pessoalmente, para conseguir o nome de outros comparsas. O príncipe Vegeta será vingado! Sua morte é simplesmente inaceitável!

Ele exclama o final e depois, encerra a comunicação, enquanto o povo se animava ao saber que haviam encontrado os responsáveis pela morte do príncipe herdeiro.

O rei Vegeta foi cauteloso em não citar a lei primordial que era do conhecimento de poucos e que consistia no fato que o rei só podia ser desafiado em uma disputa pelo trono, porém, sobre certas circunstâncias, sendo que não podia ser desafiado pelo trono, enquanto não tivesse um herdeiro no auge dos seus poderes.

Portanto, tal ato tornava-se um crime.

Afinal, quem o derrotasse, teria que derrotar o príncipe, adulto, sendo que a fase filhote deles ia até os vinte e um anos. A outra lei dava plenos poderes ao mais poderoso e que o mais fraco devia se sujeitar ao mesmo. Havia uma terceira lei, sobre o direito de propriedade do mais forte. Todas apoiavam o fato imutável que somente o saiyajin mais poderoso de todos podia governar os outros.

Então, diversos guardas adentram no local, onde encontram o corpo e olham com ira para o Controlador, enquanto que o rei se aproximava com a sua capa esvoaçante, falando:

\- Retirem esse lixo que traiu o nosso planeta e matou a minha cria! Irei nomear um novo controlador de voo.

Eles se prostram e se levantam, após o monarca sair do local, para se dirigir ao hangar particular do castelo.

Meia hora depois, a nave onde estava Vegeta estava fazendo a aproximação final da atmosfera, enquanto que o mesmo lutava para se recompor, conseguindo parcamente, sendo que sentia um formigamento na marca de Kakarotto em sua nuca, achando estranho não ter sumido, enquanto que improvisava algo para colocar em volta do pescoço, para que ninguém mais visse, até que sumisse, sendo que estranhava o fato de não ter sumido, ainda, enquanto cogitava a hipótese que talvez demorasse mais do que sabia sobre a marcação quando não era reciproca, sem saber que ambos possuíam a ligação verdadeira.

Então, a nave anuncia a aproximação do local pré-estabelecido na rota e Vegeta se organizava, sendo que não gostava de chegar numa roupa alienígena, sendo a mesma que ele saiu do planeta.

Então, após a usual turbulência leve da entrada na atmosfera, ele avista o castelo, enquanto desejava tomar um banho demorado, pois, estava incomodado com o seu cheiro e apreciava a limpeza.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo, a nave é alvejada por rajadas e frente a súbita implosão, sem qualquer aviso, somado ao fato de estar há alguns dias sem comer, já que a viagem demorou mais do que o previsto, pois, ele teve que fazer uma rota mais longa que o usual e aquela nave não foi equipada com alimentos para viagem e os robôs, já haviam retirado eficientemente a carga da mesma. Portanto, estava sem comer há dias.

Em virtude disso tudo, ele ficou inconsciente e caiu como um baque no chão, sendo que o rei e seus três saiyajins fiéis se aproximaram e identificaram o príncipe, após algum tempo, embora tenham estranhado a roupa que nunca viram, enquanto que o rei suou frio ao ver a marca na nuca dele e o fato que a marca de nascença de um ookera estava visível.

\- O levem para a masmorra o mais rápido que conseguem! Por sorte, essa roupa não o identifica e a distância, os demais não irão identifica-lo. E sobre minhas ordens, ninguém irá até lá, com exceção de minha pessoa. Também o amordacem, após o prenderem com algemas de contenção de poder.

\- Sim, meu rei!

O que aprecia ser o líder exclama e rapidamente, usando inclusive alguns panos para ocultar o cabelo do mesmo, dificultando a identificação, corria velozmente para dentro do castelo, para se dirigir as masmorras, seguido dos seus irmãos, procurando colocar o príncipe desacordado na cela mais profunda de todas.

Então, chamando os demais soldados que se aproximavam, o rei, ainda no Hangar do castelo, ordena a limpeza e acessa um botão no seu scouter, para depois falar:

\- Conseguimos capturar o comparsa! Eu, pessoalmente, irei interrogar o bastardo!

Enquanto isso, saiyajins por todo o planeta comemoravam, para em seguida retornarem ao que faziam instantes antes.

Porém, não muito longe do planeta, outra nave, similar a anterior se aproximava de Bejiita, sendo que o saiyajin a bordo sentia uma ira tão intensa, que a mesma era palpável, sendo que inicialmente sentia raiva pelo que Vegeta fez, para depois sentir o medo, a tristeza e a dor, sendo que tais sentimentos diminuíram gradativamente sua ira intensa por ele, enquanto sentia que os sentimentos de seu parceiro eram relativos ao planeta e fica inicialmente alarmado.

Então, Kakarotto jura a si mesmo que iria resgatar seu parceiro de acasalamento e mataria qualquer um em seu caminho, enquanto fiscalizava uma capsula no bolso, protegida por um dispositivo, pois, acreditava que com certeza, a nave em que se encontrava seria destruída.

Em virtude desse risco, já havia se transformado em super saiyajin 1 e mantinha seu ki baixo, graças ao controle quase que insano, de tão exacerbado que possuía, ao ponto de ser capaz de demonstrar um ki baixo, mesmo transformado, sendo que podia aumentar drasticamente de um extremo ao outro, caso fosse necessário, sendo que como sentia o ki, podia identificar qualquer ataque de energia contra a nave.

Na Estação espacial de monitoramento, o Controlador do espaço, identifica a nave e passa para o controlador de solo, enquanto armava os feixes, esperando a ordem para atirar.

Em Bejiita, o recém-nomeado controlador, recebe o comunicado e chama o imperador.

O mesmo estava na sala de reunião, fornecendo o nome de saiyajins que eram comparsas, sendo que os escolheu para jogar a culpa, pois, em tese, torturou o prisioneiro e ele forneceu nomes e os soldados estavam tão ávidos para se vingarem do príncipe, que iriam capturá-los, o mais rápido possível.

Então, após todos saírem, o rei aceita a conecção, preocupado e o controlador fala:

\- Identificamos uma nave se aproximando do planeta, similar a anterior. Será que é mais um comparsa?

\- Sim. Mas, já temos muitos. É desnecessário. Ordeno a destruição do mesmo. – ele acreditava que devia ser o parceiro de sua cria que o seguiu.

\- Sim, meu rei!

Nisso, ele manda a autorização para a estação espacial do espaço de Bejita que dispara as armas em direção a nave que estava próxima do planeta e a explodem, sem saberem que havia outra nave, mais distante, e que pertencia a uma esquadrão formado por uma união de planetas com um único objeto. Destruir o planeta Bejiita e erradicar os saiyajins.

Para tal missão, suas naves possuíam uma tecnologia avançada e eram capazes de destruir um planeta, se assim quisessem.

Meia hora depois, Vegeta acorda, sentindo fortes dores lacerantes, assim como uma considerável tontura inicial, provavelmente pela fome e explosão, sentindo-se mais fraco que o usual, enquanto notava que estava amordaçado e preso a uma parede de aço fria.

Então, fica apavorado ao ver algemas de restrição de poder e incialmente, após a tontura inicial, julga que alguma nave inimiga o capturou, embora o local parecesse estranhamente familiar, assim como o cheiro.

\- Pelo visto, acordou...


	14. A ira de um super saiyajin

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta escuta palavras contundentes e igualmente cruéis de seu genitor e enquanto o rei se preparava para mata-lo...

Nappa sai de sua mansão por causa da confusão instaurada no planeta e descobre que...

Yo!

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 14 - A ira de um super saiyajin**

O príncipe arregala os olhos ao ver o seu genitor e estranha o olhar de repulsa no mesmo, que fala:

\- Deve estar estranhando o fato que está no calabouço... Mas, entenda. Para nós, você está morto. Aliais, eu sempre quis você morto. Porém, por mais que eu o tenha colocado em situações extremamente perigosas e inimigos implacáveis, assim como conquistas quase que impossíveis desde que era filhote, você não morreu... Não preciso dizer a raiva que eu senti.

Vegeta fica estarrecido, enquanto segurava as lágrimas, pois, sentia que se encontrava especialmente emotivo naquele momento, como acontecia em alguns períodos com ele, além de que, sentia saudade de Kakarotto, enquanto percebia que a marca em sua nuca pulsava com um sentimento de ódio e raiva, assim como preocupação, que não era dele, embora não identificasse de quem era.

\- Não fique surpreso... Quem deseja um bastardo ookera como cria? Ninguém! Vocês representam a escória e descobri que herdou de sua genitora. Após a sua falsa morte, que foi excelente para a minha pessoa, contrai união com uma nova saiyajin de Elite que não possuí esses genes que podem gerar ou não um ookera. Eu investiguei profundamente os ancestrais dela, antes de tê-la. E em breve, ela ficará grávida. Eu estou me esforçando especialmente e entusiasmante nesse aspecto, deve confessar. – fala com um sorriso extremamente malicioso - Então, não vai demorar muito e com certeza, será uma cria digna de mim!

Frente ao que o genitor falou, assim como o olhar de desgosto e repulsa, não consegue mais segurar as lágrimas, pois, não imaginava o ódio de seu genitor para com ele, assim como compreendia, agora, o verdadeiro motivo de enviá-lo à missões tidas como suicidas por muitos e inclusive, não compatíveis com a idade, sendo que em muitos casos, sobreviveu por pouco. Nunca tentou assassina-lo, diretamente, para não levantar suspeitas, pois, era uma cria poderosa para a sua raça.

Portanto, não haveria motivo para elimina-lo, ao contrário se fosse um fraco, pois, seria o esperado, assim como foi com o otouto dele.

Porém, por um motivo que não conhecia, o pai deles não o matou, contrariando o que esperavam frente a tal situação. Apenas o mandou a um planeta bem distante, habitado por raças extremamente fracas e de poder irrisório.

Se ele, Vegeta, tivesse sucumbido às missões, seria visto como uma fatalidade, porém, algo normal, pois, indicava que era fraco e indigno para ser o príncipe, de acordo com todas as leis primordiais que apoiavam o aspecto do mais forte e do mais fraco, no sentido que o mais fraco devia se sujeitar ao mais forte.

Então, Vegeta se curva, levemente, o máximo que as algemas permitem, perante as ondas de dor em várias partes de seu corpo fatigado e igualmente ferido, enquanto que não conseguia gemer de dor, por estar amordaçado e ao erguer a cabeça fica apavorado, ao ver a face extremamente maligna de seu genitor:

\- Você está bem debilitado e senão forem tratados esses ferimentos, você irá morrer... Ou iria morrer de fome? Já que perdeu um peso considerável. Confesso que estou na dúvida.

O rei sente um deleite especial ao ver a face de terror de seu filho, para depois gargalhar, com sua risada maligna revibrando por toda a área da masmorra.

\- Não se preocupe... Considere como um último favor que eu faço como seu pai, privando-o de tais mortes, lentas e igualmente dolorosas. Prometo que será rápido.

Nisso, ele ergue a palma para desferir um ataque fatal no príncipe que chora desesperado, sentindo mais uma onda de dor lacerante toma-lo, enquanto se sentia miserável, sendo que sentia um ódio que não era dele, enquanto que o medo o tomava, sendo que os seus orbes encontravam-se umedecidos pelas lágrimas ao saber do ódio de seu genitor e ver tal face no mesmo, além de ter ouvido as palavras contundentes e cruéis do seu pai.

\- É patético até para morrer... – ele fala com visível desgosto, enquanto concentrava seu poder em uma das mãos - Deveria ao menos morrer como um autêntico saiyajin e não como um mísero inferior. Se bem, que não posso exigir muita coisa de um ookera, devido a sua inferioridade nata. Eu o odiei desde que nasceu e o motivo de tê-lo mantido vivo, foi o fato que achava que era comigo o problema, mas, descobri que era com a sua genitora.

Vegeta começa a chorar ainda mais, em um pranto mudo, com as lágrimas peroladas caindo vertiginosamente de seus orbes, sendo lágrimas de dor, medo e de arrependimento ao saber que não veria mais Kakarotto, enquanto representavam também a raiva que sentia consigo mesmo por ter fugido, deixando Kakarotto para trás. Justamente, o único saiyajin que o tratou com gentileza e carinho, sendo que o que recebeu dele por apenas alguns dias, podia ser considerado tudo o que lhe foi negado a vida inteira.

\- Patético, sempre patético... nem pode ser considerado um macho muito menos uma fêmea, pois, nenhuma delas choraria. Contrai união com uma saiyajin que me dará uma cria digna e não um bastardo de um ookera. Agora, posso matá-lo, livremente, sendo que você já foi declarado como morto há alguns dias atrás. Afinal, recebemos um relatório da nave que explodiu antes de se aproximar do planeta. Mas, não se preocupe, pois o vinguei, torturando e matando todos aqueles que fiscalizaram a nave, por terem causado a morte do príncipe. Confesso que não sei como sobreviveu a tal falha catastrófica, assim como conseguiu uma nave para voltar ao planeta, mas, não importa... Além disso, há alguém que sabe da sua marca e deve ter desconfiado o que você é, assim como foi no passado, em que tive de ordenar a morte de um dos saiyajins mais leais para com o reino, juntamente com a sua família, sendo que conseguiram fugir, matando vários soldados durante a fuga. Agora, mais do que nunca, devo elimina-lo e limpar essa mácula de meu sangue. Até porque, não quero que nenhum saiyajin estrague os meus planos para ficar no trono pelos próximos vinte anos.

Enquanto ele falava, com o príncipe percebendo a repulsa e ira do mesmo em cada palavra, questionava-se o que era um ookera. Pelo comportamento de seu genitor e atitude, devia ser algo bem vergonhoso, para o rei odiá-lo tanto assim, sendo que seu maior desespero é que nunca mais veria Kakarotto. Nunca mais sentiria seu cheiro, seu calor protetor e não ouviria suas palavras gentis. Arrependia-se amargamente de ter voltado a um planeta onde era repudiado, mesmo sendo seu planeta natal. Chorava por ter sido um idiota e ter se afastado do único saiyajin que lhe deu carinho, amor e compreensão. O único que ficaria ao seu lado. Amaldiçoava-se em pensamento, enquanto seu último arrependimento era não poder ficar junto do saiyajin que amava.

O pensamento de amar lhe era estranho, mas, já ouvira essa palavra e que justificava a imensa e desoladora dor que sentia ao pensar que não o veria mais, sentindo que o lacerava por dentro, enquanto percebia o poder se concentrando nas mãos do seu genitor, gradativamente, de forma lenta, sendo proposital, pois visava prolongar seu medo, enquanto que se amaldiçoava em pensamento por sua estupidez, provocada pelo seu orgulho.

Desejava em seu intimo ter uma segunda chance de poder ficar junto do maior, sendo que não jogaria essa chance fora, embora fosse tarde demais para mudar o que fez.

Porém, se tivesse a oportunidade de ter essa segunda chance, faria tudo diferente e não iria se separar dele, enquanto que esqueceria que Bejiita existia, pois, não desejava saber mais nada sobre esse planeta, que já fora o seu lar, um dia. Tudo o que queria era voltar para o planeta onde estava, outrora, que era, praticamente, um éden particular dele e de Kakarotto, ao olhar o belo planeta em que estavam com outros olhos.

Então, o som de uma explosão do lado de fora chama a atenção de todos e o rei corre dali até a superfície, atarantado e igualmente alarmado, desfazendo a esfera de ki de suas mãos.

Quando chega a superfície, vê um saiyajin de cabelos dourados espetados, sendo que jaziam vários saiyajins mortos a sua volta, enquanto que ele caminhava lentamente com o semblante tomado pela pura ira e ódio, com os orbes verdes estreitados, cobertos da mais pura raiva e desejo de sangue.

O rei fica apavorado e vê cada um de seus soldados caindo, apenas com um movimento das mãos do guerreiro saiyajin de cabelos dourados, sendo visível a cauda dourada do mesmo, até que ele se aproxima e fala:

\- Vim buscar Vegeta...

\- O que é você?

\- Um super saiyajin... O da lenda.

\- Impossível... Deveria ser eu ou um dos meus descendentes.

Então, conforme Kakarotto se aproximava, ele se encolhe, enquanto ficava na posição defensiva.

\- Por consideração a ele, não o atacarei.

Então, passa no lado do mesmo que sente o poder opressor que o deixa paralisado, enquanto que Kakarotto caminhava até a masmorra, sendo que fala friamente, com cada palavra mergulhada no mais puro ódio e fúria latente, assim como igualmente palpável de tão intensa, que gelava o sangue do monarca, que acaba caindo de joelhos, enquanto estava tomado pelo mais puro terror em sua face:

\- Porém, se ele estiver machucado ou sofreu algo, eu irei feri-lo. Não o matarei, mas, irei garantir, pessoalmente, que fique meses na Medical Machine, além de castrá-lo, privando-o de um herdeiro para sempre, assim como o que o define como um homem, caso ele tenha sido estuprado.

O rei sente calafrios, pois, a aparência emanando poder, assim como o poder opressor do mesmo, o fazia sentir como se uma espécie de mão o envolvesse, sufocando-o, ao pressionar o seu tórax, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais atemorizado, sendo que percebe que a aparência lembrava Bardock e como não tinha cicatriz, devia ser o filho, já que era cópia dele.

\- É Kakarotto?

\- Quem mais seria, bastardo?

Nisso, ele desce as escadas e com um leve toque, arrebenta a porta de aço e vê Vegeta chorando, preso e amordaçado, assim como ferido e fica alarmado, sentindo pelo ki que ele estava debilitado, enquanto que havia perdido um pouco de peso, sentindo que os fragmentos de raiva que sentia pelo ato dele desapareciam gradativamente, conforme via o estado debilitado em que ele se encontrava, assim como pelos sentimentos do menor que sentiu pelo vínculo. Sentimentos de dor, medo, tristeza e de arrependimento pelo que fez.

\- Vegeta!

Ele corre até o pequeno príncipe, quebrando as algemas, para em seguida tirar a mordaça, enquanto o pegava gentilmente no colo e quando o príncipe abre os olhos, chora emocionado e se junta mais ainda ao tórax dele.

\- Os bastardos lhe machucaram?

Ele pergunta aspirando a curva do pescoço do menor para identificar se ele foi estuprado ou não, ficando aliviado ao saber que não, pois, não sentiu o odor de nenhum outro nele, que indicasse que foi violentado.

\- Não tinha comida na nave e ela foi atacada.

O príncipe fala sem olha-lo, afundando ainda mais a cabeça no tórax talhado de músculos do maior, enquanto chorava, sendo que agradecia a segunda chance que lhe fora dada, enquanto o abraçava fortemente e jurava a si mesmo que não iria desperdiçar tal oportunidade, novamente.

Ele podia ouvir o rosnado de Kakarotto, mas, percebeu que não era para ele, enquanto que queria esquecer as duras e frias palavras que ouviu de seu genitor, assim como a face do mesmo, pois, as palavras perfuraram seu coração como punhais, enquanto que não compreendia o motivo de sentir tanta dor, sendo que ela foi amenizada, ao saber que recebeu a segunda chance que tanto orou para receber, sendo que se sentia protegido nos braços fortes dele, que o leva protetoramente dali, subindo as escadas.

Quando chegam ao pátio, vários saiyajins os cercaram e lançam rajadas neles, enquanto que Vegeta fechava os olhos, para depois abri-los e olhar lentamente, devido a fraqueza que o tomava e que o impedia de fazer movimentos, mesmo pequenos, sem que usasse muita força, enquanto que disparava novas dores em todo o seu corpo.

Fica surpreso ao ver que Kakarotto, meramente, detém as centenas de rajadas com uma mão, para depois fazer um movimento com o braço liberando uma quantidade de ki que esmagou todos os ossos de quem os atacou, matando-os instantaneamente, além de amputar diversos membros, enquanto as íris verdes faiscavam de puro ódio e ira para com os conterrâneos deles.

Vegeta vê pelo canto dos olhos o genitor aterrorizado e percebe que ele não está ferido e arqueia o cenho para Kakarotto, que observa os orbes imersos em lágrimas e a face umedecida, sendo que tais lágrimas eram como milhares de agulhas perfurando o seu coração, enquanto que podia ver o rosto do menor se contorcendo em dor, conforme fazia algum movimento.

Fracamente, Vegeta comenta, podendo-se ver a surpresa em sua face:

\- O meu pai está bem...

\- Acredito que não apreciaria que eu o matasse, mesmo ele sendo um bastardo miserável. Mas, confesso que sinto uma vontade intensa de trucidá-lo.

\- Você não fez isso, por minha causa? – ele pergunta, emocionado, sentindo que estava em um de seus períodos, em que ficava mais sensível, embora não compreendesse o motivo.

\- Sim... Porém, sinto muita vontade de matá-lo. Acredite.

Nisso, Kakarotto olha para o rei, que está aterrorizado, enquanto vê a face de puro ódio do mesmo e faz questão de jogar no rei um poder opressor, fazendo-o sentir falta de ar, como se algo o comprimisse, novamente, enquanto que sentia uma espécie de mão o apertando, chegando a provocar dor nele ao comprimir o seu corpo, como se desejasse ardentemente esmagar todos os seus ossos e o poder era tão apavorante, assim como a sensação atemorizante, que juntamente com a face de pura ira do saiyajin, faz o rei fica aterrorizado, ao ponto de urinar de medo, com Kakaroto exibindo um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, fazendo-o ficar mais aterrorizante do que já se encontrava.

Então, após se afastarem dali, com Kakarotto matando facilmente todos os saiyajins que os cercaram, liberando a raiva que sentia, para em seguida, se concentrar, concentrando o seu poder e liberando de única vez uma onda de ki, oblitera tudo a um raio considerável de distância, percebendo que não havia mais kis próximos dali.

Então, tira uma cápsula do bolso e a transforma em nave, com Vegeta ficando surpreso ao ver algo pequeno virar algo grande e inclusive, era uma nave imensa.

Kakarotto o coloca em uma das poltronas da ponte de comando, prendendo-o com o cinto, enquanto sentava e ordenava a partida, após ativar os escudos, com a mesma partindo dali.

No planeta, o rei estava se recuperando da visão aterrorizadora, enquanto olhava em volta, percebendo que centenas de saiyajins morreram e outras centenas estavam gravemente feridos, enquanto que Nappa, observou tudo a distância, ficando fascinado com o poder que o seu conterrâneo exibia e decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade que surgiu, ficando feliz de ter saído da mansão quando ouviu falar da confusão que um saiyajin estava causando e que graças ao caos que imperava, conseguiria cumprir com o seu plano.

Portanto, começa a se aproximar do rei, decidido, sendo que não voltaria atrás em sua decisão.


	15. Conforto e cuidado

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto cuida de Vegeta, pois, o mesmo está debilitado, enquanto que o pequeno príncipe decide...

Em Bejiita, o planeta está tentando se reerguer após a destruição provocada por Kakarotto em sua ira e não percebem que...

Yo!

Quero avisar, que infelizmente, terei que usar o prazo de até quinze dias para atualizar as fanfictions. Sempre que possível, tentarei atualizar em menos de dez dias.

É que, infelizmente, não consigo mais arranjar um tempo considerável no trabalho para digitar, assim como revisar, sendo que sempre acrescento novas cenas ou melhoro algumas cenas na revisão e mesmo que seja férias da faculdade, eu costumo chegar demasiadamente cansada.

Era só isso que queria comunicar, para justificar a demora nas atualizações.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 15 - Conforto e cuidado**

Antes que o rei se erguesse, passando a espumar de raiva por ter urinado nas calças, assim como sentindo uma intensa ira, a sua cabeça é decepada por Nappa, que move a sua mão, horizontalmente, concentrando o máximo de seu poder, aproveitando que o scouter do rei estava destruído, conseguindo assim cumprir com o seu intento e após ver a cabeça do monarca rolando, põe-se a gargalhar, gostosamente, sentindo uma felicidade imensa ao se vingar dele, para depois sair do local, sendo que a morte do monarca podia ser atribuída ao outro saiyajin, que provocou a confusão.

Na nave, após digitar a rota para o planeta onde eles estavam, antes da fuga de Vegeta, Kakarotto se levanta e solta o cinto do menor, que não sabe o que falar, enquanto que sentia uma intensa tontura e fraqueza, além de diversas dores em seu corpo.

Gentilmente, Kakarotto leva o pequeno príncipe no colo até o chuveiro privativo do espaçoso quarto na nave e retira a roupa do menor, para depois preparar o banho, enquanto que se despia, para depois pegar delicadamente Vegeta, cujo ki estava debilitado, assim como o corpo do mesmo, ficando alarmado ao constatar que ele perdeu mais peso do que imaginou, sabendo que tal perda de peso era agravante para os saiyajins.

Ele senta na banheira e o pequeno príncipe fica sentado no colo dele, com as pernas abertas, enquanto o maior ensaboava o menor, para depois lavar a cabeça dele com gentileza, enquanto o príncipe chorava em silêncio, se arrependo amargamente de ter fugido, assim como chorava também, por sentir os toques gentis de Kakarotto e o tratamento do mesmo, após o que fez com ele.

Então, após lavar o corpo menor, o pega no colo, o enrolando em uma toalha macia, para depois seca-lo, pois, ele estava fraco demais para se mexer, enquanto que tratava os ferimentos com um medicamento similar ao da medical machine, mas, sem precisar deixar a pessoa submersa, dependendo da gravidade dos ferimentos, sendo que Vegeta tinha muitas escoriações. Ademais, ministrou ao mesmo, alguns comprimidos para ajudar a aliviar as dores internas, assim como cápsulas pequenas contendo vitaminas e minerais.

Inclusive, tirou de uma cápsula uma espécie de aparelho, ligando-o e passando com o mesmo por cima do corpo do menor, para se certificar que não havia perfurações internas, que poderiam levar a morte, sendo que o computador, após analisar os dados, o tranquilizou que não havia tal perigo.

Vegeta chegou a ver Kakarotto pegando uma estranha máquina de uma cápsula, mas, confiava nele e sabia que não faria mal nenhum a ele. Portanto, decide se entregar ao sono confortador, enquanto que estranhava algo pequeno se tornar grande.

Porém, não consegue raciocinar mais, pois, acaba adormecendo, tanto pelos medicamentos, quanto pela intensa fadiga física e mental que o acometia.

Quando o maior olha para o rosto do menor, percebe que ele havia dormido, sendo que podia ver a face úmida pelas lágrimas que derramou e ao olha-lo, percebe que ele parecia ainda menor contra a cama, fazendo-o grunhir de prazer, assim como despertava o sentimento de proteção e cuidado.

Então, o cobre com a coberta, para depois se deitar também, puxando-o para os seus braços, sendo que ele aperta um botão e surge um pequeno robô.

Então, solicita o preparo de uma comida saborosa e o mesmo sai para cumprir a ordem e caso não acordasse, Kakarotto ordenaria aos mesmos que guardassem a comida e depois a aquecessem, se fosse necessário, caso Vegeta não acordasse quando a comida estivesse pronta.

O maior afaga gentilmente o rosto do menor, enquanto que sentia que o odor do príncipe estava mais intenso que o usual, algo que achou estranho, enquanto que sentia a sua libido aumentando, exacerbadamente, sendo que procurava contê-la, pois, Vegeta estava debilitado demais e havia vivenciado, recentemente, um ato de traição brutal.

Além disso, tinha prometido que somente iria penetrá-lo, se ele permitisse e pretendia cumprir a sua promessa a todo o custo.

Então, após lutar contra a sua excitação que aumentava a níveis exacerbantes, ele adormece, enquanto que se sentia feliz por ter de volta o seu pequeno príncipe e iria garantir para que algo assim, nunca mais acontecesse.

Então, uma hora depois, um robô entra no quarto e fala:

\- A comida já está pronta, Kakarotto-sama.

Ele olha para o menor que ainda dormia e fala:

\- Guarde a comida. Mas, aguarde, pois, irei mandar esquentá-la.

\- Farei isso, Kakarotto-sama.

Então, o robô saí e o saiyajin torna a acariciar os cabelos de Vegeta, que estava esgotado, sendo que percebia a mudança do odor do menor, tornando ainda mais difícil conter a sua libido, pois, o maior sentiu que o odor intenso o estava estimulando a níveis exacerbantes, sendo que nesse interim, ele precisou de alguns banhos gelados.

Após algumas horas, o príncipe acorda e percebe que está com a cabeça repousada no tórax talhado de músculos do maior, que o abraçava, possessivamente, sendo que fica olhando para a face máscula de Kakarotto, para em seguida levar uma de suas mãos para tocar a face do mesmo, para se certificar que de fato estava em seus braços e que não era uma ilusão. Que tudo que se recordava, era real. Que ele foi salva-lo, apesar do que fez.

Então, o maior abre os olhos, sendo que sentiu a mão em se rosto e olha para o menor, enquanto sorria e afagava o rosto dele, gentilmente, para depois perguntar:

\- Dormiu bem?

\- Sim.

\- Dei alguns medicamentos para a dor, sendo que eles também auxiliam no processo de cura. O efeito colateral de alguns desses medicamentos é a sonolência. Tem aqueles que não causam. Mas, você estava esgotado e achei que algumas horas de sono tranquilo fariam bem a você.

Vegeta cora, enquanto que sentia o seu coração se aquecer, pois, nunca ninguém se preocupou com ele antes, da forma como Kakarotto se preocupava e que inclusive, cuidou dele, sendo que se lembra do banho, depois de uma máquina e a aplicação de medicamentos, antes que adormecesse e que de fato, fora um sono tranquilo.

Então, ele não sabe como abordar um assunto que sente necessidade em falar, pois, apesar de tudo, ainda havia o seu orgulho, embora soubesse que teria que se desculpar pelo que fez, pois, Kakarotto estava sendo gentil naquele momento e ele aproveitou essa situação para fugir dele e as consequências foram brutais, sendo que não queria se recordar das palavras cruéis de seu genitor. Na verdade, queria esquecer que existia Bejiita e somente queria se concentrar no atual.

Além disso, se recordar, somente traria mais dor a ele e já bastavam as dores físicas, que ainda sentia, embora estivessem mais brandas, além das feridas no coração.

\- Está doendo?

A pergunta do maior o tira de seus pensamentos e percebe a face preocupada dele, para depois responder:

\- Um pouco.

Ele dá um beijo gentil nos lábios do menor e se levanta, falando:

\- Vou buscar algum medicamento e depois, a comida.

\- Eu posso comer.

\- Eu não acho.

Nisso, ele se levanta nu e Vegeta nota que o membro dele estava levemente desperto, fazendo-o corar, enquanto que estranhava o fato dele não toca-lo, como costumava fazer, provocando-o e meramente o tratava, questionando se ele estava respeitando o fato que ele estava sentindo dores e que estava fraco.

Então, vê o mesmo surgir com alguns comprimidos e água, sendo que corava levemente ao vê-lo nu, vendo o mesmo sorrir de canto.

Sem hesitar, ele pega os compridos e toma, pois, confiava nele, sendo que no passado, nunca faria algo assim, pois, sempre suspeitava de tudo mundo e ninguém detinha sua confiança. Kakarotto era o único que possuía tal confiança.

Então, o maior caminha para uma espécie de gaveta, retirando uma bermuda folgada para usar e em seguida, sai do quarto e após alguns minutos, com Vegeta puxando o lençol para se cobrir melhor, Kakarotto surge com uma bandeja, seguido de alguns robôs com outras bandejas, até que ele senta no lado da cama do menor e começa a dar comida na boca do pequeno príncipe, que acha ruim, mas, que compreende que estava, de fato, fraco demais e que perdeu muito peso, por ter ficado dias sem comer, sendo que tal ausência de alimentos era prejudicial a eles, uma vez que eles comiam muito, por causa de seu metabolismo.

Após alimentá-lo, ele sente vontade de ir ao banheiro e fala:

\- Preciso ir ao banheiro.

\- Venha, vou ajuda-lo... Acredito que mais uma refeição, e terá, parcamente, a sua força de volta, para ir sozinho. – ele fala com um sorriso.

Então, ao chegarem no banheiro, Kakarotto o segura pela cintura e ele se alivia, sendo que sentia certa sensibilidade pelos toques do maior, uma vez que só as mãos dele, disparavam choques prazerosos em seu organismo, precisando conter os gemidos, para depois o maior levá-lo em estilo noiva para cama, cobrindo-o, com o menor notando que mais robôs traziam comida e ele comia em uma mesa de tamanho considerável no canto do quarto, que parecia ter surgido do nada.

Enquanto o outro comia, não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo dele, sendo que o maior percebia o olhar do menor, que estava corado e sorria de canto, sendo que estava sendo difícil dele se conter.

Porém, sabia que Vegeta havia passado por uma traição brutal e que sofreu, tanto emocionalmente, quanto fisicamente. Portanto, a última coisa que desejaria era ser acariciado por ele. Além disso, ainda estava fraco, sendo que sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto ele emagreceu.

Portanto, jurou a si mesmo que se conteria, apesar do odor do menor estar tentador demais para o seu próprio bem, pois, despertava a fera interior do maior, que rugia para tomá-lo.

O pequeno príncipe notou o olhar escuro de desejo e igualmente faminto de Kakarotto para ele, fazendo-o tremer de prazer, sendo que somente o olhar do mesmo o estimulava.

Então, após olhá-lo por algum tempo, ele vê que o maior sacode a cabeça para os lados e depois, torna a olhar para frente e recomeça a comer, para depois ir ao banheiro, enquanto os robôs retiravam a louça suja, para em seguida ele sair e ir até a cama, deitando ao lado de Vegeta, fazendo-o ficar com a cabeça no tórax dele, enquanto o afagava.

O menor acaba se encolhendo contra o maior, sendo que seu orgulho não estava mais visível e fala, em um tom baixo:

\- Me desculpe...

Após alguns minutos, o maior fala, após suspirar:

\- Entendo o motivo de você ter fugido... E senti o quanto você sofreu por isso, assim como, quando chegou ao planeta. Senti toda a sua dor, todo o sofrimento e toda a tristeza que o tomou. Sua fuga ocasionou muita dor para você. Mas, você fez, pois queria estar em nosso planeta natal. – enquanto ele falava, afagava a marca dele na nuca do menor, fazendo Vegeta gemer levemente, enquanto se surpreendia por ele sentir tudo o que sentiu – Confesso que estava com muita raiva pelo que fez, quando eu acordei na praia e que de fato, queria puni-lo. Mas, ao sentir tudo o que você vivenciou, percebi o quanto sofreu por seus atos. Descobri que não podia nutrir raiva de você e que, já havia sofrido. Então, vamos esquecer esse episódio, tudo bem?

Ele olha e vê o sorriso de Kakarotto, até que ele estica o braço, pegando algo do lado dele e o menor fica surpreso ao ver a mesma concha de antes.

\- Você ainda não respondeu se queria ou não. Pegue. Se quiser, destrua ou não. É seu.

As palavras do maior e o gesto dele quebram as frágeis defesas de Vegeta, sendo que as recordações retornam, assim como todo o martírio que sofreu por culpa dele mesmo.

Então, agarra-se em Kakarotto e chora, sendo que o maior coloca a concha no local que estava antes e o abraça, enquanto o confortava, afagando-o e beijando a testa dele, não falando mais nada, pois, sabia que se falasse, ele iria sofrer ainda mais.

As lágrimas de Vegeta eram de dor, de arrependimento, de saudades, assim como se sentia sortudo por ter ganhado uma segunda chance com quem amava.

Ele chora, até que adormece e dando um último beijo nele, ambos dormem juntos.


	16. A decisão de Vegeta

**Notas da Autora**

Enquanto Bejiita se recuperava do ataque de fúria de Kakarotto, acaba tendo que...

Enquanto isso, Vegeta estranha o fato de que...

Yo!

Para aqueles que estranharam um Vegeta chorando.

Bem, quando ele fica na sua época fértil, ele altera seu humor, como nós mulheres na TPM, assim como na gestação.

Afinal, em ambas as situações, nosso humor muda constantemente, assim como ficamos mais sensíveis, por causa da "montanha russa" dos nossos hormônios. Ou seja, no quesito hormonal, nos hormônios estão descontrolados.

Vegeta, por ser um okera e, portanto, capaz de ficar grávido, passa por esse mesmo processo. De fato, ele está mais sensível e frente a isso, acabou chorando, após tudo o que passou.

Ele tem também tem momentos de raiva, sendo que quero mostrar essa diferença de conduta e de comportamento dele, que também o confunde, pois, não compreende o motivo de seu humor ficar dessa maneira.

Quando passa esse período, ele é como no anime/mangá.

Claro, que quando ele ficar grávido, ele irá ficar como no período fértil e Kakarotto terá que lidar com ele, pois, ele ficará sensível.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 16 - A decisão de Vegeta**

Há milhares de anos luz dali, mais precisamente em Bejiita, com o assassinato do rei, a rainha assumiu o comando do planeta, enquanto que anunciou que estava grávida do príncipe herdeiro, sendo que estava auxiliada pelo Conselheiro real e toda a equipe do mesmo, pois, o planeta encontrava-se em um completo caos, devido a perda da metade da população com o ataque do saiyajin estranho, assim como do rei, com a morte dele sendo atribuída ao mesmo, ao ver deles, sendo que temiam que esse ser poderoso retornasse ao planeta.

Com a perda absurda de soldados, Nappa foi elevado ao título de comandante de Bejiita, que era um cargo abaixo do general e estava auxiliando o mesmo, assim como coordenando as tropas, sendo que estava feliz pelo fato de ninguém desconfiar que o verdadeiro assassino do rei fosse ele, ao atribuírem a morte do mesmo ao estranho saiyajin que devastou uma parte considerável do planeta.

Então, sem ninguém perceber, um estranho ser, com aparência humanoide, voava no espaço, enquanto sorria malignamente, se regozijando, antecipadamente, ao saber que em alguns dias, se aproximaria de seu alvo.

Alguns dias depois, no Castelo, a rainha e o conselheiro estavam reunidos para uma das dezenas de reuniões que aconteciam, diariamente, sendo que vários comandantes e o general de Bejiita, já haviam saído e somente ficaram ambos para discutir os assuntos abordados na reunião.

\- Mas, como assim nosso efetivo não se recuperou, ao menos em sessenta por cento? – a rainha pergunta, preocupada – Nós não convocamos outros saiyajins, assim como os remanejamos?

\- Sim, minha rainha. Mas, temos um problema, considerável. – o conselheiro real fala, olhando os gráficos, como se buscasse alguma solução nos mesmos.

\- Qual problema?

\- Precisamos reconstruir algumas construções importantes como as das máquinas medicinais. Perdemos muitas máquinas nessa invasão.

\- Entendo... – ela fala, suspirando e tornando a se sentar, enquanto passava a mão na testa – Precisamos redefinir áreas de prioridade, assim como remanejar o máximo de escravos possíveis, assim como devemos redistribuir, novamente, os saiyajins.

\- Com certeza, minha rainha.

\- As invasões foram suspensas?

\- Sim.

\- Quantos já retornaram para o planeta?

\- Noventa por cento e já estão sendo remanejados.

\- Pelo menos, isso... – ela comenta, sentindo um pouco de alívio – Agora, teremos um aumento no contingente.

\- Acredito que mais um dia e todos irão retornar, para auxiliar na reconstrução do planeta.

\- É a nossa única alternativa. Afinal, já remanejamos todos os saiyajins com o mínimo de condição para trabalharem, assim como para fiscalizarem os escravos.

\- Com certeza. Acredito que podemos remanejar uma parte deles para supervisionar as construções. Para a nossa sorte, no momento que aquele saiyajin de cabelos dourados nos atacava, os escravos fugiram dos locais e graças a isso, não tivemos uma perda absurda.

\- Qual a porcentagem de escravos aptos?

\- Setenta por cento.

\- Foi um milagre temos perdido somente trinta por cento da mão de obra nesse planeta.

\- Acredito que isso se deve ao fato de que ele somente atacava outros saiyajins. Ele não tinha interesse em escravos, segundo relatos.

\- Isso é estranho... Inicialmente, pensei que pertencia algum grupo que estava se organizando para nos atacar, sendo que eles matam tanto cidadãos quanto escravos, para provocar um déficit violento. – a rainha comenta pensativa.

\- Também acho estranho... Além disso, muitos falam que ele parecia estar procurando algo.

\- Mas, o que seria? – ela indaga, olhando para o seu Conselheiro real – Se bem, que devia ser um proscrito, pois, isso explicaria o ódio para os seus conterrâneos.

\- Cheguei a essa mesma conclusão.

Então, um soldado surge desesperado, entrando de supetão na sala, fazendo o Conselheiro real e a Rainha se exasperarem, pois, somente um motivo muito forte levaria o soldado a entrar tão abruptamente e quando ele fala, percebem que seus temores se tornam reais:

\- Minha rainha e Conselheiro real, estamos sendo atacados!

\- Como assim atacados?! – ela exclama, exasperada, pois, estavam demasiadamente vulneráveis.

\- É o mesmo saiyajin estranho de antes?

\- Não. É um ser estranho... Segundo ele, é um androide criado por um tsufurujin.

\- Mas... Nos os exterminamos! – a rainha exclama confusa.

\- Pelo visto, um sobreviveu e não sei como... – o conselheiro fala, sentindo uma intensa ira – aqueles bastardos eram fracos, mas, eram muito inteligentes.

\- Então...!

\- Sim. Ele quer vingança em nome da raça. Ou melhor, seria dizer, conforme o seu criador ou criadores determinaram... mas, não será hoje que algo criado pelos tsufurjins, irá nos subjugar!

Nisso, ele exclama, orgulhoso e saí da sala, enquanto ordenava ao soldado:

\- Acionem o alerta geral, no ponto onde o androide se encontra.

\- Sim, senhor!

Nisso, ele aperta seu scouter e descobre o local, enquanto partia dali, mas, não sem antes se virar e falar:

\- Fique aqui, rainha... Seu príncipe será o futuro rei e irei garantir que esse desgraçado não chegue até o palácio.

Então, ele sai dali e a rainha desaba na poltrona acolchoada, passando a mão na barriga, enquanto estava preocupada consigo e com o seu bebê, sendo que ela ouvia o caos e a confusão do lado de fora.

Algumas horas depois, em uma nave grande, há milhares de quilômetros dali, Vegeta andava com uma espécie de camisa que Kakarotto deu, sendo que era imensa para ele, já que era menor que o outro, enquanto que tentava compreender o motivo dele estar tão emotivo e sensível, sendo que seu humor mudava drasticamente de um momento para o alto, sendo algo não usual dele, enquanto que percebia que ele ficava assim, somente em alguns períodos, assim como a sua sensibilidade aos toques de Kakarotto pareciam aumentar, demasiadamente.

Seu humor estava tão instável, que explicava ao mesmo, o motivo dele ter chorado tanto, se considerar o que ele vivenciou em Bejiita, até que sacode a cabeça para os lados, pois, não queria se recordar do pior dia de sua vida, a seu ver.

Naquele momento, se encontrava na imensa cozinha, tomando uma bebida quente, que se chamava chocolate, sendo que ele passou a apreciar o sabor, enquanto ficava pensativo, se recordando da conduta de Kakarotto naqueles dias, desde que foi resgatado.

Após a segunda refeição, se sentiu mais forte para andar e se movimentar, assim como, as dores sumiram, gradativamente.

Porém, sentiu que Kakarotto se distanciou, ficando a maior parte do tempo na ponte de comando, lendo alguns dados, somente fazendo companhia a ele nas refeições e quando dormiam, preferencialmente quando ele adormecia.

Claro, ele era alguém quieto e gostava da tranquilidade e do silêncio, mas, procurou conversar bastante com o maior, para conseguir algumas informações e inclusive, para conhecê-lo melhor e sentia que havia muita coisa que ele não contava e outras, que falava, parcialmente.

Claro, se sentia triste por isso, uma vez que confiava plenamente nele, mas, compreendia que após o seu ato, se haviam possuído alguma parca confiança, a mesma foi destruída naquele dia e teria que provar que era digno de confiança, novamente.

Todos esses pensamentos vinham em sua mente, enquanto ordenava uma nova xícara para o robô, que prontamente o atende, enquanto que estava adorando ser servido por eles, que eram melhores que os escravos, assim como não se cansavam e estavam sempre de prontidão, por horas consecutivas.

Inclusive, ele decidia a comida, sendo que o maior aprovou, passando a aprender mais sobre os tipos de culinária, sendo que ficou fascinado pela diversidade de pratos e em todas as refeições, sempre era um prato diferente, pois, queria provar todos os tipos.

Porém, mesmo com tudo isso, assim como a atenção demasiada e sempre prestativa dos robôs, sentia falta de Kakarotto, assim como estava chateado com a distância entre ambos, sendo que não compreendia.

Afinal, já estava se sentindo forte e não sentia mais dor.

Mesmo assim, o maior ainda o tratava como alguém machucado e evitava fazer alguma carícia de cunho sexual.

Claro, dava carinho e o confortava, mas, não uma carícia sexual, repleta de malícia, assim como evitava exibir uma face maliciosa, sendo que quando acontecia isso, ele a desfazia e se afastava.

Após suspirar mais uma vez, surge uma ideia em sua mente, embora estivesse intensamente corado, sabendo que era uma chance que ele tinha e que não deveria desperdiçar, pois, de fato, seu corpo sentia saudades das carícias, assim como o prazer que vivenciava com ele, quando ele o masturbava.

Além disso, queria ter relações, sendo que autorizaria a penetração, mesmo com medo e sabendo que sentiria muita dor, pois, ele era bem dotado e não conseguia imaginar seu corpo lidando com o tamanho.

Mas, mesmo assim, queria experimentar, pois, tivera muitos sonhos eróticos com ele, acabando por acordar suado, assim como havia chegado ao ápice e ao apalpar o seu lado, Kakarotto não estava visível.

Então, decide colocar o seu plano em prática, pois, se aproximava o momento de comerem algo.

Após revisar o seu plano, ordenou aos robôs o que desejava de comida, após olhar o menu de alimentos em 3D que flutuava no ar, digitando nos botões flutuantes, sendo que ficou, inicialmente, fascinado por tal tecnologia.

Longe dali, na ponte de comando, Kakarotto sentia-se incomodado com o seu membro semiereto, enquanto sua fera interior rugia para tomar o menor e só não ficava com Vegeta, pois, sentia que não conseguiria se conter, sendo que o seu sangue fervia para penetrá-lo e sabia que não havia recebido autorização dele.

Portanto, não acreditando que somente ficariam na masturbação, um com o outro, preferia manter distância, sendo que perdeu as contas de quantas vezes precisou aliviar a sua ereção banheiro, assim como das duchas frias para cessar a sua ereção.

Afinal, o odor do menor estava tentador demais para ele, que disfarçava sua ereção com uma bermuda folgada, enquanto que não compreendia a mudança do odor do mesmo, uma vez que ele era um macho e não uma fêmea, assim como notava que o humor dele mudava drasticamente de um momento para o outro, além dele parecer, de certa forma, demasiadamente sensível, sendo que usualmente ele não era assim.

Então, é despertado de seus pensamentos, quando a porta de comando abre e surge Vegeta, que fala:

\- Vamos comer em breve.

\- Isso é ótimo. Estava ficando com fome. – ele fala com um imenso sorriso.

Quando o menor sai, ele volta a olhar para o monitor, enquanto que Vegeta havia saído para colocar o seu plano em prática, sendo que corava intensamente, mas, sabia que era a única forma.

Então, após verificar algumas mensagens, ele percebe várias mensagens perdidas de sua imouto e fica preocupado, pois, percebe que ela tinha algo de urgente para falar com ele, devido a quantidade demasiada de chamadas perdidas.

Após verificar se a porta estava hermeticamente fechada, para que Vegeta não entrasse no local, pede conecção com a mesma e após alguns minutos, percebe que é realizado automaticamente, pois, avistou o quarto de pesquisas de Tights e a mesma estava compenetrada, sentada no canto do quarto, lendo diversos hologramas que se projetavam no ar, assim como volta e meia, acessava os computadores ao seu lado, sendo que Raditz estava com o semblante preocupado, procurando ajudar no que podia, ao estender pranchetas e entregar itens que ela pedia.

\- Ei! Nee-san! Pensei que tinha desativado a conecção automática! – ele exclama, preocupado, ao ver o semblante de ambos.

\- Otouto! Nem vi que você pediu conecção! – Tights se aproxima, afobada – E de fato, esqueci de desativar. É que tem sido bem agitado essas últimas horas.

\- "Agitado"? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Simples, Kakarotto. Bejiita foi destruída, há algumas horas atrás. Não sobrou nada do planeta. – Raditz fala seriamente – Ou por acaso não sabia? Cogitávamos a hipótese de algum de seus ataques, já que estava na forma super saiyajin, poderiam ter abalado o núcleo do planeta.

\- Como assim "abalar o núcleo do planeta"? Tudo bem, eu invadi o planeta, destruí algumas coisas, matei muitos conterrâneos em minha fúria... Mas, destruir o planeta é outro assunto e não o debilitei tanto assim, para provocar um colapso generalizado nele. Embora que não tenho o mínimo de pena pelo destino de nosso planeta natal.

\- Eu compartilho de seu sentimento e se de fato, garante que não provocou com os seus atos um colapso do planeta, então, nos inclinamos para a outra opção. – o mais velho fala, pensativo.

\- Qual é a outra opção? Um ser capaz de implodir um planeta inteiro, com vários saiyajins, enfrentando a população inteira?

\- Provavelmente, Kakarotto. É a explicação mais plausível. Pois, os computadores estavam sendo acessados freneticamente e somente ficaram em silêncio após meia hora. Os dados acessados, assim como comunicações interruptas, indicam que estavam sobre ataque, antes do planeta ser erradicado.

\- Talvez ele esteja visando os saiyajins, afinal, nossa raça fez inúmeros inimigos pelo universo afora. – o mais velho fala.

\- Com certeza... Mas, se for voltado para os saiyajins, nós podemos ser o próximo alvo. – Kakarotto fala visivelmente preocupado – E não sabemos o nível de poder dele e o que ele é. Tem raças com uma tecnologia absurdamente elevada.

\- Com certeza. Estou pesquisando em conjunto com outros técnicos e melhores cientistas dos planetas aliados, além de usar scanner e informações de naves que passaram no setor, em busca de mais informações. – a humana fala.

\- Kakarotto, nossos pais querem que você venha para cá com Vegeta. – Raditz fala a contragosto, pois, sabia da fama do príncipe e temia que fizesse algo em relação a Tights.

\- Tem certeza? Eu acho que devíamos esperar mais... Não queria levá-lo, tão cedo assim. Ainda mais, depois do que ele fez. – Kakarotto fala preocupado, pensando em sua irmã adotiva, que por ser humana, era demasiadamente fraca.

\- Olha... Eu não queria. Mas, após esse acontecimento, sendo que não sabemos com o que estamos lidando, nossos pais desejam ter você perto deles. Principalmente a nossa mãe, que esta ansiosa para revê-lo, assim como deseja a família junta nesse momento.

Kakarotto suspira, pois, imaginava como a sua amada mãe estava, sendo que seu pai se preocupava também, embora que a sua mãe, demonstrava seus sentimentos facilmente, ao contrário dele.

\- Tudo bem... Vou direcionar a nave para o planeta.

\- Bem, eu vou ordenar aos robôs que guardem tudo no planeta, assim como para fazerem a casa ficar como capsula, para que partam o quanto antes. – ela fala, acessando o computador interno dos mesmos, para que executem a ordem primária dada por ela.

Então, Kakarotto se lembra da promessa que fez para Vegeta:

\- E sobre o que pedi? Sobre a estranha marca de nascença em meu parceiro de acasalamento?

O saiyajin pergunta preocupado, pois, se o planeta foi destruído, o Computador Central seguiu o mesmo destino e havia o risco de sua irmã não ter conseguido extrair tais dados a tempo e se ela não conseguiu pesquisar antes do acontecido, não havia meios dele cumprir a promessa que fez ao menor, que desejava ardentemente compreender o motivo de ser tão diferente dos outros machos.


	17. Plano em ação

**Notas da Autora**

Após terminar de conversar com Tights e Raditz, Kakarotto vai para o seu quarto para tomar um banho antes de comer, sem saber do plano traçado pelo pequeno príncipe.

**Capítulo 17 - Plano em ação**

\- Eu consegui baixar muitos dados do computador, sendo que com o advento dos meses fiz backup do computador de Bejiita. Estava pesquisando sobre a marca de nascença, quando recebi essa notícia chocante, embora que esperada, já que os saiyajins tinham como inimigos, praticamente, todo o universo conhecido, por causa de seus atos. Assim que terminar as anotações e informações, irei retornar a pesquisa.

\- Obrigado, nee-san.

\- Só fale uma coisa para Vegeta... – Raditz fala seriamente, se levantando, surpreendendo o irmão e Tights – Se ele fizer algo contra a minha amada, vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu e não será você que vai me impedir, acredite...

Ele fala ameaçadoramente, sendo que Kakarotto notava a profundidade das palavras e sabia que acabaria defendendo Vegeta, embora que ficaria depois muito irado com ele, enquanto que percebeu a intensidade dos sentimentos de seu irmão e que com certeza, iria se mostrar um adversário difícil de enfrentar.

\- Entendo... Vou avisa-lo.

\- Você me chamou de amada! – a jovem Briefs sorri lindamente e pula no pescoço de Raditz, que fica sem graça, enquanto falava:

\- Espera... Tights! Se acalme!

Kakarotto ri da cena, até que fala, ao se lembrar de que a comida estava quase pronta:

\- Eu vou ter que sair, nos vemos mais tarde... – nisso, antes de desligar, ele fala, com um sorriso malicioso de canto – E Raditz, lembre-se... Se controle, hein?

\- Kakarotto! Seu...!

Quando ia esbravejar, Kakarotto desconecta e sai da sala, sendo que ele falou, antes de sair:

\- Computador, trave e desconecte.

Enquanto saía da sala, o computador desligava a si mesmo, após travar a porta da ponte de comando.

Então, entra em seu quarto e decide tomar um banho, sendo que não nota que o pequeno príncipe entrou corado, por estar nu, sabendo que não havia outro meio, perante o fato de Kakarotto estar estranhamente determinado a não tocá-lo.

O maior não havia percebido o menor, pois, estava com a mente imersa em preocupações, por não saber qual o nível de poder e qual era o ser que destruiu um planeta e se de fato, era voltado somente ao planeta ou a raça como um todo. Se fosse uma ameaça, de fato, a todos os saiyajins, ele e sua família, assim como o seu pequeno príncipe, seriam o alvo do mesmo. Além disso, pensava em como contar a Vegeta que o planeta natal deles foi completamente destruído, pois, não sabia se ainda restava algum sentimento pelo planeta, pelo menos, em relação ao príncipe, apesar de tudo o que ele sofreu.

Então, sente algo macio em seu membro e nisso, abre os olhos e vê Vegeta nu, extremamente corado, de joelhos, fazendo sexo oral nele.

\- Vegeta! Se você continuar fazendo isso...!

Kakarotto fica alarmado, pois, o odor dele estava demasiadamente tentador e estava fazendo um esforço descomunal nos últimos dias para não tomá-lo.

Mas, o pequeno príncipe apenas intensifica os movimentos, percebendo que o membro do maior ficava rapidamente desperto, enquanto que o mesmo rosnava guturalmente, sentindo o desejo feral de tomar o menor violentamente, sendo que eram rosnados roucos, similares a de uma fera, que provocavam calafrios de prazer em Vegeta, ainda mais, após olha-lo e ver os orbes ônix que exibiam um brilho de puro desejo.

Nisso, Kakarotto pega o rosto de Vegeta e começa a ditar o ritmo, com o menor se segurando nas coxas musculosas do maior, que rosnava ferozmente, conforme sentia o prazer tomá-lo, sendo que o menor geme abafado, devido ao membro grande e grosso do maior que mal cabia em sua boca, quando a cauda de Kakarotto pega a cauda dele e a aperta, roçando, principalmente próximo da base, fazendo ondas de prazer o atingirem, até que o maior chega ao ápice e Vegeta engoli a essência, assim como ele chegava em seguida ao ápice, frente a uma carícia mais vigorosa.

Então, ele é erguido, sendo que se segura como pode no maior, apesar de ainda sentir-se mole após o prazer, enquanto que o maior busca selvagemente a boca do menor em um beijo repleto de desejo e igualmente lascivo, sendo intenso e exigente, enquanto caminhava com o mesmo até a cama, após soltá-lo e antes que pudesse se ajeitar, o menor ouviu o rosnado feral de Kakarotto, cujos olhos brilhavam de puro desejo, que fazia o mesmo ter calafrios de prazer, sendo que não pode deixar de ficar receoso, pois, não conseguia enxergar Kakarotto naqueles olhos.

Porém, antes que pudesse pensar, sendo que sentia a sua mente ficar nublada pela iminência do prazer, o maior o cobre e começa a explorar possessivamente o corpo do menor abaixo de si, que gemia fino, sendo que emitia gemidos mais longos, conforme uma carícia mais possessiva, com Vegeta procurando tocar no que podia do maior, que estava tomado por um desejo violento.

Então, o menor dá um longo gemido fino, quando sente a ponta da cauda de Kakarotto roçando em seu ânus, sendo que fica alarmado, pois, não conseguia ver o seu amado, ao olha-lo nos olhos. Apenas via uma fera rosnando, imersa em pura luxúria.

\- Kakarotto! Pare!

O grito de Vegeta parece despertar o maior, sendo que o menor vê que ele pisca algumas vezes, para depois sacudir a cabeça para os lados, exibindo um semblante aturdido, enquanto levantava parcialmente o corpo, sendo que fechava as mãos, enquanto que parecia fazer força, como se estivesse lutando contra algo.

Kakarotto percebe que não se recordava de estar na cama com Vegeta, pois, naquele momento, seu desejo, praticamente animal, nublou lhe a mente e agora percebe que quase acaba machucando o seu pequeno príncipe, por não estar completamente consciente de seus atos, enquanto que estava empurrando a sua fera interior para dentro, visando recobrar o controle de seus atos.

\- Kakarotto... O quê...? – ele pergunta hesitante, não conseguindo compreender o que estava aconteceu com o saiyajin em cima dele.

Após alguns minutos, nota que o semblante do maior fica calmo e ao olhar para ele, Vegeta percebe que em seus olhos havia preocupação, assim como culpa, além de poder reconhecer Kakarotto, que até aquele momento, parecia estar demasiadamente irreconhecível.

Então, o menor pergunta:

\- O que houve?

Após alguns minutos, passando a mão na nuca e suspirando pesadamente, o maior fala:

\- O seu odor está tentador demais... Venho lutando contra isso há dias.

\- Meu odor? – Vegeta estranha.

\- Não sei o motivo. A única coisa que eu sei é que está difícil para este Kakarotto controlar a fera interior que ruge para tomá-lo.

O pequeno príncipe pensa por alguns minutos, para depois falar, visivelmente surpreso, enquanto compreendia os motivos de Kakarotto ter se afastado dele, embora não compreendesse o que era a mudança no odor que o maior falava, pois, ele não conseguia sentir nenhuma diferença em seu cheiro:

\- Foi por isso que se afastou de mim e evitou me tocar por todos esses dias?

\- Sim. Temia não ser capaz de controlar esse meu lado selvagem e igualmente feral, de uma intensidade que nunca senti antes, sendo que começou quando o seu cheiro mudou.

Vegeta nada fala, enquanto fica pensativo, tentando compreender o que acontecia com ele e o motivo da mudança de seu odor, sendo que não percebeu tal alteração e questionava-se se seria para sempre, até que é despertado de seus pensamentos, quando percebe que Kakarotto estava se levantando.

Então, sentindo algo intenso tomá-lo, como o desejo de ficar com o maior, sendo que se recorda que havia jurado aproveitar a segunda chance que lhe foi dada, o abraça desesperado, surpreendendo o maior que o olha com visível confusão na face, para depois sentir o odor de Vegeta começando a estimular um desejo intenso para tomá-lo para si, ao nível de ser desconcertante.

\- Me solte, Vegeta... Não posso me controlar. Você não sabe o estado em que me encontro.

\- Eu o quero, Kakarotto. E o autorizo. – ele fala com um fio de voz, evitando olha-lo, enquanto corava intensamente.

O maior suspira e fala, preocupado:

\- Queria que tivesse sido mais cedo... O problema, é que não quero lhe machucar.

\- Você não vai me machucar. Eu confio em você. – ele fala corado.

\- O problema é que eu não confio em mim mesmo.

Então, Vegeta fica irritado e o mesmo exclama, olhando-o com determinação:

\- Já disse que não vai! Portanto, cale-se, terceira classe bast...!

Então, Kakarotto toma os lábios dele e o beija profundamente, sendo que os olhares de ambos se encontraram e o maior sentia que seu sangue refreava, assim como o desejo animalesco. Claro, o sentia ainda intenso, mas, era mais controlável, sendo que sorria ao perceber que poderia ser controlado por Vegeta, enquanto que não entendia como o menor tinha tanta influência sobre ele, ao ponto de retesar o sangue que outrora fervia para toma-lo.

Então, suas mãos tornam a percorrer o corpo do menor, só que de forma mais gentil, enquanto que o beijo era repleto de amor e carinho, com o menor notando a diferença de tratamento, até que Kakarotto passa a descer os seus lábios para o corpo do pequeno príncipe, que gemia conforme sentia as mãos grandes explorando todas as reentrâncias de seu corpo, sendo que se contorcia embaixo do maior que sorria de canto, para depois explorar os bicos dos mamilos intumescidos do menor, mordiscando e lambendo, fazendo Vegeta arquear o corpo e agarrar os lençóis com força, enquanto gemia fino e se contorcia em uma deliciosa agonia, apenas com os toques certeiros dele, sendo que notava que sentia que estava mais suscetível aos toques nos últimos dias, como se tivesse ganhado uma sensibilidade exacerbada aos toques.

Quando Kakarotto massageia a sua marca na nuca do menor, o mesmo geme longamente e sente a sua mente esvanecendo ainda mais rapidamente, enquanto que o maior sorria, adorando o efeito que causava em seu pequeno príncipe, passando a admirar por alguns minutos o corpo do menor, se contorcendo de prazer, enquanto grunhia de prazer, ao ver o quanto era perfeito.

Então, a cauda ousada do menor vai até o membro do maior e começa a acariciá-lo, fazendo Kakarotto emitir um rosnado gutural de prazer, enquanto respirava entrecortado e roucamente, sendo que isso somente tinha o efeito de deixar o pequeno príncipe ainda mais excitado, ao ser tomado por calafrios de prazer, com o mesmo se contorcendo.

Nisso, sente a cauda de Kakarotto o masturbando, vigorosamente, enquanto que o maior havia pegado a cauda do menor e roçava na mesma, arrancando mais gemidos finos do pequeno príncipe, assim como um mais longo e sôfrego.

Então, a outra mão do maior acaricia as nádegas do menor, alternando com apertá-las, fazendo-o sentir mais prazer, até que leva um dedo ao ânus de Vegeta, que geme ao sentir o dedo, até que ele usa a mesma técnica que usou antes, ao lançar uma pequena onda de ki dentro do canal quente e apertado dele, acertando a próstata do mesmo que chega ao ápice, dando um gemido longo e fino, enquanto sentia as convulsões pelo prazer o tomando, sendo que seu gemido longo e fino é abafado por um beijo apaixonado de Kakarotto, com o menor se sentindo rendido, passando a abraçar fortemente o maior, não desejando se separar nunca mais dele.

Então, as carícias retornam, sendo que o menor notou que Kakarotto ainda não chegou ao ápice e estranhou, até que a mínima linha de pensamento é cortada, quando sente o mesmo segurando fortemente as suas coxas, fazendo os joelhos do pequeno príncipe tocar no colchão, deixando completamente exposto, enquanto abria as suas pernas, fazendo-o corar intensamente, enquanto via o sorriso malicioso do maior, até que a cauda do mesmo começa a masturbar o membro de Vegeta, que sente a língua de Kakarotto em seu ânus, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer, sentindo o mesmo trabalhar em seu botão rosa, enquanto que a cauda exigente do maior acariciava possesivamente o membro do menor, arrancando longos gemidos finos, alternados com curtos e finos, fazendo-o ser tomado por um prazer intenso, enquanto se encontrava intensamente corado.

Então, ele demonstra insatisfação em sua face quando a cauda de Kakarotto abandona seu membro, enquanto que percebe que a cauda vai até o cômodo ao lado da cama e abre uma gaveta, trazendo um tubo, após revirar a mesma, entregando para o seu dono, que sorria maliciosamente, enquanto o comia com os olhos, fazendo calafrios prazerosos percorrerem o corpo do menor, que se contorce de prazer, enquanto que o maior vira no botão rosa de Vegeta que geme, pois era gelado, até que geme ainda mais, quando ele introduz um dedo, começando o movimento de entrar e sair, enquanto que a cauda do maior envolve novamente o membro do pequeno príncipe, masturbando-o, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer e dar gritinhos finos e sôfregos de prazer, perante um movimento mais vigoroso.

Enquanto isso, o dedo em seu botão rosa enviava ondas de prazer pelo seu corpo, pois, em alguns momentos, Kakarotto fez questão de usar a mesma técnica de antes, acertando a próstata do menor, que gemia longamente nesses momentos, enquanto se contorcia ainda mais para deleite do maior, que amava as reações de seu pequeno príncipe.

Então, após alguns minutos, Kakarotto introduz o segundo, enquanto lambia e mordiscava as coxas do menor, arrancando lamúrias dele, sendo que a cauda de Vegeta começa a masturbar o maior que rosnava ferozmente, sendo que tais rosnados roucos e ferais, assim como a respiração entrecortada e rouca, aumentavam o prazer de Vegeta, que emite um gemido longo e fino, conforme a cauda do maior faz uma masturbação mais exigente, acabando por chegar ao ápice, enquanto que Kakarotto aproveitava o momento para introduzir o terceiro dedo.

A visão do menor se contorcendo de prazer, enquanto gemia loucamente por causa de seus toques, o excitava e muito, fazendo-o sentir um intenso prazer, enquanto que os gemidos do menor eram como música para ele, que começara a fazer movimentos de tesoura dentro do canal do pequeno príncipe, para depois sentir que ele estava pronto, após se certificar que estava bem lubrificado, uma vez que o canal quente e apertado dele era intocado.

Então, vira o tubo em seu membro, sendo que o produto também ria anestesiar um pouco a dor e ardência do menor, além de estimular o prazer, intensificando o mesmo, sendo que também intensificaria o dele.

Vegeta ainda gemia, até que abre os olhos ao sentir algo grande e grosso começando a introduzir nele, sendo que a cintura dele havia sido abaixada, deitando-o na cama, enquanto que o maior o cobria, controlando ao máximo o seu desejo, quase que animalesco, sendo que segurava firmemente a cintura de Vegeta, que como impulso natural, desejava se afastar, não conseguindo, enquanto sentia uma dor intensa e ardência, além de sentir a sensação de estar sendo rasgado em dois, conforme o falo grosso e grande de Kakarotto ganhava terreno, lentamente e gradativamente, dentro de seu canal quente e apertado, fazendo-o se sentir sendo rasgado ao meio, com o maior rosnando roucamente de prazer, sentindo um intenso prazer tomá-lo, pois, o canal do menor apertava o seu membro, provocando uma sensação extremamente prazerosa, sendo preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não perder a consciência, enquanto procurava penetrá-lo lentamente, permitindo que se acostumasse com o seu membro gradativamente.

Enquanto introduzia lentamente no pequeno príncipe, a sua cauda torna a acariciar o membro do menor, tentando anestesiar ainda mais a dor do ookera embaixo de si, enquanto colava seus lábios nos de Vegeta, abafando seus gritos e gemidos de dor, sendo que entrava lentamente e gradativamente, sentindo o menor tremer em seus braços, sabendo que era mais de dor do que prazer e por mais que se sentisse mal, era algo natural, ainda mais que era a primeira vez dele.

Após entrar tudo, fica parado, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente o corpo do menor, assim como distribuía beijos gentis no rosto de Vegeta, secando com os seus lábios, de forma gentil, algumas lágrimas de dor que haviam brotado dos orbes dele que estavam cerrados, com o mesmo lutando para se acostumar com a invasão.

Então, aos poucos, começa a se acostumar com o membro dentro de si, embora ainda persistisse a sensação de estar rasgado em dois, sendo que gradativamente, a dor e ardência iam diminuindo, conforme o maior intensificava as carícias no seu membro, sendo que as mãos do maior percorriam o corpo do menor, que após alguns minutos, mexe lentamente sua cintura em direção ao membro de Kakarotto, sentindo pontadas de dor, que eram mais amenas, pois, o prazer o estava tomando, sendo este, em grande parte, oriundo da masturbação exigente de seu falo que nublava consideravelmente a dor.

Kakarotto interpretou como sendo um sinal para continuar e começou a fazer movimentos lentos de entrada e saída, sendo que a cada entrada, Vegeta curvava o corpo para frente, até que ele chega ao ápice, quando o maior aperta a base de sua cauda, fazendo-o dar um longo gemido fino.

Aproveitando que o menor estava sentindo as ondas de prazer pós-gozo, Kakarotto começa a aumentar o ritmo, lentamente, ao ponto de ficar cada vez mais intenso.

Quando o pequeno príncipe sente a penetração intensificada, está menos doloroso ao mesmo, que começa a sentir prazer, passando a dar gemidos finos longos, entre suspiros, quando o maior acerta a sua próstata, aprofundando ainda mais, passando a acertar várias vezes a próstata do menor, fazendo o gritar de prazer.

\- Vegeta... Olhe para mim. – ele fala com a voz rouca, dentre seus rosnados ferais.

O menor olha para ele, que se sente perdido nos orbes ônix que reluziam de desejo, sendo que seus olhares se conectam, enquanto ele se abraçavam apaixonadamente, com o menor sentindo o seu corpo sendo sacolejado pelas investidas agora profundas e ritmadas de Kakarotto, sendo que ambos não perdem contato visual um com o outro, até que chegam ao ápice, sendo que o maior estoca firmemente a próstata do menor, que inclina cabeça para trás e geme longamente em um timbre fino, chegando ao ápice, enquanto que Kakarotto emite um rosnado feral gutural e rouco de prazer, liberando a sua semente dentro de Vegeta, sem saber que havia acabado de fecundar o menor com o seu ato, fazendo o pequeno príncipe começar a gerar uma nova vida dentro dele.

Então, ele abraça apaixonadamente o menor, que busca os lábios do maior e ambos se beijam apaixonadamente, até que Kakarotto sai lentamente do pequeno príncipe e deita, com Vegeta deitando em cima do tórax do maior, até que fala, após suspirar de prazer, sentindo-se seguro e amado nos braços fortes de Kakarotto, sendo que nunca ia admitir algo assim, publicamente:

\- Quero firmar o nosso vínculo... Você me marcou como seu. Logo, falta eu marcá-lo como meu.

O maior exibe um sorriso imenso e expõe a sua nuca para o menor, cujos caninos se alongam lentamente, passando a escrever seu nome na escrita saiyajin na nuca de Kakarotto, para depois, ambos voltarem a se deitar, com o menor sendo embalado pelos braços do maior, que os cobre com o lençol, enquanto que sabia que fora difícil para Vegeta lidar com o seu membro e que o corpo do mesmo precisava se recuperar da penetração.

Por isso, apesar de ainda sentir um desejo forte e intenso pelo menor, não iria continuar o ato, pois, sabia que ele precisava se recuperar do ato anterior, ainda mais que era virgem e seu membro era demasiadamente grosso e grande, sendo difícil até para quem era experiente, lidar com o mesmo.

O menor sentia dores abaixo de sua cintura, sendo que ao mexer, ainda sentia ardência e como se percebesse isso, Kakarotto se levanta, com Vegeta não compreendendo o ato, ao ponto de se sentir triste pelo afastamento, após o que compartilharam, enquanto que via o maior indo até armário para pegar uma caixa, sendo que ao abri-la, o pequeno príncipe nota alguns comprimidos e ele tira um, para depois pegar um copo de água, após guardar a caixa no lugar e estende para o menor, que pega o comprimido e toma:

\- É um remédio para anestesiar a dor. Lamento...

O príncipe nota o falo monstruoso de Kakarotto, que estava ereto e cora intensamente, enquanto sentia calafrios de prazer percorrendo o seu corpo, ao perceber o brilho de desejo nos orbes ônix como a noite mais profunda, enquanto que o mesmo fala, fitando intensamente o menor:

\- Não seria sincero, senão fala-lhe que ainda o desejo e que tudo o que mais quero no momento é sentir meu membro em seu canal quente e apertado. Mas, sei que está sentindo dor. Portanto, somente quando você se recuperar, iremos ter relações, novamente.

Vegeta sente o seu coração se aquecer, pois, notava que de fato, apesar de desejá-lo e muito, respeitava o seu estado, assim como havia percebido que ele estava sentindo dores em locais novos, enquanto que o maior exibia um semblante de preocupação, ao ponto de se sentir culpado e pedir desculpas, sendo que em toda a sua vida, ninguém nunca esteve preocupado com ele, como Kakarotto demonstrava em relação a ele, além do amor e carinho que recebeu até aquele instante.

Então, ele vira o rosto e fala corado:

\- Não tem o que se desculpar... Eu imaginava que seria assim, ainda mais pelo fato de saber como era o seu membro ereto. Mas, saiba que eu senti muito prazer, mesmos sentindo dor. Em um determinado momento, a dor ficou branda e passei a sentir somente prazer.

Nisso, se surpreende, quando Kakarotto leva a mão até o seu rosto, afagando-o carinhosamente, enquanto sorria e frente a isso, o puxa para os seus braços, com ambos ficando abraçados, sendo que o pequeno príncipe repousava sua cabeça em cima do tórax do maior, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a sentir sonolência e após alguns minutos, adormece, com o maior o abraçando ainda mais, sabendo que o remédio para dor, também causava sonolência.

Porém, considerou que seria bom para o seu pequeno príncipe repousar, após a atividade de ambos.

Então, quando ia fechar os olhos, sendo que afagava carinhosamente os cabelos do menor, um robô entra e fala:

\- A comida já está pronta, Kakarotto-sama.

\- Guarde-a. Mas, fique atento, que irei pedir para aquecê-la.

\- Entendido, Kakarotto-sama. Irei fazer isso.

Então, o robô sai e fecha a porta, para em seguida Kakarotto deitar, sendo que havia um sistema de alarme da nave, para a aproximação de qualquer objeto a uma distância considerável, fornecendo assim um tempo considerável para ele ir até a ponte de comando, para tomar as medidas cabíveis perante qualquer situação.


	18. A confusão de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto não consegue compreender o fato de Vegeta ficar...

**Capítulo 18 - A confusão de Kakarotto**

Após algum tempo, Vegeta acorda nos braços musculosos de Kakarotto, que o estava observando com um olhar repleto de amor, enquanto sentia as carícias gentis dele em seu cabelo, não conseguindo impedi-lo de ronronar perante o carinho.

\- Dormiu bem?

\- Sim.

\- Ainda está doendo? – ele pergunta preocupado.

Vegeta se mexe e fecha os olhos ao sentir algumas pontadas, principalmente em seu ânus.

\- Um pouco.

\- Após comermos, poderá tomar outro comprimido para a dor. Tenho um que não causa sonolência. Mas, agora, vamos comer.

Então, o beija apaixonadamente nos lábios, para depois se levantar, pegando uma bermuda para si, enquanto pegava uma camiseta dele e dava para Vegeta, que se sente melado e fala:

\- Eu quero tomar um banho, antes.

\- Então vamos tomar juntos. – ele fala com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto o pegava em estilo noiva.

\- Eu posso andar Terceira Classe basta...!

Nisso, os lábios dele são tomados, enquanto que a cauda de Kakarotto começa a masturbar o membro de Vegeta, que geme fino, abafado pelos lábios do maior, que adorava provar o sabor único de seu pequeno príncipe, que passa a se contorcer de prazer, sendo que é colocado sentado na banheira, com Kakarotto entrando junto, enquanto que a água enchia a banheira.

\- Eu quero tomar...!

Quando ele consegue soltar os lábios para falar algo, tornar a gemer, conforme as mãos experientes do maior começavam a masturbar o membro do menor, fazendo-o erguer o tórax, com Kakarotto aproveitando o movimento do saiyajin abaixo de si, para mordiscar os mamilos intumescidos do mesmo, sendo que o príncipe sente sua mente esvanecer, conforme o maior avançava nas carícias, sendo que a cauda dele se junta, masturbando-o, enquanto as mãos grandes exploravam avidamente todas as reentrâncias do menor.

Kakarotto mordisca o lóbulo dele, para depois mordiscar e chupar o pescoço do pequeno príncipe, enquanto sussurrava roucamente, em um tom feral, no ouvido dele:

\- Eu estou no controle de mim mesmo, pois, seu odor mudou novamente, mas, é mais brando e diferente... Não se preocupe, pois, somente iremos nos masturbar, não vou penetrá-lo, a não ser somente com um dedo, para fazer isso...

Então, ele entra um dedo no ânus de Vegeta e usa a técnica de lançar uma onda de ki que acerta a próstata do menor, fazendo-o gemer longamente, agarrando-se ao maior, sentindo que sua mente era tomada por algodão, e que somente começava a sentir prazer e nada mais.

Nisso, se entrega, buscando desesperadamente os lábios de Kakarotto enquanto o abraçava, passando a acariciar as costas talhadas de músculos, provocando rosnados ferais do maior, que ficam ainda mais roucos, assim como a respiração entrecortada, conforme o menor passa a masturbar o membro dele com a sua cauda, retribuindo a masturbação em seu membro pela cauda de Kakarotto.

O maior adorava ver o menor se contorcendo e passa a explorar com os seus lábios o pescoço e ombros do príncipe, que gemia fino, de forma sôfrega e se contorcia em uma agonia prazerosa.

Os gemidos e gritinhos esporádicos finos de Vegeta, frente a uma masturbação mais vigorosa, eram como música para o maior, assim como o corpo do menor se contorcendo, que era para ele como um espetáculo maravilhoso, fazendo grunhir selvagem, pois, era somente dele e de mais ninguém.

Os rosnados ferais e guturais de Kakarotto, assim como a voz entrecortada rouca, como uma fera, disparavam ondas de prazer no corpo do pequeno príncipe, que gritava fino, conforme o maior usava a técnica de acertar a próstata dele com uma onda de ki.

Então, após alguns minutos, o prazer se intensifica e gritando o nome de Kakarotto, ele chega ao ápice, enquanto sentia espasmos de prazer, sendo que o maior fala o nome do menor em um rosnado feral e rouco, enquanto liberava a sua essência, sentindo um intenso prazer, sendo que o menor o abraça e é correspondido pelo mesmo, enquanto os tremores de prazer no corpo do pequeno príncipe diminuíam gradativamente de intensidade.

Então, Kakarotto o beija, apaixonadamente, para depois depositar um beijo gentil na testa do mesmo.

Como se despertasse do estupor proporcionado pelo prazer intenso, Vegeta exibe uma carranca e se afasta, enquanto batia com ambos os punhos fechados no tórax do maior, gritando:

\- Eu quero ficar limpo! Eu prezo a limpeza ao contrário de você!

\- Não seja chato... Não ouvi reclamação de sua parte. – ele fala com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, fazendo o pequeno príncipe corar ao perceber que era comido pelos olhos;

\- Eu quero comer! Se depender de você, não iremos comer nada!

\- Mas, eu comi. – ele fala com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Como assim? A comida já foi servida?

Ele pergunta consternado, disfarçando o fato de estar chateado por não comerem juntos, sendo que ao perceber seus pensamentos, se amaldiçoa e os espana para os lados.

\- Eu comi você e acabei de ter um aperitivo. – ele fala com um riso malicioso.

Nisso, sorri ainda mais ao vê-lo bufar e contorcer a cauda de raiva para em seguida, praticamente atira-lo para fora do banheiro, jogando coisas nele, enquanto gritava:

\- Seu bastardo pervertido! Como ousa? Desgraçado! Imbecil! Idiota!

\- Calma, meu pequeno príncipe, foi brincadeira... – Kakarotto fala saindo do banheiro, enquanto se defendia dos objetos, esquivando-se.

\- Não sou pequeno príncipe! Sou o príncipe Vegeta! Seu idiota!

Então, o menor caminha até a porta para fechá-la e encontra Kakarotto exibindo um sorriso malicioso, olhando-o, até que ele percebe que está nu e cora em tom carmesim, para depois envolver seu corpo em uma toalha, aproveitando para trancar a porta, enquanto bufava de raiva ao ouvir o maior do outro lado:

\- Já vi tudo! Não sei o motivo de querer esconder o seu belo corpo.

\- Já ouviu falar de pudor, seu imbecil? – Vegeta pergunta do outro lado.

\- Já... Mas, no nosso caso é desnecessário e seu corpo é simplesmente pequeno e perfeito para este Kakarotto.

\- Cale-se! Eu quero ficar sozinho por algum tempo!

No banheiro, após exclamar, irado, ainda bufando, Vegeta esvazia a banheira e prepara a mesma novamente, colocando uma essência de odor aprazível, enquanto que não compreendia o motivo de estar se irritando com demasiada facilidade, enquanto que estranhava o fato de que os seus mamilos estavam mais sensíveis que o usual, algo que era estranho, a seu ver, enquanto, rolava os olhos e ignorava o que Kakarotto fala em seguida.

\- Seu chato...

Então, conforme Kakarotto colocava a bermuda que separou para si, se lembrou de que precisava contar para Vegeta o que aconteceu a Bejiita.

Nisso, dá um tapa na testa, quando percebe que havia planejado falar assim que ele acordasse e no final, acabaram se masturbando.

Após sair do quarto, ele pensava qual seria a melhor maneira de contar o que ocorreu ao planeta, por não saber se o seu pequeno príncipe ainda nutria algum sentimento para com o mesmo.

Mais para frente encontra um robô e fala:

\- Robô, aqueça a nossa comida e arrume a mesa. Daqui a pouco, nos iremos comer.

\- Entendido, Kakarotto-sama. – a voz robótica fala, para depois sair dali, para cumprir as ordens dadas.

Após meia hora, Vegeta sai do banho, adorando a sensação da pele limpa, sendo que avista alguns robôs arrumando o quarto, eficazmente, assim como havia um, parado, ao lado do banheiro, esperando para dar uma blusa a ele, que era comprida, já que ele era menor que Kakarotto e isso o irritava, pois, achava que era baixo demais para um macho.

Após colocar a camiseta, sai do quarto e um robô orienta onde está o jantar, sendo que ele disfarçava o fato que estava triste por Kakarotto não ficar junto dele, enquanto que se amaldiçoava por ter tal desejo, incompreensível a ele, enquanto sentia que estava ficando emotivo, pois, uma tristeza considerável o tomava, por algo que não era motivo para tal tristeza, além de começar a sentir uma fome imensa e inclusive, mais intensa do que usualmente sentia.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, quando Kakarotto o abraça por trás e dá um beijo em seu ombro, fazendo-o sentir um leve arrepio de prazer, para depois, Vegeta falar com visível mágoa na voz:

\- O que faz aqui? Eu vim sozi...

Então, ele se cala ao notar que ia falar em um tom magoado, sendo um motivo igualmente idiota a seu ver.

\- Você quis dizer sozinho? Eu pensei que queria ficar sozinho. Você pediu isso para mim e dei algum espaço para você... Ou não queria?

Kakarotto estava visivelmente confuso, pois, pretendia ser gentil, dando algum espaço para o seu pequeno príncipe, sendo que no final, isso magoou o menor, algo que não desejava.

\- Claro que queria algum espaço. – ele fala secamente.

\- Se desejava isso, por que ficou magoado? – ele pergunta preocupado.

\- Eu não fiquei magoado!

\- Fico sim... Seu olhar e voz disseram tudo, naquele momento...

\- Não disse nada!

\- Disse sim!

\- Não disse nada!

\- Disse sim!

Então, irritado com a discussão, ele exclama:

\- Já disse que não fiquei magoado, terceira classe basta...!

Então, Kakarotto o vira e toma os lábios dele, para depois erguê-lo, com Vegeta se segurando nele como podia, inclusive cruzando suas pernas na cintura dele, enquanto o maior colocava o menor em cima de um móvel, sendo que as mãos trabalhavam possesivamente no corpo do menor, puxando a camiseta larga pelo ombro, baixando-a até a cintura, para explorar os mamilos sensíveis do pequeno príncipe, que geme fino, se contorcendo, rendendo-se gradativamente nos braços do maior, não conseguindo articular qualquer pensamento no mínimo racional, principalmente, quando a cauda de Kakarotto passa a masturbar o seu membro, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais, enquanto o maior rosnava ferozmente de prazer, se deleitando com a visão de seu pequeno príncipe se contorcendo.

Nisso, leva um dedo para o ânus dele, quando inclina o corpo dele, fazendo-o dar um longo grito fino ao sentir a próstata sendo acertada pela onda de ki, sendo que a mente do mesmo encontrava-se imersa em prazer.

Então, busca avidamente os lábios do maior e ambos passam a se beijar apaixonadamente, enquanto que a cauda de Vegeta passa a masturbar o membro do maior, arrancando um rosnado gutural e igualmente feral, sendo que o menor sentia vibrações de prazer, ao sentir o hálito quente de Kakarotto e os lábios do mesmo se chocando contra a sua pele, com uma respiração rouca entrecortada, sendo que parecia uma fera.

Vegeta toca no que pode de Kakarotto, que estava implacável em suas carícias meticulosas, proporcionando um prazer intenso ao menor, que se contorcia em uma deliciosa agonia, completamente entregue ao maior, que se deleitava com esse fato, enquanto olhava o menor como uma presa que era somente dele.

Então, conforme as carícias prosseguem, sendo que o maior usava a técnica dele, diversas vezes, o menor chega ao ápice, soltando um gemendo fino e longo, sendo que Kakarotto rosna ferozmente e guturalmente, enquanto liberava a sua essência.

Então, ele abraça o pequeno príncipe e o beija carinhosamente nos lábios, com ambos abraçados apaixonadamente, sendo que ambos sentiam a respiração e batimentos cardíacos do outro se acalmando, gradativamente, até que Vegeta quebra o contato físico e empurra o maior, enquanto bufava, sendo que Kakarotto revira os olhos, se preparando para a discussão.

\- Eu estou sujo de novo, seu idiota! – Vegeta exclama irado.

\- Você faz muito drama... E não entendo a sua neura exacerbada por limpeza. – ele fala um suspiro.

\- Eu prezo a limpeza e adora sentir a minha pele limpa. Por sua causa, vou ter que tomar banho, de novo!

\- Por que não confessa que adorou. O seu corpo é tão sincero...

\- Eu quero ficar limpo para comer ou é difícil?

\- Sinceramente, não entendo você... Uma hora reclama que não dou espaço e quando faço isso, acha ruim. Outra hora, você está rendido em meus braços e inclusive retribui, para que no outro momento, critique o que fizemos... Você deve se decidir.

Vegeta não sabe o motivo de sentir uma intensa tristeza e Kakarotto fica alarmado ao ver lágrimas nos olhos do menor, pois, ele não falou asperamente, assim como não o ofendeu, apenas apontou o fato que ele era cheio de contradições e que não conseguia agradá-lo.

\- Vegeta... Por que você...

Mas, antes que se aproximasse dele, o pequeno príncipe sai dali e vai até o quarto, com lençóis limpos e com cheiro de limpeza, para em seguida se jogar na cama, chorando, fechando as mãos em punho nos lençóis limpos, não entendendo o motivo de fazer isso, enquanto que estranhava o fato de estar tão sensível, perante algumas palavras, sendo que instantes antes, estava irado com a atitude de Kakarotto, por tê-lo sujado.

Ele não compreendia as suas alterações drásticas de humor, enquanto que sente dois braços fortes o abraçarem, enquanto Kakarotto beija gentilmente o ombro dele e fala, em um tom gentil:

\- Por que está assim? Eu disse algo que o ofendeu? Não tem porque ficar desse jeito.

\- Me deixe sozinho por alguns minutos.

\- Tem certeza? – ele pergunta, preocupado, pois, a última vez que fez o que ele pediu, acabou fazendo o seu pequeno príncipe ficar magoado, por mais estranho que fosse tal comportamento.

\- Tenho.

\- Tem certeza mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Quer mesmo que eu saia?

\- Eu já disse para sair, seu idiota! Eu quero que saia! Dê-me alguns minutos! – ele exclama irado, passando a sentir uma intensa raiva e Kakarotto fica confuso, pois, antes chorava e agora estava bravo.

Mas, antes que conseguisse compreender o motivo de tal comportamento, é empurrado para fora, para em seguida o mesmo trancar a porta.

Confuso, decide ir até a cozinha, sendo que iria esperar Vegeta sentar-se à mesa para comer, enquanto tentava compreender as mudanças drásticas de humor, assim como um odor diferente nele, que o impelia a ficar junto dele. Era um desejo tão forte, que era consideravelmente doloroso, ficar afastado dele, assim como surgia um instinto exacerbado de proteção e cuidado.

Ele senta-se à mesa e continua mergulhado em seus pensamentos, lutando para compreender o que acontecia ao seu pequeno príncipe, pois, estava ficando demasiadamente preocupado com as reações contraditórias do menor, cujo humor oscilava drasticamente em poucos minutos


	19. Acordo

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto acaba revelando algo que abala o pequeno príncipe e em seguida, ao se recordar das palavras de Raditz, decide fazer com o pequeno príncipe um acordo...

Vegeta se surpreende ao saber um pouco mais sobre a tecnologia da nave.

**Capítulo 19 - Acordo**

Após alguns minutos, Vegeta ouve a barriga dele roncando, assim como sentia uma fome imensa, ainda mais que o usual, sentindo que se acalmava, enquanto que se amaldiçoava por chorar facilmente, sendo que estranhava tal fato.

Então se ergue da cama para ir ao banheiro, decidindo tomar uma ducha rápida, para em seguida usar a camiseta de Kakarotto, sendo que não pode impedir de sentir o odor dele, que parecia aplacá-lo, enquanto ele exibe uma carranca, por estar agindo de forma estranha.

Sacudindo a cabeça para os lados ele sai do quarto e vai até a sala de jantar, sendo que avistou Kakarotto bebendo algo e que não havia se servido, ainda.

Então, passa por ele, que fica aliviado ao ver que Vegeta voltou e mais tranquilo, não compreendendo como isso aconteceu.

Após o menor se sentar, os robôs começam a servi-los, com cada um deles ordenando o que desejava, para depois comerem em silêncio, sendo que Kakarotto não sabia o que conversar com ele, pois, o seu pequeno príncipe parecia tão sensível, que tinha receio de acabar magoando novamente, algo que odiava, sendo que decide pensar duas vezes antes de falar algo.

Além disso, decidiu que esperaria o momento propício para conta-lhe o destino de Bejiita, sendo que sabia que na mesa não era local para um assunto tão indigesto, pelo menos para o príncipe, a seu ver, caso ele nutrisse algum sentimento para com o planeta natal deles.

Vegeta notou que o maior parecia pensativo, como se estivesse dosando o que ia falar e decide falar primeiro, após entornar mais um copo de uma bebida alcóolica que adorou:

\- Já faz vários dias que estamos no espaço... Não vamos voltar ao planeta que estávamos? Eu fiz o trajeto em menos tempo.

O menor fala o final em um tom baixo, pois, odiava se lembrar de seus desatinos, que causaram um intenso e desnecessário sofrimento a ele.

\- Não estamos voltando ao planeta que estávamos e sim, iremos para outro, que é mais distante.

\- Outro planeta? – ele arqueia o cenho, enquanto que se servia de mais algumas garfadas.

\- Sim. O planeta em que a minha família está. Iremos nos encontrar com eles.

Vegeta fica surpreso e pergunta:

\- Qual o nome do planeta?

\- Liart.

\- Não me lembro de nenhum planeta com esse nome.

\- Ele não consta nos mapas estrelares de Bejiita. Está em um ponto desconhecido do universo.

Vegeta pensa por algum minutos, apesar de estar atônito e fala descrente:

\- Bejiita mapeou uma extensão absurda do universo. Para estar em um ponto não mapeado, quer dizer que está consideravelmente distante daqui.

\- Sim. Mais precisamente a trinta anos luz daqui.

\- Trinta anos luz?! – ele repete, estarrecido – Vai demorar anos para chegarmos.

\- Correção... um mês. Com a tecnologia aprimorada pela minha irmã adotiva humana, Tights, ela conseguiu encurtar tal viagem em apenas um mês, desde que eu use os motores de dobra média, em vez dos de propulsão. Se pudesse usar a dobra máximo, seria uma semana, apenas. Mas, para isso, a nave teria que ser maior. – ele fala tranquilamente, entornando mais um gole da bebida em seu copo.

\- Só um mês?! – ele exclama em um misto de descrença e surpresa - O que ela é? Uma gênia?

\- A família dela era de gênios na Terra e se chamavam Briefs. Tal genialidade é de nascença.

\- Se a nave é tão poderosa... Por que aquela que usei não chegou mais rapidamente a Bejiita?

\- Você precisa ativar os motores de dobra. De fato, nessa nave, eu acesso os motores de dobra para ajudar a encurtar a viagem, embora que os motores propulsores têm uma potência incrível. Mesmo para acessar esse, precisa acessar a sequência de acionamento. Você estava voando com os motores normais. Foi rápido, mas, nem tanto.

Vegeta estava assimilando o que ele falava, até que vem algo a sua mente e pergunta:

\- Mesmo assim, acho que um mês, é demasiadamente curto.

\- Acredite, Vegeta... Longe daqui, a muitos planetas com uma tecnologia absurda, que você sequer imagina. Essa nave que tenho é antiga, pois, deixei a minha nova em forma de cápsula no meu quarto em Liart. Por sorte, tinha a cápsula dessa nave. Se essa nave é antiga... Imagine uma nova?

O pequeno príncipe assimilava as informações, até que fala ao se recordar de algo pequeno, se tornando grande.

\- Você disse cápsula... Seria aquela coisa pequena que eu vi você manuseando?

\- Sim. Os Briefs inventaram a cápsula. Mais, precisamente, o pai dela desenvolveu essa tecnologia e ela forneceu aos povos aliados de Liart, surpreendendo a todos por uma coisa pequena, se tornar algo enorme, facilitando o transporte de muitas coisas imensas, que antes demandavam certo esforço e tempo.

Vegeta ficou surpreso, sendo que sentia uma intensa vontade de conhecer tais tecnologias, extremamente avançadas, ao tomar como base o fato que a nave de Kakarotto era antiga.

Após alguns minutos, com ambos terminando de se saciar, o maior se recorda da última conversa com os seus irmãos e fala:

\- Vegeta, quero falar algo com você. – Kakarotto se lembra da ameaça de Raditz – Minha irmã mais velha, Tights, é uma humana. Portanto, é frágil. Você sabe como os humanos são demasiadamente fracos. Peço para tomar cuidado, pois, ela será a parceira de procriação do meu irmão mais velho, Raditz e você sabe como nós, saiyajins somos, em relação aos nossos parceiros de procriação...

\- Desde que ela não me irrite ou algo assim.

\- Raditz é um super saiyajin e seu nível de poder é próximo do meu. Eu posso defendê-lo, mas, será uma batalha acirrada e não pretendo passar por isso. Peço para que evite fazer alguma besteira.

\- Como assim, super saiyajin? Não era só você? – ele pergunta estarrecido.

\- Meus pais também são super saiyajins. Eu disse antes, há semanas atrás, que éramos uma família de super saiyajins.

Vegeta fica atônito, para depois torcer o punho, sentindo uma intensa raiva, enquanto que Kakarotto ficava preocupado, ao ver lágrimas de raiva no menor, que se levanta dali, abruptamente, desejando sair do local.

Preocupado, o maior o abraça e o pequeno príncipe luta para sair dos braços do mesmo, que pergunta preocupado:

\- O que houve Vegeta?

\- Como acha que eu me sinto sabendo que a sua família inteira é de super saiyajins e eu não tenho nenhuma transformação, a não ser a nossa metamorfose em oozarus?

Ele pergunta com a voz embargada, repleta de mágoa e dor, que era tão palpável, que Kakarotto sente seu coração se restringir, enquanto se amaldiçoava pelo fato de não ter pensado na repercussão de tal notícia ao seu pequeno príncipe, apesar de já ter falado antes sobre isso.

\- Me solte, Kakarotto! – ele exclama irado, sentindo uma intensa dor e raiva tomá-lo.

\- Quando chegarmos, você pode tentar se transformar, sendo que compreendo o fato disso ser importante para você.

Vegeta vira a sua face úmida pelas lágrimas que transbordavam desenfreadas de seu rosto e Kakarotto vira o menor para ele, começando a secar as lágrimas do menor com os lábios, em beijos, até que fala, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos, enquanto o olhava, atentamente:

\- Vamos fazer um acordo? Terá que jurar por sua honra.

\- Que acordo?

\- Se eu falar a você o segredo para se transformar em super saiyajin, você deverá jurar por sua honra que não irá fazer nada que possa prejudicar minha irmã, assim como qualquer outro ser, a menos que esse tente machuca-lo. Pode prometer isso? Pode jurar por sua honra?

O pequeno príncipe fica pensativo e fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Se eu jurar isso, você irá jurar por sua honra que vai me falar o processo para se transformar em super saiyajin?

\- Sim.

Vegeta pensa por alguns minutos, sentindo que começava a se acalmar, parcamente, até que fala, após suspirar, sabendo que por sua honra, deveria cumprir a todo o custo a sua promessa:

\- Eu juro por minha honra que não irei fazer nada que possa prejudicar sua irmã, assim como qualquer outro ser, inclusive a sua família, a menos que esse tente me machucar.

\- Ótimo! Então, eu juro pela minha honra que vou ensinar a você o segredo para se transformar em super saiyajin.

Então, ele pergunta:

\- Qual é o segredo, Kakarotto?

\- Você não pode tentar alcançar essa transformação na nave e sim, no planeta, assim que chegarmos. Saiba que para alcançar essa transformação, precisa ter um coração calmo. Então, deverá ser tomado por uma ira intensa.

Ele fala, sendo que ocultava o fato de que a família dele havia dominado a forma super saiyajin 2, após ele descobrir o processo para ascender a forma 2.

O pequeno príncipe medita sobre as palavras do maior, compreendendo o processo de transformação, até que é despertado por um beijo gentil dele em seus lábios, saboreando-os lentamente, enquanto afagava o rosto do menor gentilmente, fazendo Vegeta se render contra a sua vontade as carícias calmas.

A olhar para Kakarotto, sente-se perdido nos orbes ônix que os fitavam, intensamente, sendo que começava a se perder na escuridão calorosa de tais orbes, enquanto era abraçado pelo maior, acabando por retribuir, se beijando, com ele adorando, em seu íntimo, sentir o calor dele, assim como os braços protetores do maior, sendo que a sua cauda envolvia a cintura do maior, que fazia o mesmo com o menor, enquanto estavam entregues a aquele momento, onde só havia eles e mais ninguém, sendo que envolveu seus braços no pescoço do maior.

Após alguns minutos, eles se separam, com selinhos, sendo que Kakarotto beija a testa de seu pequeno príncipe e pergunta:

\- Você gostaria de aprender sobre o planeta Liart? Seu povo?


	20. Notícia estarrecedora

**Notas da Autora**

Então, após Vegeta acessar alguns dados da biblioteca, Kakarotto decide contar ao menor o que aconteceu ao planeta natal de ambos.

**Capítulo 20 - Notícia estarrecedora**

\- Sim.

\- Então, vamos a pequena biblioteca da nave. Ela terá informações suficientes sobre o planeta.

Então, ele guia Vegeta pelo corredor, até que param em frente a uma porta e o maior coloca um pé na frente da mesma, que abre, rapidamente, rolando para o lado, dando acesso a pequena biblioteca, de cor azul claro, com o pequeno príncipe notando a ausência de livros, assim como a existência de várias mesas confortáveis e um computador central, além das janelas circulares da nave, onde podia-se ver a imensidão do espaço.

Então, ao entrarem, Kakarotto se aproxima da mesa e fala ao computador, enquanto sentava, sendo que o príncipe senta também, com o banco regulando por si mesmo a altura, para proporcionar conforto a quem sentava nele, sendo que do lado deles, na mesa, surge doces em forma de biscoitos, oriundos de um compartimento, assim como um bule de chá com xicaras, algo que surpreendeu Vegeta, pois surgiu automaticamente, ao detectar a movimentação deles.

\- Computador, acesse as informações de Liart.

\- Acessando.

\- Você vai se surpreender, meu pequeno príncipe. – ele fala em um tom rouco de prazer.

Vegeta sente calafrios de prazer, até que exibe uma carranca e grita, após bufar:

\- Não sou pequeno príncipe, seu idiota!

\- Para mim é. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Não sou, seu...!

Porém, antes que continuasse a reclamar, ele escuta a voz robótica do computador:

\- Começando a exibição. Escolha o modo.

\- Modo exibição com áudio. – Kakarotto fala.

Então, o menor compreende o motivo do maior dizer que ele iria se surpreender, assim como devia manter a mente aberta e que ele sequer conseguia imaginar o verdadeiro nível tecnológico que Kakarotto e sua família, estavam acostumados.

Surgem repentinamente, imagens e pessoas em 3D, realistas, sendo que não conseguia ver o projetor do mesmo, normalmente indicado por um painel de luz, como era no resto da nave e frente a surpresa, com as pessoas andando normalmente no ar, ele tomba com a cadeira para trás, caindo com estrépito, exibindo uma face estarrecida, fazendo o maior ficar preocupado.

\- Computador, pause.

Enquanto isso, ele se levantava, olhando preocupado para Vegeta, enquanto se amaldiçoava por não tê-lo alertado melhor ou o preparado, de algum modo.

\- Pausado. – a voz robótica confirma.

Ao se refazer da surpresa, ele fuzila Kakarotto com o olhar, enquanto se levantava, bufando de raiva, para depois exclamar, batendo na mão estendida do maior, que queria ajuda-lo a se levantar, enquanto ignorava o semblante preocupado do mesmo:

\- Você fez de propósito! Sabia que não tinha visto essa tecnologia, ainda!

\- Eu disse para manter a sua mente aberta, para não se surpreender, demasiadamente, quando chegarmos ao planeta. Afinal, a tecnologia que possuem, está acima da sua imaginação, acredite.

\- Tudo bem... Você já mostrou o seu ponto de vista... Você quis me assustar!

\- Quis surpreende-lo. É diferente. Além disso, em nenhum momento achei engraçada a sua situação. Ao contrário, fiquei preocupado.

\- Não vai assumir que foi essa a sua intenção? – ele pergunta irritado.

\- Nunca tive tal intenção... Embora que reconheço o fato de que deveria tê-lo alertado melhor. Ademais, em vez de discutimos, aproveite a aula. Você também pode acessar a parte de tecnologia, se assim desejar, para que possa se inteirar. – ele fala, desviando o assunto, pois, não desejava encarar uma nova discussão com ele.

Vegeta senta novamente, sentindo a sua raiva fresca, mas, decidindo se acalmar, pois, era capaz disso, embora estranhasse o fato de que não conseguia se acalmar como antes.

Após alguns minutos, mantendo a sua raiva sobre um parco controle, pergunta:

\- Por que aqui, tem essa tecnologia avançada?

\- Minha irmã adora uma biblioteca e, portanto, esse foi o primeiro sistema que ela aprimorou. As demais tecnologias vieram depois, quando ela dominou por completo a tecnologia já existente. Os liart-jins falam que eles tiveram um salto tecnológico de trezentos anos em poucos anos, graças a ela. Tights é bem adorada pelo povo, principalmente pelos cientistas, assim como, pelos demais planetas aliados que usufruem dessa tecnologia. Ela é a líder da equipe de cientistas interplanetários, sendo que somente os melhores de cada planeta, passam a fazer parte desse grupo, que lidera os demais.

\- Quantos planetas aliados são?

\- Vinte planetas, unidos para proteção mútua e regidos sobre rígidas leis interplanetárias, assim como um conselho, além de uma parte militar.

\- Vinte? Mas, como conseguem manter unidos tantos planetas? – Vegeta pergunta incrédulo.

\- Todos são planetas pacíficos, que querem viver em paz e se uniram em prol da proteção. Portanto, não é tão difícil assim. Agora, se fossem planetas bélicos, teríamos grande dificuldade. Quem teve a ideia de unir tantos planetas de filosofias de vida idênticas foi de Tights. Há o compartilhamento de tecnologia e demais conhecimentos a todos os planetas membros.

Para o príncipe era algo interessante e acreditava que por serem raças pacíficas, de fato, contribuía para que permanecessem unidos, sem qualquer conflito, pelo que entendeu.

Passa a prestar atenção na aula básica e após o término da aula, achando interessante a historia de tal raça, sendo que acessa a parte de tecnologia, ficando espantando, enquanto lutava para assimilar que tais tecnologias, de fato, existiam.

Então, enquanto se preparava para sair da biblioteca, Kakarotto, que parecia pensativo, o pega pelo pulso e fala, seriamente:

\- Preciso contar algo para você, Vegeta. E acho melhor você se sentar.

O príncipe arqueia o cenho e senta, estranhando o semblante do maior, que reflete sobre a melhor maneira de contar o ocorrido ao menor, considerando o recente humor instável do mesmo e inexplicável a seu ver:

\- Então, o que quer contar, Kakarotto?

\- Bejiita foi destruída por um ser e estamos tentando descobrir que ser foi esse e se é direcionado apenas para o planeta ou para os saiyajins. – ele fala seriamente.

Vegeta fica estarrecido por alguns minutos, até que processa a informação, sendo que não sabia o que sentir. Claro, queria governar Bejiita, desde que era um filhote.

Porém, sabia que Kakarotto nunca aceitaria viver com ele em Bejiita e ademais, todos ficariam abalados ao saber das mentiras do rei e poderiam perder a confiança no império e isso iria acarretar sérios conflitos.

Ele olha para o maior, sabendo que os seus conterrâneos, caso ainda estivessem vivos, não aceitariam um proscrito e, além disso, apesar de ser algo comum, seria inusitado o fato de dois machos liderarem o império, apesar do relacionamento entre saiyajins do mesmo sexo ser normal. Seria estranho, pois, Vegeta precisaria, em algum momento, ter um herdeiro e por causa disso, teria que se unir a uma saiyajin e ao fazer isso, ela se tornaria rainha e ele o rei.

Então, se recorda de sua promessa, enquanto estava no calabouço e que havia prometido a si mesmo que iria aproveitar a segunda chance que lhe foi ofertada, enquanto que não pensava com carinho em Bejiita, apesar de tudo, sendo que somente com o maior a sua frente conheceu o carinho e o amor, recebendo muito mais dele, do que recebeu em toda a sua vida no planeta.

Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de sentir certa tristeza e se levanta, se afastando dali.

Kakarotto ia falar algo, mas, o pequeno príncipe fala:

\- Quero ficar sozinho.

Nisso, sai em direção ao quarto e mesmo sabendo que deveria acatar o que ele pediu, o maior sentia pelo vinculo a intensa dor e sofrimento que ele sentia naquele instante e que, portanto, ficar sozinho, deveria ser a última coisa que o menor desejava em seu íntimo.

Porém, ele era orgulhoso demais para aceitar o fato que precisava ser confortado, até por causa do fato dele estar estranhamente sensível nas últimas semanas.

Após tomar uma decisão, ele se levanta e sai dali.

No quarto de ambos, Vegeta levanta as cobertas e deita, para depois se cobrir, enquanto digeria as informações e lidava com a perda do seu planeta natal.

Então, escuta a porta sendo aberta e em seguida, ouve passos no quarto e quando ia criticar Kakarotto, se erguendo para isso e exibindo um semblante de raiva, o maior rapidamente deita ao seu lado e o abraça, confortando-o e fala, não permitindo que o menor começasse a brigar com ele:

\- Sei que vai brigar comigo... Mas, deixe-me ficar com você. Deixe-me abraça-lo. Não irei falar nada nesse momento, eu prometo, assim como não vai acontecer nada.

Vegeta desejava recusar, em nome do seu orgulho, que gritava para ser ouvido e que naquele instante, era ignorado pelo menor, enquanto que no íntimo dele, o pequeno príncipe adorou a sensação de Kakarotto o abraçando e que de certa forma, tal gesto o confortava, assim como o odor do mesmo, enquanto que o silêncio dele lhe ajudaria, com ambos apenas compartilhando o calor um do outro, com a cabeça dele apoiada no braço do maior, enquanto dormiam de conchinha.

\- Hunf.

Kakarotto compreende como um sim e afaga o rosto de Vegeta, carinhosamente, para depois beijar a face dele, enquanto envolvia a cauda na cintura do menor, possessivamente, sendo que o pequeno príncipe sentia que o calor do maior lhe proporcionava o conforto que precisava.


	21. Preocupação

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto estava preocupado com o seu pequeno príncipe por causa dos sintomas dele.

O menor também estava preocupado consigo mesmo, sendo que julgava que estava doente.

Em Liart, Bardock e Raditz preparavam as piadas de duplo sentido, assim como comentários sarcásticos em relação ao pequeno príncipe, quando são...

**Capítulo 21 - Preocupação**

Algumas semanas depois, Vegeta estava na cozinha, comendo, novamente, após ter almoçado algumas horas antes com Kakarotto, enquanto achava estranho o fato de que parecia nunca estar satisfeito com a quantidade que comia, assim como desejava certos alimentos, além de ter alterações de humor drásticas, gerando algumas brigas com o maior, que tentava manter a calma o máximo possível, até que estourava também.

Concordava que a relação entre eles estava tensa, reconhecendo que a maioria esmagadora de suas explosões eram por motivos sem qualquer importância, assim como, chorava copiosamente, após uma discussão violenta, fazendo o maior cessar a discussão e abraça-lo, tentando conforta-lo, sendo que em alguns momentos, repudiava a aproximação dele, que ficava confuso, sendo visível tal confusão em seu semblante, enquanto ele mesmo não entendia o motivo dele mesmo recusar o toque do maior, algumas vezes, quando chorava.

Então, passa a comer mais devagar, enquanto ficava pensativo, tentando compreender o seu estranho comportamento, sendo que não se esquecia do fato de que certos alimentos que ele adorava comer antes, o faziam ter ânsia de vômito, passando a evitá-los e isso o irritava, além de sentir algumas dores abdominais.

Claro, havia uma máquina para avaliar a sua saúde, detectando qualquer doença ou alteração, desde que estivesse cadastrado em seu circuito.

Porém, quando ele foi usar nele, Vegeta teve um surto de raiva, frente a um comentário casual de Kakarotto e o resultado foi que ele quebrou a máquina, sendo que o maior tentou consertar. O problema era que faltava uma peça de reposição, que não estava mais disponível, pois Kakarotto teve que usar para consertar o computador de bordo e refazer o backup do mesmo, após um surto de Vegeta, duas semanas antes e não podia tirar tal peça para consertar a máquina.

Então, frente a tudo isso, ficou acordado entre ambos, que assim que chegassem, iriam passar em um médico renomado do planeta e ele aceitou, pois, estava preocupado também, pelo fato de que saiyajins, raramente ficavam doentes.

Portanto, o fato de se sentir mal e de vomitar, principalmente quando acordava e sobre alguns cheiros específicos, somado a fome exacerbada, assim como as alterações drásticas de humor, fazia tanto ele, quanto o maior, ficarem demasiadamente preocupados.

Então, Kakarotto entra na cozinha e abraça o menor, para depois beija-lo na testa e em seguida, senta na frente dele, que percebe o semblante do saiyajin a sua frente, que estava tomado de preocupação, sendo algo usual nas últimas semanas, conforme os sintomas do menor se intensificavam.

Kakarotto fala com visível preocupação na voz, enquanto sentava:

\- Chegaremos daqui a dois dias no planeta. Assim que chegarmos a minha mansão, iremos ao médico. Estou preocupado com você... Se ainda tivéssemos a máquina de diagnóstico. – ele comenta o final amargurado.

Vegeta não pôde deixar de se sentir culpado, embora, nunca assumiria em público, sendo que era inevitável não sentir culpa, assim como pesar, por ter surtado e quebrado a única máquina que poderia analisa-lo para saber o que havia de errado com ele. Agora, precisavam esperar que chegassem ao planeta, enquanto tentavam lidar com a preocupação crescente, tanto dele, quanto de Kakarotto.

O maior estava tão preocupado com ele, que evitava ter relação, como se pudesse quebrá-lo, enquanto tinha que resistir a tentação de tomá-lo, já que havia momentos que o menor estava demasiadamente carente e ansiava pelos braços do maior, que se continha e muito.

Como consequência dessa contenção, frente a carência de Vegeta, ocorria discussões acaloradas entre eles, sendo que Kakarotto já havia falado que não teriam relações, até que fosse feito um diagnóstico de saúde no menor, pois, temia que o ato deles pudesse agravar a provável doença que ele tinha, pois algo assim, justificaria tais alterações e sintomas, assim como o maior fazia todo o possível para não discutir com ele, para que o menor se acalmasse o quanto antes.

Claro que Vegeta odiava a distância dentre eles, novamente, nas últimas semanas e queria e muito sentir o maior dentro de si e experimentar suas carícias, sendo que desde que começou com os enjoos e dores abdominais, Kakarotto sequer o provocou ou o masturbou, como normalmente fazia, mantendo uma distância considerável, de modo que estivesse próximo e ao mesmo tempo, distante, para conter seu lado pervertido, sendo que para o maior, tais semanas sem poder tocar o menor, eram simplesmente agonizantes.

Porém, tudo o que importava era o bem estar de seu pequeno príncipe e queria que ele fosse avaliado por um médico o quanto antes, enquanto orava para que existisse uma cura, para o que lhe afligia.

Afinal, a visão de seu pequeno príncipe morto era extremamente angustiante e doloroso, tendo inclusive pesadelos.

Então, Vegeta decide desviar o assunto, para fugirem um pouco do tópico de mal estar dele, para outro:

\- Como é a sua família?

Nisso, Kakarotto explica sobre cada um deles e temperamento, para depois, o menor puxar outros assuntos menos depressivos que a provável doença que ele tinha. Quando terminar de comer é levado nos braços, estilo noiva por Kakarotto, sobre protesto do pequeno príncipe, que estava corado, para depois ser deitado na cama, sendo abraçado pelo maior.

O menor se sentia confortado nos braços fortes, embora nunca assumiria, sendo que sentia as carícias confortantes e carinhosas do maior, que sorria para ele, para depois beijar a resta dele, com o menor, involuntariamente, se encolhendo contra o corpo de Kakarotto, fazendo este sorrir ainda mais, com ambos passando a desfrutar do cheiro e do calor um do outro.

Dois dias depois, em Liart, Bardock está ajeitando a armadura e a coroa, que ele achava idiota, preferindo que fosse um colar, como era em Bejiita, sendo que somente usava para alegrar o povo, principalmente pelo fato que a nave de seu filho seria recebido com toda a pompa da realeza, conforme mandava a etiqueta.

Gine, com a sua coroa e usando armadura surge, sendo que trazia uma capa para o seu parceiro de procriação, que a coloca a contra gosto, enquanto ela já havia colocado o seu, para depois ajuda-lo a se ajeitar, olhando ambos no espelho, enquanto falava:

\- Kakarotto vai se surpreender quando souber que Raditz já marcou Tights como sua e agora, oficialmente, são parceiros de procriação.

\- Raditz mostrou que tem uma ligação verdadeira com ela, apesar de ambos saberem que não terão filhotes, por serem de raças diferentes. – Bardock fala pensativo.

\- Tigths parece ter aceitado esse fato. Claro, é algo triste... mas, o que importa é que se amam.

Gine fala sonhadora, enquanto sorria, sendo que Bardock revira os olhos e murmura:

\- Fêmeas... Mesmo assim, é uma pena que não podermos ter descentes para continuar a nossa linhagem... Kakarotto com outro macho e Raditz com uma fêmea de outra raça, nossa filha adotiva.

\- Não podemos ter tudo na vida, meu amor. – ela fala, beijando os lábios dele, sendo correspondida por ele.

Então, se separam, enquanto o saiyajin ajeitava uma espada cravejada de joias em uma espécie de cinto ostensivo, conforme a tradição da raça Liart, falando com um sorriso irônico:

\- Nunca imaginei que o príncipe seria uma fêmea...

\- Bardock!

Gine estapeia o tórax dele, que mesmo com armadura sente, enquanto ela fala, apontando o dedo em riste para ele:

\- Se ousar provocar Vegeta ou fazer piadinhas de mau gosto, irá ficar dois meses sem sexo. Entendeu?

\- Não pode estar falando sério! – ele exclama, exasperado.

\- Eu estou...

Nisso, observa os olhos determinados de sua fêmea, percebendo que ela levaria adiante a ameaça, sendo o ato de não poder tocá-la por dois meses, algo demasiadamente angustiante.

\- Mas, Gine...

\- Sem, mas... Já está avisado.

Nisso, ela sai do quarto e Bardock olha desolado pela porta aonde ela saiu, percebendo que não havia escolha, além de guardar para si os repertórios de piadas e falas de duplo sentido que pretendia falar ao príncipe.

Então, Raditz entra e senta cabisbaixo em uma cadeira do espaçoso e luxuoso quarto real. O pai arqueia o cenho e pergunta:

\- O que houve, Raditz?

\- Tights me ameaçou. Se eu tentar fazer alguma piadinha ou comentário indevido com Vegeta, ficarei um mês sem poder tê-la.

\- Menos mal... Comigo são dois meses. – ele comenta amargurado.

\- Sério? Então, sou sortudo, se comparar a você.

Então, Tights entra, surpreendendo Radtiz, que se levanta, animado, julgando que ela mudou de ideia, pois, estava sorrindo.

Então, ela fala corada:

\- Conversei com a nossa mãe e ela disse que um mês era muito pouco... Portanto, dois meses irão fazer você pensar duas vezes.

Nisso, ela sai, cantarolando, enquanto Radtiz se deprimia ainda mais, pois, um mês já era ruim. Dois, era pior ainda, além de ser algo desolador.

De fato, ao ver deles, não compensava a diversão de fazer alguma piada com Vegeta ou comentário de duplo sentido, pois, o preço que pagariam era amargo demais.

E com esse mesmo pensamento, os dois machos decidem rever seu comportamento, assim como iriam conter a sua língua, pois, dois meses sem poderem ficar com as suas fêmeas, era um martírio demasiadamente cruel.

Então, resignados, se preparam para acompanhar as suas fêmeas, sendo que Bardock e Gine andavam na frente, com Radtiz e Tights mais atrás, sendo que a humana trajava um vestido de princesa belíssimo com babado, assim como usava uma pequena e fina coroa, tal como Raditz, sendo a coroa dele um pouco mais larga e usava armadura, pois, os saiyajins se recusaram a usar roupas, por estarem acostumados com as armaduras.

Como Bardock e Gine eram o rei e rainha, a coroa de ambos era grande, embora que a coroa dela era mais delicada do que a do seu parceiro de procriação.

Então, eles ficam em frente a uma espécie de pátio, com a população em volta, afastada alguns metros do local de pouso por guardas, sendo que havia músicos preparados para tocar em uma espécie de palanque próximo dali, enquanto a família real ficava nos degraus, para receber o príncipe e seu parceiro de procriação.

Nisso, muitos apontam para o céu, ao avistarem uma nave se aproximando em uma pista de pouso particular do castelo.


	22. Recepção

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Kakarotto e Vegeta chegam a Liart e o menor se surpreende quando o maior...

**Capítulo 22 - Recepção**

Então, a nave pousa e a porta abre, enquanto era desenrolado um tapete vermelho na frente da nave por jovens liartjins.

Nisso, Kakarotto desce junto de Vegeta, sendo que ele arranjou roupas de Liart, da família real, para o menor.

Enquanto eles desciam, o pequeno príncipe fala em um sussurro irritado:

\- Eu quero um protótipo da minha armadura.

\- Você o terá.

Já, Kakarotto, usava a sua armadura real e descia, acenando para o povo que fazia festa, até que para ao se aproximar de sua família, sendo que Vegeta estava ressabiado e com a face séria, assim como cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado.

Bardock fala, sorrindo, sobre um olhar de aviso de Gine, para que ele não falasse nada indevido:

\- Bem, vindo, meu filho e Vegeta. Fico feliz que esteja de volta, Kakarotto.

\- Não pensei que ia voltar tão cedo, tou-san.

\- Bem vindo de volta, meu filho! – Gine exclama e o abraça.

\- Calma, kaa-chan.

Ao olhar a cena, Vegeta não consegue impedir uma ligeira sensação de inveja de Kakarotto por ter uma mãe tão carinhosa, sendo que somente viu a sua mãe raras vezes e por causa disso, não consegue se lembrar dela e em decorrência disso, quando ela morreu, ele não sentiu nada e continuou calmamente com o seu treino, sem sequer pensar nela uma única vez.

Então, ele se surpreende com o abraço de Gine, que fala ao se afastar dele, sobre a face surpresa deste:

\- Bem vindo a família. Saiba que a partir de agora o considero como um filho, já que é parceiro de procriação de Kakarotto.

\- Estou surpreso com a sua escolha para parceiro de procriação, otouto. – Radiz fala com um sorriso, ao cumprimenta-lo com tapas cordiais nas costas.

\- Bem, é a minha escolha e eu o amo. Simples assim.

\- Eu me vinculei a Tights, na semana passada e agora ela é minha parceira de procriação. – ele fala com orgulho, com a sua cauda enrolada na cintura dela.

\- Sério? Até que enfim! – ele exclama genuinamente feliz com seu irmão e irmã.

\- Eu que diga... Ele demorou semanas. – Tights fala seriamente para depois sorrir – mas, antes tarde do que nunca.

Nisso, ela o abraça e o beija, sendo que os liartjins ficam entusiasmados.

Então, Kakarotto puxa Vegeta para os seus braços, que protesta:

\- Seu...!

Porém, antes que pudesse completar o que ia falar, Kakarotto o beija, com o povo ficando ainda mais feliz, sendo que Bardock revira os olhos, assim como Raditz, enquanto Gine e Tghts achavam fofo.

Então, Kakarotto se vira, com Vegeta corado, uma vez que odiava demonstrações em púbico e vê surpreso, que o maior exclama:

\- Este é Vegeta. Meu companheiro e quarto príncipe de vocês!

Então, muitos aplaudem, enquanto o príncipe corava, para depois esbravejar:

\- Anunciando em público?

\- Não tenho vergonha de você. Com o meu anúncio, você será tratado com todas as regalias e respeito por ser um príncipe, uma vez que falei a todos que você era meu companheiro.

\- Ainda estou me acostumando com isso.

\- Você vai se acostumar.

\- Meus filhos, vamos entrar, pois, há uma festa para comemoramos a sua volta, Kakarotto. O seu anúncio deixou muitos liartjins entusiasmados. – Gine fala com um sorriso bondoso.

\- Eu imaginei que ficariam. – ele sorri.

\- Mas, por quê? – Vegeta pergunta.

\- Não se lembra das aulas? Sobre uma característica peculiar desse povo, mesmo que tenham tanto machos, quanto fêmeas?

\- Você quer dizer a união dos machos e que dois machos, podem ter filhos?

\- Isso. Claro, em nossa raça não existe isso, mas, o fato de eu ter me unido a outro macho, os deixou felizes, pois, união entre membros do mesmo sexo é algo natural, assim como era em Bejiita.

O menor olha para o povo comemorando e fala, ao olhar para o maior:

\- É compreensível tal animação.

\- Vamos? – ele dobra o braço e ao olhar o ato, Vegeta resmunga algo e não dá o braço, enquanto andava, com a sua típica pose arrogante.

Kakarotto suspira e fica ao lado dele, vendo que ele ainda estava aborrecido e pergunta, enquanto seguiam Raditz e Tights na frente deles:

\- Por que está aborrecido?

\- Não gosto de demonstrações em público, seu idiota. – ele fala emburrado, com a cauda dele se contorcendo na cintura.

\- Eu precisava fazer isso, para provar a todos que era meu companheiro. É uma tradição de Liart.

\- Uma tradição besta.

\- Mas, é importante para eles e peço para que respeite tais tradições, sendo que em contrapartida, evitarei qualquer demonstração de afeto em público a partir de agora, desde que não seja extremamente necessário. O que acha?

\- É uma promessa? – o menor pergunta, olhando para o maior.

\- É uma promessa, desde que cumpra com a sua parte. Eu irei cumprir com a minha.

Vegeta pensa por alguns minutos e fala:

\- Eu vou estudar as tradições desse planeta idiota e irei respeita-las. Em contrapartida, sem demonstrações de afeto em público.

\- De acordo.

A cauda de Kakarotto ira enrolar a cintura de Vegeta, quando a cauda do menor chicoteia a cauda do maior, enquanto fala, seriamente, em um sussurro irritado:

\- Sem demonstrações de afeto em púbico.

\- Mas, em Bejiita, era normal os parceiros envolverem a cauda na cintura um do outro. – ele tenta argumentar.

\- Não aceito qualquer demonstração de afeto. Seja de Liart ou do nosso planeta natal.

\- Chato. – Kakarotto comenta e ambos chegam ao salão, até que se lembra e fala:

\- Teremos que valsar, ao menos. É a tradição.

\- Valsar? – Vegeta arqueia o cenho.

\- Teremos que dançar juntos. Eu irei conduzir a dança.

\- Isso é demonstração de afeto. – Vegeta fala.

\- Mas, é uma tradição e você disse que respeitaria a tradição. Além disso, iremos apenas dançar. Não haverá sequer beijo. Eu prometi que não teríamos demonstração pública de afeto e que somente iria fazer algo, relativo a tradição, se fosse imprescindível e a dança é imprescindível.

O menor percebe que havia certas tradições que teriam que ser seguidas, uma vez que ele prometeu respeita-las e após alguns minutos, conforme eles se posicionavam no salão, ele fala:

\- Sem beija ou afago, enquanto fazemos essa tal dança.

\- Combinado. – Kakarotto fala sorrindo.

Então, o menor observa o salão imenso enfeitado, com duas escadas imensas que subiam, para depois se unirem no alto, dando acesso ao segundo andar do palácio, além de ver vários liartjins, cuja aparência lembrava os dos humanos, com exceção de terem orelhas pontudas e uma espécie de pequeno chifre na testa.

Havia homens e mulheres com belas roupas, além dele ver uma espécie de plataforma, onde havia músicos trajados com roupas luxuosas, sendo que tocavam, enquanto eram regidos por um maestro, sendo que havia robôs se esgueirando dentre eles, servindo bebidas, além de salgados e doces com visível maestria, formando um pequeno exército lustroso.

Ao olhar para o centro, observa que os liartjins abriram, rapidamente, uma espécie de círculo no centro deles e se curvavam levemente para os reis e príncipes, enquanto que os pais de Kakarotto haviam ido para o centro e começavam a dançar, seguidos de Raditz e Tights, sendo que Kakarotto puxou Vegeta para si, para que juntassem aos demais, para em seguida, sobre a face confusa do menor.

Então, ainda segurando a mão esquerda do pequeno príncipe, entrelaça os dedos, levando-a para o lado com a sua mão direta, sendo que o maior colocou rapidamente a mão esquerda na cintura do pequeno príncipe, fazendo-o apoiar a mão no braço dele, para em seguida olhar calorosamente para o menor, que corava, enquanto que o maior exibia um sorriso no rosto:

\- Nós saiyajins aprendemos técnicas rapidamente. Basta pensar que isso é uma técnica de batalha. Foi assim que fizermos para aprender os passos de dança. Siga-me. Iremos mais lentos que o normal, até que domine os passos de dança.

\- E sou o príncipe dos saiyajins. Acha que não consigo dominar alguns passos? – ele pergunta irritado.

\- Então, vamos.

Nisso eles começam e em pouco tempo, seguindo o conselho de Kakarotto, o menor aprende os passos e nisso, passam a dançar e rodar no salão, enquanto ele corava e pensava consigo mesmo:

"_Tradição idiota."_

Caro, ele gostava se sentir o calor de Kakaorotto, mas, preferia em particular e não em público e ao olhar para o lado, nota que os pais dele se beijavam, enquanto que Raditz e Tights dançavam com visível entusiasmo.

Após pararem a dança, com Vegeta agradecendo mentalmente, pois, achava vexatório demais, sendo que nota que todos os lairtjins tornam a dançar, após alguns minutos e o maior fala:

\- Quem deve abrir a primeira dança é a família real. A primeira música é nossa. Agora, todos os outros podem dançar, livremente.

Então, para irritação de Vegeta Kakarotto o puxa e começa a apresenta-lo para todos os lairtjins importantes, que os cumprimentam com um sorriso sincero, apesar da face usual dele de poucos amigos.


	23. Descoberta inusitada

**Notas da Autora**

Após cumprir um pouco com o ritual para a família real, Kakarotto leva Vegeta para a sua mansão e após análise dos médicos, eles descobrem que...

**Capítulo 23 - Descoberta inusitada**

Após uma hora de agonia para o pequeno príncipe que não apreciava festas e reuniões animadas, Kakarotto fala:

\- Minha mãe disse que você estava enfadado. Iremos a minha mansão, próxima daqui. Já chamei uma equipe médica e eles já estão de prontidão com equipamentos ultramodernos para analisa-lo.

\- Eu estou preocupado com o meu estado.

\- Eu também... Acredite. Eu gostaria de tê-lo levado primeiro ao médico, antes de cumprirmos com esse ritual. Somente não fiz isso, pois, notei que estava bem.

Nisso, ele o puxa para um canto, longe da vista dos outros, pegando no ombro dele, com o menor percebendo que o maior apoiou dois dedos na testa e se concentrou, fechando os olhos e antes que pudesse perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, o pequeno príncipe percebe que estavam em outro ambiente. Mais precisamente uma sala imensa e luxuosa, sendo que muitos robôs estavam em círculos e curvados levemente, enquanto falam em usino:

\- Bem vindos. Príncipe Kakarotto-sama e Príncipe Vegeta-sama.

\- Levante o braço, que eles irão retornar aos seus afazeres. – o maior fala para o menor.

\- Por que este Vegeta?

\- Você é o mestre dessa mansão.

\- Como assim mestre?

\- Bem... Quem fiscaliza os empregados e cuida da moradia é o mestre da mansão. Claro, eles obedecem as minhas ordens também, porém, é você que cuidará dessa parte, uma vez que é meu parceiro. É uma tradição.

Mesmo sem compreender o motivo de uma tradição tão idiota a seu ver, ele levanta a mão e nisso, todos os robôs empregados se curvam mais uma vez, para depois se retirarem e voltarem para os seus afazeres, com exceção de um, de contornos femininos, que se curva para Vegeta e fala:

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Vegeta-sama. Sou a governanta da mansão e posso retransmitir vossas ordens aos empregados. Também estou aqui para auxilia-lo no que necessitar.

\- Entendo.

\- O que gostaria de jantar? Podemos fazer qualquer prato que desejar.

Após alguns minutos, ele faz os pedidos.

\- Com a sua licença, meu príncipe. - ela fala respeitosamente.

\- Toda.

Nisso, ela sai em direção a cozinha, para depois Kakarotto puxá-lo pela mão, fazendo-o subir um lance de escadas imenso e após diversas portas, eles chegam em frente a portas duplas imensas e o maior fala:

\- É o nosso quarto.

Então, quando eles entram, Vegeta nota diversos aparatos médicos, assim como várias pessoas de branco que se curvam para eles.

\- Essa é a melhor junta médica do planeta e aquelas são as máquinas, portáteis de última geração. Quero o melhor para você e prefiro confiar no diagnóstico deles, que não irão falar a ninguém por causa do sigilo médico. – o maior fala.

\- Príncipe Vegeta-sama? Por aqui, por favor. – um dos médicos se aproxima respeitosamente e aponta para uma cama, onde havia alguns aparelhos por perto.

Incialmente, ele ficaria desconfiado.

Porém, confiava em Kakarotto e, além disso, assim como ele, também estava demasiadamente preocupado, sendo que durante a festa de boas vindas, haviam disfarçado ao máximo as preocupações que o tomavam há um mês.

Vegeta deita e nisso, máquinas o cobrem, enquanto surgiam diversos dados, com a junta médica avaliando tais dados, assim como conversavam entre si, sendo que Kakarotto sentou no outro lado da cama, segurando a mão de Vegeta, com ambos agoniados para saberem os resultados.

Após meia hora, os médicos retiram os aparelhos e o chefe dos médicos fala com um imenso sorriso para Vegeta, que estava deitado, com Kakarotto ao seu lado, sendo que ambos arqueavam o cenho, ao verem o imenso sorriso do liartjin:

\- Meus parabéns, meus príncipes. O príncipe Vegeta está grávido e considerando a fisiologia saiyajin, está de um mês. Vamos criar um cardápio balanceado, assim como gostaríamos de marcar o pré-natal o quanto antes.

Ambos os saiyajins estão em choque e o médico arqueia o cenho, assim como acha estranho tal reação, uma vez que deveriam estar felizes.

Então, ele fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Creio que querem conversar sobre isso... Não sabíamos que a sua raça tinha a mesma capacidade da nossa. Vamos sair e dar espaço para que os senhores possam conversar. Com a sua licença, príncipe Kakarotto-sama. – ele fala curvando-se e Kakarotto faz um leve aceno, com a equipe saindo para dar privacidade ao casal.

Após alguns minutos, Kakarotto fala:

\- Não sabia que saiyajins machos podiam engravidar.

Já, Vegeta, se refaz gradativamente do choque e torce os punhos, enquanto sentia sua raiva crescendo, ao mesmo tempo em que estava confuso sobre o fato de estar grávido.

Portanto, confusão e raiva se mesclavam a um ponto que ambos intensificavam um ao outro.

Após alguns minutos, um imenso sorriso brota no rosto de Kakarotto, pois, embora estivesse confuso, o que sabia é que os médicos não erravam, ainda mais com uma tecnologia tão avançada de análise que usaram, assim como tinham experiência com o seu próprio povo, já que os machos possuíam capacidade de gerar.

Então, sorrindo e sentindo uma intensa felicidade, o maior abraça o menor e o beija, apaixonadamente, para depois falar:

\- Seremos pais! Espero que nossa cria seja como você. Adoraria um mini Vegeta. Minha mãe vai fica imensamente feliz de poder segurar seu neto no colo. Ela ama crianças e eu adoro crianças!

\- Não acredito nisso! Isso é algo insano! Saia de perto de mim, sua terceira classe bastarda! – o pequeno príncipe exclama irado e se levanta, bufando, se afastando do maior, enquanto tremia de raiva.

\- Por favor, Vegeta, se acalme. Faz mal para o bebê! Não tem porque ficar assim! Temos a melhor equipe médica do nosso lado. Terá uma gestação tranquila. Eu já estou amando a nossa cria, mesmo que ainda não tendo nascido. Seremos pais! Teremos um filho que representa o nosso amor.

\- Não vou me acalmar! Eu sou macho e não uma droga de fêmea para gerar uma vida! Não sei como você fez isso e como aconteceu... Mas, eu não aceito essa gestação!

\- Não fale isso, Vegeta... Por favor. Não odeie a nossa cria – o maior fala com visível tristeza na face.

Então, se levanta e tenta se aproximar do menor, percebendo que seu parceiro de procriação estava extremamente alterado, assim como estava chorando, não conseguindo identificar se era por causa da intensa confusão ou raiva que o tomava perante tal situação, consideravelmente inusitada, pois, os sentimentos que emanavam pelo vínculo entre eles eram demasiadamente intensos, tornando-se quase impossível, definir qual o sentimento mais intenso que tomava o menor naquele instante.

\- Eu falo como quiser! Eu sou um macho e não uma droga de fêmea! É impossível isso acontecer! Não aceito e não acredito!

\- Vegeta, se acalme! Faz mal para o bebê! Vamos conversar. Deve ter uma explicação plausível. – Kakarotto fala desesperado, pois, notava que ele tremia de nervoso e temia que isso fizesse mal ao bebê.

\- Se afaste! Não há explicação lógica! Eu sou um macho! – o menor exclama, apertando a cabeça, enquanto tremia de nervoso.

\- Vegeta! Pare! Você vai passar mal! Você está grávido!

\- Cale-se, sua terceira classe bastarda! Cale-se! Não é com você, então, cale a maldita boca! – ele exclama gaguejando de tão nervoso que se encontrava.

Então, Kakarotto sente o nível de poder dele subindo a níveis alarmantes, até que ele grita de raiva e nisso, se transforma em super saiyajin, para espanto de Kakarotto, que fala:

\- Você se transformou, Vegeta... Isso indica que está tomado pela ira extrema. Mas, se acalme agora, por favor. – ele pede, enquanto se aproximava.

Vegeta olha para as suas mãos e sente o poder dele, sendo que o ato o deixa perplexo, pois, foi através de sua intensa raiva.

Então, Kakarotto olha para baixo e fica estático, com Vegeta arqueando o cenho ao olhar para ele, para em seguida olhar para baixo, notando que muito sangue saía dele, para depois, sem conseguir processar o que acontecia com ele, ele vê tudo ficando escuro e perde a consciência, desfazendo a transformação, enquanto que o maior corre até ele, gritando em direção a porta:

\- Médico! Tragam o médico!

Nisso, o doutor e sua equipe que ouviam tudo do lado de fora entram, temendo o pior e ficam temerosos ao verem Vegeta sangrando e inconsciente.

Toda a equipe médica corre até ele, começando a examiná-lo, para depois o líder falar que precisava ir para o hospital e sem ele falar mais nada, Kakarotto se teleporta com ele e a equipe médica ao exclamar desesperado:

\- Se segurem em mim!

Eles confiavam em seu príncipe e por isso, rapidamente, sem hesitar, se seguraram nele e nisso, ele teleporta todos até o melhor hospital do planeta e ao entrar com o menor inconsciente em seu colo, sangrando, o médico que seguia ambos, começa a mobilizar todo o corpo médico, inclusive dos outros planetas, uma vez que a família de Kakarotto era muito querida por todos.

Em menos de uma hora, Vegeta estava internado com uma equipe médica de alto nível que era formada pelos melhores médicos de todos os vinte planetas aliados e vários exames eram feitos simultaneamente, sendo que Kakarotto não saiu do lado dele, sequer por um minuto, enquanto estava apavorado, temendo por seu parceiro de procriação e pela cria de ambos.

Nesse interim, a família real chega preocupada e por todo o planeta, conforme a notícia se espalha, o povo passa a orar para que o príncipe Vegeta fique bem, assim como o futuro príncipe no ventre dele, gerando uma imensa e absoluta comoção no planeta.

A família real entra na sala e Gine corre até o filho, confortando-o, assim como Tighjts, enquanto que Bardock e Raditz davam tapinhas nas costas de Kakarotto, até que Bardock pergunta, vendo o filho segurar firmemente a mão de Vegeta, para depois vê-lo beijar carinhosamente a testa do menor:

\- O que houve filho?


	24. A descoberta de Tights

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta ainda está inconsciente, quando a família de Kakarotto descobre que...

Após meia hora angustiante, os médicos comunicam que...

**Capítulo 24 - A descoberta de Tights**

\- Vegeta surtou quando soube que estava grávido. Segundo os médicos, o intenso nervosismo que ele vivenciou, aliada a tensão extrema da transformação, provocou danos. Eles estão avaliando o nível de dano e se comprometeu o bebê.

\- Grávido? Bebê?! – todos os demais exclamam em usino, sendo que estão estarrecidos com a notícia.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, com todos ainda consternados, tanto pela notícia da gravidez, quanto pelo ocorrido com Vegeta, Gine consegue se recuperar e após alguns minutos, fala:

\- Com certeza é um choque imenso... Espero que Vegeta fique bem e que meu netinho ou netinha esteja bem.

\- Eu também mãe... Eu já amo a nossa cria no ventre dele. Mas, agora, estou preocupado com o meu parceiro de procriação. Ele ainda não acordou e perdeu uma quantidade considerável de sangue. Ele está sedado e o tratamento dele consiste de medicamentos para acelerar a produção de sangue, assim como para tentar sustentar a gestação.

\- Estou surpreso por ele está grávido... – Raditz fala, ainda, embasbacado.

\- Me perdoe Kakarotto. Com certeza acharia algo sobre um ookera. Mas, tive que me dedicar ao estranho ser que surgiu, pois, todos os planetas mergulharam em uma preocupação sem precedentes. Se talvez, eu tivesse pesquisado, eu poderia... – ela falava a beira das lágrimas.

\- Não teria feito diferença... Acho que ele surtaria da mesma forma e seria pior se estivéssemos confinados em uma nave, sem eu poder ajudá-lo. Afinal, é um choque imenso. Assim como, se tivesse sabido da gestação na nave, não conseguiria tratá-lo e ele morreria. Pelo menos, aqui no planeta, temos toda a infraestrutura para tratá-lo e o melhor corpo médico de todos os planetas, unidos, para cuidar de meu parceiro de procriação. Na nave, não poderia fazer nada, além de vê-lo morrer. – nisso, ele torce os punhos ao imaginar a cena em sua mente – Chego a agradecer o fato dele ter quebrado a máquina de diagnóstico em um dos seus surtos.

\- Mesmo assim... – ela fala chorando, sendo que ainda se considerava culpada - Quando chegar à mansão, vou pesquisar o banco de dados em busca dos ookeras e uma explicação, plausível, para o fato dele poder engravidar. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Nisso, ela se prepara para usar o shunkan no idou, quando Raditz fala:

\- Vou junto com você. Deixa que eu a levo.

Sem dar espaço para contestação, ele pega no braço dela e teleporta ambos, graças ao fato de Kakarotto ter ensinado a técnica a toda a sua família.

Já, Bardock e Gine sentam em poltronas confortáveis ao lado de seu filho para apoiá-lo, sendo que alguns minutos depois, o Conselheiro Real entra consternado, falando em um tom de desculpa:

\- Lamento incomoda-lo, meu imperador. Mas, temos alguns problemas que precisam de resolução e somente o senhor pode fornecer. Lamento incomodar esse momento de dor da família real.

Bardock suspira e fala, ao beijar a testa de sua companheira:

\- Lamento... Eu gostaria de ficar com vocês, mas, há um planeta demandando atenção. – ele fala em um tom de culpa.

Gine segura às mãos dele e fala docemente com a face úmida pelas lágrimas:

\- Eu entendo, meu amor... Eu vou ficar com os nossos dois filhos. Compreendo perfeitamente as suas obrigações.

Nisso, eles se beijam e ele sai do quarto espaçoso, seguido de seu Conselheiro, que se curva respeitosamente para Gine, para depois sair dali, ficando ao lado do monarca, enquanto separava os vários assuntos em uma espécie de folha virtual.

Então, após meia hora de angústia, o líder da junta médica se aproxima com os seus colegas do lado de fora, sendo que Kakarotto se levanta agoniado, juntamente com a sua mãe, o abraçando para dá-lhe forças.

\- Lamento, Kakarotto-sama, mas, Vegeta-sama perdeu o bebê. Provavelmente o stress intenso que o corpo dele enfrentou devido ao demasiado nervosismo e pela transformação, que causa uma tensão exacerbada no organismo como um todo e não somente nos músculos, provocou o sangramento e o aborto. Ministramos medicamentos para conter a hemorragia e para tentar manter o bebê. Porém, foi inútil. O bebê não suportou. Mas, há uma boa notícia. Não houve danos internos. Portanto, o príncipe Vegeta poderá engravidar novamente.

Ele abraça fortemente a mãe e enterra a sua cabeça em seu ombro, desabando no chão ao cair de joelhos, sendo que a sua mãe chorava e o abraçava ainda mais fortemente, tentando-o confortá-lo.

Kakarotto não chorava, mas, estava abalado e limita-se a abraçar a sua mãe, enquanto que os médicos se retiravam do quarto espaçoso e fechavam a porta para dar privacidade a mãe e filho.

\- Não fique assim, meu filho... Vocês terão uma nova oportunidade, segundo o médico. Afinal, agora sabemos que por algum motivo, ainda desconhecido, ele pode engravidar.

\- É que eu já amava esse pequeno ser, que era um pedaço meu e do Vegeta. Foi um choque, mas, eu amei essa criança desde que tomei conhecimento dela e agora...

\- É normal o que você sente. Mas, você deve ser forte pelo Vegeta.

Ele suspira e se afasta com o semblante pesaroso, para depois olhar para o pequeno príncipe, falando:

\- Eu entendo a reação dele. É justificável. Foi um choque e ele já é naturalmente irritado. Não posso sequer achar ruim. Mas...

\- Mas? – ela arqueia o cenho e nota que ele torce os punhos.

\- Acredito que ele não sentirá nada por ter perdido o nosso filho e irá ficar feliz. Você não estava lá, enquanto ele surtava. Se bobear, somente ficará feliz de ter alcançado, finalmente, a forma super saiyajin.

\- Acho que não será assim... Quer dizer...

Mas, ela silencia-se, quando ele vira e olha para a genitora, falando:

\- Eu entendo e imagino a felicidade dele e empolgação por ter alcançado tal transformação. De fato, ele estava ressentido por não ter alcançado a transformação em super saiyajin. Não acredito que ele sentirá qualquer coisa pela nossa cria morta e isso é o que mais me entristece. Pois, para mim, significou e muito. Na verdade, não me entristece e sim, me irrita e por sentir-me irritado, sinto-me culpado, pois foi uma fatalidade. Não sei qual dos dois sentimentos é mais forte.

\- Por que não quer condená-lo. É isso filho? A culpa que sente é por saber que é injusto sentir raiva dele? E que deve apoiá-lo, incondicionalmente, por ele ser o seu parceiro de procriação? – ela pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim, kaa-chan.

Nisso, ele torna a sentar-se ao lado de Vegeta e segura a sua mão.

\- Vou ficar ao lado dele, enquanto ele se recupera da hemorragia intensa. Talvez eu esteja enganado e ele vai sentir a perda. Mas, se para ele não significou nada, quando ele estiver bem, manterei distância dele, até que eu me acalme, pois, posso falar algo que vou me arrepender e muito no futuro.

\- E se ele sentir pela cria de vocês?

\- Irei confortá-lo. É minha obrigação.

\- Mesmo sem sentir pela sua cria, você deve confortá-lo, Kakarotto. – Gine fala seriamente.

\- Como poderei conforta-lo, se ele não se sente triste por nada, kaa-chan? Você somente conforta alguém, se essa pessoa está triste por algo ou passando por algum momento difícil.

\- Isso é verdade. – ela concorda, após suspirar.

Ela caminha até o filho e senta na cadeira ao lado dele, apoiando a mão no ombro do mesmo que suspira, enquanto acarinhava gentilmente a face de Vegeta, que está inconsciente.

Longe dali, na Mansão de Raditz e Tights, eles estão em choque, conforme a cientista conseguia extrair os dados através do seu backup do banco de dados de Bejiita, sendo que os mesmos estavam bem ocultos e Tights notou que tais dados foram apagados dos demais setores, menos de um e que, provavelmente, se esqueceram de apagar ou então, fora algo proposital.

Isso, eles nunca iriam saber.

Porém, graças a isso, eles conseguem explicar a estranha marca na omoplata de Vegeta, assim como a reação do pai dele, o rei Bejiita.

Afinal, para alguém tão orgulhoso, era algo vergonhoso. Claro, não justificava o que ele tentou fazer com o filho, mas, explicava a reação irada dele e igualmente repulsiva.

Enquanto pesquisava sobre o que era um ookera, ela, literalmente, tropeçou em outro dado obscuro, que consistia no fato de Vegeta ter um otouto e que por ele ser demasiadamente fraco, foi enviado a um planeta, bem longínquo e se surpreenderam pelo rei não tê-lo matado, sendo que acreditavam que talvez o fato dele não ser um ookera, o tenha feito rever o seu direito ou então, sentiria vergonha se soubessem que ele, o rei, que era considerado o saiyajin mais poderoso de todos, que se uniu a saiyajin mais poderosa de todos, teve um filho fraco.

Afinal, se ele matasse a sua cria, poderiam acabar descobrindo, sendo que o único motivo válido para a morte seria por ele ser fraco, já que tal prática era comum.

Portanto, o melhor era enviar para longe, sem qualquer cadastro, provavelmente, através de um saiyajin de confiança que assumiria a paternidade da criança, quando chegasse no setor de envio de bebês, para que ninguém desconfiasse que o verdadeiro pai da criança era o rei e não um simples soldado.

A cientista não duvidava que fora assim que o rei conseguiu enviar o filho fraco para longe, sem ninguém saber da existência de um segundo príncipe.

Mas, pelo visto, alguém cadastrou, ao contrário do desejo do rei, pois, eles sempre cadastraram todos os envios de crianças para fora do planeta e que talvez, o soldado se esqueceu de registrá-lo como um filho, somente restando uma entrada no envio de um bebê, o registro do mesmo, a saída dele do planeta e a ausência dos pais.

Claro, para qualquer um seria algo estranho, menos para os saiyajins.

Afinal, como o bebê era demasiadamente fraco, eles entenderam que os pais não queriam cadastra-lo como filho, sendo tal prática, consideravelmente, comum e como ele seria enviado ao planeta mais distante de todos, eram parcas as chances de voltar a Bejiita.

Na verdade, conforme ela analisava o registro do planeta, era como se fosse um banimento, algo que o rei desejava. Banir um filho, demasiadamente, fraco era a sua maior prioridade no momento.

Ela sabia que ele era irmão de Vegeta, pois, juntamente com o registro, havia uma entrada em forma de anotação e a palavra "príncipe", oculta em alguns dos dados sobre o bebê.

Além disso, esse registro estava junto do príncipe ookera e Tights acredita que foi feito de forma proposital, para que quando descobrissem a verdade sobre o príncipe, descobririam também sobre o irmão mais novo dele, banido de Bejiita.

Agora, quem fez isso e o motivo, eles nunca saberiam.

Então, após colher todos os dados e imprimi-los, inclusive do otouto de Vegeta, eles saem dali, sendo que Raditz se teleporta com a sua parceira de procriação rumo ao Hospital Principal de Liart.


	25. Ookera

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Tights descobre sobre a marca de nascença, assim como descobre outro fato surpreende.

Então, Raditz se teleporta com ela até o quarto onde Vegeta estava internado e ao revelar...

**Capítulo 25 - Ookera**

Raditz e Tights se teleportaram ao requintado quarto, onde Vegeta se encontra internado.

O pequeno príncipe ainda dormia e uma enfermeira havia acabado de trocar um dos soros dele, repondo-o por um novo saco de soro, para em seguida, se curvar para todos, antes de sair do quarto, dando privacidade a família.

\- E aí, otouto? Como Vegeta está?

\- Igual... Ele ainda não acordou. Mas, os médicos falaram que ele vai acordar em breve. Só não sabem quando. – então, ele suspira e fala tristemente, pois, ainda estava digerindo a triste noticia que recebeu – Ele perdeu o bebê. A nossa cria não conseguiu sobreviver ao nervosismo e ao stress da transformação.

Tights chora, levando as mãos até a boca, para depois ir até o irmão para abraça-lo, sendo que Raditz dá tapinhas a título de conforto nas costas de seu irmão.

Ela fica abraçada por alguns minutos, até que se afasta dele e fala:

\- Descobri o que é um ookera, otouto.

\- Ookera? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Vegeta é um ookera. Por isso, ele pode engravidar. Qualquer macho saiyajin ookera pode engravidar de outro homem.

Gine e Kakarotto ficam estarrecidos, até que processam a informação e Kakarotto fala ainda surpreso:

\- Então... a marca na omoplata dele, indica que ele é um ookera?

\- Isso. Um ookera nasce com essa marca de nascença e passa a ter comportamento semelhante ao de uma fêmea em muitos aspectos, principalmente na época fértil e quando está gestante.

Então, ele se recorda do comportamento de seu parceiro de procriação, sendo que agora, ao saber disso, de fato, era semelhante a uma fêmea quando estava fértil e depois, grávida. Era um comportamento similar e até aquele momento, não havia associado a uma fêmea, pois ele era um macho, embora tivesse estranhado muitas das reações dele, que eram, inclusive, conflituosas.

O fato de Vegeta ser um ookera explicava e muito, o comportamento dele de forma tão singular em alguns períodos específicos e o fato que ele corava, facilmente, ao ver outro macho nu ou com parcas roupas.

\- Como isso é possível? – Gine pergunta em um misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

\- Isso é consequência da guerra contra os tsufurujins, kaa-chan. Mais especificamente, quando os saiyajins venceram. Por isso, eles são considerados um espório ingrato da guerra. – Tights fala, enquanto olhava com pena para o pequeno príncipe, pois, ookeras como ele, eram odiados pelos saiyajins.

\- Os tusufurjins estavam sendo derrotados, graças a nossa forma oozaru. Em um momento de desespero, eles inventaram um artefato explosivo, ou seja, uma bomba química e esperavam que fosse fatal para nós, saiyajins, expostos ao ar da mesma. Porém, quando ela detonou, apesar de muitos, inclusive fêmeas passarem mal, os demais não sentiram nada e conseguiram destruir o que restava dos tsufurujins, que estavam paralisados ao verem que a sua única esperança foi em vão e que a bomba não cumpriu com o que os desenvolvedores da mesma prometeram. Eles haviam prometido a morte de todos os saiyajins expostos a esse gás. Eles usaram a fórmula química que desenvolveram em gás, devido ao nosso olfato apurado. – Raditz fala seriamente.

\- Então, essa substância forçou uma mutação em alguns saiyajins? É isso?

Kakarotto pergunta em tom de confirmação para Tights, que responde:

\- Isso mesmo, otouto. Muitos saiyajins acabaram se tornando portadores de algumas anomalias imperceptíveis em um primeiro momento. Nos homens, a parte afetada foi as gônadas e nas mulheres, os ovários. Quando os saiyajins começaram a ter escravos cientistas, acabaram descobrindo essa anomalia, graças as pesquisas, ao ser detectado a mudança de comportamento de alguns machos novos e o estranho odor que exalavam em determinadas épocas que lembrava o de fêmeas, quando estavam férteis. Eles investigaram os pais e descobriram, no caso das mulheres, óvulos comprometidos, alterados geneticamente, já que as mulheres nascem com todos os óvulos para a vida inteira e as gônadas dos machos estavam produzindo espermatozoides com essa alteração. Mas, não eram todas as crias que nasciam assim. Somente algumas, pois, nem todos os óvulos estavam alterados e em relação as gônadas, elas, ás vezes, conseguiam produzir espermatozoides normais.

\- O nosso rei não sabia quem eram os saiyajins que estavam em contato com esse gás, pois, não havia registro de quem lutou naquela noite, pois, ainda vivíamos, até alguns meses atrás, em cavernas.

\- Foi bom que ele não tivesse como saber quem era considerando o que ele fez com a sua própria cria... Claro, com exceção de mim e seu pai, raramente os saiyajins se importavam com as crias. Agora, fazer o que ele fez, apenas por ele ser um ookera, sendo que era um saiyajin que nasceu com o poder um pouco acima de um bebê de Elite, indica o fato, de que o rei iria ordenar a execução deles e de suas crias, para garantir que tal característica não fosse passada às novas gerações. – Gine fala seriamente.

\- Não duvido kaa-san. – Kakarotto fala, ainda olhando para Vegeta, que dormia.

\- Também descobri outra coisa, surpreendente.

\- O quê? – Gine pergunta a sua filha.

\- Vegeta tem um otouto.

Kakarotto e Gine ficam embasbacados, até que a mãe deles comenta ainda surpresa:

\- Eu e o seu pai nunca ouvimos sobre um segundo príncipe.

\- Minha parceira de procriação descobriu que era um segredo da família real.

\- Será que Vegeta sabe?

\- Meu parceiro de procriação deve saber, kaa-chan. Seria impossível ele não notar que a mãe estava grávida.

\- Eu não acho filho. Eu e seu pai, ás vezes, íamos até o castelo real e percebíamos que Vegeta era criado afastado da família. Inclusive, ele sempre estava em alguma missão com saiyajins de Elite ou então, passava vários dias treinando, consecutivamente, com o seu instrutor pessoal. Acredito que ele não teve uma família como você e Raditz tiveram a sorte de ter e que muitos saiyajins, sequer souberam o que era um décimo de tudo que vocês vivenciaram conosco.

\- Eu também duvido que ele sabia disso, kaa-chan.- Tights fala – Afinal, eles tentaram ocultar esse fato. Inclusive, somente percebi esse arquivo que constava esse príncipe, pois, havia uma anotação, que alguém colocou, sendo contrário ao desejo do rei e acredito que talvez tenha sido proposital. A palavra anotada era "príncipe". Porém, a anotação estava quase que oculta. Eu praticamente "tropecei", digamos assim, nesse arquivo, por terem colocado junto do de ookera. Ele foi execrado da família, provavelmente, por ser fraco.

\- Qual o nome dele? É um ookera? – Gine pergunta, sentindo-se triste ao imaginar uma criança sendo repudiada pelos seus pais.

\- O nome dele é Tarble e foi um soldado que deu esse nome, pois, consta o nome do mesmo como pai. Portanto, eu presumo que os pais de Vegeta não quiseram ter o trabalho de escolher um nome para ele, apesar dele não ser um ookera. – a cientista fala.

\- Como pode saber que não era um ookera? – Raditz pergunta com visível curiosidade na face.

\- Não sei. Eu estou supondo. Eu acredito que tendo em vista a reação do rei e perante o fato de Vegeta ser um ookera, ele iria preferir exterminar essa cria, a deixar uma criança vergonhosa com o seu sangue vivo por aí e que para agravar a situação, era fraca, ao contrário do irmão mais velho. Claro, seria complicado executá-lo, pois, apesar de ser uma prática comum na raça de vocês, o rei era tido como o mais poderoso, que se uniu a saiyajin mais poderosa do planeta, para que ambos gerassem crias absurdamente poderosas, segundo os costumes de sua raça. Convenhamos, seria extremamente vergonhoso que uma cria dele nascesse fraca. O melhor era enviá-lo, em segredo, para fora do planeta. Porém, deixar um ookera fraco vivo, era ainda pior do que matá-lo, apesar de ter que justificar de alguma forma. Em virtude disso, se Tarble fosse um ookera, com certeza, o rei iria matá-lo.

\- Isso faz sentido... Como ele não é um ookera, era melhor envia-lo para longe. Mais prático e fácil. Afinal, vários bebês eram enviados, diariamente. Um a mais, não iria levantar suspeitas. – Kakarotto comenta.

\- Parece que alguém, de alguma forma, sabia que era um príncipe e também acredito que o rei confiou esse segredo a esse soldado, que devia ser de extrema confiança, para fazer tal serviço. E como você e o tou-san não sabiam da gravidez da rainha, eles procuram ocultar a gestação dela. Como a gestação de vocês é somente de cinco meses, não é difícil.

\- Eles devem ter escondido, pois, temiam mais um ookera. – Kakarotto sentencia – Isso indica o fato que eles estavam preparados para eliminá-lo, caso nascesse um ookera. Se nascesse fraco e não um ookera, poderiam enviá-lo para fora do planeta, sem levantar suspeitas, pois, ninguém saberia da gravidez da rainha.

\- Com certeza, otouto. – Raditz fala.

\- Vocês sabem para qual planeta ele foi enviado? Penso em irmos atrás dele, para juntá-lo ao irmão


	26. O plano de Gine

**Notas da Autora**

Gine revela o seu plano para os seus filhos...

Então, Vegeta desperta e descobre que...

**Capítulo 26 - O plano de Gine**

\- Tenho os dados do planeta e pelas coordenadas, não deve ser muito longe daqui. Mesmo assim, vou jogar no nosso mapa estrelar para localizá-lo. – Tights fala.

\- Ótimo. Vou conversar com o pai de vocês e explicar tudo, assim como devemos enviar um grupo para reunir ele e seu irmão mais velho. Acho que será bom, Vegeta ter contato com alguém da família dele. – Gine fala com um sorriso.

Raditz e Kakarotto não achavam que Vegeta ia gostar, mas, concordavam que deviam ao menos ver como ele estava.

\- Kaa-san? – Raditz pergunta.

\- Sim?

\- Vamos ver como ele está e depois, iremos perguntar se ele deseja conhecer o seu irmão mais velho. Claro, que iremos informar qual é o humor dele.

\- Nunca iriamos trazer ninguém a força. Se ele não quiser, tudo bem. Também acredito que devemos respeitar a vontade dele. Apenas iremos oferecer a chance dele conhecer o irmão, se ele assim desejar. Acredito que Vegeta tem o direito de saber da existência de um irmão caçula. – Gine fala.

Então, eles ficam em silêncio e passam a fazem companhia para Kakarotto e após alguns minutos, Vegeta começa a acordar.

Ele acorda desorientado e frente ao seu despertar, Raditz e Kakarotto tiveram que se afastar, antes que fossem "atropelados" por duas fêmeas emotivas.

Ambas o abraçaram, com o pequeno príncipe ficando estático, enquanto elas estavam emocionadas e murmuravam palavras de consolo, sem que ele compreendesse o motivo delas pronunciarem tais palavras, enquanto que o gesto delas o confortava de uma forma, que não queria compreender.

Raditz se aproxima e dá tapinhas amigáveis nas costas, enquanto que Kakarotto segura carinhosamente o rosto dele e o beija, fazendo-o corar e exclamar:

\- Não em público!

\- Esqueci.

\- Nos temos que ir, meu filho. Mais tarde voltaremos para vê-lo. Pode me chamar de mãe, se quiser.

Gine torna a abraçar Vegeta, maternalmente, fazendo-o se emocionar, pois, nunca recebeu um abraço maternal antes, sendo que a sua face nada demonstrava, apesar de ter gostado desse abraço, assim como do anterior dela, juntamente com a humana.

Então, ela se afasta e beija maternalmente a testa do pequeno príncipe, o surpreendendo, até que se afasta e nisso, acena. Gine se teleporta até o seu marido, enquanto que Tights e Raditz saíam para dar privacidade ao casal.

\- O que ela fez, foi o mesmo que você fez antes, comigo. – ele comenta, enquanto olhava para onde Gine estava há alguns minutos atrás, antes de desaparecer.

\- É a técnica shunkan no idou. Eu a ensino depois. É uma técnica de teletransporte usando o ki. Há uma variação dele, que eu ainda estou aprimorando. Porém, antes de dar mais detalhes, tenho que contar algo para você, sendo que também tenho outras revelações. – ele fala seriamente, segurando uma das mãos do pequeno príncipe, sabendo que não podia adiar a revelação.

\- O que é?

\- Você perdeu o nosso bebê. Ele não resistiu ao seu estado emocional e a sua transformação em super saiyajin.

\- Ainda bem que eu o perdi. Não queria ficar gestante. É um absurdo um macho gestante. Além disso, eu estou feliz em ter alcançado a transformação. – ele fala com um sorriso, ignorando uma pontada de culpa e um sentimento que não queria compreender.

Kakarotto já esperava por algo assim. Mas, ouvir o seu parceiro de procriação falando tão casualmente da perda do bebê deles, como senão fosse nada, somente ficando feliz pela transformação, o feria de um modo indescritível.

Claro, entendia a felicidade dele pela transformação, uma vez que ele estava consideravelmente ressentido por ser o único saiyajin restante sem qualquer transformação. Isso era compreensível, assim como entendia o fato dele não aceitar gestar uma criança, pois, fora uma notícia estarrecedora.

Porém, esperava que ao menos, ele se sentisse um pouco mal, ou pelo menos, demonstrasse algum sentimento pela perda da cria de ambos, nem que fosse ínfimo.

Nisso, uma enfermeira entra e cuidadosamente, retira os acessos no braço de Vegeta, fazendo um curativo, para depois falar:

\- Os médicos solicitaram que eu retirasse os medicamentos e o acesso intravenoso, devido a sua melhora. Daqui a meia hora, eles estarão aqui. Agora, estão discutindo os resultados dos exames.

\- Obrigado. – Kakarotto agradece e a enfermeira se curva, respeitosamente, para ambos e antes de sair fala, timidamente:

\- Fico feliz em ver que o príncipe Vegeta está bem, Todos nós, liart-jins, com certeza, iremos comemorar a melhora do príncipe, enquanto que iremos compartilhar da dor da família real pela perda do bebê.

O menor fica surpreso pela consideração daquela raça por ele, que só o conhecia há algumas horas atrás, até que a enfermeira sai, dando privacidade ao casal e ele comenta com o semblante ainda surpreso:

\- Povo estranho...

\- Os liart-jins são assim mesmo. Pacíficos, simpáticos, gentis, amáveis e preocupados com os outros. Além disso, nos dois representamos uma parte da população deles, enquanto que Raditz e Tights, assim como os meus pais, representam a outra parte, digamos assim.

\- Tem lógica... – ele fica pensativo e depois pergunta, exibindo confusão em seu semblante - Por falar em gestação... Como pude ficar gestante? Eu sou um macho!

O pequeno príncipe agora está começando a se irritar, sendo que não compreendia o motivo de estar mais irritado do que ficaria, normalmente, enquanto ignorava a sensação de perda dentro do seu coração, se surpreendendo por ter um coração, mesmo ínfimo.

Kakarotto suspira, controlando a sua raiva, sendo que iria cumprir com a sua obrigação de parceiro de procriação, pois, não podia deixar seu parceiro desamparado. Além disso, ele havia acabado de se recuperar de uma perda brutal de sangue e carecia, provavelmente, de alguns cuidados, enquanto que ele iria controlar a vontade que tinha de falar algumas verdades para ele.

Vegeta percebe o distanciamento, quase que imperceptível de Kakarotto e se lembra do quanto ele confessou que amava a cria de ambos, ainda no ventre dele. Os olhos dele brilharam, sendo que sorria e muito, para depois demonstrar uma intensa preocupação em sua face e voz, após ver o estado alterado dele.

Portanto, suspeitava o motivo do distanciamento, sendo que sentia algo, indesejado, de uma forma que não almejava em forma de um sentimento, enquanto que compreendia o ato dele, baseando-se na reação dele frente à descoberta que ambos seriam pais e frente a esse fato, não conseguia deixar de pensar no bebê e ao perceber que, inconscientemente, levou as mãos até o ventre, acariciando o mesmo, ele tira as suas mãos, enquanto suprime um rosnado pelo seu ato.

O maior estava tão imerso na tristeza, assim como revoltado pela reação do seu pequeno príncipe, embora fosse esperado, que não percebeu o ato ou a reação do mesmo em relação à mão e semblante, para em seguida falar, sentindo que estava mais calmo. Ao menos, parcamente:

\- A marca na sua omoplata é a marca de um ookera. Por isso, o seu pai agiu daquela forma. Não justifica os atos dele, mas, explica.

\- Ookera? – ele arqueia o cenho – O que é um ookera?

\- Um macho capaz de engravidar de outro macho por conseguir gestar uma vida dentro de si, sendo que as reações de um ookera durante a gravidez e o período fértil, são similares aos de uma fêmea, além de corar na presença de machos parcialmente nus.

O queixo de Vegeta caiu, enquanto ele processava o que ouviu, sendo que se recorda de seu comportamento estranho em alguns períodos e o fato dele ficar envergonhado, quando um macho ficava parcialmente nu, assim como se recordava que prestava demasiada atenção ao corpo de um homem e que, em contrapartida, não sentia nada por uma fêmea, mesmo nua, como se ela não possuísse qualquer atração a seu ver, sendo que fora obrigado a fingir que sentira prazer e a ter relações com elas, para simular que era como todos os outros.

Também se recordou dos momentos em que ficava demasiadamente irritado, assim como descompensado por coisas banais, além do fato de que ficava sensível em certos períodos ao toque de outro macho, não se esquecendo de seus gritinhos finos e gemidos sôfregos, vergonhosos, como qualquer fêmea teria em um momento íntimo e no quanto isso o revoltava, quando começou a ter relações com Kakarotto, sentindo que em muitos momentos, seu corpo se entregava as carícias certeiras dele.

Sentado na cama, ele chicoteia a cauda com raiva no olhar, enquanto olhava um ponto qualquer, sentindo-se irado, nervoso e ainda mais traído, pois, seu genitor sabia que ele era um ookera, desde que nasceu e nunca contou para ele, enquanto que isso explicava o olhar de ira e de desgosto dele, por mais que ele se mostrasse poderoso, derrotando inúmeros oponentes e terminando as missões antes do tempo previsto, demonstrando eficiência e rapidez, assim como poder.

Mesmo assim, nada mudava o olhar do genitor, sendo o mesmo tipo de olhar e face de sua genitora, do pouco que se lembra dela e do quanto ficava confuso com tais reações, compreendendo agora que seu pai nunca ficaria orgulhoso dele e nesse instante, sente a marca em cima da sua omoplata direita, pulsar, enquanto se revoltava por ter nascido diferente dos outros machos e pergunta, mantendo os vários sentimentos que o tomavam naquele instante, sobre parco controle, sendo que a sua voz demonstrava o seu real estado emocional naquele momento:

\- Como surgiram machos vergonhosos como eu?


	27. Explicação

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto explica a Vegeta como surgiram os ookeras.

Kakarotto decide...

**Capítulo 27 - Explicação**

Kakarotto torce o rosto ao ver como ele se referia a si mesmo, sendo que não o via assim, pois, sempre seria o seu parceiro de procriação e aquele que amava. Inclusive, essa característica dele permitia que gerasse uma cria, fazendo ambos serem pais, sendo que orava para que um dia ele aceitasse esse fato.

Então, o maior explica o mais gentilmente possível, pois, sabia que o menor mantinha seus reais sentimentos sobre parco controle:

\- Foi da época da guerra contra os tsufurujins.

\- Como assim? – ele arqueia o cenho, olhando consternado para o maior.

\- No final da guerra, como os tusufurjins estavam sendo derrotados pela nossa forma oozaru, eles decidiram desenvolver um gás letal para ser usado em nós, partindo do principio do nosso olfato apurado. Um gás era mais fácil de inocular pela respiração do que tentando perfurar a nossa pele. Segundo os cientistas, esse gás iria nos matar. Por isso, desenvolveram essa bomba química. Porém, quando o artefato explosivo contendo a substância foi detonado, não matou os nossos conterrâneos que estavam no entorno da explosão. Porém, apesar de muitos se sentiram mal com esse gás, não morreram e alguns deles, conseguiram voltar ao combate, aproveitando o fato dos tusufurujins estarem estarrecidos, frente ao fato do gás não ter matado a nossa raça.

\- Quer dizer, que esse gás forçou uma espécie de mutação nos saiyajins expostos a ele? – Vegeta pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Isso mesmo. Os saiyajins expostos a ele sofreram uma mutação, que somente foi herdado pelos descendentes, sendo tal anomalia, praticamente, imperceptível. Pelo menos, em um primeiro momento. Nos homens, a parte afetada foram às gônadas e nas mulheres, os ovários e somente foi descoberto, quando a nossa raça passou a escravizar cientistas, que passaram a analisar diversas ocorrências, conseguindo isolar essa anomalia, descobrindo-a. Inclusive, a sua origem. As ocorrências consistiam no fato de muitos saiyajins detectarem mudança de comportamento de alguns machos novos e o estranho odor que exalavam em determinadas épocas que lembrava o de fêmeas, quando estavam férteis, além de comportamentos estranhos, juntamente com a marca na omoplata que todos possuíam e que era de nascença, além da existência de um ventre e ovários diferenciados nos machos.

\- Pelo visto, investigaram os genitores. – o menor comenta, enquanto assimilava as respostas para todas as suas dúvidas sobre si, até aquele momento.

\- Sim. Quando investigaram os genitores de tais machos e descobriram, no caso das fêmeas, óvulos comprometidos, alterados geneticamente, já que as fêmeas nascem com todos os óvulos para a vida inteira e que as gônadas dos machos estavam produzindo espermatozoides com essa alteração. Além disso, descobriram que eles haviam gerado crias normais, sem essa alteração, sendo que alguns carregavam essa anomalia, permitindo assim, transferirem para os seus descendentes. Portanto, nem todos os filhotes machos nasciam com capacidade de gerar uma vida em seu ventre. Enquanto alguns nasciam com essa anomalia, os outros não tinham qualquer alteração, embora fossem portadores, cujas crias podiam ter ou não, tal anomalia em seu organismo. Inclusive, perceberam que nem todos os óvulos das fêmeas estavam alterados e em relação às gônadas, elas, ás vezes, conseguiam produzir espermatozoides normais.

\- Então, quer dizer, que eu já tive a chance de nascer normal e que por azar, nasci anormal?

Vegeta fala cuspindo as palavras, enquanto torcia o lençol em suas mãos, sentindo uma intensa ira pelo fato de que podia ter sido um saiyajin normal, senão tivesse sido azarado, sendo que tal condição, apenas lhe trouxe dor e sofrimento, assim como viveu confuso por suas reações e comportamentos, até aquele instante.

\- Você não é anormal. Foi uma alteração, apenas isso. Pelo menos, podemos ter uma cria, em um algum momento do futuro, sendo um símbolo do que sentimentos um pelo outro.

\- Para você é fácil falar! – o menor exclama com lágrimas de raiva nos orbes ônix, surpreendendo o maior – Eu sou anormal! Não sou como os outros machos e serei assim pelo resto da vida, pois, não há cura! E por falar em filhos... Não sonhe com isso! Não aceito a minha condição e nunca vou aceitar.

O maior revira os olhos, enquanto se acalmava, compreendendo que tal reação era esperada e concordava que tais revelações eram demasiadamente, chocantes, para ele poder lidar em um primeiro momento.

Portanto, decidiu que "daria tempo ao tempo", para que Vegeta aceitasse com o tempo a sua condição, sendo que ele, por sua vez, aceitaria o fato de que não teriam filhos, tão cedo, pois, nunca obrigaria o seu pequeno príncipe a gerar um filho contra a sua vontade. Respeitaria a decisão dele, por mais que sofresse, pois, mal experimentou por alguns minutos a paternidade e queria experimentar de novo.

Então, passa a imaginar como seria um filho deles, sendo que esperava que herdasse a aparência de seu pequeno príncipe, pois seria maravilhoso, enquanto que acompanharia a gestação o tempo inteiro, sempre estando presente nas consultas de pré-natal.

Afinal, fazia questão de estar presente em todos os momentos, assim como cuidaria de seu pequeno príncipe com todo o zelo e amor, além de protegê-lo de qualquer perigo, assim como a cria de ambos.

Então, decide cessar tais planos, brutalmente, pois, não podia nutrir tais sonhos, caso o seu parceiro de procriação não quisesse gerar o fruto do amor deles, enquanto que orava para que ele mudasse de opinião.

Vegeta quebra o silêncio, após se acalmar precariamente, novamente, ao comentar:

\- É incrível o fato do meu genitor não ter matado esses saiyajins alterados e seus genitores. Bastaria uma ordem dele, para serem executados.

Kakarotto torce o rosto ao se recordar do poder que o rei de Bejiita tinha e que sentiram na pele, quando ele condenou toda a sua família a morte, ao acusá-los, injustamente, de serem traidores, sendo que em nenhum momento haviam traído o império, enquanto que eles não tinham qualquer direito de se defenderem, pois, as ordens do rei eram absolutas. Se o seu pai não tivesse conseguido se transformar em super saiyajin, quando mais necessitavam, para que conseguissem se salvar, provavelmente, não teriam conseguido fugir do planeta, apesar da imensa ajuda de Tights.

Então, ele inspira para se acalmar, pois, não gostava de lembrar o que a sua família passou e fala, após alguns minutos, quando se sente mais calmo, com o menor arqueando o cenho para o maior:

\- Ele não teve como saber quem esteve em contato com esse gás, naquela noite, pois, não havia nenhum registro. Afinal, até aquele momento, pelo menos até alguns meses atrás, vivíamos em cavernas e o nosso ataque, não foi completamente organizado, no sentido de serem anotados os nomes dos que estavam em determinada área, para busca posterior.

\- Por isso, minha genitora não foi detectada. Pelo que entendi, ela era que tinha essa anomalia. Eu tive o extremo azar de nascer do óvulo alterado dela, que foi fecundando pelo meu genitor e inclusive, ele não me matou, quando criança, pois, segundo ele, não tinha como saber, na época, se possuía tal alteração também, ou se era somente a minha genitora ou então ambos, embora tivesse me enviado em várias missões consideradas como suicidas, esperando que eu morresse nelas.

Vegeta comenta se sentindo ainda triste pelos atos de seu genitor, não compreendo o motivo de tal verdade feri-lo daquela forma, ainda, assim como se recordava do olhar e da face dele, assim como das palavras cruéis do mesmo.

Então, o maior o surpreende, quando o abraça de forma gentil e carinhosa, confortando-o, sendo que Kakarotto aspira ao odor dele e em seguida, leva os lábios até a marca que fez em seu pequeno príncipe, que sente uma descarga elétrica percorrer o seu corpo, fazendo escapar um gemido involuntário de seus lábios, enquanto sentia que a tristeza e a dor se dispersavam, conforme o maior roçava os lábios na marca.

Então, ele fica extremamente corado, para depois afastá-lo, enquanto exclamava, bufando:

\- Não em público, Kakarotto!

\- Estamos sozinhos.

\- E se alguém entra, justamente, quando eu emito um gemido fino?

\- Essa pessoa sentirá inveja de nós dois, meu pequeno príncipe. – ele fala com um sorriso sexy e um olhar malicioso, comendo-o com os olhos.

\- Pervertido! – ele exclama corado.

Então, cruza os braços, enquanto exibe a sua usual carranca em seu rosto e fala, ao perceber as intenções do maior:

\- Nem ouse... Não vou ceder a você.

O menor orava para que o seu corpo não o traísse, sendo que sentia calafrios de prazer frente ao olhar malicioso do maior que o devorava com os orbes ônix.


	28. Desejo

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto aceita ser parceiro de luta de Vegeta, desde que o menor...

Porém, acaba se esquecendo que...

**Capítulo 28 - Desejo**

\- Acha que eu não posso fazê-lo sucumbir a mim? É tão fácil. – Kakarotto fala se deleitando com as palavras.

Afinal, ver o seu pequeno príncipe corar e o jeito dele o fizeram desejá-lo. Claro, ainda estava sentido pelas palavras do menor, embora compreendesse.

Porém, naquele momento, tudo o que queria entrar no seu pequeno príncipe e se perder no calor dele.

\- Não quero ficar grávido!

\- Eu respeito a sua decisão. Uma criança tem que ser gerada com o desejo de ambos os pais e atualmente, eu quero um filho e você não quer. Portanto, respeito isso. Além disso, caso os anticoncepcionais dos liartjins não façam efeito em você, basta evitarmos ter relações quando você estiver fértil. Pode deixar que eu te aviso, já que você não consegue detectar a mudança no seu odor.

\- Tudo o que eu quero agora é treinar. Acabei de me transformar.

\- Tudo bem. Serei seu parceiro de luta e irei ensinar o shunkan no idou... Mas, quero uma gratificação pela ajuda prestada. Eu preciso ter algum benefício e somente você pode suprimir isso. – ele fala o final em um tom de voz malicioso.

\- Você não vai conseguir. – Vegeta fala seriamente, enquanto torcia para que conseguisse resistir aos toques do maior.

Afinal, bastava ele tocá-lo, para que ficasse rendido em seus braços, perdendo-se nos mesmos, sendo consciente de sua submissão na cama e isso fazia a sua cauda se contorcer de raiva na cintura, enquanto ficava alarmado ao sentir que o seu membro estava começando a ficar animado.

\- Não duvide disso... Eu conheço o seu corpo e sei onde tocar, para fazê-lo se submeter a mim. Além disso, faço questão que você sinta prazer. Não sou egoísta e você sabe disso. – ele fala em um tom rouco de prazer, para depois sorrir – seu "amiguinho" concorda comigo.

Ele arregala os olhos e tampa o local com um lençol, enquanto corava intensamente.

\- Viu? Seu corpo sabe o que deseja... Além disso, faz dois meses que não toco em você. Quero me perder em seu calor e ouvir os seus doces gemidos, meu pequeno príncipe. Você é, simplesmente, viciante.

Kakarotto fala com uma voz aveludada e igualmente rouca, comendo o pequeno príncipe com os olhos, fazendo calafrios de prazer, percorrerem a coluna do menor que luta, arduamente, contra o seu corpo, que anseia os toques do maior.

\- Nem pense em fazer isso aqui, seu pervertido.

Ele fala fracamente, lutando para aplacar o seu coração e o calor, indevido, a seu ver, que surgia em seu corpo, sem qualquer controle.

O menor estava lutando contra as reações de seu corpo, enquanto que a sua voz falhava, perante a face extremamente maliciosa de seu companheiro, que fazia calafrios de prazer percorrem o seu corpo, conforme notava que ele avançava, enquanto torcia para que conseguisse afastá-lo dele ou então, para que pudesse resistir ao mesmo, apesar do seu corpo desejar traí-lo, a todo o momento, na expectativa dos toques certeiros do maior, que sorria ao sentir o cheiro de desejo do menor.

Nisso, ele toma os lábios de Vegeta, que incialmente tenta se debater, até que ele o imobiliza com os seus braços e fala, no ouvido dele:

\- Não tem nenhum ki próximo daqui e você não deve se mexer, pois, mesmo eles retirando o soro de seu braço, você tem que ficar em repouso.

\- Você não está ajudando! Eu preciso ficar em repouso.

\- Vai me dizer que não quer que eu alivie o seu "amiguinho"?

\- Há outros meios de fazer isso.

\- Será mesmo? – ele pergunta em um tom rouco, exibindo uma face maliciosa.

\- Seu...!

Sua boca é tomada, pois, Kakarotto pretendia abafar os seus gemidos, para depois levar a sua cauda até debaixo dos lençóis, começando a masturba-lo, sendo que ele tentava se contorcer e não conseguia, pois, ele o mantinha firmemente preso, para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Vegeta estava extremamente corado, tendo os seus gemidos abafados, sendo que o fato do risco de alguém vê-los, por mais que o incomodasse, o fazia ficar excitado de uma forma que nunca imaginou ser possível, acreditando que isso o levou a ficar excitado, inicialmente, ao perceber as intenções de seu parceiro de procriação.

Kakarotto aumentava os movimentos de masturbação com a sua cauda no membro do menor, sendo que Vegeta leva a sua cauda para o membro dele, por cima da roupa dele, masturbando o seu membro, fazendo-o emitir rosnados ferais e guturais, que estavam abafados pelo beijo, assim como os gemidos do menor abaixo de si, sendo que leva um dedo até o ânus do menor, para usar a técnica de enviar uma onda de ki para acertar a próstata dele, fazendo o pequeno príncipe se erguer, levemente, enquanto se contorcia de prazer, sendo que o maior faz isso, ocasionalmente, intensificando o prazer do menor, enquanto se deliciava com as reações de Vegeta, que se encontrava, completamente, rendido nos braços fortes do maior.

Ambos masturbavam um ao outro com as caudas, até que chegam ao ápice juntos.

Vegeta acaba sujando os lençóis com a sua essência, sendo que Kakarotto suja o lençol do menor, já que retirou o seu membro para fora da parte de baixo de sua armadura, onde havia o tecido resistente.

Após recuperarem o fôlego, Vegeta começa a bater no tórax do maior, enquanto rosnava irado e extremamente corado, sendo que o maior ajeitava o seu membro dentro da roupa:

\- Eu estou sujo, seu bastardo! Agora, vão saber o que aconteceu!

\- Vou dar um jeito. Portanto, se acalme.

\- Como?

Nisso, ele sai, mas, não sem antes falar:

\- Limpe o seu membro com o lençol. Eu já volto.

Após alguns minutos, ele surge com novas roupas, lençóis e uma espécie de cobertor, fazendo o menor arquear o cenho, enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção e se preparava para retirar a roupa dele, que bate não mão dele e fala, com a sua usual face de poucos amigos, embora estivesse corado:

\- Eu tiro a minha roupa. Não quero ficar excitado com você me tocando.

Kakarotto bufa, pois, queria sentir a pele de seu pequeno príncipe, uma vez que a abstinência de dois meses o havia deixado sedento.

Porém, respeita e se afasta, vendo o quanto o menor estava envergonhado e desesperado para encobrir o que fizeram.

Enquanto o pequeno príncipe se trocava, Kakarotto tira os lençóis sujos, desprezando ao lado dele, no chão e após trocar o lençol, Vegeta deita e ele cobre o menor, para depois pegar as roupas sujas, falando:

\- Já volto.

Ele sai e volta após alguns minutos, sem as roupas sujas e Vegeta pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Como ninguém o viu?

\- Uma pessoa me viu, quando eu voltava do local onde coloquei as roupas sujas.

\- O quê?! – o menor fica estarrecido, enquanto corava.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu dei uma ordem real. Ordenei que trouxesse um lanche duplo de uma lanchonete próxima daqui. Era uma faxineira e sem alternativa, ela teve que buscar. Daqui a pouco, ela está de volta. Pensei que queria comer algo.

\- Você não pergunta ao médico se eu posso ou não? – Vegeta pergunta descrente.

\- O médico já deve estar vindo e senão puder comer, eu como. Afinal, estou com muita fome.

O menor o fuzila com os olhos, fazendo Kakarotto sorrir, para depois vê-lo bufar, virando o rosto para o lado, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do tórax, sendo que adorava, quando o menor ficava emburrado.

Então, após alguns minutos, a equipe médica entra, sendo que o líder deles, um senhor, estava com um semblante confuso perante alguns dados, conforme olhava alguns gráficos, até que fala:

\- O príncipe Vegeta-sama está apto para receber alta do hospital... Porém, não conseguimos compreender alguns dados divergentes, no quesito de várias alterações orgânicas, até ter um pico ascendente, após certa normalização. As alterações incluem uma alteração cardíaca drástica, concentração da temperatura abaixo do abdômen, assim como a intensidade da respiração, temperatura do resto do corpo e impulsos elétricos no cérebro, sendo condizente, pelo menos a maior parte dos indicadores, com uma atividade física intensa, para depois perdermos contato com o corpo do príncipe Vegeta-sama, por alguns minutos, segundo esse gráfico, uma vez que os aparelhos próximos da cama escarneiam dados somente do paciente e enviaram para nós o que estava acontecendo em seu organismo.

Vegeta fuzila Kakarotto com o olhar, passando a exibir um olhar assassino, sendo que o maior sorria sem jeito, para depois murmurar ao menor, em tom audível somente para os saiyajins:

\- Esqueci-me dessa parte.

Kakarotto concordava em pensamento consigo mesmo, que a abstinência de dois meses o deixara demasiadamente sedento pelo seu pequeno príncipe e por isso, não pensou nas consequências, acabando por esquecer-se desse pequeno detalhe dos aparelhos.

Não que ele se importasse. Inclusive, a sensação do risco de serem pegos o deixara excitado, assim como sabia que o seu pequeno príncipe também se sentiu assim.

Porém, apesar de não se importar, notou que Vegeta estava extremamente envergonhado e que queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

Além disso, ele deveria ter esperado ele receber alta, uma vez que o menor estava ainda internado e quando cogita a hipótese de que ele poderia ter uma recaída pela atividade de ambos, o seu sangue gela e sabia que nunca iria se perdoar, se algo assim acontecesse e decide controlar os seus instintos "predatórios" para com o menor, enquanto que duvidava, piamente, que conseguisse tal proeza.

\- Eu vou te matar, seu imbecil...

Vegeta sussurra dentro os dentes, rosnando, enquanto corava ainda mais, sendo que os médicos não entendem nada, pois, ele falou em um tom baixo, somente audível para um saiyajin.

Então, Kakarotto decide inventar um motivo para ter tais dados e também, por Vegeta ter se levantado:

\- Ele ficou alterado, por que estava nervoso quando eu revelei algumas coisas e por isso, as máquinas constaram essas alterações. E ele teve que se levantar, um pouco, para se acalmar.


	29. O predador e a presa

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta se vinga de Kakarotto quando...

Ele recebe alta hospitalar e quando voltam, tem que lidar com...

**Capítulo 29 - O predador e a presa**

O líder da equipe médica arqueia o cenho, tentando digerir a informação, até que outro médico, controlando a vergonha que sentia, mostra algo que ele escreveu aos outros, que passaram a compreender alguns dados dos gráficos, incompreensíveis até aquele momento, sendo que disfarçavam o fato de terem descoberto o que, de fato, aconteceu ao assumirem a típica postura profissional, sendo que o líder fala, profissionalmente, pois, viu que o seu paciente estava corado:

\- Provavelmente, foi isso mesmo.

Vegeta não estava convencido que eles aceitaram a explicação de Kakarotto, enquanto que o maior percebeu uma face de censura direcionada para ele, que sorria sem graça, para depois os médicos suspirarem cansados.

Então, a faxineira entra com um lanche, sendo a mesma que recebeu a ordem e quando questionada sobre a comida, ela explica o motivo de ter ido comprar em nome do príncipe, o maior lanche do restaurante, sendo que Kakarotto recebe mais um olhar de censura dos médicos, para depois um deles falar:

\- Creio que ele pode comer normalmente, Horac-san.

O líder suspira e fala:

\- Sim... Ele pode comer. Pode entregar o lanche ao paciente.

\- Sim, senhor.

Vegeta confessava que ao sentir o cheiro do sanduíche, havia percebido o quanto estava faminto e ao olhar para o maior, decide comer o mais lentamente possível, degustando, gradativamente, fazendo questão de elogiar a comida, enquanto adorava torturar Kakarotto que estava faminto, como vingança pelo ato dele instantes antes, que o fez passar vergonha na frente dos médicos, sendo que os mesmos apreciavam o que o menor estava fazendo, pois, perceberam o rosto de agonia de Kakarotto, assim como sabiam do apetite descomunal dos saiyajins.

Após a tortura do maior perante a comida, como castigo, tanto de Vegeta, quanto dos médicos, por Kakarotto não ter respeitado as normas do hospital, o pequeno príncipe é liberado para voltar para a mansão.

Então, o maior usa o shunkan no idou, antes do menor protestar que não agradava a ele, esse método alternativo de transporte.

Ao chegarem, Kakarotto percebe que se esqueceu de revelar algo para o menor.

Porém, ao ver o seu pequeno príncipe pegando uma toalha para entrar no banho, é tomado por pensamentos maliciosos e ao se recordar do que fizeram há uma hora, atrás, sente o desejo de tomar o menor para si, sabendo que a abstinência de dois meses o estava deixando demasiadamente sedento pelo seu ookera.

Afinal, foram dois meses sem fazerem amor e ele estava sedento para sentir Vegeta rendido em seus braços, como sempre acontecia, apesar dele lutar com todas as suas forças para não se render, sendo algo infrutífero, pois, bastava tocá-lo, para que o menor se rendesse, incondicionalmente.

Quando Kakarotto retirou a sua roupa e caminhou até o quarto de banho, percebe que a porta estava trancada, sendo que isso não era o suficiente para detê-lo, enquanto acreditava, que o seu pequeno príncipe, provavelmente, se esqueceu da habilidade dele de usar o shunkan no idou.

Portanto, tal ato era infrutífero.

Então, ele encosta sua orelha na porta e espera alguns minutos, para que o menor entrasse na jacuzzi, como um predador esperando o momento oportuno para atacar a sua presa.

Após alguns minutos, ele se teleporta, sorrateiramente, ocultando-se atrás de um armário de toalha, enquanto que Vegeta estava distraído, sem saber que havia um predador "faminto" o espreitando, esperando, pacientemente, para dar o bote em sua presa, que era o menor.

Conforme entrara na banheira, se lembra do que ele e Kakarotto fizeram no hospital e cora terrivelmente, enquanto xingava o "terceira classe", sendo que o maior que ouvia, surpreso, o linguajar do seu pequeno príncipe, enquanto o via bufar, achando-o lindo, acabando por sentir o aumento em seu desejo de tomar o menor para si, afundando no calor viciante dele, enquanto ouvia seus gemidos, que eram um deleite para ele.

Enquanto estava na banheira, tentando relaxar, Vegeta confessava que sentia falta do prazer que vivenciaram, uma vez que ficaram meses sem terem contato íntimo. De fato, sentia sua pele formigar ao se recordar dos toques certeiros de Kakarotto, sendo que o fez se sentir muito bem, no hospital, sendo que nunca iria confessar algo assim.

Além disso, ainda sentia-se consideravelmente carente e o resultado de se recordar do que ambos vivenciaram no hospital, fez o membro dele ficar semiereto, enquanto que seus mamilos formigavam e a sua pele clamava pelo toque das mãos grandes do maior, conforme a sua mente, traidora, o fazia se recordar, constantemente, da cena do hospital, fazendo um calafrio de prazer percorrer a sua pele, passando a controlar um gemido fino que quase escapou de seus lábios.

Então, se certificando que a porta estava fechada, se esquecendo de que isso não impediria Kakarotto, porque ele podia usar o shunkan no idou, ele morde os lábios e começa a se masturbar.

Sua cauda masturbava o seu membro que clamava por alívio, enquanto que as suas mãos percorriam o seu corpo, detendo-se nos mamilos, conforme os massageava e apertava, sendo que gemia o nome do maior dentre os seus lábios aristocráticos, enquanto lutava para abafar os gemidos, para que o outro não ouvisse, se esquecendo do quanto à audição deles era apurada, assim como olfato, além de não saber que o maior estava observando tudo, escondido, adorando a cena que via.

Ele não queria que Kakarotto percebesse o seu desejo, pois, queria, ardentemente, que ele ainda pensasse que estava bravo e que não queria os seus toques, por puro orgulho, enquanto desejava ocultar o fato que o seu corpo o traía.

Ao ver o menor se masturbando e se contorcendo, gemendo o seu nome, ele sorri maliciosamente e começa a se masturbar com a mão e fica assim por alguns minutos, até que ele não resiste.

Em um piscar de olhos, entra da imensa jacuzzi, tomando possessivamente, os lábios do menor em um beijo apaixonante, surpreendendo Vegeta, enquanto que o maior abria caminho dentre as pernas do menor, afastando-as gentilmente, sendo que o ookera não reagia, devido a surpresa e ao beijo exigente, assim como, repleto de amor.

Rapidamente, Kakarotto encostou o seu membro no do pequeno príncipe e com uma de suas mãos massageava um dos mamilos do menor, para depois separar seus lábios do dele, passando a mordiscar o outro mamilo, sendo que a sua outra mão trilhava um caminho dentre o interior das coxas do pequeno príncipe.

Quando cessou o beijo, a consciência de Vegeta despertou, parcamente.

\- Seu...! Como ous...!

Porém, antes de continuar a esbravejar, tentando inutilmente se afastar do maior, ele posiciona um de seus dedos no ânus do pequeno príncipe, para em seguida usar a sua técnica para acertar a próstata do menor, fazendo-o gemer longamente, sentindo que a sua mente começava a ficar envolta em uma nuvem de algodão e consequentemente, perdia qualquer capacidade de afastá-lo.

Inclusive, ele o abraça, massageando as costas do maior que rosna ferozmente e guturalmente, enquanto que a respiração estava entrecortada, conforme esfregava seu membro no do menor, usando, de vez em quando, a técnica de acertar a próstata de Vegeta, até que o mesmo dá um longo gemido e chega ao ápice.

Kakarotto estava decidido a prolongar o prazer de ambos e sentindo a reação do corpo do menor, sendo que o membro de seu pequeno príncipe estava reagindo, novamente, ele recomeça os movimentos necessitados, masturbando o membro de Vegeta com o seu, com o ookera sentindo um intenso prazer, sendo tomado, novamente, pelas intensas sensações que o desnorteavam, conforme se encontrava rendido nos braços do seu predador, sendo uma presa cativa do mesmo.

O menor gemia sofregamente, assim como dava gritinhos finos, conforme o maior usava a técnica dele que o levava ao delírio e impedia qualquer pensamento lógico de se formar em sua mente, sendo que os rosnados ferais e guturais de prazer, assim como a respiração grossa e entrecortada do maior sobre si, faziam ondas de prazer surgirem em seu corpo.

Então, após algum tempo, o menor chega ao ápice, novamente, ao emitir um longo gemido fino, falando o nome de Kakarotto, sendo que o maior fala o nome de Vegeta, dentre um rosnado gutural e igualmente feral de prazer que reverbera pelo espaçoso quarto de banho, quando chegou ao ápice.

Então, eles ficam abraçados, com o maior dentre as pernas do menor que circundam a cintura dele, sendo que ambos estão recuperando o fôlego e após passar o prazer do gozo, Vegeta nota o que aconteceu e bufando, irritado, empurra Kakarotto para o lado, que pego de surpresa, acaba se afastando.

O menor está corado, enquanto pegava a toalha, para depois sair bufando do quarto de banho, irado por ter cedido e por ter se esquecido do Shukan no idou, para depois ficar alarmado ao saber que nenhuma porta o deteria.

Então, ele sente dois braços grandes o abraçarem por trás e antes que começasse a lutar contra os mesmos, apenas por revolta e orgulho, ignorando o fato que o seu corpo clamava pelos toques do maior, sente que, gradativamente, perdia a capacidade de lutar, conforme sentia que o seu corpo ansiava pelo toque de Kakarotto, quando o mesmo começa a masturba-lo com a cauda, enquanto massageava os mamilos do ookera, apertando os bicos intumescidos, sendo que ele mordiscava a marca na nuca dele, fazendo o menor se contorcer de prazer.

\- Seu corpo é sincero... Não pode lutar contra isso. Eu o desejo, tanto quanto você me deseja.

O maior fala em um sussurro rouco na curva do pescoço do menor, enviando calafrios de prazer na coluna de Vegeta, que sentia o membro grosso e grande de Kakarotto, completamente túrgido em suas nádegas.

\- É mentira! – ele exclama exasperado, fechando os seus olhos, enquanto tentava lutar contra o seu corpo em nome do seu orgulho.

Então, a cauda do maior começa a massagear as suas coxas, fazendo-o gemer longamente e sorrindo maliciosamente, Kakarotto fala:

\- Lá na jacuzzi, você estava sendo sincero com o seu corpo... Eu entrei e fiquei olhando o meu pequeno príncipe gemendo o meu nome, enquanto se deleitava de prazer, ao masturbar-se, imaginando que era este Kakarotto tocando-o... – ele falava roucamente, enquanto beijava o ombro do menor, cujo membro começava a ficar ereto. – Fale-me o seu verdadeiro desejo. Seja sincero consigo mesmo, meu pequeno príncipe...


	30. A rendição da presa

**Notas da Autora**

Perante os atos de Kakarotto, Vegeta acaba...

**Capítulo 30 - A rendição da presa.**

\- Eu... eu...

Então, a cauda de Kakarotto se afasta do membro de Vegeta, parando de masturba-lo, somente retornando aos beijos e chupões, pois, queria marcar o seu príncipe ainda mais, como sendo somente dele e de mais ninguém, sentindo a sua possessividade ficando cada vez mais intensa.

\- Eu... eu...

Ele lutava contra o seu corpo que ansiava pelos toques de Kakarotto, enquanto que o seu orgulho gritava para afastá-lo e retomar o controle de seu corpo traidor.

Nisso, ele começa a sentir-se incomodado com o seu membro, assim como pelo fato do maior ter parado de masturbá-lo, acabando por fazê-lo ficar frustrado e igualmente revoltado, acabando por falar em um tom de frustração, pois, não estava conseguindo controlar o que sentia.

\- Kakarotto...

O maior sorri de canto, adorando torturar o menor, para que ele percebesse o seu real desejo, sendo sincero consigo mesmo.

\- O que deseja meu pequeno príncipe?

Kakarotto se faz de desentendido, para em seguida soltar um suspiro quente no pescoço do menor que geme, enquanto ele mordiscava o lóbulo do mesmo.

Então, ao perceber que Vegeta queria se masturbar, ele prende os dois braços dele com as suas mãos, enquanto que a cauda dele passava a acariciar os mamilos do pequeno príncipe, que não tinha forças para lutar, devido a entrega do seu corpo, enquanto estava agoniado com o seu membro latejante.

\- Kakarotto! – ele exclama em um misto de desespero e frustação.

\- Fale-me o que deseja...

Ele fala roucamente, passando a mordiscar o ombro dele, enquanto que de vez em quando, a sua cauda roçava de leve no membro do menor, fazendo-o arquear o seu corpo para frente.

O pequeno príncipe tenta usar a sua cauda para se masturbar, mas, Kakarotto entrelaça a sua cauda na dele e inclusive, começa a apertá-la, fazendo os gemidos sôfregos e finos do menor, ficarem cada vez mais intensos, preenchendo o cômodo onde se encontravam.

Ao perceber que ele estava começando a chegar ao ápice, a cauda do maior para de apertar e ele cessa as carícias, puxando-o para o seu tórax, enquanto beijava levemente o ombro dele, com Vegeta se contorcendo em agonia, segurando fortemente as suas lágrimas de frustação, enquanto sentia o membro grande e grosso de Kakarotto pulsando em suas nádegas, sendo que o seu membro pulsava e ansiava por libertação.

\- Kakarotto! Seu... – ele exclamava exasperado, não conseguindo formar nenhuma linha de raciocínio, no mínimo coerente.

\- Fale-me o que deseja... Seja sincero consigo mesmo. Se lembre do banheiro, do quanto você se entregou ao seu verdadeiro desejo e ao que sentia. Você estava simplesmente perfeito naquele momento. – ele fala roucamente, deixando seu hálito quente se chocar na pele do menor, fazendo surgir calafrios de prazer do mesmo, que gemia e se contorcia sobre os braços do maior.

Então, cedendo ao que sentia, ele exclama desesperado e igualmente frustrado.

\- Eu quero você, Kakarotto!

\- Viu? Foi difícil? – ele pergunta com um sorriso.

Porém, antes que o menor pudesse argumentar a cauda dele torna a ser apertada, enquanto que as mãos do maior passam a percorrer o corpo do menor, com uma mão masturbando o membro de Vegeta, sendo que a outra mão o retinha junto dele, com ele grunhindo de prazer, pelo fato de parecer que o seu pequeno príncipe foi feito especialmente para ele, pois era perfeito.

Então, Kakarotto caminha com ele até a parede, fazendo o menor se curvar e a apoiar as mãos para não cair, conforme o maior trabalhava em seu corpo, com a cauda de Kakarotto masturbando o membro do menor, liberando a cauda dele, que a leva até o falo do maior, começando a masturbá-lo, arrancando mais rosnados ferais e guturais, sentindo a respiração entrecortada e rouca se chocar contra a sua pele.

As carícias ficavam cada vez mais intensas, assim como a masturbação, sendo que a cauda do maior acariciava o membro do menor e vice-versa, até que ambos chegam ao ápice.

Vegeta dá um longo gemido fino, sentindo os espasmos do prazer, enquanto que Kakarotto emite um rosnado gutural e feral, curvando a cabeça para trás, enquanto liberava a sua essência nos glúteos do menor.

Enquanto o pequeno príncipe se recuperava do prazer, ele geme fino ao sentir a língua de Kakarotto, trabalhando habilmente em seu botão rosa, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer, enquanto estava rendido perante as carícias certeiras do maior, que abriu ainda mais as suas nádegas, o expondo, sendo que ao sentir a língua explorando o seu botão rosa, ele acaba ronronando, fazendo Kakarotto rosnar em resposta, sendo que este se deliciava ao ver o entrega total do menor, que inclusive, empinava ainda mais os glúteos, enquanto que as mãos dele começavam a acariciar o membro do pequeno príncipe.

O botão rosa dele começava a se contrair, sendo que o maior usa a sua técnica, ao colocar o dedo indicador na frente do mesmo, enviando uma onda de ki que atinge a próstata do menor, que geme longamente, empinando, ainda mais, se possível, os seus glúteos, quando Kakarotto usava tal técnica, mais algumas vezes, fazendo com que Vegeta chegasse ao orgasmo, liberando a sua essência, novamente, na parede na frente dele, sentindo os tremores em seu corpo, enquanto lutava para ficar de pé, pois, sentia as pernas bambas, após o prazer vivenciado.

Aproveitando que o menor sentia as ondas de prazer, o maior, em um piscar de olhos, pega o lubrificante da gaveta do criado mudo e quando Vegeta ouve o som da gaveta abrindo e fechando, Kakarotto já estava de volta, masturbando o pequeno príncipe com uma mão, enquanto beijava e mordiscava a marca na nuca do menor, fazendo-o gemer, sendo que acariciava um dos mamilos de Vegeta, que torna a sentir prazer, enquanto levava a cauda ate o membro do maior, que começava a rosnar roucamente, lutando para se controlar, para que pudesse lubrificar, muito bem, o botão rosa, pois, queria que ele sentisse prazer o mais rápido possível, enquanto que o ato do menor estava dificultando o ato dele prepará-lo, adequadamente.

A cauda dele segurava o tubo e o espremia, usando o máximo de sua consciência, colocando em uma das mãos o produto, para em seguida começar a introduzir um dedo, fazendo o menor gemer ao sentir a invasão e o líquido gelado, conforme empinava ainda mais as suas nádegas para o maior, que sorria perante a entrega do menor, quando este deixava seu instinto e desejo o subjugarem de qualquer pensamento lógico.

Ele introduz o segundo dedo, enquanto lambia e mordiscava as coxas do menor, arrancando lamúrias dele, assim como um ronronado, sendo correspondido por um rosnado de prazer do maior, sendo que a cauda de Vegeta começa a masturbar Kakarotto que rosnava ferozmente pelo prazer intenso, sendo que tais rosnados roucos e ferais, assim como a respiração entrecortada e rouca, aumentavam o prazer de Vegeta, enquanto que Kakarotto aproveitava o momento para introduzir o terceiro dedo.

A visão do menor se contorcendo de prazer, enquanto gemia loucamente por causa de seus toques, o excitava e muito, fazendo-o sentir um intenso prazer, enquanto que os gemidos do menor eram como música para ele, que começara a fazer movimentos de tesoura dentro do canal do pequeno príncipe, para depois sentir que ele estava pronto, após se certificar que estava bem lubrificado.

Então, vira o tubo em seu membro, sendo que o produto também ria anestesiar um pouco a dor e ardência do menor, além de estimular o prazer, intensificando o mesmo, sendo que também intensificaria o dele.

Vegeta ainda gemia, até que sente o pênis grande e grosso do maior começando a abrir caminho nele, cuja cintura era retida por Kakarotto, impedindo assim que fizesse movimentos bruscos, sendo que os seus glúteos eram ainda mais empinados, fazendo ele se segurar na parede, sendo que o maior controlava ao máximo o seu desejo, quase que animalesco, enquanto que o menor sentia uma dor intensa e ardência, além de sentir a sensação conhecida de estar sendo rasgado em dois, conforme o falo grosso e grande de Kakarotto ganhava terreno, lentamente e gradativamente, dentro de seu canal quente e apertado, fazendo-o se sentir sendo rasgado ao meio, com o maior rosnando roucamente de prazer, sentindo um intenso prazer tomá-lo, pois, o canal do menor apertava o seu membro, provocando uma sensação extremamente prazerosa, sendo preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não perder a consciência, enquanto procurava penetrá-lo lentamente, permitindo que se acostumasse, gradativamente, com o seu membro rijo e pulsante.

Enquanto introduzia lentamente no pequeno príncipe, a sua cauda torna a acariciar o membro do menor, tentando anestesiar ainda mais a dor do ookera, enquanto colava seus lábios nos de Vegeta, que virou lateralmente o rosto, abafando seus gritos e gemidos de dor, sendo que entrava lentamente e gradativamente, sentindo o menor tremer em seus braços, sabendo que era mais de dor do que prazer e por mais que se sentisse mal, era algo natural.

Após entrar tudo, fica parado, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente o corpo do menor, assim como distribuía beijos gentis no rosto de Vegeta, secando com os seus lábios, de forma gentil, algumas lágrimas de dor que haviam brotado dos orbes dele que estavam cerrados.

Então, aos poucos, o pequeno príncipe começa a se acostumar com o membro dentro de si, embora ainda persistisse a sensação de estar rasgado em dois, sendo que gradativamente, a dor e ardência iam diminuindo, conforme eram intensificadas as carícias no seu membro, sendo que as mãos exigentes do maior percorriam o corpo do menor, que após alguns minutos, mexe lentamente sua cintura em direção ao membro de Kakarotto, sentindo pontadas de dor, que eram mais amenas, pois, o prazer o estava tomando, sendo este, em grande parte, oriundo da masturbação exigente de seu falo que nublava consideravelmente a dor.

Kakarotto interpretou como sendo um sinal para continuar e começou a fazer movimentos lentos de entrada e saída, sendo que a cada entrada, Vegeta curvava o corpo para trás, até que ele chega ao ápice, quando o maior aperta a base de sua cauda, fazendo-o dar um longo gemido fino, após ronronar pelo aperto, sendo correspondido por um rosnado baixo e feral do maior.

Então, de repente, Kakarotto o puxa para o seu colo, o virando sem sair de dentro dele, fazendo Vegeta entrelaçar as pernas na cintura do maior, que segura às nádegas do mesmo, possessivamente, enquanto que o menor o abraçava, com as suas costas sendo encostadas na parede, com Kakarotto retornando os movimentos de entrada e saída, começando a aumentar o ritmo, lentamente, ao ponto de ficar cada vez mais intenso.

Após alguns minutos, sorri maliciosamente de canto ao perceber que o seu pequeno príncipe se acostumou com a invasão, passando a sentir somente prazer, coloca as mãos embaixo das coxas do menor, fazendo as panturrilhas do mesmo, ficar apoiadas, cada uma, em seus ombros, deixando-o mais exposto, permitindo assim, que afundasse ainda mais no calor prazeroso do canal quente e estreito do ookera, que agora era sacudido pelas estocadas vigorosas.

Quando o pequeno príncipe sente a penetração intensificada, passa a dar gemidos finos e longos entre suspiros, quando o maior acerta a sua próstata, aprofundando ainda mais, passando a acertar várias vezes a próstata do menor, fazendo o gritar de prazer, com ele se contorcendo no colo do maior, mordendo os lábios, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados pelo prazer.

\- Vegeta... Olhe para mim. – ele fala com a voz rouca, dentre seus rosnados ferais.

O menor olha para ele, que se sente perdido nos orbes ônix que reluziam de desejo, sendo que seus olhares se conectam, com o menor sentindo o seu corpo sendo sacolejado pelas investidas agora profundas e ritmadas de Kakarotto, sendo que ambos não perdem contato visual um com o outro, até que chegam ao ápice, sendo que o maior estoca firmemente a próstata do menor, que inclina cabeça para trás e geme longamente em um timbre fino, chegando ao ápice, sentindo os espasmos do prazer, sendo que aperta o seu abraço no pescoço do maior, enquanto que Kakarotto emite um rosnado feral gutural e rouco de prazer, curvando a cabeça para trás, liberando a sua essência no interior do menor, cujo canal quente pulsava, conforme o líquido quente do maior preenchia o seu interior, fazendo o ronronar, recebendo um rosnado baixo e feral de prazer do maior como resposta.

Então, o menor, que busca os lábios do maior e ambos se beijam apaixonadamente, até que Kakarotto sai lentamente de dentro do pequeno príncipe, o levando no colo até a cama, para depois deitar, com Vegeta, que apoia a cabeça em cima do tórax do maior, sentindo-se seguro e amado nos braços fortes de Kakarotto, sendo que nunca ia admitir algo assim, publicamente, enquanto que o sono o tomava, com o maior exibindo um imenso sorriso em sua face, enquanto fazia carícias carinhosas nas costas de seu pequeno príncipe, com a cauda dele cobrindo ambos.


	31. Tarble

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Tights consegue descobrir qual o planeta e comunica aos seus pais.

Então, Bardock...

Quando o embaixador de Liart chega ao planeta, se surpreende ao ver...

**Capítulo 31 - Tarble**

No castelo real, Gine e Bardock estavam abraçados, após fazerem amor, várias vezes.

Após suspirar, ela fala:

\- Mal vejo a hora de fazermos os irmãos se reencontrarem.

\- Fico imaginando como Vegeta irá reagir... Bem, talvez não seja nada que Kakarotto não esteja acostumado.

\- Se Tarble aceitar vir visitá-lo, será muito bom.

\- Espero que ele não tenha exterminado a raça. – Bardock comenta, preocupado.

\- Não havia pensado nisso... – ela comenta pensativa – Vamos esperar que ele não tenha feito algo assim.

\- Nossa filha já sabe qual é o planeta?

\- Ela disse que iria terminar de pesquisar hoje.

\- Isso se Raditz permitir. – ele fala com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Bardock! São os nossos filhos! – ela exclama, dando tapas no tórax dele.

\- Calma, minha fêmea... É algo natural. Agora, que estão vinculados, é normal eles conhecerem o corpo um do outro.

\- É que eu não gosto de pensar na vida sexual das minhas crias. – Gine comenta ruborizada.

Então, o comunicador ao lado deles toca. Bardock suspira cansado, para depois arquear o cenho ao identificar de quem era a chamada, sendo que ele fala:

\- É da Tights.

Nisso, ele pede conecção e coloca para ambos ouvirem:

\- Estão acordados?

\- Sim.

\- Ei! Pare com isso! Quero falar com os nossos pais.

\- Pode falar amanhã. – o saiyajin fala com a voz rouca.

\- Raditz! Pare com isso ou irá dormir no sofá! Mantenha as suas mãos afastadas de mim! Está me fazendo passar vergonha!

\- Você não teria coragem.

\- Você duvida? – ela pergunta com uma voz ameaçadora.

\- Er... Não. – eles ouvem a voz temerosa de seu filho mais velho.

Gine está extremamente corada, enquanto que Bardock estava controlando a vontade de rir, por saber que Tights conseguia colocar Raditz em seu lugar como queria e que de fato, iria cumprir com a ameaça.

\- Bem, antes de ser incomoda pelo Raditz, quero falar que terminei de investigar o planeta, kaa-san.

\- Sério? Qual é o planeta? – ela pergunta ainda corada.

\- É o Planeta Naminge.

\- Planeta Naminge? – Bardock repete, enquanto arqueia o cenho – Não me lembro de nenhum planeta próximo daqui com esse nome.

\- Nem eu. Por acaso, é muito longe daqui? É em outro setor?

\- É no final do nosso setor. É um planeta pequeno, cuja população é extremamente pacífica. Se nos humanos somos fracos, eles conseguem nos superar.

\- Existe uma raça que supera a fraqueza dos humanos? – Bardock está estarrecido.

\- Sim. Os naminges superam a fraqueza da minha raça.

\- Quanto tempo dura a viagem até eles?

\- Não mais do que um mês. Recentemente, fiz um novo aprimoramento nos nossos sistemas de propulsão e aprimorei os cascos de nossas naves, para suportarem a tensão gerada por essa velocidade altíssima. Antes, seria quase três meses de viagem. Agora, em um mês, a nave vai chegar até eles.

\- Amanhã vou providenciar que algum embaixador para entrar em contato com eles. Iremos agir no campo diplomático. Irei orientar sobre as informações que ele vai dar, assim como, ele deve questionar se Tarble quer conhecer o irmão. Provavelmente, deve estar junto deles.

\- Com certeza. Bem, eu vou desligar. Tenham uma boa noite.

\- Uma boa noite para você e Raditz também. – Gine se despede com um sorriso.

Então, a ligação é desconectada.

O casal conversa mais alguns assuntos, até que adormecem abraçados, enquanto que longe dali, Raditz e Tights estavam fazendo amor, consecutivamente, até que a humana fica cansada e adormece nos braços fortes e másculos do seu saiyajin.

Um mês depois, há centenas de anos luz dali, a nave com o diplomata selecionado pessoalmente por Bardock, juntamente com uma escolta para o mesmo, se aproxima do planeta Namengi.

A nave pousa em uma campina e rapidamente, a raça do planeta vai até ele, sendo que percebe que eram semelhantes a eles, embora tivessem uma aparência belíssima, sendo que todos os cabelos eram alvos e os olhos variavam entre a cor azul e a verde esmeralda, enquanto que usavam roupas de um tecido desconhecido, embora fossem futuristas e ao notarem, havia várias cidades, altamente arborizadas, assim como com prédios que evidenciavam um grande avanço tecnológico, sendo que estranhavam o fato de não terem detectado nenhum hangar ou algo próximo disso, assim como uma espécie de controle do espaço em torno do planeta, considerando o nível tecnológico que aparentavam.

Uma multidão olhava curiosamente para eles, para depois surgirem diversos carros voadores, sendo que descem soldados e depois, uma fêmea daquela raça pelo tipo de vestido que usava, pelo que ele conseguiu identificar.

Ela se aproxima escoltada por soldados, evidenciando que devia ser a responsável pelo planeta e ao se aproximar, se curva levemente, com um doce sorriso no rosto e fala em seu idioma, sendo que o embaixador não compreende e fala:

\- Vou buscar um tradutor que possuímos.

Então, eles vêm que ela se concentra, assim como os demais, para depois ela falar:

\- Nós já identificamos o seu idioma. Meu nome é Miandy. Sou a líder desse planeta. O senhor é...? Eu acredito que seja um homem de sua raça.

\- Sim. Chamo-me Ryuushi e sou o embaixador de Liart. Também represento a União planetária.

\- União planetária? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- São Vinte planetas pacíficos, unidos para proteção mútua e regidos sobre rígidas leis interplanetárias, assim como um conselho, além de uma parte militar. Compartilhamos também a tecnologia, ciência e medicina.

\- A União planetária é interessante. – ela comenta pensativa.

\- Nos identificamos que há um saiyajin nesse planeta, Miandy-sama. – ele fala respeitosamente.

\- Por que acham que há um saiyajin? – a líder fica preocupada, pois, Tarble era querido por todos.

\- Nossos reis, Bardock e Gine, são saiyajins. Eles têm dois filhos saiyajins, os príncipes Raditz e Kakarotto, assim como uma filha, uma humana, uma princesa chamada Tights. Atualmente, nosso príncipe, Kakarotto se uniu a um saiyajin de nome Vegeta. O irmão mais novo dele foi enviado a este planeta pelo pai deles. Os reis desejam saber se Tarble-sama não quer conhecer o seu irmão mais velho, o príncipe Vegeta.

A líder observa os olhos do embaixador e percebe que eram de fato palavras verdadeiras.

Nesse interim, uma voz surge na multidão:

\- O meu irmão está bem?

O saiyajin surge detrás de uma pilastra e caminha até o embaixador.

\- Tarble? – a líder pergunta preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem, Miandy-sama... Confesso que gostaria de conhecer o meu irmão. Mas, tenho medo de deixá-los sem proteção.

\- Nosso rei mandou oferecer a opção deles fazerem parte da União planetária, uma vez que são pacíficos. Eles poderiam ganhar muito com a união, assim como haveria um intercâmbio de conhecimentos diversos, inclusive de ciências e tecnologia. Sempre estamos procurando novos membros.

\- Seria bom. – nisso, a líder olha para o saiyajin e fala – Agradecemos por ter nos protegido, Tarble. Mas, agora, você deve rever o seu irmão. Iremos conversar com o embaixador. É uma proposta bem interessante.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Miandy-sama. – o embaixador fala, curvando-se, respeitosamente.

\- Miandy-sama... Tem certeza? – Tarble ainda está preocupado.

\- Sim, Tarble. Eu sinto que eles estão sendo honestos. Agora, vá conhecer o seu irmão. Ficamos felizes em saber que pode conhecer alguém de sua família.

Nisso, o saiyajin olha para todos que sorriem emocionados, consentindo com a cabeça, sendo correspondido por ele, para depois ele se afastar e se aproximar, enquanto falava:

\- Confesso que estou surpreso por ele estar junto de outro macho.

\- Na nossa cultura, isso é normal.

\- Na da minha raça também... Eu quero conhecer o meu irmão, porém, eu só irei vê-lo, após terminarem as negociações com os namengi-jins.

\- Como o senhor quiser. Vou informar mais tarde o meu rei sobre a sua decisão, Tarble-sama. – ele fala, respeitosamente.

\- Tarble? – Miandy pergunta confusa.

Ele se aproxima e se curva, sorrindo, para depois falar:

\- Acha mesmo que conseguiria partir desse planeta sem ter absoluta certeza que irão ficar bem? Vocês me deram um lar e amor, quando eu cheguei nesse planeta. Fui criado por uma namengi-jin amável e gentil. Ela me deu muito amor e carinho, sendo assim, até ela morrer de velhice. Somente irei partir se tiver a absoluta certeza que estarão bem e seguros. Pelo menos, durante a minha ausência.

Todos os namegi-jins ficam emocionados, inclusive a líder, que se aproxima do embaixador e fala:

\- Vamos ao palácio real. O seu grupo está convidado para ser bem recebido em nosso planeta. Iremos selecionar quartos no castelo real para eles e para o senhor.

\- Seria maravilhoso.

Nisso, todos os namegi-jins e Tarble ficam boquiabertos, quando eles transformam a nave em cápsula, sendo que o jovem saiyajin olha atentamente para a pequena capsula e o embaixador fala, enquanto sorria:

\- Essa tecnologia é possível graças à princesa Tights. Podemos armazenar qualquer cosia nessas cápsulas. Se aceitarem a união com os demais planetas, essa tecnologia será compartilhada entre os membros, inclusive para vocês, não se limitando apenas ao campo tecnológico e sim, para todos os demais campos, inclusive da medicina.

\- Por aqui, embaixador. – a líder acena para frente e ele a segue.

Todos entram nos carros e os demais guardas, seguem em outros carros que surgiram.

Mesmo confiando no julgamento da líder, Tarble ficaria atento a eles, pois, jurou que protegeria o planeta a todo o custo e iria honrar a sua promessa, feita perante o túmulo de sua amada avó.

Afinal, protegê-los, era o mínimo que podia fazer, após ser aceito por todos e por ter conhecido o amor e o carinho de uma avó, que o amou, como se fosse o seu próprio neto, apesar dele ser um alienígena.


	32. Descoberta

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Kakarotto e Vegeta conseguem uma explicação sobre o método de nascimento de um bebê através de um ookera e como é possível a gestação.

Então, Vegeta tem que lidar com...

**Capítulo 32 - Descoberta**

Em Liart, Kakarotto e Vegeta estavam na sala do líder dos médicos, após um mês de muitas pesquisas por parte dele, juntamente com os outros médicos, a pedido dos príncipes, pois, Vegeta estava curioso para saber como teria dado a luz, devido a sua anatomia, sendo tal curiosidade compartilhada por Kakarotto.

\- Após semanas de pesquisas, temos as respostas e confesso que é semelhante ao método da minha raça de ter cria, no caso, os homens, sendo que o nascimento é diferente, uma vez que usamos a cesariana para fazer nascerem os bebês.

\- Sério? – Kakarotto pergunta surpreso.

\- Sim, Kakarotto-sama.

\- Ainda acho impossível por causa do meu corpo. – Vegeta fala com o seu costumeiro mal humor.

\- O príncipe Vegeta-sama, possuí um útero diferente de uma fêmea e uma espécie de ovário, também diferenciado por causa de uma mutação, assim como o final do intestino. Há anexado nessa parte diferenciada, uma espécie de conecção hermeticamente fechada, que se conecta com esse útero diferenciado, sendo que nada de fora entra, com exceção de espermatozoides, sendo que é difícil a passagem dos mesmos, devido às características dessa espécie de conecção, a fim de impedir a entrada de restos metabólicos, devido à localização do mesmo, sendo que essa mesma conecção permite a passagem do bebê, assim como o seu ânus também é diferenciado, pois, nesse período, ele se alarga, consideravelmente.

\- Já vi alguns bebês e eles são grandes! Além disso, é um local sujo. – Vegeta fala estupefato.

\- Não é só essa espécie de anexo que é diferente. A composição do trecho final do intestino é também, diferenciado. É bem elástico, conseguindo assim ampliar de tamanho para a passagem de um bebê, sendo que no início dessa parte diferenciada, há uma espécie de mecanismo natural que é "ativado", digamos assim, quando você entra em trabalho de parto, para impedir que qualquer sujidade saia junto com o bebê, ao obstruir, temporariamente, a junção com a outra parte do intestino. Além disso, o bebê vai sair em uma espécie de bolsa bem resistente, próxima do que as mulheres criam em seu útero, sendo que o bebê é gerado dentro dessa bolsa. A diferença é que a bolsa se rompe dentro das mulheres, indicando que está para dar a luz, ao contrário de você, que fica íntegro, sendo necessário abrir o mesmo, após a passagem do bebê. Por causa dessa característica, ela é mais resistente do que a que as mulheres possuem, a fim de resistir à passagem pelo canal final do ânus, protegendo assim, o bebê em seu interior, sendo que dentro dela, há o cordão umbilical e a placenta, sendo que a mesma "descola", digamos assim, da parede desse útero estranho, sendo que vocês, saiyajins, são muito resistentes, inclusive os bebês e por isso, suportam um tempo considerável sem respirar.

\- Mesmo assim, haveria uma dor intensa pela passagem desse bebê. Isso é inegável. – Vegeta fala, estarrecido.

\- Com base nos resultados das centenas de exames feitas naquele período, percebemos que o seu cérebro libera uma substância para provocar a elasticidade dessa parte diferenciada do intestino, assim como para ativar essa espécie de bloqueio, além de outra substância, para inibir a área de dor do cérebro. A sua área do cérebro que interpreta a dor, estava consideravelmente inativa. Seria tipo uma auto anestesia e inclusive, a concentração dela, indicava que ficaria por vários dias, provavelmente, até o seu corpo voltar ao normal. Além disso, calculamos que o bebê não sai no tamanho normal, se compararmos com o de uma mulher. Ele seria um pouco menor e acreditamos que seja proposital, para diminuir o impacto da passagem do mesmo, sendo que segundo os nossos cálculos, não teria impacto no crescimento do mesmo, que iria repor facilmente o tamanho. São os óvulos diferenciados que o senhor possuí que inibem, consideravelmente, o crescimento do bebê para facilitar a passagem do mesmo, juntamente com os ossos maleáveis, que facilitam ainda mais a passagem. Além disso, o fato do corpo dos saiyajins serem resistentes, assim como conseguem se adaptar a qualquer condição, faz com que o corpo do príncipe Vegeta-sama consiga lidar com tais alterações, assim como a passagem do bebê e não podemos esquecer-nos do fator recuperação de sua raça que é simplesmente assombroso, se comparamos com o da minha raça e essa substância que também nubla a dor, causa como efeito colateral, uma sonolência considerável. Vegeta-sama daria a luz, quase que sonolento, facilitando assim o nascimento, além de evitar qualquer tensão que somente iria atrapalhar o nascimento.

Após se recuperarem das informações, eles saem, sendo que Kakarotto desejava explicar a sua família, pois, eles também estavam curiosos.

Porém, achava certo perguntar, primeiro, ao seu companheiro, pois, era um assunto de foro íntimo, enquanto que orava para que ele aceitasse:

\- Posso contar a minha família, Vegeta? Eles estão curiosos.

O menor se lembra de Gine e de todo o carinho que ela lhe deu, agindo como uma mãe para ele, assim como Tights que era gentil, parecendo uma irmã, sendo algo surpreendente, assim como trazia sensações boas. Claro, que nunca iria assumir algo assim em voz alta.

Afinal, tinha o seu orgulho e iria procurar preservá-lo, o máximo que conseguisse.

\- Hunf.

É tudo o que ele fala, enquanto exibia a sua usual carranca, com Kakarotto entendendo como um sim.

Ele sorri e puxa Vegeta para os seus braços, fazendo-o corar, enquanto tomava os lábios dele em um beijo apaixonado, sendo que o menor acaba entrelaçando os seus braços na nuca do maior, por estar totalmente entregue ao beijo, até que ambos se separam, após quase meia hora, com o pequeno príncipe corando, violentamente, ao verem que tinham plateia, enquanto falava, dentre os dentes, com a sua cauda se contorcendo de raiva na cintura:

\- Não em público.

Então, se afasta, bufando, enquanto Kakarotto suspirava cansado.

Um mês depois, Vegeta estava descansando, após uma sessão de treino intenso, visando apagar os sonhos que o tomavam, quase todas as noites e que consistia em sonhar com um bebê, sendo que segurava o mesmo nos braços e tal sonho era confortador, assim como trazia sensações desconcertantes para ele, sendo que ao acordar, se amaldiçoava por ter tido tal sonho, impróprio a seu ver.

Afinal, não queria pensar no fato de que podia gerar uma cria e inclusive, dar a luz como uma mulher conseguia fazer, embora que o local por onde o bebê iria sair, era completamente diferente do de uma fêmea.

Sua cauda se contorce de raiva na cintura, por saber que era capaz de gerar e que, portanto, precisava ter cuidado, para não acabar grávido, sendo que Kakarotto estava respeitando o seu desejo, ao se afastar dele quando estava no período fértil, pois, ele identificava a mudança em seu odor e se afastava, após comunica-lo, ficando longe dele por todo o período fértil que era de duas semanas, para depois retornar para o seu lado, já que o maior não conseguiria se conter, devido ao odor extremamente sedutor do menor, conforme havia revelado em uma de suas conversas, embora ele não conseguisse sentir qualquer mudança em seu odor.

Inclusive, o pequeno príncipe estava, atualmente, nesse período fértil e por isso, não via o "terceira classe bastardo" há mais de uma semana, conforme se referia a ele, sempre que estava aborrecido, sabendo que em breve o seu período terminaria, enquanto que se surpreendia, ainda, pelo fato dele respeitar a sua decisão, decidindo por si só se afastar, para impedir de acasalar com ele.

O problema para o pequeno príncipe, a seu ver, era lidar com esse distanciamento, pois, acabava ficando emocionalmente carente nesse período, ansiando a presença dele, assim como o seus toques para aplacar tal necessidade, sendo que tinha, usualmente, surtos de raiva, quando se irritava com algo, sabendo que deveria agradecer ao fato de que os robôs o serviam, evitando assim que liberasse a sua frustração em outros seres para depois chorar, enquanto que ficava irritado consigo mesmo, com as suas mudanças bruscas de temperamento, assim como extremas, de um momento para o outro.

Além disso, sabia que quando voltassem a ficar juntos, Kakarotto iria querer um sexo quase que selvagem, embora fosse gentil e carinhoso, sendo que o menor cora frente ao pensamento de como ele iria tomá-lo, para depois abanar a cabeça para os lados, xingando-se mentalmente por permitir que a sua mente viajasse para esses momentos, principalmente devido a carência em que ele se encontrava, intensificada pelo fato deles se vincularem.

Inclusive, não era raro que ele acabasse tendo sonhos extremamente eróticos com o maior, quase que todas as noites, quando estava em seu quarto, assim como quando estava na banheira, imaginando que era o maior tocando ele, para depois encontrar a liberação, apenas para sentir o seu corpo ainda mais quente e suplicante pelos toques certeiros do maior.

Vegeta rosna, ao ver que a sua mente insistia em viajar para tais desejos eróticos, acabando por fazer o seu membro ficar desperto, o obrigando a retirar a roupa e entrar no espaçoso quarto de banho, onde havia uma imensa jacuzzi para encontrar o alívio, enquanto ficava irritado pelo fato de não ter um controle melhor do seu corpo que subjugava, constantemente e implacavelmente o seu orgulho.


	33. O conflito interno de Vegeta

**Notas da Autora**

Tarble parte de Nimengi rumo à Liart.

Em Liart, o pequeno príncipe encontra-se em conflito consigo mesmo e após fazer amor, novamente, com Kakarotto, decide...

**Capítulo 33 - O conflito interno de Vegeta**

Em Namengi, Tarble estava estarrecido ao saber que seu irmão podia engravidar, mesmo sendo macho, enquanto embarcava com eles para Liart, uma vez que o tratado de proteção e acordo mútuo foi assinado pela líder, sendo que havia cientistas e engenheiros da União planetária chegando, para ajuda-los na construção de armas de defesa planetária e os futuros hangares, sendo que havia se despedido de sua amada, a líder Mandy, com um beijo gentil nos lábios dela em particular, pois, ela era tímida com demonstração de afeto em público, ainda.

Ambos se amavam, sendo que confessaram os seus sentimentos um para o outro. No caso, ele tomou a iniciativa, confessando primeiro os seus sentimentos, para depois, ela confessar que o amava também e após a confissão de ambos, eles se beijaram, apaixonadamente e desde então, estavam namorando, sendo que ele teria que ir para Liart e por causa disso, ficaria afastado dela, sendo que só voltaria dali a uma semana.

Ele olha o belo e pacífico planeta que o acolheu, após ser rejeitado por seu pai e Bejiita, seu planeta natal, para depois entrar na nave, sendo que ao longe avistou a líder que sorria com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto se despedia, sendo correspondida por ele e ficam assim, até que o saiyajin embarca na nave, com a mesma partindo dali rumo a Liart.

Enquanto a nave percorria o espaço, Tarble procurava aprender tudo sobre o planeta onde vivia o seu irmão, para saber como se portar e agir, sendo que estava tranquilo com a proteção de Nimengi, por ter aprovado o sistema de proteção e a implementação de medidas de segurança planetária.

De fato, se unir a União planetária foi o melhor para o planeta, ao ver do jovem saiyajin.

Mesmo assim, mal via a hora de poder ficar junto de seu amor, novamente.

Algumas semanas depois, em Liart, Vegeta digeria o fato de que tinha um irmão caçula e que o mesmo foi exilado de Bejiita ao nascer por ser fraco.

Apesar do pequeno príncipe falar que foi o certo a fazer, em seu íntimo, havia ficado sentido pelo fato de não ter sabido de tal fato, sendo que sabia que o motivo dele não saber é que Tarble era uma vergonha tão grande, que o fato do seu genitor falar a alguém, causaria uma humilhação adicional. Além disso, era um segredo que devia ser mantido a todo o custo entre ele e a rainha.

Ele foi informado que o seu otouto chegaria em uma semana e confessava que não sentia vontade de conhecê-lo, embora em seu íntimo, bem no fundo do seu ser, sentisse desejo de conhecê-lo.

Claro, que nunca iria assumir algo assim e não iria agir diferente por ser seu irmão mais novo. O trataria como qualquer saiyajin. Pelo menos, era a sua intenção, enquanto ignorava o sentimento inquietante em seu interior, pois, já bastava os sentimentos que tinha por ser um ookera.

Afinal, não desejava adicionar um repertório de novos sentimentos vexatórios, a seu ver.

Então, ele espreguiça, enquanto se levantava, esticando a sua cauda, para depois enrolar a mesma na cintura, com esta se contorcendo de raiva com a sua linha de pensamentos instantes antes.

Conforme se sentava na cama, ele sente uma ardência em seu ânus e se recorda da noite quente que teve com o seu companheiro, com ele o tomando de formas inéditas, enquanto corava, intensamente, sentindo um novo calor em seu corpo, para depois espanar essas sensações para longe, pois, parecia uma fêmea, ao ficar corando a todo o momento e tal pensamento o irritava, demasiadamente, já bastando o fato que ele sempre se entregava, frente às carícias certeiras do maior, ao ponto de pedir pelos toques e pelo prazer, ultimamente.

Espanando os pensamentos para o lado, ele decide se levantar e coloca uma bermuda.

Então, conforme ele caminhava para a área de banho, Kakarotto entra com um carrinho, tendo várias bandejas e fala:

\- Trouxe o café da manhã, meu pequeno príncipe.

\- Me chamo Vegeta e não sou pequeno príncipe.

\- Para mim, é pequeno. – ele fala com um sorriso – Minha flor do dia.

\- "Flor do dia"?! – ele repete, estarrecido, para depois uma veia saltar da testa dele.

Então, ele começa o usual repertório de ofensas, enquanto Kakarotto revirava os olhos, pois, já estava acostumado com os surtos de raiva do menor.

Afinal, as ofensas entravam por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro, até que ele tem uma ideia, conforme um robô entra, segurando uma jarra de um liquido âmbar e copos.

Ele dá uma ordem ao robô, enquanto sorria maliciosamente, retirando apenas a bermuda folgada que usava naquele instante, para em seguida cortar a distância entre ele e seu companheiro em um piscar de olhos, silenciando o menor com um beijo ardente, sendo que inicialmente, Vegeta tentou se afastar, até que perdeu as forças, conforme o maior acariciava possessivamente o corpo do pequeno príncipe, como se procurasse memorizar cada mísero detalhe, enquanto o beijo se intensificava, fazendo o menor perder, gradativamente, as forças, conforme se entregava, sendo que ao acariciar a marca dele na nuca do menor, o corpo do pequeno príncipe tem um espasmo de prazer e acaba por se entregar, puxando Kakarotto pelo pescoço para beija-lo, urgentemente, em um misto de desespero e desejo, enquanto que a cauda do maior retirava a bermuda do menor, ao puxá-la para baixo.

Ele vira Vegeta contra a parede, enquanto apertava e acariciava os mamilos do menor que gemia fino e arfava, sendo que a cauda do maior passa a masturbá-lo, vigorosamente, enquanto que o pequeno príncipe sentia as reentrâncias dos músculos de Kakarotto sobre si, que mordiscava e beijava cada centímetro do corpo dele, mordendo, esporadicamente, a marca dele na nuca do menor, fazendo Vegeta sentir uma descarga elétrica de puro prazer, anestesiando, novamente, o seu cérebro frente ao prazer.

Os lábios exigentes e possessivos desciam pelo corpo dele, mordiscando e reivindicando cada centímetro do corpo do menor para si, descendo até as nádegas, beijando e mordendo, até que abre delicadamente e percebe que ainda havia sua essência, indicando que não precisava ser lubrificado.

Ele beija cada nádega, para depois se levantar, enquanto seu membro grande e grosso latejava, ardentemente, para sentir o calor de seu pequeno príncipe, totalmente entregue aos desejos, sendo que o menor pronuncia em uma voz sôfrega, em um misto de desejo e de igual urgência:

\- Eu o quero dentro de mim...

Ele começa a esfregar as suas nádegas no falo do maior, o estimulando, fazendo Kakarotto rosnar baixo de prazer, com a sua cauda intensificando a masturbação, ao mesmo tempo que usava o seu dedo, ao entrar com o mesmo no botão rosa do menor, lançando ondas de ki que acertam várias vezes, a próstata do pequeno príncipe, até que ele chega ao ápice, soltando um longo gemido fino, sobre um rosnado feral e gutural de Kakarotto como resposta.

Mesmo chegando ao prazer e sentindo as pernas moles, ele sentia que o seu corpo estava desejoso e igualmente ardente, pelos toques do maior, uma vez que o desejo que o consumia, somente seria eliminado pelo maior, quando o tomasse.

Então, a cauda de Kakarotto volta a masturba-lo, fazendo-o gemer, enquanto se contorcia, apesar de ainda sentir as pernas bambas.

Então, ele fecha os punhos, grudando o tórax na parede, conforme sentia o falo grosso e grande do maior reivindicando o seu local de direito, conforme avançava dentro dele, que arfava e gemia, enquanto sentia a usual sensação de ser rasgado ao meio, sendo que as suas pernas eram mantidas afastadas, enquanto ouvia a respiração gutural e os rosnados baixos e ferais de prazer do maior, conforme avançava e em resposta aos seus gemidos finos, sendo que a respiração quente, grossa e entrecortada de Kakarotto se chocava contra a pele de Vegeta, fazendo arrepios de prazer percorrem seu corpo, sendo que sente uma onda de prazer, quando o maior mordisca a sua marca na nuca dele, fazendo-o arfar.

Então, com um último movimento, ele entra, totalmente com o seu falo exigente no canal quente e apertado de Vegeta, fazendo-o dar um grito abafado por ter cerrados os lábios, sendo que o maior rosnou audivelmente de prazer em um tom rouco e feral, quando entrou totalmente no menor.

O maior coloca as duas mãos, possesivamente, no interior das coxas do seu pequeno príncipe, fazendo-o abrir as pernas, enquanto o erguia, ao mesmo tempo em que Vegeta encostando as costas no tórax o maior, que mantinha firmemente as pernas dele abertas, com a cauda grossa dele acariciando, possessivamente, os mamilos do menor, enquanto que Kakarotto o virava, o expondo para alguns robôs que estavam no quarto por ordem dele.

Quando Vegeta viu os robôs, tentou ordená-los para sair.

Porém, nesse instante, perdeu a voz, quando Kakarotto acertou o seu ponto doce, fazendo-o gemer longamente, enquanto a sua cauda aumentava a masturbação no falo de Vegeta, ao descer dos mamilos, fazendo-o perder qualquer ínfima consciência que restou, sendo que a cauda dele apertava as coxas do maior, provocando rosnados de prazer de Kakarotto.

O maior o estocava, aumentando a velocidade, gradativamente, sendo que rosnava como resposta para cada gritinho fino de prazer de Vegeta, quando o seu ponto doce era acertado, fazendo um prazer indescritível atingi-lo em choques extremamente prazerosos, fazendo-o delirar de prazer, ao ponto de implorar, cada vez mais, recebendo rosnados ferais em resposta, sendo que Kakarotto se transforma em super saiyajin, com o seu membro ficando um pouco maior, fazendo-o menor delirar de prazer, enquanto sentia a energia de Kakarotto intensificando o que sentia.

Os gemidos e gritinhos sôfregos do menor, que se contorcia em uma deliciosa agonia, assim como os rosnados, gemidos roucos de prazer e os sons da movimentação entre os corpos, juntamente com a respiração entrecortada de Kakarotto, preenchiam o quarto, até que ambos chegam ao ápice.

O pequeno príncipe dá um grito fino, falando o nome de Kakarotto, curvando a cabeça para trás, sendo que geme de prazer ao sentir o líquido quente do maior preenchendo o seu canal quente e apertado, enquanto o maior rosnava roucamente e de forma feral, assim como guturalmente, conforme liberava sua essência dentro do menor, falando o nome do seu companheiro entre rosnados, sendo que após chegar ao ápice, ele desfaz a transformação.

Então, após a onda de prazer, temporariamente anestesiante, a consciência de Vegeta retorna e ao olhar para os robôs, se recorda do que fizeram na frente deles.

Então, uma veia da testa dele salta e ele grita:

\- Apaguem o que viram desde que entraram no quarto e saiam daqui, agora!

\- Sim, príncipe Vegeta-sama.

Os robôs falam em usino e se retiram, após os pequenos olhos negros deles, brilharem, indicando que apagaram os dados desde que entraram no cômodo.

\- Quanto a você...

Ele começa a falar dentre os dentes, olhando para Kakarotto, enquanto saia do colo dele, quase caindo no chão, pelas suas pernas estarem bambas.

\- Foram somente robôs, meu pequeno príncipe. – ele fala sorrindo, sem se abalar com o olhar, praticamente mortal, que Vegeta lançou a ele.

Então, o pequeno príncipe surta, conforme o esperado e grita novas ofensas, o xingando de todos os nomes que conhecia, enquanto entrava no quarto de banho, batendo a porta do mesmo, demonstrando toda a sua frustação e raiva.

O maior se aproxima da porta e fala:

\- Vamos tomar banho juntos, meu pequeno príncipe?

\- Não sou pequeno, porcaria nenhuma! E nem ouse usar o teletransporte, seu pervertido! Já basta a vergonha que você me fez passar!

\- Eram somente robôs, cujos dados podem ser apagados. Além disso, você pode querer ficar bravo, mas, no íntimo, tenho certeza que adorou. Devia ser sincero consigo mesmo. Você gemia maravilhosamente bem. Foi um espetáculo aprazível.

\- Seu... seu... seu pervertido desgraçado! Claro que não gostei!

\- Seja mais sincero, como você é, quando estamos fazendo amor.

\- Cale-se, terceira classe bastarda! Quero tomar banho.

\- Eu também preciso tomar banho.

\- Tome em outro quarto de banho. Tem vários quartos de banho nessa mansão.

\- Eu quero um, onde posso ficar junto do meu pequeno príncipe.

\- Nem pense! E eu já disse que não sou pequeno, seu bastardo!

\- A jacuzzi é imensa. Inclusive, vinte pessoas conseguem usá-lo, tranquilamente. Ficaremos em lados opostos.

\- Não quero ter relações novamente! Vai ficar uma semana sem relação sexual, para aprender a não fazer mais isso.

\- Isso é maldade!

\- Não é! – o menor exclama do outro lado da porta.

\- Você não vai conseguir ficar uma semana sem meus toques, pois, faz somente alguns dias que saiu de seu período fértil. Seu corpo ainda está necessitado pelos meus toques e você sabe disso.

\- Você duvida?

\- Sim.

\- Vou mostrar que posso ficar uma semana, tranquilamente, sem você me tocar. – ele fala com a sua típica voz arrogante.

\- Saiba que irei respeitar a sua decisão. Porém, terá que implorar para que eu o tenha. Esteja preparado...

Ele fala com um sorriso malicioso de canto, pois, sabia que o menor iria ceder e confessava que adoraria vê-lo pedir pelos seus toques.

Então, quando se vira para sair, olha o carrinho imenso lotado de comida e fala:

\- Eu trouxe o café da manhã para você. Vou ter que sair, pois, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. À tarde, eu volto para termos a nossa luta amigável na forma super saiyajin.

\- Vá logo e me deixe em paz!

\- Ainda tem certeza que quer manter a proibição de uma semana?

\- Tenho.

\- Que seja...

O maior dá de ombros, enquanto sorria divertido, pois, acreditava que o menor não conseguiria manter essa proibição a si mesmo.

Por isso, decide provoca-lo por uma semana e com esse pensamento, sai do quarto em direção a outro quarto de banho, se preparando para a pequena "guerra" entre eles.

Inclusive, Kakarotto sabia que Vegeta seria derrotado pela sinceridade do seu próprio corpo, pois, o orgulho do menor não conseguia subjugar o seu próprio corpo, que era clemente pelos seus toques.


	34. A luta de Vegeta - Parte I

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, começa o prazo que o pequeno príncipe impôs e Kakarotto aceitou.

Porém...

Será que vegeta vai conseguir lutar contra o seu corpo traidor, assim como a sua mente?

**Capítulo 34 - A luta de Vegeta - Parte I**

Algumas horas depois, Vegeta havia acabado de fazer um treinamento rigoroso, sendo que os robôs anunciaram o almoço e a chegada de Kakarotto para almoçar com ele.

Então, ele seca o suor e se dirige até a mesa, sendo que não tomou banho, pois, iria lutar contra o maior, sendo que ele estava sentado na mesa, esperando o seu pequeno príncipe.

Quando o menor entra e senta, o maior pergunta com o seu sorriso jovial:

\- Como foi a sua manhã?

\- Bem. Eu treinei.

Ele fala com o seu costumeiro mau humor e Kakarotto revira os olhos, enquanto Vegeta se servia, sendo que ele faz o mesmo.

O maior decide se concentrar, usando o vinculo dentre eles, sabendo que pensamentos intensos podiam ser sentidos um pelo outro.

Ele imaginava tomando Vegeta de forma intensa, enquanto se concentrava, sendo que o menor acaba capitando esse pensamento e cora, intensamente, para depois exclamar:

\- Pare de fazer isso, seu pervertido!

\- A mente é minha e se estou pensando em formas de tomar meu pequeno príncipe nessa mesa é o meu direito. – ele fala roucamente, passando a comer o menor com os olhos.

Vegeta não consegue controlar o tremor de prazer em seu corpo frente ao olhar e pensamentos eróticos do maior, o tomando na mesa de inúmeras formas, que sequer conseguia imaginar por si só.

\- Eu quero comer.

\- Coma. – ele fala roucamente.

\- Então, pare com isso!

Satisfeito ao ver o menor, extremamente ruborizado, bufar com a cauda se contorcendo de raiva na cintura dele, sendo que sentia o leve odor de desejo no pequeno príncipe, ele para, pois, queria comer também.

Então, após comerem, o menor se levanta com visível irritação na face, enquanto controlava o desejo que sentia, graças ao seu corpo traidor a seu ver, que desejava ardentemente o maior, pois, os simples pensamentos e olhar do mesmo, faziam o seu corpo reagir.

Nisso, quando Kakarotto se levanta, Vegeta percebe o membro monstruoso do maior que estava consideravelmente ereto, devido à saliência proeminente na espécie de calça colante, por baixo da armadura dele.

O menor, cora ainda mais, se possível, enquanto sentia que o seu corpo reagia, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua mente resolve traí-lo, ao imaginar Kakarotto o tomando com ímpeto sobre a mesa, com o falo monstruoso do maior entrando e saindo em seu canal quente e úmido.

Ele cerra os dentes, enquanto evitava que um gemido traiçoeiro escapasse de seus lábios aristocráticos, sendo que vira seu corpo na direção da pia, serrando os olhos, enquanto lutava para recobrar o controle do seu corpo.

O menor acaba gemendo, levemente, quando Kakarotto prensa o corpo dele contra a pia de forma possessiva, com ele fazendo questão de esfregar seu membro duro como uma rocha nas nádegas do menor, simulando que estava alcançando o que precisava na prateleira, sendo que a sua cauda roçou no membro do pequeno príncipe, fazendo Vegeta sentir uma fisgada em sua virilha, assim como sentia que o seu membro estava ficando ereto.

\- Kakarotto! Seu bastardo! Disse que respeitaria a minha decisão! – ele exclama dentre os dentes, bufando, enquanto uma veia saltava de sua testa.

\- Eu estou pegando um copo para me servir. Não tenho culpa se você está entre o móvel e o que desejo.

Ele fala com a voz aveludada e rouca, fazendo calafrios de prazer percorrem o corpo do menor, juntamente a respiração quente do maior na curva do seu pescoço, quando ele baixou a cabeça e curvou o tórax, enquanto pegava um copo, demorando o maior tempo possível para pegar, assim como para se servir de água.

Enquanto isso, o menor controlava os seus gemidos o máximo possível, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava inutilmente afasta-lo de seu corpo, sendo que o seu membro ereto clamava por liberação, sendo que deixa escapar alguns gemidos.

De repente, ele se afasta do menor, deixando-o atordoado, após colocar o copo na pia.

Então, sem conseguir controlar a sua frustração, ele exclama irado ao desencostar seu corpo da pia:

\- Kakarotto!

O maior se vira e pergunta com um sorriso malicioso:

\- O que foi meu pequeno príncipe? Quer que eu o leve ao paraíso, novamente, como hoje de manhã? Você sabe que tem que pedir, né?

\- Não é isso! – ele exclama, contestando o que a sua mente e corpo gritava, sendo o verdadeiro motivo por trás do grito de instantes antes - Você me provocou!

\- Preste atenção onde fica.

\- Seu...!

\- Não entendo a sua reclamação. Você disse que não deixaria este Kakarotto tomá-lo por sete dias, devido a minha "brincadeira" no quarto, sendo que no fundo de seu ser, você adorou. Eu me afasto de você, conforme a sua vontade e agora acha ruim? – ele finge uma face confusa.

\- Não finja que não sabe!

\- Tudo o que sei, é que era um gemido em tom de frustração e sei que você, melhor do que ninguém sabe de que tipo de frustração eu estou falando. – ele fala com um sorriso malicioso – Seja sincero consigo mesmo, meu pequeno príncipe.

\- Não fale besteiras! – ele exclama intensamente corado – E não sou pequeno príncipe!

\- Eu disse que somente iriamos ter relações se pedisse. Por acaso quer pedir?

\- Nunca! – o menor exclama prontamente.

\- Bem... eu vou colocar uma roupa mais confortável para a nossa luta amigável.

Dito isso, ele sobe as escadas, enquanto que Vegeta cerra os dentes, se amaldiçoando por antes, quando deixou o seu corpo ditar o seu orgulho, clamando por ele, sendo que o intuito inicial do pedido era para toma-lo, sendo que foi feito em um momento de fraqueza dele,

Bufando por ter perdido o controle, algumas horas após ele mesmo ter imposto a proibição de terem relações sexuais, ele sai da cozinha, se dirigindo a um dos quartos de banho no térreo para se aliviar, sendo que se tranca no banheiro, retirando a roupa e se masturbando, imaginando que era Kakarotto lhe tocando, sendo que a sua cauda o masturbava, enquanto que as mãos dele passeavam pelo seu corpo, com ele procurando conter os seus gemidos a todo o custo.

Após alguns minutos, geme longamente, quando chega ao ápice, dentro da espaçosa jacuzzi, para depois encher a banheira imensa de água para lavar-se, a fim de retirar o cheiro de seu próprio sêmen em seu corpo, enquanto que a sua cauda se contorcia de raiva por ter sido obrigado a se aliviar por culpa do maior, sendo que sentia ainda mais raiva, ao sentir que o seu corpo clamava por Kakarotto de uma forma desconcertante, acreditando que os vários dias sem senti-lo, pois, estava em seu período fértil, pelo menos até alguns dias atrás, tornava o seu controle ainda mais falho.

Após longos minutos na imensa banheira, ele sai, se secando, enrolando a toalha na cintura, sendo que pede roupas a um dos robôs, para não ser obrigado a subir para o quarto, pois, iria encontrar o maior, que devia estar se aliviando também, já que o membro monstruoso dele estava completamente ereto, enquanto ignorava o seu corpo ainda quente e igualmente clemente.

Então, ele cora ao sentir o desejo percorrê-lo, quando se recorda do membro roçando as suas nádegas, sendo que a sua mente traiçoeira aproveita o ensejo para fazê-lo se recordar da visão dele sendo tomado com ferocidade por Kakarotto, que estocava seu membro grande e grosso possesivamente em sua entrada, enquanto que a cauda dele o masturbava.

Lutando para controlar a sua mente traidora por lembrá-lo de coisas indevidas a seu ver, enquanto lutava para não ficar excitado, ele decide pensar em algo broxante, para depois se arrepender do que pensou, decidindo que evitaria fazer isso, novamente, pois, era uma cena, consideravelmente traumatizante.

Então, satisfeito ao ver que deteve o início de uma provável ereção, ele caminha até uma imensa área aberta, a fim de lutar contra Kakarotto.

Após alguns minutos, o maior chega com um imenso sorriso, usando apenas uma bermuda, sendo que o menor se amaldiçoa por ficar olhando para o peitoral talhado de músculos e algumas cicatrizes por um tempo demasiado, para depois corar intensamente, enquanto torcia os punhos.

Eles se afastam e Vegeta decide manter o foco, evitando olhar diretamente para o maior, enquanto se transformava em super saiyajin, sendo que Kakarotto também se transformava, enquanto sorria maliciosamente, sendo que o menor se amaldiçoava novamente, quando decide olhar para o rosto do maior que exibia um olhar intenso e igualmente faminto, juntamente com um sorriso extremamente malicioso no canto do rosto, fazendo o pequeno príncipe sentir calafrios prazerosos de prazer, para em seguida cerrar os dentes, revoltado com o controle débil sobre o seu corpo.

Kakarotto desenrola a cauda e faz movimentos preguiçosos no ar, sendo que Vegeta não consegue impedir a sua mente de se recordar da cauda dele o masturbando, possesivamente, enquanto era tomado pelo maior, que acertava seu ponto doce inúmeras vezes.

Ele bufa, enquanto detinha a sua mente, sentindo que o seu corpo estava querendo reagir às lembranças, sendo que o desejo intenso que o tomava para sentir o maior dentro dele, enquanto o estocava, quase o desnorteava.

\- E aí? Vamos lutar?

Kakarotto pergunta "inocentemente", fingindo que não percebia as reações do corpo do seu pequeno príncipe e a face corada do mesmo, além do odor de desejo e os batimentos cardíacos alterados.


	35. A luta de Vegeta - Parte II

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, começa a luta amigável entre Kakarotto e Vegeta.

Porém, Kakarotto decide...

**Capítulo 35 - A luta de Vegeta - Parte II**

Vegeta se levanta e sem falar nada, se transforma em super saiyajin, seguido de Kakarotto, com ambos começando a lutar, amigavelmente.

O problema da batalha entre eles, ao ver do menor, era o olhar malicioso e igualmente faminto que exibia ao olha-lo, para raiva de Vegeta, sendo que várias vezes, na luta entre eles, o maior fazia questão de encostar seu corpo no dele, roçando levemente, para depois se separar, sempre procurando roçar a cauda indevida ou a mão em áreas sensíveis do corpo do menor.

Para agravar a situação, o corpo do pequeno príncipe reagia, provocando calafrios prazerosos no mesmo, frente ao toque ou roçar, enquanto bufava, até que fala, quando se separam, quando os punhos se chocam:

\- Seu bastardo! Estamos lutando! Como ousa passar as mãos e cauda pelo meu corpo!

\- Quanto a roçar, eu não compreendo. Afinal, não estamos lutando? Às vezes, acidentes acontecem – ele fala fingindo confusão no olhar, assim como uma face confusa, embora tivesse adorando o seu plano de atiçar o menor.

\- Não se faça de inocente! É proposital! Ninguém roça no corpo do outro com claras intenções sexuais, apenas por acidente!

\- Eu disse que acidentes, acontecem. Não há porque ter tal reação, meu pequeno príncipe.

\- Não sou o seu pequeno príncipe, seu pervertido!

Nisso, ele avança e começa a trocar golpes.

Vegeta tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, ele o bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um golpe, sendo que Kakarotto bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as suas pernas, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, enquanto que contra-atacava, ora com chutes, ora com os punhos, sendo que em muitos momentos, o menor se desconcentrava, quando a cauda do maior passava rente ao seu corpo, acariciando-o, sempre que se aproximavam para trocar golpes, percebendo que Kakarotto parava de atacar, sempre que fazia isso.

Irado, se afasta do maior, para depois tentar acertá-lo com um chute voador, que é bloqueado pelo antebraço dele, enquanto que o maior tentava golpear, ao mesmo tempo, sendo que Vegeta gira o corpo para o lado desviando do soco, para depois começar uma sequência de ataques com os punhos, consecutivamente, pois, quando intensifica o ritmo dos socos, Kakarotto não conseguia masturba-lo, enquanto que o maior se agachava e desviava dos mesmos, bloqueando alguns usando as mãos ou os antebraços, sendo que as vezes passava a sua mão nos braços do menor, ao bloquear um ataque, fazendo Vegeta corar, para depois se recuperar, começando a contra atacar com os punhos.

Kakarotto os bloqueava, assim como desviava, com ambos atacando e defendendo na mesma intensidade em pleno ar, até que o maior tenta chutá-lo e o menor se afasta, para depois ser seguido pelo maior e quando tenta golpeá-lo horizontalmente com o braço estendido, o maior se desloca para trás dele, sendo que encosta o queixo no ombro do menor e suspira roucamente, fazendo calafrios de prazer percorrer o corpo de Vegeta que cerra os dentes, tentando abafar um gemido, ao sentir calafrios de prazer pelo seu corpo, ainda mais com o roçar da cauda do mesmo em sua virilha, ao aproveitar o fato que ele estava lutando contra o desejo.

Então, ao se recuperar, sentindo muita raiva do maior, tenta dar uma cotovelada nela, mas, ele bloqueia com ambas as palmas da mão, sendo que desviava de um chute lateral, fazendo-o se afastar dele.

Kakarotto avança e tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, Vegeta o bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco que é bloqueado, enquanto tentava golpear com as pernas em vários golpes.

Porém, o maior usava as suas pernas, tentando acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Tanto Kakarotto contra Vegeta tentam dar uma joelhada um no outro, assim como uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo, sendo que ambos bloqueiam o ataque um do outro e ficam por um tempo, considerável, pressionando o joelho e cotovelo do outro, ate que Vegeta tenta golpear o maior com o seu outro braço, sendo o seu punho rebatido pelo punho dele, até que o menor consegue empurrar o antebraço do maior e nisso, tenta atingi-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela palma de uma das mãos dele, que tenta soca-lo, sendo que ele bloqueia com o seu antebraço, para depois tentar soca-lo, com o maior bloqueando com o antebraço e assim se segue por vários minutos, sendo que em muitos momentos, a cauda do maior roçou na virilha e em outras partes sensíveis de Vegeta, o obrigando a abafar um leve gemido, enquanto sentia muita raiva.

Então, cada um deles tenta chutar o outro com pé, sendo que os ataques são bloqueados, assim como o contra ataque, com ambos continuando a batalha física.

Novamente, ambas as joelhadas são bloqueadas um pelo outro, ao mesmo tempo, que Kakarotto bloqueava o antebraço de Vegeta, ao segura-lo, enquanto que o menor bloqueava o soco do maior com a outra mão.

Vegeta tenta chuta-lo, mas, ele bloqueia com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho do pequeno príncipe, que tenta dar uma cotovelada, que é bloqueada, enquanto que o maior o atacava com um gancho de direita, sendo que o menor consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto do maior que desvia, enquanto esta usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado.

O ookera tenta acertar Kakarotto com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois o mesmo tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por ele, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão, enquanto o maior tentava acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que Vegeta bloqueia o chute lateral de Kakarotto com o braço, sendo que a cauda do maior afagava, naquele instante, o interior das coxas do menor, roçando levemente em cima do membro do pequeno príncipe, fazendo-o corar, enquanto suprimia a muito custo um gemido de prazer, sendo que olhava com raiva para o maior.

Kakarotto tenta acerta-lo com a perna, que é bloqueado por Vegeta, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, que é bloqueado, sendo que o maior tenta acertar o menor com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo bloqueados pelas pernas dele, com ambos alternando com socos frenéticos, enquanto um bloqueava e outra atacava, para em seguida contra-atacar e assim se segue por vários minutos.

Até que em um, determinado momento, ao tentar soca-lo, Kakarotto segura o seu antebraço e o vira, para que as costas dele ficassem encostadas no seu tórax, enquanto prendia os braços dele, sendo que a cauda do maior fingia prender as pernas, sendo que roçou na virilha do menor, fazendo o membro dele reagir, enquanto que o pequeno príncipe sentia o falo do maior roçando as suas nádegas, mais facilmente.

\- Me solte! – ele fala controlando um gemido.

\- Tente se libertar.

O maior fala de forma rouca, sussurrando no ouvido do menor, fazendo mais calafrios de prazer, se propagarem no corpo dele, ao pondo de menor gemer fino.

Então, ele consegue acertar uma cotovelada nas costelas do maior, o afastando de si, para depois ele tentar chuta-lo e soca-lo, sendo que estava tão nervoso, que não estava, atento a luta.

Kakarotto segura o tornozelo do menor e desce as mãos até o interior das coxas do pequeno príncipe, fazendo-o corar ainda mais, assim como se afastava, para depois tentar soca-lo, enquanto lutava para que a sua ereção não ficasse completamente ereta, sendo que em um determinado momento, é atirado contra o chão, sentindo o seu corpo sendo prensado contra o solo pelo maior, que acaricia o corpo do seu pequeno príncipe, possessivamente, até que aperta a base da cauda do mesmo, fazendo-o gemer longamente, disparando novas ondas de prazer no corpo dele.

Então, Vegeta sente que sua mente nublava.

Porém, antes que pudesse se envolver totalmente no prazer que sentia, Kakarotto se afasta e Vegeta não pode impedir a frustração evidente em sua face, sendo que o maior sorria vitorioso, para depois o menor perceber o seu semblante, sentindo raiva, sendo que estava com os dentes trincados.

\- Creio que venci, né? Você foi ao chão. Sua mente não estava na luta.


	36. A luta de Vegeta -Final - Ato surpreende

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto prossegue com as provocações para com o pequeno príncipe, até que...

**Capítulo 36 - A luta de Vegeta - Final - Ato surpreendente**

\- Como poderia estar compenetrado na luta, com você me masturbando, seu desgraçado?! – ele se levanta irado.

\- Novamente, com essa história de masturbar... Acidentes acontecem.

\- Fale isso para as suas mãos e cauda! Quando estava rendido, você estava passando as mãos em mim e até apertou a minha cauda.

\- Eu estava verificando se não estava machucado e não sabia se usaria a sua cauda como arma. – ele fala jocosamente, com uma face irônica, sendo que adorava irritar o seu pequeno príncipe.

Afinal, adorava vê-lo bufar.

\- Não invente desculpas, seu safado!

Ele exclama, para depois sair do local, bufando e pisando fortemente, enquanto sentia que seu falo estava ereto, sendo que no intimo, sabia que a raiva não era somente pelo que Kakarotto fez e sim, pela frustração decorrente do que o seu corpo desejava ardentemente e que negava em nome do seu orgulho, que fez a proibição.

\- Você vai ceder, meu pequeno príncipe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde e quando pedir para toma-lo irá experimentar um prazer sem precedentes, assim como eu. Se prepare.

Então, sorrindo maliciosamente, ele se dirige para mansão, com a sua cauda ondulando preguiçosamente no ar, se sentindo satisfeito pelas provocações.

Porém, ao virar novamente, vê os orbes do menor úmidos, assim como os punhos cerrados, além dos dentes, sendo que por mais que o outro disfarçasse, podia ver a mágoa neles, ao ponto de estarem úmidos, embora o príncipe não derramasse uma única lágrima.

\- Vegeta... – ele murmura estarrecido, pois, queria apenas provocá-lo, sendo que não suportava ver o outro triste.

\- Você é um idiota e um mentiroso, seu bastardo!

Kakarotto sabia bem do que o seu pequeno príncipe estava falando e concordava que era tudo aquilo que ele falava, sendo que a culpa o acossava, frente às lágrimas não derramadas, assim como sentia a tristeza, além da raiva, através do vínculo entre eles.

Ele gostava de provocar o menor, mas, não gostava de vê-lo triste.

Então, ele suspira longamente e fala:

\- É uma semana, não é?

Vegeta arqueia o cenho, enquanto lutava para não chorar e mesmo não compreendendo o motivo da pergunta, acena afirmativamente a cabeça.

\- A partir de hoje, ficarei em um hotel, até passar os sete dias.

\- Por quê? – o pequeno príncipe estranha, pois, normalmente, era somente na época fértil dele.

\- Eu não vou conseguir deter os meus instintos, se ficar junto de você, sendo que estão intensificados, devido aos dias que fiquei afastado, pois, estava fértil. Se soubesse o quanto eu o desejo... Chega a ser desconcertante. O melhor para você, é que eu fique longe, até passar esses dias. Não gosto de magoá-lo. Faz com que eu me sinta mal. Se precisar de um parceiro de luta, chame a minha mãe. Ela detém a transformação, também. Ou pode ser o meu pai, embora que é mais fácil conseguir algum tempo com a minha mãe. Pode ser o Raditz, também.

\- Kakarotto... – Vegeta murmura estarrecido pela consideração do maior.

\- Até daqui a sete dias, meu pequeno príncipe.

Ele se despede, enquanto usava o shukan no idou, desaparecendo do campo de visão do menor, que processava o ocorrido.

Cinco dias depois, o pequeno príncipe acorda suado, assim como, havia impregnado os lençóis com o seu sêmen em decorrência dos sonhos eróticos que teve com o maior, que o tomava de todas as formas possíveis, fazendo-o corar intensamente, ao perceber o quanto a sua imaginação era fértil e que os sonhos pareciam absurdamente reais, ao ponto de acordar desorientado, ao perceber que era tudo um sonho, sendo os sonhos mais reais que já teve.

Com a sua usual carranca no rosto, revoltado com os seus pensamentos e corpo traidor, ele caminha até o banheiro, enquanto a cauda dele contorcia-se de raiva na cintura, perante o fato de não conseguir conter a sua mente e corpo.

Bufando aborrecido, ele enche a banheira, enquanto que escutava os robôs entrando para arrumar a cama, sendo que um deles pergunta, ao se aproximar da porta do banheiro:

\- O que deseja de café da manhã, príncipe Vegeta-sama?

O saiyajin faz o seu pedido, com o robô anotando em seu sistema, para em seguida sair dali rumo à cozinha, enquanto passava o cardápio aos outros robôs, graças ao fato de haver uma conecção sem fio entre eles.

Após alguns minutos, Vegeta ainda pensava na surpresa que teve há alguns dias atrás, frente ao fato de Kakarotto se afastar dele por livre e espontânea vontade, por não conseguir conter os seus instintos, sendo que ele mantinha-se distante, desde aquele dia, enquanto que descobriu que Kakarotto estava hospedado em um hotel luxuoso e havia se envolvido ainda mais nos usuais problemas do planeta, juntamente com o seu genitor e irmão mais velho, Raditz.

Portanto, fazia dias que não o via, sendo que seu parceiro de luta e treino era Gine, que sempre aparecia sorridente e com algum doce, para que ambos comessem antes da luta, sendo que Vegeta sentia certo prazer em comer doces, ao descobrir que tal alimento existia, para em seguida, haver uma luta amigável entre eles.

Confessava que se sentia confortável com Gine, juntamente com o sorriso constante dela no rosto e tratamento gentil que dava para ele. De fato, ela parecia uma mãe e o tratava como um filho, dando carinho e amor maternal.

Claro, que ele nunca assumiria isso em voz alta ou iria falar para ela, que gostava de ter uma mãe e de experimentar o carinho e o amor de uma, sendo que em decorrência disso, tinha um grande apreço pela guerreira.

Além disso, agradecia o fato dela não perguntar nada do que acontecia entre eles e o motivo de Kakarotto estar em um hotel, em vez de estar com ele. Ela era discreta e respeitava os problemas do casal.

O pequeno príncipe suspira, para depois pensar que ainda faltavam dois dias para o prazo de sete dias, sem terem relações sexuais e torcia para que conseguisse resistir, pois, havia alguns momentos, em que ele quase cedeu ao seu corpo e mente que ansiavam, exacerbadamente, os toques do maior e mesmo ele se masturbando, não era a mesma coisa, sendo obrigado a ficar na água fria por quase uma hora, com isso ocorrendo várias vezes ao dia, quando não estava lutando ou treinando.

Afinal, nesses momentos, sem nada para ocupar a sua mente, esta insistia em fazê-lo se recordar dos momentos com o maior, inclusive o que ele fez com os robôs, fazendo-os assistirem o ato sexual deles.

A cauda dele se remexe na cintura, enquanto que desejava tomar um banho quente, pois, desde que o maior se afastou dele, ele somente tomava banhos frios, inclusive naquele momento, para lidar com o calor que insistia em tomar o seu corpo, de forma desconcertante.

Bufando irado, Vegeta afunda na água, somente deixando a parte do nariz para cima, de fora da água, enquanto lutava veemente e vigorosamente contra o seu corpo e mente que se uniram em um complô contra ele e seu orgulho, a seu ver, a fim de subjugar ambos, visando fazê-lo ceder ao fato que ansiava ser tomado pelo maior de todas as formas possíveis.

Distante dali, Kakarotto estava no imenso quarto de banho do hotel luxuoso, sendo que ocupava a suíte Master, que era a melhor do hotel de luxo, enquanto se recordava dos pensamentos de seu pequeno príncipe, sendo que ele ficou surpreso ao saber do quanto era forte a ligação verdadeira e que provavelmente, ente seus pais e entre Raditz e Tights, era a mesma coisa.

Ele sorri maliciosamente ao perceber o quanto a mente do menor era fértil para imaginar posições, uma melhor que a outra, decidindo que quando passasse o prazo, faria questão de tornar todas as posições reais e não apenas, meras cenas que estavam, somente, nos pensamentos de seu pequeno príncipe.

Sua cauda ondula preguiçosamente na água, enquanto se recordava das várias vezes que ele liberou a sua essência nos lençóis, conforme sua mente via os pensamentos do menor, como se estivessem fazendo amor selvagemente. Inclusive, acordava surpreso, pois, parecia real.

De fato, era um vínculo intenso, que somente fazia um sorriso malicioso e igualmente matreiro surgir nos lábios do maior, ao imaginar a surpresa que o menor teria, quando ele tornasse tudo o que o seu pequeno príncipe havia imaginado, real. Faria questão de mostrar o prazer que aguardaria ambos, assim como, sentiria um prazer intenso ao rendê-lo embaixo de si, entrando no canal quente e estreito de seu pequeno príncipe, ouvindo os gemidos finos e sôfregos, que eram como uma melodia demasiadamente aprazível.

Os sons do seu pequeno príncipe eram deliciosamente prazerosos e ver a face vermelha e afogueada dele, enquanto proporcionava um prazer intenso ao menor, quando acertava o ponto doce deste, fazendo o ookera se contorcer de puro deleite e prazer, o fazia sentir um imenso prazer e inclusive, emitiu um rosnado rouco e gutural de prazer ao se lembrar das várias vezes em que acasalaram.

Ele ansiava ardentemente, que o prazo terminasse o quanto antes, para poder recuperar todo o tempo perdido ao ficar sete dias afastado do menor, conforme o desejo do mesmo, uma vez que era importante para o seu pequeno príncipe e tudo o que queria, era fazê-lo feliz e não triste.

Por isso, decidiu manter distância. Gostava de provoca-lo e irritá-lo, mas, não queria vê-lo triste, sendo que sentiu a tristeza, dor e magoa pelo vínculo de uma forma desconcertante, que o fez se afastar, sem olhar para trás e que inclusive, o fazia respeitar a distância.


	37. Sentimentos

**Notas da Autora**

Após três dias, o prazo dado por Vegeta terminou, sendo que ele comemora.

O pequeno príncipe fica surpreso, quando...

**Capítulo 37 - Sentimentos**

Kakarotto sai do banho, caminhando até o quarto luxuoso e requintado, para trajar a sua armadura lustrosa com o símbolo da realeza do planeta no tórax, para em seguida, tomar o farto café da manhã que o hotel serviu, sendo que foi preciso vários funcionários, assim como a colocação de uma mesa maior, enquanto ele era servido pelos funcionários, quando estendia a sua taça ou quando solicitava um prato.

Após estar satisfeito, ele usa o seu shunkan no idou para ir até o seu genitor, para auxiliá-lo em alguns problemas do reino, juntamente com Raditz, sendo que nenhum deles perguntou o que ocorria entre ele e Vegeta, sendo que agradecia pela discrição deles, pois, tinha absoluta certeza que Vegeta odiaria saber que contou dos problemas que somente diziam respeito a eles, as outras pessoas.

Distante dali, no castelo de Kakarotto e Vegeta, após quase uma hora, submerso na imensa jacuzzi, o menor sai, enrolando uma toalha branca e felpuda em sua cintura.

Ao sair do luxuoso e imenso quarto de banho, aspira feliz o cheiro de perfume do ambiente, sendo que adorava ver tudo limpo e com um aroma agradável. Recordava-se das vezes que praticava a limpeza no seu cômodo nas naves e quando vivia no castelo em Bejiita, em seu quarto, pois, as escravas nunca o limpavam satisfatoriamente, a seu ver e da forma que ele apreciava.

Claro que fazia escondido e naquela época não compreendia o motivo de sentir prazer em fazer isso, além de arrumar as coisas no seu devido lugar, detestando a desordem, enquanto que agradecia o fato de Kakarotto não ser tão desordeiro, acreditando que isso vinha da educação de Gine.

Inclusive, ela contou algumas coisas da infância dos filhos, sendo que fazia questão que eles fossem limpos e organizados, assim como os obrigava a cuidarem de seu quarto, o organizando e o mantendo limpo, além de ensiná-los a cozinhar, para que sobrevivessem sozinhos, caso ela não estivesse junto deles ou quando eles se unissem a alguém, saindo da casa dos pais, sendo que a única coisa que reclamava é que somente conseguira que Bardock fosse mais zeloso por suas roupas de batalha, sendo que ele, ainda, era desordeiro, embora tenha melhorado e muito, desde que eles se conheceram e se uniram.

Vegeta confessava que era agradável a conversa que eles tinham quando tomavam o chá da tarde por insistência dela, apesar dele sempre exibir a sua usual face séria para ela, que parecia não se incomodar, embora tivesse certeza, que devia suavizar o seu rosto um pouco e que ela percebia tal mudança, assim como tinha absoluta certeza que seus olhos o traíam, frente ao que sentia naquele momento, que era carinho e admiração pela saiyajin, assim como sentia-se emocionado com a atenção, carinho e amor maternal que ela dava a ele, tratando-o como se fosse um de seus filhos, sem fazer distinção.

Inclusive, ao descobrir como ocorreu a acusação e a fuga deles, inclusive pelo fato de Kakarotto estar ferido e de Gine quase ter sido morta, fazia seu coração se encher de ira e raiva, anulando qualquer resquício ínfimo que sentisse pelo seu genitor, por ele ter sido o seu pai. Acreditava que isso aconteceu, conforme via Gine como uma mãe, se revoltando com o fato que ela foi ferida gravemente e que quase morreu por culpa de seu genitor.

Nesses momentos, queria que ele voltasse a vida, apenas para surrá-lo, para se vingar do que fez com aquela que via como uma mãe querida. Queria fazê-lo sofrer, assim como humilhá-lo o máximo possível, após torturá-lo, por tudo o que ele fez a alguém gentil e amável como Gine. Todas as torturas e sofrimento que ele imaginou, não seriam satisfatórias a seu ver, pois, ele merecia muito mais do que conseguia imaginar.

Então, ele sai de seus pensamentos, sendo que havia colocado uma espécie de malha colante para fazer alguns treinamentos antes do almoço, ao ouvir um robô que se aproxima dele e fala respeitosamente e humildemente:

\- O café da manhã está pronto, príncipe Vegeta-sama.

\- Hunf.

É tudo o que ele fala, enquanto saía do quarto, rumo a sala imensa de almoço, para depois sentar na mesma, sendo servido pelos robôs.

Após comer, ele vai para uma área reservada de treino, sendo que havia um aparelho que aumentava a gravidade, conforme o que precisava, sendo que os robôs tinham uma espécie de barreira em torno deles, que bloqueava qualquer alteração de gravidade.

Quando Tights projetou aquele equipamento, ela pensou no fato de algum robô ter que se aproximar.

Em virtude disso, ela criou um sistema para impedi-los de serem esmagados pela gravidade elevada, uma vez que eles flutuavam próximos do chão, assim como havia um mecanismo para que eles compensassem, automaticamente, qualquer elevação de gravidade, ajudando a proteger ainda mais os seus circuitos e componentes de um provável dano a uma gravidade elevada.

Ao pensar em Tights, gostava dela, também. Quando Gine vinha com os doces, sendo que pedia um chá para os robôs, a humana estava com ela, diversas vezes e fazia companhia para eles, sendo que como Gine, não perguntava o que aconteceu entre ele e o irmão dela.

Apenas, limitava a conversar com eles, sendo que ela explicou várias coisas sobre o planeta, assim como, ele descobriu que Bardock e Gine a salvaram quando criança e que eles ocultaram do império, o fato que ela era uma cientista.

Além disso, graças a ela, eles conseguiram fugir com segurança, juntamente com a forma super saiyajin de Bardock, evitando assim que houvesse demasiadas lutas e uma perseguição à nave, que poderia custar um tempo considerável de tratamento que Gine e Kakarotto não possuíam.

Inclusive, ela havia aprimorado o sistema das máquinas medicinais, ajudando assim a potencializar a cura, diminuindo o tempo necessário para a recuperação, além de ter sido responsável por qualquer reparo e conserto da nave, além de aprimorar os sistemas da mesma, diminuindo o consumo de combustível, ao mesmo tempo em que aperfeiçoava a capacidade da nave.

Mentalmente, ele agradecia a Tights por estar com Gine e os outros, pois, graças a ela, eles conseguiram fugir o mais rápido possível, garantindo, ao mesmo tempo, que Gine e Kakarotto fossem tratados rapidamente.

Inclusive, ao pensar nela, a via como uma irmã mais velha, pois, ela era gentil e amável, assim como divertida, sendo que em muitos momentos, ele teve que conter a vontade de sorrir, enquanto que a chikyuujin agia normalmente com ele, não se intimidando com a sua usual face de poucos amigos, embora desconfiasse que diante dela, ele também amenizava as suas feições, sendo que seus olhos deviam traí-lo também.

Após três dias, o prazo termina e Vegeta parabeniza a si mesmo por ter conseguido resistir, ao ocupar a mente, além de ter os longos banhos frios.

Naquele momento, ele estava no quarto, somente com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, preparando-se para dormir, após tomar um banho, quando escuta um som estranho.

Ele fica alarmado e passa a tentar sentir o ki, não encontrando ninguém, enquanto que sentia que havia alguém que não queria se revelar, sendo que estranhava o fato de não sentir a energia vital do ser, até que se recorda de que o ki podia ser controlado ao ponto da pessoa ficar indetectável, sendo que ele consegue ocultar o seu ki também, pois, aprendeu a controlar o seu ki.

Portanto, passa a se concentrar nos sons e odores.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo, dois braços grandes e fortes o envolvem, puxando-o para o seu tórax, fazendo-o se debater, até que ouve um sussurro rouco e igualmente feral:

\- Consegui pegá-lo, meu pequeno príncipe.

\- Seu...!

Uma veia salta da testa dele e ele ia xingá-lo, quando geme fino, conforme a cauda do maior envolve o membro dele, após a sua toalha cair no chão.

\- Vi que está bem animado... Seu corpo clama para ser tomado. Sua pele está fria por causa do banho gelado. Mas, veja que mesmo com um banho gelado, seu corpo está quente. – ele fala roucamente, para depois mordiscar o lóbulo do menor que geme, fazendo o maior rosnar roucamente de prazer em resposta.

Enquanto isso, o pequeno príncipe sentia o falo imenso grosso e túrgido roçando em suas nádegas, fazendo o seu corpo reagir ainda mais, após tantos dias sem o toque do seu companheiro.

De fato, ele havia se tornado mais sensível às carícias certeiras do maior, enquanto sentia raiva de seu corpo e mente traidora, sendo que tal raiva é dissipada, frente as carícias de Kakarotto, até que ele o deita delicadamente na cama, ficando em cima do menor, para dar a devida atenção ao colo e aos mamilos túrgidos, arrancando gemidos finos e lamúrias de Vegeta, com a mente dele rendendo-se, enquanto sentia muito prazer, segurando firmemente o lençol em suas mãos, enquanto contorcia-se em uma deliciosa agonia.

Ele puxa o rosto de Kakarotto para um beijo possesivo, fazendo o maior sorrir ao ver que o prazer anestesiou o orgulho de seu ookera, enquanto que as mãos do maior passeavam sobre o corpo do menor, desejando decorar cada mísero detalhe, sendo que sente que o menor, começa a esfregar seu membro contra o membro dele, devido a ânsia do prazer, sendo que ele observa a face afogueada e as bochechas coradas de seu pequeno príncipe ofegante, assim como os olhos imersos em prazer, fazendo-o sorrir, sendo correspondido pelo menor, que estava totalmente tomado pelo prazer intenso que somente os toques de Kakarotto poderiam proporcionar.


	38. Rendição

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta encontra-se rendido perante as carícias certeiras de Kakarotto...

**Capítulo 38 - Rendição**

Kakarotto aprofunda ainda mais o beijo, fazendo as línguas de ambos brincarem uma com a outra, até que saí dos lábios e começa a fazer uma trilha de beijos ardentes, enquanto que o menor gemia ao sentir as mãos dele acariciando o seu corpo, para depois acariciar e apertar levemente os seus mamilos, arrancando mais gemidos finos dele, que se contorcia sobre as mãos habilidosas do maior.

A cauda do pequeno príncipe acariciava as costas másculas do saiyajin em cima dele, assim como as suas mãos, arrancavam rosnados roucos do maior em cima de si, enquanto que a cauda dele serpenteava sobre as suas coxas, roçando-as e arrancando mais suspiros de Vegeta, que sente sua mente se anestesiar perante os toques e carícias, cujas mãos enormes deixavam um rastro fervente em sua pele.

Kakarotto beijava, lambia e mordiscava a pele e em seguida os mamilos do mesmo, alterando, enquanto que o menor se contorcia e ansiava por mais, com seu corpo clamando por isso, sendo que a cauda dele enrolou na cintura de Kakarotto que sorriu e seus lábios desceram até a parte interna de uma das coxas do príncipe, sendo que o membro dele estava túrgido, assim como o seu e ao tocar o botão rosa do menor, este deu um gemido mais fino, enquanto que Vegeta sentia o membro dele pulsar e o mesmo fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, roçando no meio de suas pernas, em seus testículos, assim como em seu botão rosa e ocasionalmente, arrancava gemidos finos e sôfregos do príncipe, sendo que massageava o ponto próximo de sua próstata, assim como o meio dos testículos, sendo que seu membro já estava ereto e igualmente pulsante.

O fato do membro de Kakarotto ser quente e pulsante, sentindo-o pulsar no meio de suas pernas, o estimulava nos seus gemidos,

Ao mesmo tempo, os rosnados ferais de prazer de Kakarotto, que eram roucos e selvagens, o faziam sentir um prazer intenso, mais do que já sentia, sentindo as ondas de desejo percorrendo o seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais, sendo que os rosnados ferais dele eram emitidos em resposta a seus gemidos sôfregos e finos.

Após alguns minutos, a cauda de Kakarotto começou a masturbar Vegeta, fazendo-o se contorcer e muito, sendo que a cauda do príncipe estava rendida aos desejos e acaba massageando o tórax do maior, arrancado, rosnados ainda mais ferais e repletos de prazer.

Então, após algum tempo, ambos encontram a sua libertação.

Vegeta dá um grito longo e fino, sentindo as convulsões de prazer do seu corpo, assim como ouve o rosnado feral de Kakarotto que ecoava pelo cômodo como uma fera, sujando ainda mais o abdômen do menor, que já estava suja da essência do mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Kakarotto subia e lhe dava um beijo terno nos lábios, para depois descer e mordiscar os pequenos mamilos, assim como suga-los, arrancando mais gemidos do príncipe que se contorcia em uma agonia prazerosa, enquanto que o maior rosnava, sentindo um intenso prazer ao ver o menor se contorcer sem qualquer controle, sendo que ele estava se segurando para prolongar o seu prazer.

A cauda dele apertava as coxas de Vegeta, assim como passeava pelo corpo do menor, enquanto que a cauda do ookera passou a masturbar o falo turgido de Kakarotto, que rosnava como uma fera ensandecida, com a respiração grossa e entrecortada, conforme era masturbado e desce as mãos até o membro do menor que clamava por atenção, já se encontrando ereto, com o maior sorrindo ao ver o seu pequeno príncipe com um olhar expectante, sentindo que ele atingia a sua próstata com uma onda de poder através da introdução de um dedo nele, fazendo o gemer e se contorcer, delirando de prazer, sendo que ao ver a face contorcida de prazer do menor, assim como as reações do mesmo, Kakarotto emite um rosnado gutural de prazer.

Então, ergue as duas pernas de Vegeta, fazendo os joelhos dele, encostarem-se à cama, uma de cada lado do corpo do príncipe, fazendo-o corar intensamente ao ficar completamente exposto para Kakarotto, que exibia uma face safada, que fez calafrios de prazer percorrem cada terminação nervosa do pequeno príncipe que arfava e se contorcia.

A cauda de Kakarotto passa a massagear os mamilos de Vegeta, roçando-os e arrancando mais gemidos finos do mesmo, enquanto que as mãos firmes e fortes seguravam as suas coxas, com o mesmo trabalhado entre seus testículos e ânus, fazendo-o arfar cada vez mais e gemer fino, perante uma carícia mais ousada de Kakarotto, principalmente quando a cauda dele passa a masturbar o membro do menor que pulsava, clamando desesperadamente por atenção.

O maior rosna roucamente de prazer como uma fera, sendo um rosando de puro deleite e prazer, quando a cauda de Vegeta abandona a cintura dele e passa a masturbar o pênis grosso e grande de Kakarotto, arrancando vários rosnados guturais de prazer do mesmo.

Então, a cauda dele abandona o membro de Vegeta, sendo que este o olhar com uma face suplicante, perante a interrupção das carícias em seu membro ereto e vê que a cauda de Kakarotto trazia um tubo e prende com o seu braço as pernas do príncipe, para mantê-lo na posição, assim como fazendo questão de exibir ainda mais o seu botão rosa, que parecia piscar para o maior, que dá um grunhido de prazer, enquanto que derruba o lubrificando gelado, provocando um choque de prazer intenso em Vegeta que se contorcia, enquanto o seu membro ereto pulsava, sendo que gritava sofregamente o nome do maior.

Então, deixando o tubo de lado, Kakarotto introduz um dedo, enquanto roçava seus caninos nas coxas de Vegeta, arrancando calafrios de prazer dele, assim como gemidos de dor, conforme o maior mexia um dedo, assim como mordiscava e lambia, ignorando o membro do menor que começava a latejar, violentamente, pois, desejava ardentemente a liberação.

Conforme o dedo de Kakarotto abria caminho, o príncipe arfava e se contorcia ainda mais sentindo uma leve ardência, enquanto que as suas mãos contorciam o lençol e conforme o maior percebeu que ele lidava bem com um dedo, introduziu o segundo, pois, queria prepara-lo bem, para que fosse o mais prazeroso possível para o seu amado pequeno príncipe.

Afinal, não era egoísta e também o amava.

Vegeta gemeu longamente ao sentir o segundo dedo e quando ambos começaram o movimento de tesoura e de vai e vêm, os gemidos se tornavam mais finos, algo que fazia Kakarotto sorrir ainda mais maliciosamente, se deleitando com as reações do menor, enquanto rosnava de prazer ao ver tal cena, aprazível a ele.

Quando percebe que ele lidou bem com o segundo, introduz o terceiro e inclusive introduz mais um dedo, com Vegeta dando mais um gemido longo e fino, enquanto se contorcia, com as mãos segurando firmemente o lençol.

Após alguns minutos, com o menor já tendo se acostumando, o maior retira os dedos e pega o tubo, novamente, derrubando o líquido no ânus de Vegeta, novamente e depois em seu membro, adorando a sensação gelada.

Ele senta, puxando Vegeta para os eu colo, fazendo-o dobrar as duas pernas ao lado do corpo do maior.

Então, a cauda dele envolve o membro de Vegeta e o massageia, arrancando mais gemidos dele, que começar a descer, vagarosamente, sobre o mastro grosso e túrgido de Kakarotto, que aumentava o ritmo das caricias, para depois apertar mais vigorosamente a cauda do menor, enquanto o maior mordiscava mais intensamente os seus mamilos, arrancando gemidos finos do menor que descia, gradativamente, sendo que mesmo com as carícias sentia ardência, assim como a conhecida sensação de estar sendo rasgado em dois, conforme o membro do maior abria caminho em seu canal quente e bem lubrificado e quando ele dá um gritinho, conforme chegava até a base do membro túrgido do maior, ele tem os seus lábios tomados em um beijo carinhoso, enquanto abraçava ainda mais fortemente a nuca de Kakarotto.

Então, seu canal quente engole o membro monstruoso dele, que sente ser preenchido, totalmente, assim como rasgado em dois, enquanto sentia a ardência e a dor em menor quantidade, graças às carícias, sendo que os seus gemidos estavam abafados pelos lábios do maior, enquanto ele estava parado, sendo que para Kakarotto se deliciava com a sensação de ter o seu membro envolvido pelo calor do canal estreito e quente de Vegeta, assim como sendo comprimido pelo mesmo, o fazendo emitir um rosnado feral ainda mais intenso, se deliciando com a sensação, enquanto lutava contra o desejo crescente de estocá-lo, vigorosamente.

Após alguns minutos, percebendo que o príncipe parecia sentir menos dor, Kakarotto fala com a voz rouca, quase em súplica:

\- Vamos... mexa-se... Não seja tão cruel, meu pequeno príncipe. Vamos.

Nisso, toca na cintura dele e perante carícias mais vigorosas no membro do menor, ele acaba se mexendo e quando movimenta mais uma vez, sente uma pontada de prazer em meio à dor e ardência e acaba sedento pela sensação agridoce e passa a se movimentar lentamente.

Então, ocasionalmente, Kakarotto impulsionava o seu membro em uma estocada mais vigorosa, atingindo a próstata do pequeno príncipe, fazendo o mesmo delirar de prazer, emitindo um gemido longo e fino de prazer.

Tomado pelo desejo, com o prazer anestesiando a dor e ardência, ele se movimenta mais rápido e o maior toma a iniciativa, ocasionalmente, ao segurar na cintura do menor, para fazer uma estocada mais vigorosa e igualmente profunda, para acertar a próstata dele, levando Vegeta ao delírio.

O forte odor de sexo e os sons ferais de Kakarotto, cada vez que estocava o menor mais vigorosamente, assim como os gemidos finos e eventuais gritos sôfregos de Vegeta, inclusive falando o nome do maior, preenchiam o ambiente e assim segue-se por um tempo, com ambos entregues ao intenso desejo e paixão, até que chegam ao ápice juntos, com o príncipe se sentindo mole, após sujar o abdômen de Kakarotto, sendo que gemeu e muito, se deliciando ao sentir o líquido quente do maior dentro de si, não conseguindo impedir um suspiro de prazer.

Então, o pequenopríncipe é abraçado carinhosamente, enquanto que o maior beija a sua testa gentilmente e depois os lábios, para depois levanta-lo de seu colo, para em seguida deitá-lo na cama, sendo que apoia às nádegas do menor em suas coxas, com Vegeta não entendendo o motivo, enquanto era segurado firmemente na cintura, sendo que a sua cabeça estava apoiada na cama e seu corpo erguido, com Kakarotto começando a se movimentar, acertando a próstata dele inúmeras vezes, sendo que ele se transforma em super saiyajin, começando a se movimentar rapidamente, enquanto rosnava ferozmente como uma fera ensandecida, com Vegeta se contorcendo e gemendo fino, assim como longamente, alternado com gritinhos sôfregos, conforme o corpo era sacolejado pelas investidas profundas e rítmicas, sendo que as suas pernas estavam abertas, deixando-o exposto.

As investidas continuavam com a próstata dele sendo atingida inúmeras vezes, até que chega ao prazer, gemendo fino e longamente, conforme liberava a sua essência no seu abdômen, sendo que o maior rosna roucamente e de forma feral uma última vez, conforme estocava o seu pequeno príncipe, despejando a sua essência no canal estreito e quente do menor que geme ao sentir o liquido quente de Kakarotto o preenchendo.

O maior desfaz a transformação, para depois deitar na cama, saindo de dentro do menor que geme, para depois ajeitá-lo em cima de seu tórax, o abraçando e em seguida, dá um beijo terno na testa do menor que suspira, sendo que estava sonolento, acabando por adormecer, sentindo as carícias gentis em seus cabelos pelo maior, que o faziam relaxar ainda mais, fazendo-o entrar no doce mundo dos sonhos.

Kakarotto então adormece, logo em seguida, com o seu pequeno príncipe envolto em seus braços fortes.


	39. A constatação amarga de Vegeta

**Notas da Autora**

O menor, desperta e conforme se recorda da total entrega nos braços do maior, ele...

Há milhares de anos luz dali, um ser...

**Capítulo 39 - A constatação amarga de Vegeta**

No dia seguinte, Vegeta desperta, sonolento, enquanto sente que braços fortes o rodeavam, mantendo-o próximo do tórax de seu companheiro que ainda dormia.

Ele se vira para o lado e observa o maior dormindo, acabando por ser perder nos detalhes do corpo dele, como se tivesse sido esculpido pelo mais habilidoso dos artistas, sendo que não pôde impedir a sua mente de se recordar dos momentos que vivenciaram e a sua total entrega.

Detestava se entregar nos braços de Kakarotto, enquanto encontrava-se rendido, completamente a mercê dos desejos que ele despertava em seu corpo.

Inclusive, despertava um lado dele que era contrário ao seu orgulho e que somente conseguia se manifestar quando tinham relações e que cada vez ficava mais influente, ao ponto de ditar as ações na iminência do prazer, enquanto que se recusava a usar a palavra amor, pois, era um sentimento que somente os inferiores sentiam, a seu ver, apesar do maior sempre falar que faziam amor e não sexo, assim como, era apaixonado por ele, além de declarar várias vezes que o amava em sussurros roucos, durante o ato deles.

O rosto do menor exibe uma carranca ao pensar em tais palavras que deviam ser vergonhosas de serem pronunciadas por um saiyajin.

Irritado com o curso de seus pensamentos e o fato que a sua mente desejava lembra-lo dos momentos que ele passou na noite passada, além de perceber que a sua mão acariciava as reentrâncias dos músculos do maior, que ainda estava dormindo, ele bufa e sai dos braços de Kakarotto, ignorando a ardência em seu ânus e a súbita sensação de perda que teve ao se afastar, sendo que sacode a cabeça para os lados, para depois se afastar, bufando em direção ao imenso e luxuoso, quarto de banho.

Após uma ducha refrescante, ele entra na imensa jacuzzi, após preparar a água com essências perfumadas, adorando sentir o cheiro de perfume, assim como a sensação da pele limpa e que em breve, ficaria com um odor agradável.

Então, entra, fechando os olhos e relaxa, sendo que adorava estar limpo. Mesmo quando exterminava os habitantes de um planeta, acabando por se sujar de sangue, se dirigia o mais rápido possível ao banheiro de uma nave para limpar-se, a fim de deixar a sua pele limpa, sendo que não podia usar nada que acusasse um cheiro bom, como usava agora, ao colocar essências.

Com um suspiro, ele encosta as costas na jacuzzi, permitindo-se relaxar ao ponto de adormecer levemente, apreciando a hidromassagem, pois, havia ligado antes de entrar, enquanto achava a massagem, maravilhosa.

Kakarotto se levanta, estranhando a falta de Vegeta, enquanto passava a mão ao lado da cama, sentindo que o lençol estava frio.

Ele senta-se, permitindo bocejar, sendo que esticou a sua cauda para o alto como se fosse um gato, para depois a mesma enrolar, obedientemente, em sua cintura.

O saiyajin percebe pelo ki, que o seu pequeno príncipe está no banho e que inclusive, o ki dele reduziu ao nível do sono, indicando que adormeceu na jacuzzi.

Ele sorri maliciosamente, enquanto se aproximava do requintado quarto de banho, abrindo a porta cuidadosamente, evitando fazer qualquer som, para depois se deparar com uma cena linda a seu ver e igualmente perfeita, que era o seu pequeno príncipe adormecido, exibindo uma face relaxada assim como um sorriso.

Então, ele usa a ducha próxima da jacuzzi para limpar a pele, para depois entrar na imensa banheira, cuidadosamente.

Então, senta ao lado do menor, para depois pegá-lo delicadamente na cintura, erguendo-o, sendo que percebe que ele resmungava algo, para depois coloca-lo em eu colo, mantendo as pernas abertas do menor, ao coloca-las ao lado de suas pernas, sendo que o abraça, para depois apoiar o queixo na cabeça do seu pequeno príncipe, enquanto imaginava o quanto ele iria surtar ao acordar.

Confessava que adorava provocar aquele que amava, ao mesmo tempo, que mataria, após torturar, qualquer um que ousasse ferir o seu pequeno príncipe.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, um ser imenso, oculto pelas sombras, sendo que somente as suas mãos podiam ser avistadas, sendo que tinha garras nas pontas dos dedos, segurava firmemente pelo pescoço um alienígena rosa com espinhos no corpo e lábios violetas, não exibindo qualquer fio de cabelo na cabeça, que era oval e repleta de espinhos.

O ser falava com a voz rouca em um timbre mortal, que fez o alienígena rosa defecar nas calças, assim como urinar, sentindo um calafrio de pavor ao ver que o monstro, a seu ver, se divertia com o estado dele:

\- Seu nome é Dodoria, né?

\- Sim, senhor!

\- E é imediato de uma nave espacial pirata ou estou enganado?

\- Não, não está, senhor. Eu sou imediato de um navio pirata. - ele fala gaguejando, enquanto que torcia para que o ser o deixasse vivo.

\- Vocês acabaram de voltar do setor 34678?

\- Sim.

\- Já vasculhei o universo atrás dos saiyajins e eliminei todos. Porém, ouvi rumores que ainda há saiyajins vivos e...

\- O senhor destruiu Bejiita?

Dodoria pergunta com visível surpresa na face, apesar do intenso medo que o tomava naquele instante.

Ele sabia, assim como muitos, que Bejiita foi destruído.

Porém, nunca souberam quem foi o responsável, sendo que não sentia pena, ao mesmo tempo em que muitos comemoravam, já que os saiyajins eram odiados por todo o universo. O fim do império deles era motivo de comemoração e não de pêsames.

Afinal, ao ver de muitos, era uma raça que merecia tal fim.

\- Como ousa falar sem a minha autorização, verme?!

Ele eleva a voz, enquanto apertava ainda mais o pescoço de Dodoria, que se debatia, enquanto sentia que cada vez mais, diminuía o oxigênio em seu corpo, sendo que consegue murmurar, fracamente, um pedido de perdão.

Então, ao ouvir aquilo, o ser afrouxa o aperto, para depois falar:

\- Ouvi dizer que há saiyajins remanescentes em um planeta nesse setor que acabei de citar...

\- Há saiyajins sim. Mas, não me lembro de qual planeta é. - ele fala desesperado.

\- Tem certeza?

Ele pergunta malignamente, apertando novamente a garganta do ser, privando-lhe de oxigênio por alguns minutos, até que afrouxa o aperto, permitindo que o alienígena respirasse, novamente.

\- E agora? Se lembrou?

Dodoria nega com a cabeça e o ser fala, com um sorriso maligno:

\- Então, não tem utilidade.

Nisso, pressiona o pescoço de Dodoria, se divertindo com o mesmo se debatendo, até que os movimentos param, conforme a vida abandonava o corpo e ao se certificar que estava, de fato, morto, jogou o corpo no chão como se fosse lixo.

Então, se afasta, para depois olhar para o universo com um sorriso insano em suas mandíbulas, partindo do planeta, após alguns minutos de contemplação, passando a voar pelo universo em direção ao setor 34678, onde ainda havia saiyajins, sendo que sente um imenso prazer tomando conta de seu corpo, ao imaginar eliminando o último vestígio de tal raça.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, em Liart, Vegeta acorda, sonolento, sendo que sente dois braços fortes o envolvendo, enquanto que percebia que não estava encostado na borda da jacuzzi e ao olhar para cima, vê Kakarotto, que sorri maliciosamente, sendo que fala:

\- Acordou meu pequeno príncipe?

\- Kakarotto?! Seu desgraçado! O que está fazendo aqui? - ele pergunta com uma veia saltando em sua testa, sendo que corava, ao mesmo tempo, com a posição em que se encontrava.

\- Vim tomar banho e aproveitei para ficar com você. Confesso que você estava lindo, adormecido e por isso, não resisti. Você não sabe o cuidado extremo que eu tive para coloca-lo em meu colo para não despertá-lo.

O menor se debate e fala:

\- Eu quero tomar um banho em paz!

\- Então, tome o seu banho. - ele fala, fingindo inocência.

\- Eu te conheço, seu pervertido! Você vai querer ter uma continuação na banheira. - ele fala corado, enquanto lutava contra os calafrios de prazer que, teimosamente, percorriam o seu corpo.

Kakarotto sorri maliciosamente e fala, roucamente, sendo que inspirava o odor de desejo que emanava do menor em um convite silencioso e igualmente prazeroso para tomá-lo.

Vegeta sente que os calafrios se intensificavam, enquanto corava, sendo que tremia de prazer antecipado, xingando a sua mente e o seu corpo que ansiavam os toques do maior, enquanto via-se refletido nas íris escuras como o breu que exibiam um brilho de desejo, sendo que parecia mergulhar na escuridão repleta de desejo, conforme sentia o seu coração acelerado e ansioso pelos toques do maior.

As mãos grandes começam a percorrer o corpo do menor, deixando um rastro ardente por onde passava, enquanto que os lábios do pequeno príncipe eram tomados por um beijo repleto de desejo e quando desperta do quase torpor do prazer, ainda mais quando ela aperta um dos mamilos, arrancando um gemido fino de prazer, o ookera se revolta por sua fraqueza e instigado por seu orgulho, tenta sair do colo do maior, lutando contra o seu corpo e mente.

Porém, não consegue, pois, está firmemente preso pela cintura, enquanto que o seu corpo é torturado em uma agonia prazerosa, sentindo que aos poucos a sua mente desvanecia em algodão, conforme o beijo tornava-se ainda mais intenso, com o maior provando o doce sabor do menor rendido em seu colo, sendo que Vegeta sentia o membro grande e pulsante de Kakarotto abaixo do seu, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais, para depois o maior beijar o rosto do menor, para em seguida, descer os lábios exigentes pelo pescoço e colo do seu ookera, alterando com mordiscar e chupar, aumentando o delírio imerso em prazer do menor, enquanto que o maior reivindicava o corpo do pequeno príncipe como seu.


	40. Subjugação pelo prazer

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta tenta, mas, não consegue lutar contra os sentimentos despertados por Kakarotto, que reivindica cada parte do menor como seu e de mais ninguém.

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora. Não consegui revisar os capítulos adequadamente para postar no domingo.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 40 - Subjugação pelo prazer**

Rapidamente, Kakarotto o virou de frente para ele e encostou o seu membro no do pequeno príncipe e com uma de suas mãos massageava um dos mamilos do menor, para depois separar seus lábios do dele, passando a mordiscar o outro mamilo, sendo que a sua outra mão trilhava um caminho dentre o interior das coxas do pequeno príncipe e conforme ele ronrona de prazer perante uma carícia certeira do maior, Kakarotto respondia, automaticamente, com um rosnado feral de prazer.

O maior posiciona um de seus dedos no ânus do pequeno príncipe, para em seguida usar a sua técnica para acertar a próstata do menor, fazendo-o gemer longamente, com o pequeno príncipe sentindo que a sua mente começava a ficar envolta em uma nuvem de algodão, sendo ele o abraçou ainda mais apertado, massageando com as suas mãos as costas do maior que rosna ferozmente e guturalmente, enquanto que a respiração estava entrecortada, conforme esfregava seu membro no do menor, usando, de vez em quando, a técnica de acertar a próstata de Vegeta, até que o mesmo dá um longo gemido e chega ao ápice.

Kakarotto estava decidido a prolongar o prazer de ambos e sentindo a reação do corpo do menor, sendo que o membro de seu pequeno príncipe estava reagindo, novamente, ele recomeça os movimentos necessitados, masturbando o membro de Vegeta com o seu, com o ookera sentindo um intenso prazer, sendo tomado, novamente, pelas intensas sensações que o desnorteavam, conforme se encontrava rendido nos braços fortes do maior.

O menor gemia sofregamente, assim como dava gritinhos finos, conforme o maior usava a técnica dele que o levava ao delírio e impedia qualquer pensamento lógico de se formar em sua mente, sendo que os rosnados ferais e guturais de prazer, assim como a respiração grossa e entrecortada do maior sobre si, faziam ondas de prazer, surgirem em seu corpo.

Então, após algum tempo, o menor chega ao ápice, novamente, ao emitir um longo gemido fino, falando o nome de Kakarotto, sendo que o maior fala o nome de Vegeta, dentre um rosnado gutural e igualmente feral de prazer que reverbera pelo espaçoso quarto de banho, quando chegou ao ápice.

O maior começa a percorrer, novamente, o corpo do menor, com uma mão masturbando o membro de Vegeta, sendo que a outra mão o retinha junto dele, com o maior grunhindo de prazer, pelo fato de parecer que o seu pequeno príncipe foi feito especialmente para ele, pois era perfeito.

Então, Kakarotto caminha com ele até a parede da jacuzzi, fazendo o menor se curvar e a apoiar as mãos para não cair, enquanto ficava ajoelhado e conforme o maior trabalhava em seu corpo, a cauda de Kakarotto masturbava o membro do menor, enquanto que o mesmo levava a sua cauda até o falo do maior, começando a masturbá-lo, arrancando mais rosnados ferais e guturais, sentindo a respiração entrecortada e rouca se chocar contra a sua pele, acabando por provocar arrepios de prazer no pequeno príncipe.

As carícias ficavam cada vez mais intensas, assim como a masturbação, sendo que a cauda do maior acariciava o membro do menor e vice-versa, até que ambos chegam ao ápice.

Vegeta dá um longo gemido fino, sentindo os espasmos do prazer, enquanto que Kakarotto emite um rosnado gutural e feral, curvando a cabeça para trás, enquanto liberava a sua essência nos glúteos do menor.

Enquanto o pequeno príncipe se recuperava do prazer, ele geme fino ao sentir a língua de Kakarotto, trabalhando habilmente em seu botão rosa, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer, enquanto estava rendido perante as carícias certeiras do maior, que abriu ainda mais as suas nádegas, o expondo, sendo que ao sentir a língua explorando o seu botão rosa, ele acaba ronronando, fazendo Kakarotto rosnar em resposta, sendo que este se deliciava ao ver o entrega total do menor, que inclusive, empinava ainda mais os glúteos, enquanto que as mãos dele começavam a acariciar o membro do pequeno príncipe.

O botão rosa dele começava a se contrair, sendo que o maior usa a sua técnica, ao colocar o dedo indicador na frente do mesmo, enviando uma onda de ki que atinge a próstata do pequeno príncipe, que geme longamente, empinando, ainda mais, se possível, os seus glúteos, quando Kakarotto usava tal técnica, mais algumas vezes, fazendo com que Vegeta chegasse ao orgasmo, liberando a sua essência na água, sentindo os tremores em seu corpo, enquanto lutava para ficar de quatro, pois, sentia as pernas bambas, após o prazer vivenciado.

Aproveitando que o menor sentia as ondas de prazer, o maior, em um piscar de olhos, pega o lubrificante da gaveta do criado mudo e quando Vegeta ouve o som da gaveta abrindo e fechando, Kakarotto já estava de volta, masturbando o pequeno príncipe com uma mão, enquanto beijava e mordiscava a marca na nuca do menor, fazendo-o gemer, sendo que acariciava um dos mamilos de Vegeta, que torna a sentir prazer, enquanto levava a cauda ate o membro do maior, que começava a rosnar roucamente, lutando para se controlar, para que pudesse lubrificar, muito bem, o botão rosa, pois, queria que ele sentisse prazer o mais rápido possível, sendo que o ato do menor estava dificultando o ato dele prepará-lo, adequadamente.

A cauda dele segurava o tubo e o espremia, usando o máximo de sua consciência, colocando em uma das mãos o produto, para em seguida começar a introduzir um dedo, fazendo o menor gemer ao sentir a invasão e o líquido gelado, conforme empinava ainda mais as suas nádegas para o maior, que sorria perante a entrega do menor, quando este deixava seu instinto e desejo o subjugarem de qualquer pensamento lógico.

Ele introduz o segundo dedo, enquanto lambia e mordiscava as coxas do menor, arrancando lamúrias dele, assim como um ronronado, sendo correspondido por um rosnado de prazer do maior, sendo que a cauda de Vegeta intensifica a masturbação no membro de Kakarotto que rosnava ferozmente pelo prazer intenso, sendo que tais rosnados roucos e ferais, assim como a respiração entrecortada e rouca, aumentavam o prazer de menor, enquanto que o maior aproveitava o momento para introduzir o terceiro dedo.

A visão do seu pequeno príncipe se contorcendo de prazer, enquanto gemia loucamente por causa de seus toques, o excitava e muito, fazendo-o sentir um intenso prazer, enquanto que os gemidos do menor eram como música para ele, que começara a fazer movimentos de tesoura dentro do canal do pequeno príncipe, para depois sentir que ele estava pronto, após se certificar que estava bem lubrificado, sendo que o produto também intensificava o prazer.

Vegeta ainda gemia, até que sente o pênis grande, grosso e completamente túrgido do maior, começando a abrir caminho nele, cuja cintura era retida por Kakarotto, impedindo assim que fizesse movimentos bruscos, sendo que os seus glúteos eram ainda mais empinados, fazendo ele se segurar na beirada da banheira, sendo que o maior controlava ao máximo o seu desejo, quase que animalesco, enquanto que o menor sentia uma dor intensa e ardência, além de sentir a sensação conhecida de estar sendo rasgado em dois, conforme o falo grosso e grande de Kakarotto ganhava terreno, lentamente e gradativamente, dentro de seu canal quente e apertado, fazendo-o se sentir sendo rasgado ao meio, com o maior rosnando roucamente de prazer, sentindo um intenso prazer tomá-lo, pois, o canal do menor apertava o seu membro, provocando uma sensação extremamente prazerosa, sendo preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não perder a consciência, enquanto procurava penetrá-lo lentamente, permitindo que se acostumasse, gradativamente, com o seu membro rijo e pulsante.

Enquanto introduzia lentamente no pequeno príncipe, a sua cauda torna a acariciar o membro do menor, tentando anestesiar ainda mais a dor do ookera, enquanto colava seus lábios nos de Vegeta, que virou lateralmente o rosto, abafando seus gritos e gemidos de dor, sendo que entrava lentamente e gradativamente, sentindo o menor tremer em seus braços, sabendo que era mais de dor do que prazer e por mais que se sentisse mal, era algo natural.

Após entrar tudo, fica parado, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente o corpo do menor, assim como distribuía beijos gentis no rosto de Vegeta, secando com os seus lábios, de forma gentil, algumas lágrimas de dor que haviam brotado dos orbes dele que estavam cerrados.

Então, aos poucos, o pequeno príncipe começa a se acostumar com o membro dentro de si, embora ainda persistisse a sensação de estar rasgado em dois, sendo que gradativamente, a dor e ardência iam diminuindo, conforme eram intensificadas as carícias no seu membro, sendo que as mãos exigentes do maior percorriam o corpo do menor, que após alguns minutos, mexe lentamente sua cintura em direção ao membro de Kakarotto, sentindo pontadas de dor, que eram mais amenas, pois, o prazer o estava tomando, sendo este, em grande parte, oriundo da masturbação exigente de seu falo que nublava consideravelmente a dor.

Kakarotto interpretou como sendo um sinal para continuar e começou a fazer movimentos lentos de entrada e saída, sendo que a cada entrada, Vegeta curvava o corpo para trás, até que ele chega ao ápice, quando o maior aperta a base de sua cauda, fazendo-o dar um longo gemido fino, após ronronar pelo aperto, sendo correspondido por um rosnado baixo e feral do maior, que liberava a sua essência dentro do canal quente e apertado do menor, ao penetrá-lo, profundamente, uma última vez, sendo que o menor gemia de prazer ao sentir o líquido quente de Kakarotto dentro dele.

Então, Kakarotto pega o seu pequeno príncipe nos braços e senta na banheira, sendo que coloca o menor em seu colo, o abraçando, enquanto beijava gentilmente o rosto de seu ookera, sendo que ambos estão recuperando o fôlego.

Após alguns minutos, saindo do estupor de prazer gerado pelo ato deles, Vegeta nota o que aconteceu e bufando irritado, se levanta, bruscamente, enquanto bufava, para depois bater a porta do quarto de banho com o maior revirando os olhos, enquanto suspirava.


	41. A surpresa de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Após três semanas, chega mais um período fértil do pequeno príncipe...

Porém, ele surpreende Kakarotto, quando...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar

Tenham uma boa leitura e um excelente ano novo, com muita paz, amor, saúde e felicidade para vocês e a sua família.

Um abraço.

**Capítulo 41 - A surpresa de Kakarotto**

Três semanas depois, Vegeta estava sentado em um campo anexo à mansão de Kakarotto e dele, sendo que estava tendo que lidar com a sua frustração, pois, havia entrado em seu período fértil.

Em decorrência disso, o maior teve que se afastar, pois, temia não ser capaz de conter os seus instintos que clamavam, ardentemente, que ele tomasse o menor para si, uma vez que o odor do ookera estava tentador demais para o seu próprio bem.

Vegeta, confessava que sentia muita falta dele.

Além da saudade de Kakarotto, percebeu que conforme os dias passavam, sentia-se triste e não entendia o motivo de se sentir assim, enquanto que se recordava dos sonhos em que ele tinha um filho, com a cria dele sorrindo, o chamando de pai, para depois vê-lo morto, sendo que essa cena o fazia acordar, enquanto controlava as lágrimas para não derramá-las, sendo que era confortado por Kakarotto, que o abraçava em seus braços fortes, enquanto o confortava, sendo que nesses momentos, o seu orgulho não estava visível, enquanto era amparado pelo maior, até que voltava a dormir.

Percebeu que conforme treinava na forma super saiiyajin, juntamente com o pesadelo que se tornava cada vez mais frequente, vinha à sensação de culpa, ao pensar no fato do seu filho ter sido abortado por causa disso, sendo que, ultimamente, o choro de crianças mexiam, demasiadamente, com ele, mais do que queria aceitar.

Então, surge um grupo de crianças ao longe, acompanhado de seus pais, sendo que naquele instante, Vegeta estava pensativo, conforme as observa, percebendo que além das mulheres, havia homens que estavam junto das crianças e acreditava que eram ukes, pelo que ele compreendeu, pois, segundo a cultura do planeta, eles eram o equivalente a uma fêmea na relação, uma vez que tinham a capacidade de gerar uma vida e o homem que se casava com um uke, era chamado de seme, que era o macho da relação e o dominante, já que os ukes eram, tradicionalmente, passivos.

Entre saiyajins, não havia tal conotação, embora ele ficasse com raiva ao associar o uke deles a um ookera, pois, se pensasse, logicamente, ele por ser um ookera, seria um uke na cultura deles, um pensamento que o desagradava, demasiadamente.

Então, ele acaba se recordando do filho que perdeu e frente a tal recordação fica triste.

Ele estava tão imerso em sua tristeza, que não percebeu que uma criança de quatro anos se afastou do grupo, que deveria estar fazendo uma visita pelos pontos turísticos do local, sendo que esta criança corre até se aproximar dele, parando na sua frente e pergunta:

\- Moço tiste?

Vegeta ergue o rosto e olha para a criança, sendo que não conseguia exibir a sua usual carranca. Apenas exibia uma face triste, ciente que os hormônios sempre mexiam com a parte emocional dele, juntamente com a distância de Kakarotto.

O menino, que havia feito um colar de flores, juntamente com as outras crianças, instantes antes, coloca o colar no pescoço de Vegeta, que fica surpreso com o ato, enquanto a criança falava:

\- Não fica tiste. Moço bonito.

Então, o pequeno o abraça, o deixando estático, assim como beija o rosto de Vegeta.

\- Filho!

Um homem com uma aparência delicada corre até a criança e o pega no colo, para depois se curvar levemente e falar:

\- Lamento o incômodo, príncipe Vegeta-sama. Eu tirei os olhos dele, por um minuto.

\- É o uke?

\- Sim, meu príncipe. – ele fala curvando-se.

\- Teve uma gestação difícil?

\- Um pouco... Mas, ele é a minha felicidade, assim como o meu maior tesouro. Quando ele nasceu, eu chorei muito.

\- Entendo... Está dispensado.

\- Muito obrigado, meu príncipe.

Ele se curva novamente e se afasta, sendo que Vegeta percebe que o pequeno abana as mãozinhas e fala, apoiando a cabeça o ombro do genitor, se despedindo com um sorriso:

\- Xau xau, moço bonito.

Então, ele entra na mansão e vai até o seu quarto, para depois cair no chão e chorar, sabendo pelo ki que não havia ninguém perto, sendo que todos os seus sentimentos e tudo o que lutou dentro de si, surgiam sem qualquer controle, sendo que o seu coração se aqueceu com a criança e sentiu muita inveja do uke.

Ele fica horas chorando, até que toma uma decisão.

Vegeta se levanta e após depositar o colar de flores em um móvel no quarto, usa o shukan no idou, que o maior o ensinou, para ir até Kakarotto.

O maior estava hospedado em um hotel luxuoso, pois, não conseguia se controlar com o cheiro sedutor do menor, que deixava os instintos do maior, exacerbados e consequentemente, o desejo de tomar o menor, que era forte, também, graças à ligação verdadeira.

Kakarotto sabia que não conseguiria se conter, se tivesse que lidar com o odor atrativo e extremamente convidativo do menor, que turvava a sua racionalidade e o fazia desejar, ardentemente, o menor para si.

Naquele instante, Kakarotto estava saindo do imenso e luxuoso, quarto de banho, pensando em como seria maravilhoso se tivessem um filho, pois, adorava crianças.

Acreditava que iria mimar ao máximo, se tivesse um filho ou mais, enquanto que imaginava um filho que era uma mini cópia de Vegeta, sendo que seria mais perfeito ainda, a seu ver.

Mesmo desejando um filho, nunca iria forçar o seu amado a engravidar, apenas para satisfazer um desejo dele. Queria que Vegeta também desejasse, sendo que duvidava que isso iria acontecer, devido a aversão do seu ookera em ficar gestante, sendo que ficava triste ao saber que, provavelmente, não poderia ser pai.

Então, ele se surpreende ao sentir o deslocamento de um ki conhecido e Vegeta aparece com uma carranca na face, com o maior arqueando o cenho, ficando surpreso ao vê-lo, pois, ele sabia que deveriam manter distância, enquanto durasse o período fértil do menor.

Imediatamente, o cheiro dele começa a atiçar os instintos de Kakarotto, com a cauda dele oscilando preguiçosamente no ar, sendo que começava a ficar sedento, assim como devorava o menor com os olhos, sendo que controlava os seus instintos de predador, ao tentar conter o seu corpo, lutando contra os seus instintos, com a parte consciente e racional que lhe restava, até que pergunta com uma voz rouca, dentre rosnados baixos de prazer:

\- Por que está aqui? É melhor sair, não posso me conter por muito tempo. Você ainda está no período fértil.

Ele tira a sua roupa, fazendo com que Kakarotto sentisse que não podia lidar com a sua fera interior que rugia para tomar a sua presa, que simplesmente estava, demasiadamente, convidativa com tal odor, que o atiçava ao ponto dele perder, gradativamente, a guerra contra o seu lado primitivo, que queria reivindicar o menor para si, por completo.

Vegeta está corado e se aproxima do maior, para afagar o rosto dele, ouvindo um rosnado gutural de desejo, até que ele se aproxima e fala:

\- Eu preciso de você.

A última gota de sanidade que Kakarotto ainda tinha se esvaiu e ele abraça Vegeta, começando a lamber e mordiscar a pele do menor, fazendo-o gemer, assim como se deleitar, gemendo sofregamente, enquanto que o maior rosnava como uma fera, sendo que consegue murmurar, ao recuperar um ínfimo de sanidade:

\- Sabe as consequências, não é?

\- Sim... Eu quero ter uma cria. Agora me tome logo, ou vou mudar de ideia.

Mal bastou ele falar isso, para que os seus lábios fossem tomados, ao mesmo tempo, que uma necessidade intensa de ser tomado por Kakarotto surgiu nele, enquanto sentia uma extrema necessidade de se sentir preenchido pelo maior, que devorava com voracidade os seus lábios.


	42. Concepção - Parte I

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta enfim cede aos seus desejos e ao de ter um filho.

Yo!

Como será a concepção da cria deles, teremos um mega lemon dividido em três partes. XDDDD

Afinal, é um momento especial e merece um lemon espetacular. XDDD

Tenham uma boa leitura.

Um abraço. ^ ^

**Capítulo 42 - Concepção - Parte I**

A cauda de Kakarotto roça nas coxas do menor, enquanto ele se encaixava entre as suas pernas, descendo as carícias pelo corpo dele, deixando um rastro ardente em sua pele, para em seguida, começar a massagear os mamilos do menor, para depois levar as mãos até as nádegas de Vegeta, apertando vigorosamente, fazendo uma corrente de prazer percorrer o menor que geme fino, sentindo a mente nublar gradativamente, conforme era imerso em prazer.

\- Meu... somente meu e de mais ninguém.

Ele fala com a voz rouca, fazendo calafrios prazerosos percorrerem do menor, enquanto tomava o pescoço de Vegeta, alterando entre mordiscar e sugar.

A cauda do pequeno príncipe começa a acariciar as costas de Kakarotto, fazendo rosnados ferais de prazer brotarem da garganta dele.

As mãos grandes de Kakarotto seguram o membro dele, que estava ereto e começam a massageá-lo, arrancando um grito fino de prazer do príncipe, com o maior respondendo com um rosnado feral, cada vez que o menor gemia fino.

Então, Kakarotto começa a masturba-lo possessivamente, enquanto mordiscava os mamilos e com a outra mão apertava a ponta, enquanto que a cauda grossa dele roçava por toda a extensão da perna, até roçar no botão rosa do menor, fazendo os gemidos finos de Vegeta se intensificarem ainda mais, enquanto que a cauda concentrava-se naquele ponto, roçando, fazendo o menor emitir um gemido fino e longo que preenchia o ambiente, com ele segurando e apertando com força as costas do maior, arrancando mais rosnados guturais de Kakarotto, sendo que a cauda do menor desce até o membro do maior que estava túrgido e pulsante, passando a masturba-lo, arrancando mais rosnados ferais e igualmente guturais que preenchiam o ambiente, juntamente com os gemidos finos e sôfregos do pequeno príncipe.

Então, Kakarotto desce pelo corpo de Vegeta, mordiscando e chupando a pele, deixando uma trilha ardente para trás, enquanto o menor se contorcia de prazer, até que começa a masturbar com a boca o membro de Vegeta, sendo que mordiscava levemente a ponta, fazendo o menor dar gritos finos de prazer, enquanto gemia sofregamente, com os seus típicos gemidos finos, para depois sentir um dedo de Kakarotto em seu botão rosa e depois entrando, passando a se mexer, enquanto ele se contorcia e gemia, dando um gritinho fino, quando o maior ia mais profundamente.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, o maior concentra o seu ki na palma da mão e lança uma onda de ki através do dedo, para dentro do príncipe, fazendo Vegeta dar um grito fino e longo de prazer, quando sente algo atingir sua próstata, fazendo-o gozar.

Enquanto se recuperava, imerso na convulsão de prazer que mergulhou, sentindo ainda as ondas de prazer, a masturbação recomeça com as mãos possessivas do maior fazendo o membro ele ficar ereto, sendo que ainda estava envolvido no prazer.

Kakarotto sobe e dá um beijo apaixonado nos lábios, para depois descer e mordiscar os pequenos mamilos, assim como suga-los, arrancando mais gemidos do menor que se contorcia em uma agonia prazerosa, enquanto que o maior rosnava, sentindo um intenso prazer ao ver o menor se contorcer sem qualquer controle, sendo que ele estava se segurando para prolongar o seu prazer, enquanto lutava para manter uma parte ínfima dele consciente, para lidar com a sua parte feral que rosnava para toma-lo com selvageria.

Ele queria que aquele momento fosse especial para ambos, pois, o fruto do amor deles seria gerado no ventre do menor e queria lembrar, ao olhar para a criança, que ela foi feita em um ato de amor entre ambos e não de forma selvagem e praticamente, animalesca.

A cauda dele apertava as coxas de Vegeta, assim como passeava pelo corpo do menor, enquanto a cauda do pequeno príncipe, passou a masturbar o falo grande e turgido de Kakarotto, que rosnava como uma fera ensandecida, com a respiração grossa e entrecortada, conforme era masturbado.

Desce as mãos até o membro do menor que clamava por atenção, já se encontrando ereto, com o maior sorrindo ao ver o menor com um olhar expectante, conforme atingia, novamente, a próstata do menor, fazendo o gemer e se contorcer, delirando de prazer, sendo que ao ver a face contorcida de prazer do menor, assim como as reações do mesmo, Kakarotto emite um rosnado gutural de prazer, sendo que respondia com um rosnado feral a cada gritinho sôfrego de Vegeta.

Então, arfante, ainda sentindo o prazer de outrora, o pequeno príncipe olha para o maior que sorria de canto de forma pervertida, tendo os seus orbes ônix banhados na mais pura luxúria, fazendo o menor sentir calafrios de prazer perante tal sorriso pervertido, assim como os orbes famintos.

Com a mente envolta em prazer, sem qualquer raciocínio e desprovido de qualquer orgulho, gemendo loucamente conforma as carícias habilidosas de Kakarotto prosseguiam, implacavelmente, o maior senta e o puxa o menor, cuja boca e mãos se dirigem até o membro grosso e grande, completamente ereto como um mastro e ao olha-lo, não pôde deixar de recordar do mesmo adentrando nele, sentindo um prazer intenso ao se recordar de que era totalmente preenchido, não conseguindo impedir o ato de morder os seus lábios.

A cauda de Kakarotto passa a masturbar Vegeta, pois, percebeu, que quando o seu parceiro de acasalamento encontrava-se imerso em prazer, ficava completamente rendido, se tornando submisso, como se o prazer anestesiasse o seu orgulho, assim como nublava a sua mente.

Então, coloca o máximo que consegue na boca e começa a masturbar o maior, com Kakarotto soltando um rosnado feral intenso, enquanto se deliciava com a cauda do menor envolvendo as pernas dele, apertando e acariciando.

O maior pega a cauda do menor e roça com as mãos, sabendo que isso os atiçava e como consequência, Vegeta, ficou ainda mais imerso em prazer, gemendo longamente e abafado por causa do membro.

Então, após algum tempo, Kakarotto chega ao ápice, sendo que deixou o menor seguir o ritmo que queria e então, Vegeta engole a essência do maior, sendo que o menor passou a gemer longamente, quando o maior roçou novamente a sua cauda em seu botão rosa, enquanto clamava, diversas vezes, para que ele o penetrasse com o seu mastro túrgido.

O maior o deita e então, começa a masturba-lo, para depois introduzir um dedo, concentrado o ki, fazendo Vegeta se contorcer, enquanto apertava o seu abraço no pescoço de Kakarotto, soltando gritinhos finos, conforme sua próstata era acertada pela onda de ki concentrada em um ponto, enquanto que o maior roçava o seu membro grande e grosso no do menor em um ritmo intenso, fazendo-o gemer com uma voz fina, com Kakarotto massageando os mamilos do pequeno príncipe com as suas mãos, apertando ocasionalmente as pontas dos mamilos, fazendo o príncipe arfar e após algum tempo, ambos chegam ao ápice.

Vegeta emite um gemido longo e fino, convulsionando de prazer, enquanto curvava a cabeça para trás, abraçando fortemente o maior, enquanto que Kakarotto liberava um rosnado feral rouco.

Segurando fortemente as coxas do seu ookera, faz os joelhos do pequeno príncipe tocar no colchão, deixando-o completamente exposto, enquanto abria as suas pernas, fazendo-o corar intensamente, enquanto via o sorriso malicioso do maior e os orbes ônix com um brilho repleto de luxúria o comendo com os olhos, enquanto o observava atentamente, fazendo o menor corar ainda mais.


	43. Concepção - Parte II

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto e Vegeta continuam...

**Capítulo 43 - Concepção - Parte II**

A cauda de Kakarotto começa a masturbar o membro de Vegeta, que sente a língua do maior em seu botão rosa, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer, enquanto que a cauda exigente do maior acariciava possesivamente o membro do menor, arrancando longos gemidos finos, alternados com curtos e finos, fazendo-o ser tomado por um prazer intenso, enquanto se encontrava intensamente corado.

Então, o pequeno príncipe demonstra insatisfação em seu rosto quando a cauda de Kakarotto abandona seu membro, enquanto que percebe que a cauda vai até o cômodo ao lado da cama e abre uma gaveta, trazendo um tubo, após revirar a mesma, entregando para o seu dono que sorria maliciosamente, enquanto o comia com os olhos, fazendo calafrios prazerosos percorrerem o corpo do menor, que se contorce de prazer, enquanto que o maior vira no botão rosa de Vegeta que geme, pois era gelado, até que geme ainda mais, quando ele introduz um dedo, começando o movimento de entrar e sair, enquanto que a cauda do maior envolve novamente o membro do pequeno príncipe, masturbando-o, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer e dar gritinhos finos e sôfregos de prazer, perante um movimento mais vigoroso, sendo tais gritinhos e gemidos respondidos por rosnados ferais e igualmente guturais de Kakarotto.

Enquanto isso, o dedo do maior, entrava no botão rosa do menor, enviando assim ondas de prazer pelo seu corpo, pois, em alguns momentos, Kakarotto fez questão de usar a sua técnica para acertar a próstata do menor, que gemia longamente nesses momentos, enquanto se contorcia ainda mais para deleite do maior que amava as reações de seu pequeno príncipe.

Então, após alguns minutos, Kakarotto introduz o segundo, enquanto lambia e mordiscava as coxas do menor, arrancando lamúrias dele, sendo que a cauda de Vegeta começa a masturbar o maior que rosnava ferozmente, sendo que tais rosnados roucos e ferais, assim como a respiração entrecortada e rouca, aumentavam o prazer de Vegeta, que emite um gemido longo e fino, conforme a cauda do maior faz uma masturbação mais exigente, acabando por chegar ao ápice, enquanto que Kakarotto aproveitava o momento para introduzir o terceiro dedo.

A visão do menor se contorcendo de prazer, estando totalmente exposto, enquanto gemia loucamente por causa de seus toques, o excitava e muito, fazendo-o sentir um intenso prazer, enquanto que os gemidos do menor eram como música para ele, que começara a fazer movimentos de tesoura dentro do canal do pequeno príncipe, para depois sentir que ele estava pronto, após se certificar que estava bem lubrificado, para que fosse uma experiência prazerosa para ambos.

Então, vira o tubo em seu membro, sendo que o produto também ria anestesiar um pouco a dor e ardência do menor, além de estimular o prazer, intensificando o mesmo, sendo que também intensificaria o dele.

Vegeta ainda gemia, até que abre os olhos ao sentir algo grande e grosso começando a introduzir nele, sendo que a cintura dele havia sido abaixada, deitando-o na cama, enquanto que o maior o cobria, controlando ao máximo o seu desejo, quase que animalesco, sendo que segurava firmemente a cintura de Vegeta, que como impulso natural, desejava se afastar, não conseguindo, enquanto sentia uma dor intensa e ardência, além de sentir a sensação de estar sendo rasgado em dois, conforme o falo grosso e grande de Kakarotto ganhava terreno, lentamente e gradativamente, dentro de seu canal quente e apertado, fazendo-o se sentir sendo rasgado ao meio, com o maior rosnando roucamente de prazer, sentindo um intenso prazer tomá-lo, pois, o canal do menor apertava o seu membro, provocando uma sensação extremamente prazerosa, sendo preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não perder a consciência, enquanto procurava penetrá-lo lentamente, permitindo que se acostumasse com o seu membro gradativamente, enquanto ronrona de prazer ao sentir as paredes estreitas do menor apertando o seu membro.

Enquanto introduzia lentamente no pequeno príncipe, a sua cauda torna a acariciar o membro do menor, tentando anestesiar ainda mais a dor do ookera embaixo de si, enquanto colava seus lábios nos de Vegeta, abafando seus gritos e gemidos de dor, sendo que entrava lentamente e gradativamente, sentindo o menor tremer em seus braços, sabendo que era mais de dor do que prazer e por mais que se sentisse mal, era algo natural.

Após introduzir todo o seu membro, fica parado, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente o corpo do menor, assim como distribuía beijos gentis no rosto de Vegeta, secando com os seus lábios, de forma gentil, algumas lágrimas de dor que haviam brotado dos orbes dele que estavam cerrados, com o mesmo lutando para se acostumar com a invasão.

Kakarotto se transforma em super saiyajin, surpreendendo Vegeta, que sente um ligeiro aumento no membro do maior, fazendo-o se deleitar de prazer, embora persistisse a ardência.

Então, aos poucos, começa a se acostumar com o membro dentro de si, embora ainda persistisse a sensação de estar rasgado em dois, sendo que gradativamente, a dor e ardência iam diminuindo, conforme o maior intensificava as carícias no seu membro, sendo que as mãos do maior percorriam o corpo do menor, que após alguns minutos, mexe lentamente sua cintura em direção ao membro de Kakarotto, sentindo pontadas de dor, que eram mais amenas, pois, o prazer o estava tomando, sendo este, em grande parte, oriundo da masturbação exigente de seu falo que nublava consideravelmente a dor.

Kakarotto interpretou como sendo um sinal para continuar e começou a fazer movimentos lentos de entrada e saída, sendo que a cada entrada, Vegeta curvava o corpo para frente, até que ele chega ao ápice, quando o maior aperta a base de sua cauda, fazendo-o dar um longo gemido fino.

Aproveitando que o menor estava sentindo as ondas de prazer pós-gozo, Kakarotto começa a aumentar o ritmo, lentamente, ao ponto de ficar cada vez mais intenso.

Quando o pequeno príncipe sente a penetração intensificada, está menos doloroso ao mesmo, que começa a sentir prazer, passando a dar gemidos finos longos, entre suspiros, quando o maior acerta a sua próstata, aprofundando ainda mais, passando a acertar várias vezes a próstata do menor, fazendo o gritar de prazer.

– Vegeta... Olhe para mim. – ele fala com a voz rouca, dentre seus rosnados ferais.

O menor olha para ele, que se sente perdido nos orbes verdes que reluziam de desejo, sendo que seus olhares se conectam, enquanto ele se abraçavam apaixonadamente, com o menor sentindo o seu corpo sendo sacolejado pelas investidas agora profundas e ritmadas de Kakarotto, sendo que ambos não perdem contato visual um com o outro, até que chegam ao ápice, sendo que o maior estoca firmemente a próstata do menor, que inclina cabeça para trás e geme longamente em um timbre fino, chegando ao ápice, enquanto que Kakarotto emite um rosnado feral gutural e rouco de prazer, liberando a sua semente dentro de Vegeta, fazendo o pequeno príncipe começar a gerar uma nova vida dentro dele.

Devido ao seu período fértil, Vegeta ainda estava sedento.


	44. Concepção - Final

**Notas da Autora**

O desejo de ambos é aplacado...

Por enquanto.

**Capítulo 44 - Concepção - Final**

Vegeta abraça Kakarotto, começando a apertar as costas musculosas do maior, arrancando rosnados ferais de prazer do maior, que pega a cintura dele e a ergue, virando-o, colocando-o de quatro, sendo que tomado pelo desejo intenso que se apoderava dele, Vegeta levanta ainda mais os glúteos, fazendo Kakarotto rosnar de prazer, conforme o menor se oferecia, sendo que geme fino ao sentir a língua de Kakarotto, trabalhando habilmente em seu botão rosa, que ainda estava levemente aberto, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer, enquanto estava rendido perante as carícias certeiras do maior, que abriu ainda mais as suas nádegas, o expondo, fazendo-o ronronas, sendo que era correspondido por um rosnado feral de Kakarotto em resposta, sendo que este se deliciava ao ver o entrega total do menor, que inclusive, empinava ainda mais os glúteos, enquanto que as mãos dele começavam a acariciar o membro do pequeno príncipe.

O botão rosa dele começava a se contrair, fazendo Kakarotto rosnar roucamente de prazer, como uma fera ensandecida frente ao convite extremamente tentador, enquanto mordiscava as coxas do menor, arrancando lamúrias dele, assim como um ronronado, sendo correspondido por um rosnado de prazer do maior, sendo que a cauda de Vegeta começa a masturbar Kakarotto que rosnava ferozmente pelo prazer intenso, sendo que tais rosnados roucos e ferais, assim como a respiração entrecortada e rouca, aumentavam o prazer de Vegeta.

A visão do menor se contorcendo de prazer, enquanto gemia loucamente por causa de seus toques, o excitava e muito, fazendo-o sentir um intenso prazer, enquanto que os gemidos do menor eram como música para ele.

Kakarotto começa a introduzir o seu pênis grande e grosso, aproveitando o fato que ele já estava lubrificado pela essência dele, que ainda estava dentro do menor e que ainda estava levemente aberto.

Então, começou a abrir caminho dentro do ookera, cuja cintura era retida por Kakarotto, impedindo assim que fizesse movimentos bruscos, sendo que os seus glúteos eram ainda mais empinados, fazendo o pequeno príncipe apertar com mais força os lençóis em suas mãos, enquanto afundava a sua cabeça nos travesseiros macios, conforme empinava os seus glúteos.

O maior controlava ao máximo o seu desejo, quase que animalesco, enquanto que o menor sentia uma dor intensa e ardência, além de sentir a sensação conhecida de estar sendo rasgado em dois, conforme o falo grosso e grande de Kakarotto ganhava terreno, lentamente e gradativamente, dentro de seu canal quente e apertado, fazendo-o se sentir sendo rasgado ao meio, com o maior rosnando roucamente de prazer, sentindo um intenso prazer tomá-lo, pois, o canal do menor apertava o seu membro, provocando uma sensação extremamente prazerosa, sendo preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não perder a consciência, enquanto procurava penetrá-lo lentamente, permitindo que se acostumasse, gradativamente, com o seu membro rijo e pulsante.

Enquanto introduzia lentamente no pequeno príncipe, achando incrível o fato que mal haviam feito amor antes e o canal quente do menor, já havia voltado a ficar estreito, fazendo-o se deliciar pela pressão no seu membro túrgido, enquanto que a sua cauda voltava a acariciar o membro do menor, tentando anestesiar ainda mais a dor do ookera, enquanto colava seus lábios nos de Vegeta, que virou lateralmente o rosto, abafando seus gritos e gemidos de dor, sendo que entrava lentamente e gradativamente, sentindo o menor tremer em seus braços, sabendo que era mais de dor do que prazer, naquele primeiro instante.

Após entrar tudo, fica parado, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente o corpo do menor, assim como distribuía beijos gentis no rosto de Vegeta, secando com os seus lábios, de forma gentil, algumas lágrimas de dor que haviam brotado dos orbes dele que estavam cerrados.

Então, aos poucos, o pequeno príncipe começa a se acostumar com o membro dentro de si, embora ainda persistisse a sensação de estar rasgado em dois, sendo que gradativamente, a dor e ardência iam diminuindo, conforme eram intensificadas as carícias no seu membro, sendo que as mãos exigentes do maior percorriam o corpo do menor, que após alguns minutos, mexe lentamente sua cintura em direção ao membro de Kakarotto, sentindo pontadas de dor, que eram mais amenas, pois, o prazer o estava tomando, sendo este, em grande parte, oriundo da masturbação exigente de seu falo que nublava consideravelmente a dor.

Kakarotto interpretou como sendo um sinal para continuar e começou a fazer movimentos lentos de entrada e saída, sendo que a cada entrada, Vegeta curvava o corpo para trás, até que ele chega ao ápice, quando o maior aperta a base de sua cauda, fazendo-o dar um longo gemido fino, após ronronar pelo aperto, sendo correspondido por um rosnado baixo e feral do maior, que começava a aumentar o ritmo, lentamente, ao ponto de ficar cada vez mais intenso.

Após alguns minutos, sorri maliciosamente de canto e se transforma em super saiyajin, ao perceber que o seu pequeno príncipe se acostumou com a invasão, passando a sentir somente prazer e procura se afundar ainda mais no calor prazeroso do canal quente e estreito do ookera, que agora era sacudido pelas estocadas vigorosas e profundas, assim como ritmadas.

Quando o pequeno príncipe sente a penetração intensificada, juntamente com a transformação em super saiyajin do maior, que aumentou o membro do mesmo, passa a dar gemidos finos e longos entre suspiros, sentindo-se ainda mais preenchido, se era possível, enquanto que o maior acertava a sua próstata inúmeras vezes, aprofundando ainda mais, fazendo-o gritar de prazer, com ele se contorcendo, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados pelo prazer.

O corpo do menor começa a ser sacolejado pelas investidas agora profundas e ritmadas de Kakarotto, até que chegam ao ápice, sendo que o maior estoca firmemente a próstata do menor, que inclina cabeça para trás e geme longamente em um timbre fino, chegando ao ápice, sentindo os espasmos do prazer, enquanto que Kakarotto emite um rosnado feral gutural e rouco de prazer, curvando a cabeça para trás, liberando a sua essência no interior do menor, cujo canal quente pulsava, conforme o líquido quente do maior preenchia o seu interior, fazendo o ronronar, recebendo um rosnado baixo e feral de prazer do maior como resposta, com o mesmo desfazendo a transformação em super saiyajin, enquanto que Vegeta se deliciava com o líquido quente do maior em seu canal.

Então, o menor busca necessitado, os lábios do maior e ambos se beijam apaixonadamente, até que Kakarotto sai lentamente de dentro do pequeno príncipe, enquanto abraçava apaixonadamente o menor, para depois deitar, com Vegeta deitando em cima do tórax do maior, até que fala, após suspirar de prazer, sentindo-se seguro e amado nos braços fortes de Kakarotto.

Kakarotto aspirava ao odor de Vegeta, que estava impregnado com o seu e não pode deixar de emitir um grunhido de satisfação, pois, seu lado possesivo adorava ver o seu pequeno príncipe marcado com o seu cheiro.

Então, após algum tempo, se recordou de seu compromisso pela manhã com o seu pai e suspira mal humorado, ao saber que teria que sair da cama, para avisá-lo que ficaria ausente por vários dias, pois, sabia que assim que o menor acordasse, ele estaria novamente sedento e o odor dele continuava provocante.

Ele se surpreende ao sentir dificuldade em tirar a cabeça de Vegeta do seu tórax, enquanto fazia isso o mais gentilmente possível, pois, o menor o abraçava fortemente e possessivamente, se lamuriando no sono em gemidos inaudíveis, mas, não para os saiyajins, esfregando ainda mais a cabeça no tórax dele, por não estar disposto a perder um travesseiro maravilhoso, com o maior controlando o seu riso ao saber que o seu companheiro de acasalamento fazia tudo aquilo, ainda dormindo, enquanto imaginava a reação dele se soubesse o quanto ele era sincero e igualmente carinhoso durante o sono.

Com muito custo, consegue se separar dele, sem este acordar, embora ouvisse um leve resmungo, quando, inconscientemente, o menor afagou com as mãos o seu lado na cama, sentindo a ausência do corpo de Kakarotto, enquanto que as suas pernas, que estiveram momentos antes apoiadas em uma das pernas dele e a outra dobrada em sua cintura, estavam sendo depositadas delicadamente nos lençóis macios, para depois voltar a cobri-lo, beijando docemente os lábios do menor em um beijo curto, enquanto murmurava em um sorriso:

– Eu já volto... Meu pequeno príncipe.


	45. O encontro de Vegeta e Tarble

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, após quase dois meses, os irmãos se reencontram...

**Capítulo 45 - O encontro de Vegeta e Tarble**

Algumas semanas depois, a nave de Tarble, enfim chega ao hangar particular do castelo e ele é recebido com toda a pompa de um chefe de estado.

Os reis e os príncipes, assim como os seus companheiros estão lá para recebê-lo.

Primeiro, saiu o embaixador e depois, a comitiva enviada ao planeta que se tornou aliado, para depois sair Tarble.

Vegeta estava olhando para o lado, enquanto dobrava os braços em frente ao tórax, sendo evidente o seu mau humor, pois, achava "muito pomposo" as ocasiões especiais daquela raça, assim como, quando recebiam pessoas importantes.

Kakarotto apenas revirava os olhos, enquanto mantinha a sua cauda firmemente enrolada na cintura do menor.

Tarble estava muito ansioso para conhecer o seu irmão mais velho, sendo que já estava esperando a usual face de poucos amigos dele.

Afinal, na nave dele, tinha um arquivo sobre a sua família, assim como a orientação para nunca voltar para Bejiita, sobre risco de ser morto.

Portanto, não foi nenhuma surpresa a reação de seu irmão e se Vegeta estava achando ruim conhecer o seu irmão mais novo, Tarble iria ignorar, pois, queria ficar o máximo possível com o seu irmão, antes de voltar para a sua amada.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Tarble – Bardock fala com um sorriso, o recebendo de braços abertos.

\- Nós ficamos felizes que tenha vindo. – Gine fala com o seu típico sorriso no rosto, notando que Tarble era como ela.

\- Eu agradeço o nobre convite. – ele fala cortês, enquanto fazia uma mesura – Fique imensamente honrado em ter recebido tal convite.

\- Fique a vontade.

Nisso, eles se dirigem até o castelo, passando pelo tapete vermelho.

Tarble vê a cauda de Kakarotto na cintura do seu irmão e se aproxima do casal.

O maior o recebe com um sorriso jovial, o cumprimentando, enquanto que o menor murmura com o seu típico tom mal humorado, um "bem-vindo", enquanto evitava olha-lo, sendo que ao ver que seu otouto olhando a cauda na cintura dele, ele fala em um sussurro mortal "Nem ouse fazer comentários petulantes".

\- Não vou fazer, nii-san. Eu prometo! – Tarble exclama animado.

Vegeta revira os olhos, pois, pressentia que ele era parecido com Gine e Kakarotto, sendo que já bastava lidar com Kakarotto. Não aguentaria mais um.

Então, ignorando, estoicamente, o típico mau humor de Vegeta, sendo que já havia se preparado para tal recepção por parte dele, o jovem saiyajin, conta sobre a sua vida no planeta, sendo que Raditz e Tights se juntam a conversa, assim como Kakarotto, que volta e meia estimulava o seu companheiro a interagir, sendo que recebia ocasionais resmungos.

Uma festa maravilhosa de boas vindas foi organizada, com direito a um baile.

Ao olhar todo o luxo, Tarble fica fascinado e pensa o quanto seria bom se a sua amada estivesse com ele.

Já, Vegeta, achava algo desnecessário, sendo o esperado, já que o povo daquele planeta adorava pompa.

Em Bejiita, eles eram mais práticos e não havia todo o exagero de enfeites, assim como festas imensas, sendo que não havia requinte e exagero com as regras de etiqueta.

Portanto, ele não conseguia, ainda, aceitar muito bem todo o exagero que os liart-jins adoravam preparar em todas as ocasiões.

Além de ser algo irritante e sem qualquer sentido, a seu ver, ele precisava lidar com os votos de felicidade que lhe eram dados, seja acenando ou cumprimentando, pois, todo o planeta sabia de sua gravidez.

Inclusive, no palácio chegou inúmeras cartas, que eram, logo em seguida, entregues na mansão de Kakarotto e dele, contendo votos de felicidade pela gestação, além de presentes que chegavam de todo o planeta.

Fora algo que o deixou sem palavras, enquanto que Kakarotto havia dito que seria o esperado, já que eles representavam uma parte significativa da população.

Portanto, eles já eram consideravelmente populares.

Mesmo não gostando, Vegeta confessava, a si mesmo, que havia gostado de receber presentes, ao mesmo tempo em que apreciou o voto de felicidade do povo estranho, a seu ver, que o recebia muito bem, apesar dele quase não aparecer em público.

Frente a isso, não pôde deixar de pensar nos povos dos planetas que ele subjugou e questionou, se eles também possuíam esses costumes estranhos e quando olhou todos os presentes e cartões de felicitações, não pode deixar de sentir mal, sendo que tal sensação durou apenas alguns minutos, para depois empurrar tal sentimento para uma parte bem profunda dele, voltando a seu mau humor inicial.

Então, ele sai de seus pensamentos, quando é obrigado a valsar, seguindo os passos de seu companheiro, enquanto que ele mal via a hora de se recolher, sendo que não queria lidar com Tarble, naquele momento.

Quando olha para a mesa, nota que o seu otouto está em uma conversa animada com Bardock e Gine, assim como Raditz e Tights.

Kakarotto aproxima seus lábios do ouvido do pequeno príncipe e fala:

\- Tarble só vai ficar uma semana em Liart. Depois, ele vai voltar ao planeta que o acolheu.

\- Eu acho muito tempo. – ele comenta de mau humor.

\- Eu sei que é mentira... Bem no íntimo do seu ser, você quer interagir com Tarble, assim como conhecê-lo melhor.

\- Isso é mentira! – ele exclama, corado, enquanto Kakarotto olhava intensamente para ele.

\- Quando irá assumir a verdade? Você quer conhecer Tarble, antes dele voltar para Nimengi. Ele não virá nos visitar tão cedo.

\- Pelo menos isso.

O pequeno príncipe fala de mau humor, não querendo aceitar que o que Kakarotto falava era uma verdade amarga a seu ver.

Afinal, ele não queria aceitar essa verdade extremamente incomoda, pois, Tarble foi tão fraco, que o seu pai o enviou para bem longe.

Ao pensar no seu genitor, se recorda do que ele fez e as palavras de Kakarotto ressoavam em sua mente, enquanto era conduzido pela pista de dança pelo seu companheiro, julgando que talvez estivesse agindo como seu pai desejava, em vez, do que ele desejava por si mesmo, pois, para Bejiita, seria vergonhoso desejar conhecer um irmão tão fraco.

Kakarotto tomou o silêncio do menor como uma aceitação do mesmo e esperava que ambos conversassem, pois, nunca tiveram essa chance.

Portanto, iria se ausentar, assim como convidaria Tarble, sendo que percebeu que o jovem saiyajin estava lidando muito bem com o mau humor de seu pequeno príncipe, evidenciando o fato de que ele, provavelmente, já sabia como ele era e por isso, se preparou.

De fato, a recepção, no mínimo, "gelada" de Vegeta, em nada diminuiu o sincero sorriso de Tarble.

Então, após terminar a música, eles se sentam, sendo que por causa da disposição dos lugares, Vegeta ficou ao lado de Tarble, que sorria, sendo que começou a tentar puxar assunto com o seu irmão, não se intimidando com o jeito sério do ookera, até que Vegeta suspira, após ponderar muito e decide conversar, sendo que ele conversava pouco, enquanto que Tarble falava muito e entusiasmante, fazendo o irmão revirar os olhos.

Enquanto isso ficou surpreso ao saber da vida no seu irmão no planeta Nimengi, sendo que ele era um herói, para o povo que o acolheu e que ele os salvou várias vezes de invasões, fossem de um grupo de bandidos a alguns piratas. Também descobriu sobre o amor da vida dele e o fato de que namoravam.

Tarble, não demonstrou nenhum desconforto ao saber que Vegeta estava grávido. Inclusive, após a surpresa inicial, fica imensamente feliz e sorri de forma sincera, abraçando o irmão, enquanto dava os parabéns, perguntando se eles haviam escolhido o nome e se já sabiam o sexo.

Kakarotto fala:

\- Ainda é muito cedo. Quanto ao nome, ainda não decidimos.

\- Eu adoro crianças. Mal vejo a hora de me casar com a minha amada Miandy, para constituímos uma família. – Tarble fala com um sorriso.

\- Ainda bem que a nossa gestação é de cinco meses... Não consigo imaginar uma gestação de nove meses, como a dos humanos e de algumas raças. – Vegeta comenta, enquanto bebia água, se abstendo de beber bebida alcoólica.

\- Isso é verdade... Nas namengi-jins, a gestação dura dez meses.

\- Dez meses?! – Vegeta fica estarrecido.

\- Sim. – Tarble fala com o seu típico sorriso – Eu também levei um susto, quando descobri o tempo de gestação. Eu já achava sete meses muito. Imagina dez meses?

\- Põe tempo nisso... – Kakarotto comenta – Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma gestação tão demorada. A gestação dos liart-jins é de sete meses. A dos chikyuujins é de nove meses.

\- Nove?! Nossa... – Tarble comenta.

Então, eles começam a conversar outros assuntos, sendo que Vegeta participava, às vezes, enquanto contava as horas para ir para casa, relaxar em uma banheira quente e perfumada, antes de ir descansar.

Confessava que ficava tenso frente a tais regras de etiqueta, ridículas a seu ver.


	46. A ideia de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Frente a um evento maçante, Kakarotto decide...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 46 - A ideia de Kakarotto**

Algumas semanas depois, Vegeta, Tarble, Gine e Tights estavam em uma mesa, conversando, sendo que com o tempo, Vegeta conseguia conversar mais com o seu otouto, ao compreender que deixava que as visões de Bejiita sobre o orgulho, deturpassem os sentimentos verdadeiros que ele tinha, pois, ter interesse em um irmão demasiadamente fraco, era visto como uma fraqueza em Bejiita e isso o fez protelar e muito, em querer conhecê-lo melhor.

Claro que não sorria e não era muito expansivo. Na verdade, ele não gostava de falar muito, mas, conseguia conversar, sem exibir o tempo todo, uma carranca no rosto.

Na mesa tinha chá, biscoitos, bolos, salgados e mais algumas bebidas, que um gestante podia tomar, sem qualquer problema, sendo que em Bejiita, não havia o problema de gestação e bebida, ao contrário das outras raças.

Mesmo assim, Vegeta não quis arriscar e limitava-se a tomar uma das várias bebidas, que seria permitido a um liart-jin gestante. Além disso, passou a apreciar o chá, concordando que era uma bebida relaxante.

Claro que na mesa, não podia faltar chocolate quente, assim como alguns doces de chocolate, pois, Vegeta descobriu que adorava o tal de chocolate, sendo que Tarble compartilhava deste gosto, enquanto que havia comentando que a sua amada Mandy amava doces.

O saiyajin mais novo havia mostrado fotos de Mandy, sendo que Vegeta concordou com o fato de que o seu irmão tinha muito bom gosto, sendo uma ideia compartilhada por Gine e Tights.

Nas últimas semanas, na parte da tarde, Vegeta ficava sentado conversando com ele, sendo que a parte da manhã era reservada somente para treino, já que devido a gestação, ele não podia lutar e os seus treinamentos precisavam ser leves.

Além disse, tinha alguns cheiros que o faziam enjoar e por causa disso, os robôs tiveram que tirar do cardápio, sendo que ele adorava esses alimentos e por causa da gestação, não podia mais comê-los.

Vegeta estava curioso para saber quando o seu ventre despontaria, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria visualizar, ainda tal imagem. Ele quis ter um filho com Kakarotto. Mas, a parte do ventre proeminente, ele não conseguia lidar adequadamente, ainda.

Por causa da gestação, ele descobriu que teria que fazer um acompanhamento médico, sendo algo que ele não gostou, em um primeiro momento.

Kakarotto precisou de longas horas para convencê-lo a fazer os exames e o acompanhamento.

Ele acabou cedendo, embora não gostasse de saber que teria que fazer exames, como se fosse um fraco ou estivesse doente. Inclusive, ele fora muito reticente quando ao que eles chamavam de pré-natal e o que mais o irritou, foi saber que era um compromisso mensal.

Eles conversavam o dia inteiro, até que Tarble se despede de seu irmão e depois de Kakarotto, que havia acabado de chegar, sendo que o saiyajin mais novo estava hospedado no Castelo real.

Então, ele parte voando dali, juntamente com Tights e Gine.

Após mais uma semana, chega o momento de Tarble partir, sendo que a nave que o levaria de volta ao planeta -, se encontrava no hangar particular do castelo. Ele ria voltar com uma escolta, assim como com todas as honras de alguém importante.

Após uma despedida emocionante por parte de Tarble, sendo que Vegeta ficou sério, embora que havia deixado transparecer a saudade em seus olhos, o mais novo parte, acenando para todos, após se despedir dos demais.

A porta da nave fecha e o mesmo parte dali, sendo que a viagem iria durar mais de um mês.

Dois meses depois, o ventre de Vegeta despontava, enquanto que Kakarotto tinha que lidar com as mudanças emocionais bruscas de seu companheiro, sendo que tinha momentos que ele estava carente e em outro momento, ficava com raiva por uma coisa sem importância, assim como tinha momentos que ficava emotivo demais, sendo mudanças bruscas.

Gine e Tights haviam avisado que Vegeta teria essas alterações de humor. O problema é que Kakarotto não sabia que elas alternavam tão bruscamente.

Durante esses dois meses, Tights ficou grávida de Raditz, sendo que ela estava de um mês.

Raditz estava ansioso para ter a sua cria nos braços, enquanto que ficava angustiado pela demora, pois, a gestação dos humanos eram nove meses e ele achava um período longo demais.

Kakarotto, já havia preparado o seu irmão, para o comportamento de Tights, ao narrar o comportamento de Vegeta, sendo que ensinou um truque a ele e que consistia em doces, em alguns momentos, pois, sempre acalmava o menor e o irmão mais velho, decidiu por em prática essa dica, para quando Tights ficasse com um humor que alterava drasticamente.

O maior sempre demonstrava muita paciência com o menor, pois, sabia que eram os hormônios dele, que mudavam Vegeta, fazendo-o sair, em muitos momentos, de sua usual face de poucos amigos. Sempre que podia, Kakarotto praticava a meditação, para ajudar a lidar com o dia que Vegeta estava especialmente atacado.

Para a sorte deles, é que tinham os robôs e eles não se alteravam. Inclusive, se alguém se alterasse com eles, eles continuariam tratando a pessoa normalmente, mesmo se os estivesse xingando. Um ser de carne e osso, assim como sentimentos, não conseguiria se manter incólume, para sempre. Em algum momento, iria perder as estribeiras.

Kakarotto confessava que a meditação era excelente, sendo que também havia aconselhado Raditz a fazer meditação mais vezes, conforme a gravidez de Tights evoluía.

Alguns dias depois, Kakarotto e Vegeta tiveram que comparecer a um musical em homenagem a eles e após a sessão de fotos, que era irritante para o pequeno príncipe, ele e Kakarotto passaram a ocupar um camarote especial, usando somente por pessoas ilustres.

Após meia hora, Vegeta estava sonolento, sendo a mesma coisa para Kakarotto, com ambos concordando que era algo maçante e o maior compreendia agora, o motivo do seu genitor, fugir, sempre que possível, desses compromissos.

Nisso, o maior comenta quase entregue ao torpor:

\- Agora eu compreendo o motivo da minha família impedir ao máximo tais compromissos...

Então, conforme olhava para o menor, percebe que seria uma oportunidade perfeita para o que planejou, há algum tempo.

O menor arqueia o cenho ao notar o olhar faminto do maior, que olhava em volta, até para os olhos em uma bandeja com um líquido âmbar em uma garrafa requintada, junto de dois copos requintados, que continham a bebida adocicada.

Kakarotto surpreende Vegeta, ao virar o conteúdo da taça dele em ambos.

\- O quê?!

Então, sem dar qualquer chance do menor questioná-lo, ele o puxa para o banheiro privativo daquele camarote, enquanto que os guardas estavam do lado de fora, sendo que ao verem os dois príncipes, passam a segui-los.

Então, o maior sussurra para o menor:

\- Como manchamos a roupa, nossa entrada no banheiro, poderá ser justificada.

Então, após entrarem, com Kakarotto tomando o cuidado de trancar a porta, Vegeta sussurra irado:

\- Por que fez isso? Por que precisava justificar a nossa entrada no banheiro, seu idiota?

\- Por isso.

Kakarotto responde com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, para depois tomar os lábios do menor com volúpia, enquanto o acariciava por cima da roupa, fazendo Vegeta arregalar os olhos, para depois falar, estreitando os olhos, embora estivesse extremamente corado, assim como procurava ignorar, estoicamente, as vibrações de prazer que passavam pelo seu corpo:

\- Nem ouse...

\- Me impeça. – o maior fala com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, fazendo o menor corar, violentamente.

No lado de fora, os guardas evitavam a entrada de qualquer um, sendo que tinham uma noção exata do que eles estavam fazendo dentro do banheiro.

Portanto, precisavam colocar todo o seu treinamento a prova, para não ficarem constrangidos, enquanto que procuravam agir como profissionais, para que as demais pessoas não desconfiassem do que acontecia, realmente, dentro do banheiro luxuoso.


	47. Capítulo 47 - Preocupação

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta fica surpreso, quando descobre que...

Alguns meses depois, todos ficam preocupados, quando...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. A semana passada foi bem tumultuada.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 47 - Preocupação**

Após meia hora, ao passar o prazer da liberação que ambos encontraram juntos, com Vegeta sendo abraçado por trás pelo maior, enquanto estava com uma perna apoiada na pia, sendo que a outra estava no chão, o menor percebe o que fizeram, quando cedeu ao desejo que o maior despertou nele.

Então, desce a perna, uma vez que a sensação do prazer intenso passou, enquanto que o maior retira o seu membro de dentro do menor, sobre um gemido de protesto, para depois o menor se lembrar de que como tudo ocorreu, sendo semelhante a uma das várias fantasias que ele teve, na semana em que fez o maior se afastar dele.

Como se lesse o pensamento dele, Kakarotto fala, roucamente:

\- Se esqueceu do vinculo? Seus pensamentos estavam tão intensos, que acabei visualizando em minha mente o que pensava, assim como as suas fantasias mais intensas. O que achou? Eu simplesmente adorei. Ainda temos muitas outras para tornar realidade, meu pequeno príncipe.

Ele fala em um sussurro rouco, mordiscando o lóbulo do menor, enquanto o abraçava, sendo que o pequeno príncipe abafou um gemido ao morder os lábios.

Porém, ao ver do menor, havia uma diferença imensa entre uma fantasia segura em sua mente e uma fantasia realizada, ainda mais em um ambiente público.

Portanto, ele fala em um sussurro irado:

\- Eles vão saber o que aconteceu, pois, demoramos demais, seu idiota! Além disso, há os sons que eu fiz.

\- Finja que não aconteceu nada.

\- Para você, é fácil falar, já que é um pervertido.

\- Eles não ouviram nada, eu consegui abafar os seus gritos.

\- Mas, não os meus gemidos, seu imbecil!

\- Eles não têm uma audição apurada. A audição deles é normal. Acho que você está se alarmando sem necessidade.

\- Cale-se! Para mim, uma coisa é ter uma fantasia segura na minha mente, outra é fazermos em público, correndo o risco de verem a gente, assim como, correndo o risco de nos ouvirem. Não duvido que eles tenham nos ouvido.

\- Você está exagerando, meu pequeno príncipe. – Kakarotto fala em um sussurro rouco, enquanto o abraçava.

\- Nem ouse! Tudo o que quero é sair daqui e voltar ao camarote particular. – ele se afasta de Kakarotto e termina de se limpar, para depois vestir a roupa.

Ele só não reclama mais, pois, sabia que o volume de sua voz iria aumentar e aí, a seu ver, os guardas teriam certeza absoluta do que aconteceu, enquanto que tentava ignorar o fato que haviam tido relações em um banheiro público, sobre o risco de serem descobertos.

Ele decidiu tentar ignorar, estoicamente, tal pensamento para não ficar mais corado do que já estava.

Após ambos estarem devidamente vestidos, o menor, bufa e se prepara, mentalmente, para encarar os soldados, sendo que estava corado e ao imaginar que eles ouviram os seus gemidos, ele fica mais corado ainda.

Quando a porta abre, os soldados, que até alguns minutos atrás, estavam levemente corados por terem ouvido os gemidos, enquanto evitavam que alguém entrasse no banheiro, passam a assumir, imediatamente, uma postura profissional, até por causa do príncipe Vegeta, fingindo que não ouviram nada e que não desconfiavam do que aconteceu no banheiro.

Eles estavam colocando em prática uma parte de seu treinamento, caso os príncipes resolvessem ter um momento íntimo.

Tal conduta tão exemplar deles, fez Vegeta pensar que não estranharam a demora e que não sabiam o que ocorreu, fazendo ele se sentir mais tranquilo.

Após o menor se afastar, o maior sai e Kakarotto agradece:

\- Obrigado pela conduta profissional.

\- Por nada. Disponha, meu príncipe – o líder dos guardas fala, curvando-se levemente.

Então, o casal volta ao seu camarote particular, para continuar assistindo o musical maçante, ao ver deles, sendo que ambos entram novamente em torpor, após meia hora.

Quatro meses depois, Kakarotto havia acabado de sair do banho, quando Vegeta, que estava deitado na cama, com um ventre demasiadamente protuberante, geme de dor e se contorce levemente.

Isso alarma o maior que vai até o menor, exibindo um semblante preocupado, puxando-o para um abraço, enquanto perguntava, sendo visível a preocupação em sua voz, assim como temor, pois, havia lido um livro sobre gestação e ficou preocupado na parte do livro em que constavam as complicações de uma gestação e parto, o fazendo ficar demasiadamente preocupado com o seu companheiro a cria de ambos no ventre do menor:

\- O que houve, Vegeta?

\- Estou sentindo contrações. – ele fala com a voz sofrida.

Rapidamente, Kakarotto o pega no colo e usa o shukan no idou, teleportando ambos para o melhor hospital de Liart.

Quando os dois príncipes aparecem no local, ocorre um rebuliço generalizado e rapidamente, os melhores médicos são acionados para cuidar do caso do pequeno príncipe que é colocado em uma maca e levado a sala de parto.

O tempo todo Kakarotto estava com ele, sendo que estava nervoso, assim como desesperado. Como todos sabiam que era o príncipe, a papelada podia ser preenchida depois.

Eles entram em uma sala, com o maior segurando a mão do menor, afagando o rosto dele, enquanto ele era preparado, sendo que fala:

\- Eu estarei com você, sempre.

Do lado de fora, Bardock, Gine, Tights e Raditz haviam chegado há alguns minutos, frente à notícia do parto de Vegeta, sendo que o hospital avisou a família real.

Tights que estava com um ventre saliente, era abraçada por Raditz, que mantinha firmemente a sua cauda na cintura dela, sendo que ela estava preocupada, apesar de Vegeta ser um saiyajin.

Afinal, a seu ver, não importando a raça, era sempre um momento delicado e ela não podia deixar de ficar preocupada com ele.

Os outros três saiyajins também estavam um pouco preocupados.

Claro, Vegeta era um saiyajin, mas, mesmo em Bejiita, embora fosse algo demasiadamente raro, uma saiyajin podia morrer por complicações no parto e o fato do parto dele ser diferente do de uma fêmea, fazia surgir essa preocupação neles, sendo que Gine orava para que Vegeta e a cria dele e de Kakarotto ficasse bem, enquanto que se recorda que eles não queriam saber o sexo, assim como avisaram o médico que acompanhou o pré-natal de Vegeta, para somente falar se tivesse alguma complicação.

Afinal, eles queriam se surpreender, enquanto que já haviam decidido juntos, o nome que iriam dar a sua cria, dependendo do sexo.

Foram horas agoniantes para todos que esperavam um resultado, assim como para o planeta todo que praticamente havia parado, frente a expectativa pelo parto do príncipe Vegeta, sendo que muitos oravam por ele e pelo bebê.

No hospital, a situação não era diferente, enquanto ouviam-se os espaçados gritos de Vegeta, sendo que os funcionários estavam preocupados e era visível o fato de que muitos oravam, fervorosamente, pelos cantos e em particular.

Então, frente às horas que pareciam intermináveis, repletas de angustia e preocupação, eles ouvem os choros de um bebê que ecoavam pelo andar, fazendo todos ficarem um pouco aliviados, sendo que agora queriam saber o estado do menor, já que o bebê parecia bem, pelos choros fortes do mesmo.


	48. Surpresa

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, o pequeno príncipe dá a luz.

Todos ficam surpresos, quando...

Yo!

Quero avisar também, que essa fanfiction está chegando ao fim.

Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Essas semanas têm sido movimentadas.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

Um abraço. ^ ^

**Capítulo 48 - Surpresa**

Após meia hora, Kakarotto aparece na sala de espera onde se encontrava a sua família, exibindo um imenso sorriso no rosto.

A família respira aliviada e Gine pergunta:

\- Macho ou fêmea?

O saiyajin passa a exibir um sorriso divertido no rosto e fala:

\- Venham ver por si mesmos. O quarto é bem espaçoso.

Eles seguem Kakarotto pelos corredores, até que chegam a uma porta e o mesmo abre revelando um quarto, que de fato, era bem espaçoso.

Os olhos de todos se voltam para Vegeta e ficam surpresos quando percebem que ele deu luz a trigêmeos.

\- Por sermos saiyajins, eles são muito resistentes. Mesmo sendo pequenos, eles estão saudáveis. Os médicos se surpreenderam. Claro que sabiam que nos éramos resistentes. Mas, não sabiam que mesmo um bebê saiyajin era resistente.

Vegeta olhava atentamente os seus três filhos, sendo, evidente, os vestígios da surpresa em seu rosto. De fato, era algo surpreendendo e igualmente inesperado, sendo que o menor nunca imaginou que teria tanto interesse em crianças e os achava bonitos, enquanto que tinha noção, que estava hipnotizado por eles, assim como o seu companheiro.

As mulheres se aproximaram ansiosas para pegar os bebês do colo de Vegeta, enquanto que os demais interagiam com as crianças e Raditz fala:

\- Três de primeira! Caramba...

\- Fiquei imensamente feliz e surpreso, assim como o meu pequeno príncipe.

Ele abraça e beija Vegeta, que cora levemente, sendo que olha com raiva para o maior frente a menção do "pequeno", enquanto que Kakarotto o ignorava, como sempre.

Todos ficaram surpresos pelo fato de que um era igual a Vegeta, o outro era uma cópia de Kakarotto e a única menina entre eles, lembrava a falecida rainha de Bejiita.

\- O que parece comigo é Poki (pod – vagem), o que parece com Kakarotto é Karokki (karrot – cenoura) e a fêmea é Kale (Kale – couve manteiga). – Vegeta fala, olhando para as crias dele e de Kakarotto.

\- Eles são bem pequenos... – Gine comenta, preocupada – Eles estão bem, mesmo? Não precisam de um tratamento adicional?

\- Eles estão bem, kaa-san. O chefe da equipe médica disse que estavam com uma ótima saúde, apesar do tamanho e de ter sido uma gestação de trigêmeos. É que é normal serem pequenos. Afinal, estavam sendo gerados três em Vegeta, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Nos também ficamos preocupados ao ver o tamanho deles. – Vegeta fala, enquanto que não gostava da sensação de perder o calor de suas crias – Mesmo não tendo experiência com crianças, os achamos pequenos, de imediato. Mas, o líder da equipe médica já nos tranquilizou em relação a saúde deles.

Tights percebe uma espécie de marca de nascença, naquele que era uma cópia de Vegeta, o Poki e ao puxar o macacãozinho, fica surpresa ao ver a marca de um ookera, sendo igual ao do Vegeta.

\- Poki tem a marca do ookera. – ela comenta surpresa.

\- Nós sabemos... Pelo visto, terei que defendê-lo também de qualquer aproveitador que ouse se aproximar dele. Precisarei ser atento com Poki e Kale. Acredito que Karokki vai me ajudar a proteger os seus irmãos. - Kakarotto fala, seriamente.

\- Eu mato qualquer um que ousar bancar o engraçadinho com eles. – Vegeta sentencia, sombriamente.

\- Eu também. Não vou deixar ninguém encostar, nos nossos filhos. Se alguém ousar se engraçar com Poki e Kale, terá que se entender comigo, também.

"Estou com pena de Poki e Kale" – Tights pensa, consigo mesma.

\- Eu passarei pela mesma coisa que você, irmão. Tights vai ter gêmeas. Você ganhou por um. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Isso só mostra a minha superioridade. – Kakarotto fala arrogantemente.

\- Raditz! – a chikyuujin dá um tapa estalado no braço dele, enquanto o olhava com raiva – Não estamos em uma competição de fertilidade, seu idiota!

\- Seu bastardo! Não vou entrar em nenhuma competição idiota, ainda mais de natalidade! – Vegeta dá um soco no estômago do maior, enquanto bufava de raiva.

Nisso, todos os demais riam, com exceção dos que apanharam, sendo que Vegeta se limita a dar um sorriso discreto, conforme os bebês eram entregues para ele, sendo que Kakarotto segurava Poki e Kale que estavam sonolentos, pois amamentaram primeiro. Karokki estava mamando naquele instante.

Bardock e Gine se entreolham, sorrindo e ela fala:

\- Vocês irão ter uma imouto! Eu estou grávida de uma fêmea. – Gine fala com um doce sorriso, sendo abraçada por Bardock.

Todos ficam estarrecidos e Bardock fala dentre risos:

\- A família vai aumentar ainda mais!

\- Quando você soube, kaa-san? – Kakarotto pergunta surpreso.

\- Há uns dois meses. Mas, queríamos fazer uma surpresa e com o assunto sobre bebês, resolvemos revelar.

\- Pelo visto, também teremos que vigiar a nossa futura imouto, nii-san.

\- Com certeza. – Raditz fala – Se algum engraçadinho tentar se engraçar com ela ou com as minhas filhas, irá conhecer os meus punhos.

\- Eu falo a mesma coisa. – Kakarotto fala, seriamente.

\- Eu também. – Bardock sentencia sombriamente.

Então, todos, com exceção de Vegeta que sorri discretamente, parabenizam Gine.

Após uma hora de muita conversa e de sorrisos, eles se despedem do casal, sendo que Vegeta iria ficar até o dia seguinte.

Após alguns minutos, o médico responsável entra e fala com um sorriso gentil no rosto:

\- Vamos levar os pequenos príncipes para uma consulta. Queremos fazer alguns exames de rotina.

Desde que segurou os seus filhos no colo, Vegeta não gostava de tê-los longe dele, sendo este o mesmo pensamento de Kakarotto que adorava ter as suas crias juntos deles.

Como se o médico lesse os pensamentos deles perante os filhotes, ele sorriu e disse, gentilmente:

\- Não vamos demorar muito. Em breve, vocês irão ter os seus filhos de volta e garanto que eles não vão sentir dor.

Relutantemente, Vegeta entrega os seus filhos ao médico, que havia vindo junto de uma enfermeira sorridente, que os olhava de forma maternal, para depois ambos saírem dali, com eles no colo.

Kakarotto apertou os ombros do ookera, como se quisesse dar forças para ele, enquanto que o menor encostava a sua cabeça no tórax do maior, que estava naquele instante, de pé ao lado dele, com ambos olhando ansiosamente para a porta, esperando ter as suas crias de volta.

Após uma hora, angustiante para os pais, os bebês são devolvidos por duas enfermeiras sorridentes. Vegeta pega eles e acarinha com a sua cauda o rosto deles, sendo que Kakarotto faz o mesmo e comenta:

\- Eles são perfeitos.

\- Sim. – Vegeta fala com um sorriso, enquanto sentia o cheirinho deles.

Por todo o planeta, ocorriam as comemorações pelos nascimentos dos trigêmeos, assim como, comemoravam o anúncio da gravidez da rainha, sendo que Bardock ordenou que as bebidas fossem vendidas pela metade do preço e declarou três dias de feriado, sendo um para cada neto que teve.

Todos comemoravam o fato que o príncipe estava bem e que deu a luz a três crianças saudáveis.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, um ser que estava em uma jornada para destruir todos os saiyajins, descobriu o planeta em que havia saiyajins e naquele momento estava se dirigindo para o planeta, enquanto sorria malignamente, feliz por cumprir com os propósitos de seu criador.

Enquanto isso, "devorava", de certa forma, sois e qualquer astro luminoso ao absorver a gigantesca energia que geravam, pois, conseguia converter essa energia em poder.

Ele fez isso, pois, os seus criadores temiam que os saiyajins fossem mais poderosos do que imaginavam. Alguns cientistas, envolvidos com a criação desse ser, conseguiram fugir do planeta natal condenado, para terminarem a criação dele, sendo que todo o ódio e raiva dessa raça foram armazenados em seus sistemas.

O ódio de seus criadores era o seu ódio. Eles usaram toda a sua tecnologia na construção dele e após décadas, vivendo em um planetoide, eles morreram de velhice, sendo que construíram alguns pequenos robôs para continuarem o processo de criação.

Após quase sessenta anos, o projeto foi finalizado e ele despertou.

Rapidamente, após ser ligado, absorveu a energia dos robôs e todos os aparatos do planeta, para depois implodi-lo. Ele também podia converter calor em energia e por isso, passou a sugar a energia de inúmeros astros capazes de gerar luz e calor.

Ele sai de suas recordações, após traçar a rota até o planeta em que eles estavam, pois, enquanto não os exterminasse, não poderia parar e não sabia o que faria, após cumprir a sua missão, pois, ele havia sido criado, apenas, para se vingar dos saiyajins ao exterminá-los e esse era o propósito de sua existência.

Confessava que não sabia o que faria depois. Na verdade, não conseguia ter a mínima noção, pois, seus sistemas estavam focados apenas em vingança.

Então, sorri ao notar que estaria se aproximando, em breve, do seu destino e já sorria malignamente, imaginando as formas que iria matar os saiyajins remanescentes e frente a tais cenas, ele gargalha malignamente.


	49. A batalha pelo futuro - Parte I

**Notas da Autora**

Tights descobre...

Eles fazem um plano e o pequeno príncipe decide...

Enfim, é revelado...

Vegeta descobre que...

Yo!

Tenho uma novidade!

A fanfiction terá mais quatro capítulos, antes de ser finalizada. XDDDDD

Ia ficar muito resumido, se eu fizesse como planejava fazer. Por isso, mudei de ideia.

Também quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 49 - A batalha pelo futuro - Parte I**

Alguns dias, no Castelo Real de Liart, mais precisamente no laboratório do Castelo, Tights recebe leituras de níveis de poder absurdos, estranhando o fato de não sentir o enorme ki do ser detectado pelos satélites.

Conforme analisava mais atentamente o tipo de poder detectado, ela fica alarmada, sendo que os outros auxiliares que estavam com ela olham para os dados do monitor e ficam lívidos, com os olhos esbugalhados, conforme lutavam para acreditar que tais dados eram reais.

Raditz havia saído para buscar uma comida especifica que ela desejava, sendo que ultimamente, precisava atender a todos os desejos que ela tinha, compreendendo então, pelo que Kakarotto passou em relação aos desejos de Vegeta, sendo que a gestação dos humanos era de nove meses e a seu ver, o otouto dele teve sorte.

Afinal, só precisou satisfazer os desejos de Vegeta por cinco meses.

Quando ele chega, aliviado por ter encontrado o que ela desejava, estranha a reação de sua companheira, que ignorava a comida que trouxe, assim como estranhava o comportamento dos demais, que olhavam atentamente para o monitor principal da sala.

Raditz põe o que ela pediu na mesa destinada ao chá da tarde e olha para a tela, arqueando o cenho, incialmente, para depois ficar estarrecido.

Sentindo a presença de seu companheiro, a chikyuujin sai do estupor e o abraça na medida do possível, pois, o ventre dilatado dela, a impedia de encostar com o tórax nele.

\- Esses dados são verdadeiros, Tights?

\- Sim, meu amor! Precisamos avisá-los do perigo.

\- Com certeza.

Nisso, ele contata os seus pais, assim como Kakarotto e Vegeta, sendo que após meia hora, todos estão reunidos na sala principal do castelo, destinado a reuniões semanais.

Vegeta queria lutar, mas, Kakarotto disse que ele precisava ficar com os filhos deles, fazendo companhia para Tights e Gine, já que ambas estavam grávidas.

Claro que o pequeno príncipe se revoltou e em seguida bufou, até que a contragosto teve que aceitar ao olhar para as crias dele, que estavam em carrinhos de bebê ao lado dele.

Bardock faz um anúncio, alertando todos os cidadãos de Liart, que seguindo as ordens dele, abandonam o planeta, para irem aos planetas aliados que os aceitam, sendo que a população é dividida em alguns planetas.

Gine e Tights estavam em uma das naves, assim como Vegeta e as crias dele.

Pelo menos era o que todos pensavam, pois, o pequeno príncipe se esgueirou para fora da última nave que partiu com o seus filhos a bordo, para depois manter o seu ki oculto.

Afinal, ele tinha o seu orgulho. Era um guerreiro e não estava grávido.

No planeta sem qualquer habitante, com exceção dos guerreiros, eles esperavam a chegada iminente do inimigo.

Tights havia descoberto que ele destruiu Bejiita e alguns saiyajins pelo universo, ao cruzar os dados sobre a aparição dele a partir de relatos e dados recolhidos por satélites dos aliados, assim como, com o que adquiriu dos satélites do planeta.

\- Gostaria de saber quem mandou esse bioandroide para nos destruir. – Bardock comenta pensativo – Ainda bem que Tarble está em um planeta longe daqui.

\- Bem, nossa raça teve inúmeros inimigos... É meio complicado discernir quem foi. – Raditz fala, com os braços cruzados em frente ao tórax.

\- Com certeza, tem um ódio imenso por nós. Segundo a nee-san, o bioandroide tem um nível tecnológico incrível, sendo confirmado através de análises dos dados dos satélites e sondas espaciais, assim como de relatos. – Kakarotto comenta, olhando para o céu.

\- Ela disse que ele chegaria em seis horas, né? – Bardock pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Já se passaram mais de cinco horas.

Nisso, todos se transformam em super saiyajin, ao mesmo tempo em que um humanoide com um corpo que lembrava o de um lagarto se aproxima deles, sendo que tem garras afiadas e um focinho comprido.

\- Foi você que destruiu os outros saiyajins e Bejiita? – Bardock pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. – ele fala malignamente.

\- Quem é o seu criador? – Kakarotto pergunta, seriamente, assumindo uma posição de defesa, assim como os outros.

\- Um grupo de tsufurujins sobreviventes que conseguiram fugir em uma nave, para depois se esconderem nos confins do universo. Minha criação consumiu tanto tempo, que projetaram robôs para continuarem o processo, após a morte deles. Eu sou fruto de quase um século de desenvolvimento e me chamo Gaoh.

\- Isso que eu chamo de vingança... Se bem, que era o esperado. – Raditz comenta.

\- Acho surpreendente o fato de alguns deles terem sobrevivido. E em vez de tentarem uma nova vida, mergulharam na vingança obsessiva. Isso é lamentável. – Bardock comenta – A vingança não leva a nada.

\- Bem... Vamos começar com o show? Confesso que quero me divertir. O que acha de chamarmos mais seres para o espetáculo? – ele pergunta malignamente.

\- Como assim? – Raditz pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Armazenei muito poder e guardei dentro de mim. Afinal, devorei várias estrelas conforme viajava pelo universo e posso me dar ao luxo de conseguir "ajudantes", digamos assim. – ele faz aspas com o dedo ao falar ajudantes.

Então, sai da boca dele dois ovos que brilham, para depois assumirem uma forma semelhante a ele.

\- O poder deles é próximo do meu e com certeza, eles irão escolher os seus oponentes.

Nisso, ele estala os dedos, parecendo ativá-los, enquanto que Kakarotto e os demais se transformavam em super saiyajin 2, surpreendendo o androide que fala, malignamente:

\- Será um show bem animado.

Naquele momento, Vegeta, se esgueirava pelos rochedos próximos ao local e fica irado ao detectar o novo nível deles e rosna, pois, eles tinham um nível acima do de um super saiyajin e ele só tinha o primeiro nível.

Portanto, jurou a si mesmo, que surraria Kakarotto por ter ocultado dele esse novo nível.

Enquanto isso, no campo de batalha, as crias dele escolhem Bardock e Raditz, sendo que Kakarotto iria enfrentar Gaoh.

Em um piscar de olhos, o soco das crias dele, lançam em sentidos opostos, os dois saiyajins que escolheram.

Longe dali, após se chocarem contra alguns rochedos, eles se recuperam e começam a lutar.

Na direção Norte, Bardock enfrentava uma das crias dele e na direção Sul, Raditz enfrentava a outra cria.

Na região norte, Bardock avança com o punho contra a cria de Gaoh que desvia ao mesmo tempo em que tentava golpear o saiyajin que desvia dos socos e chutes consecutivos, até que ele some da vista do bioandroide e quando reaparece ao lado dele, a cria de Gaoh sente um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-o várias vezes, sacolejando o seu corpo, até que é arremessado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face.

O bioandroide consegue se recuperar a tempo, antes que se chocasse contra o chão e voa com ímpeto em direção ao saiyajin, tentando acertar um chute nele, com Bardock desviando do chute, para em seguida, dar um soco de direita e depois, outro chute em sentido horizontal, com o bioandroide bloqueando, enquanto tentava chuta-lo, horizontalmente, mas, ele bloqueia com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra a cria de Gaoh que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute vertical, que é bloqueado pelos antebraços cruzados do saiyajin, para depois, Bardock tentar dar uma cotovelada, com a cria de Gaoh desviando, enquanto tentava acertar o seu rosto.

O bioandroíde tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o saiyajin bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um golpe. O rei de Liart bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as suas pernas, tentando acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, enquanto que contra-atacava, ora com chutes, ora com os punhos.

Ele tenta acertá-lo com um chute voador, que é bloqueado pelo antebraço de Bardock, enquanto que o saiyajin tentava golpear, ao mesmo tempo, o bioandroide, que gira o corpo para o lado desviando do soco, para depois começar uma sequência de ataques com os punhos, consecutivamente, enquanto Bardock se agachava e desviava dos mesmos, sendo que bloqueava alguns usando as mãos ou os antebraços.

Ambos ficam atacando e contra-atacando, consecutivamente, por alguns minutos, até que o saiyajin começa a contra atacar com os punhos, com o bioandroide os bloqueando, assim como desviando, com ambos atacando e defendendo na mesma intensidade em pleno ar, até que Bardock tenta chutá-lo e ele se afasta, para depois ser seguido pelo androide e quando tenta golpeá-lo horizontalmente com o braço estendido, o saiyajin se desloca para trás dele, que tenta dar uma cotovelada nele, mas, Bardock bloqueia com ambas as palmas da mão, sendo que desviava de um chute lateral, fazendo-o se afastar dele.

O rei de Liart tenta acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as suas pernas, bloqueando os ataques, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando, conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo.

Bardock tenta acertar uma joelhada nele, mas, ele bloqueia com o seu joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o saiyajinn, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho do bioandroide que tenta dar uma cotovelada. O monarca consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o seu rosto, enquanto que o bioandroide desvia, lateralmente.


	50. A batalha pelo futuro - Parte II

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha de Bardock tem início.

Enquanto isso, Raditz...

Yo!

Eu não notei que pulei o capítulo 47 - Preocupação_. Eu acabei de adicionar. Eu peço desculpas. Só percebi hoje.

Peço desculpas.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 50 - A batalha pelo futuro - Parte II**

Tanto Bardock como o ser, tentavam dar uma joelhada um no outro, assim como uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo, sendo que ambos bloqueavam o ataque um do outro e ficam por um tempo, considerável, pressionando o joelho e cotovelo do outro, ate que o bioandroide tenta golpear o guerreiro com o seu outro braço, com o seu punho sendo rebatido pelo punho do saiyajin.

Então, eles recomeçam a troca feroz de golpes e o ser consegue empurrar o antebraço do saiyajin e nisso, tenta atingi-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela palma de uma das mãos dele que tenta soca-lo, sendo que o guerreiro bloqueia com o seu antebraço, para depois tentar soca-lo, com Bardock bloqueando com o antebraço, sendo que tenta dar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com o braço, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava atingi-lo com uma joelhada, que era bloqueada pelo joelho do bioandroide e assim se segue por vários minutos.

Então, em uma brecha do saiyajin, ele começa a golpeá-lo no tórax e na face, consecutivamente, sendo que quando vai golpeá-lo com um soco cruzado, Bardock se agacha, escapando do golpe, para depois começar a contra atacar, acertando o queixo do bioandroide e nisso, ele começa a atacar, com Bardock se defendendo, até que o saiyajin consegue contra atacar, sendo que tenta dar um soco que é bloqueado pelo bioandroide, que aproveita o momento para acertar uma joelhada certeira no rosto dele com toda a sua força, o atirando com violência para trás.

O saiyajin se recupera antes que se chocasse contra o solo e ambos avançam um no outro, recomeçando uma sequência de golpes com as mãos e os pés, até que as mãos de ambos são seguradas um pelo outro, que tentava empurrar o oponente, até que o bioandroide dá uma cabeçada potente em Bardock, que se recupera e retribui, enquanto que um tentava chutar o outro, até que o bloqueio de ambos os chutes os afastam para trás.

O saiyajin some do campo de visão do bioandroide, sendo que ele consegue perceber o ataque por trás e tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, é bloqueado com o antebraço dele, para em seguida tentar acertar Bardock com um chute lateral que é bloqueado, enquanto que o saiyajin tentava acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com o seu adversário usando as pernas dele para bloqueá-las, enquanto que o ser tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Um contra atacava e o outro bloqueava e ficam assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro do saiyajin no abdômen do bioandroide o lança longe.

Este consegue parar alguns metros longe do chão, enquanto que o seu oponente avançava com o punho esticado, sendo que o ser desvia e nisso, golpeia fortemente o abdômen do saiyajin, fazendo-o curvar-se levemente, sendo que consegue se recuperar antes de ser golpeado no rosto por um cruzado de direita do bioandroide, que tenta acerta-lo com a perna.

O ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço do saiyajin, para depois o guerreiro dar um soco fortíssimo na face do bioandroide, fazendo ele se chocar contra o chão.

Na direção oposta dali, Raditz enfrentava o bioandroide, sendo uma luta acirrada entre ambos.

Raditz tenta acerta-lo com a perna, que é bloqueada pelo ser, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, que é bloqueada, sendo que o bioandroide tenta acertar o saiyajin com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo bloqueados pelas pernas dele, com ambos alternando com socos frenéticos, enquanto um bloqueava e outra atacava, para em seguida contra-atacarem e assim se segue por vários minutos.

O ser tenta chuta-lo, mas, ele bloqueia com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho do saiyajin que tenta dar uma cotovelada, sendo que o bioandroíde consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto do oponente que desvia, enquanto Raditz usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado.

O bioandroide tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo o seu golpe bloqueado, para depois o saiyajin tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por ele, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada no guerreiro, que bloqueia com a mão e tenta acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que o ser bloqueia o chute lateral de Raditz com o braço.

Então, o bioandroide tenta acerta-lo com um chute, sendo desviado por ele que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, que é esquivado pelo ser, que usa o seu punho direito, que é bloqueado pelo saiyajin, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois ele tentar acertar o bioandroide com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado, enquanto tentava acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão.

Raditz tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o ser o bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado, enquanto que o saiyajin tentava acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que o ser usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acertar o guerreiro com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando ao mesmo tempo, sendo que o impacto da troca dos golpes liberava uma enorme energia.

Um atacava e o outro bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Raditz no abdômen do bioandroide o lança em direção ao solo, abrindo uma cratera, considerável.

O ser se levanta e avança novamente com ímpeto em direção ao seu oponente que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita, um de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos, cotoveladas, joelhadas e chutes que se seguiram, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, trocando golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueavam os ataques um do outro, consecutivamente, sem parar.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, a troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida, usando os punhos, cotovelos, joelhos e pés.

O bioandroide tenta golpeá-lo com o joelho, porém, é bloqueado pelo cotovelo de Raditz, sendo que ele tenta acertá-lo com um gancho de esquerda, que é bloqueado por uma das mãos do saiyajin.

Então, o ser dá uma cabeçada no guerreiro que "retribui", aplicando uma no seu oponente, que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, Raditz roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, jogando-o para longe, enquanto avançava com o punho contra ele que desvia, para depois sentir um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, que atingem o bioandroide, consecutivamente, até que o ser é jogado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face, fazendo-o cuspir um pouco de sangue, enquanto seu corpo é atirado com violência para trás, sendo que se choca contra algumas montanhas.


	51. A batalha pelo futuro - Parte III

**Notas da Autora**

Raditz e uma das crias de Gaoh continuam a lutar.

Longe dali, Kakarotto enfrenta Gaoh.

Ele se surpreende quando ouve...

Então, Kakarotto fica estarrecido, quando descobre que...

O pequeno príncipe acaba...

**Capítulo 51 - A batalha pelo futuro - Parte III**

Então, a nuvem densa de poeira se dissipa e revela o bioandroide voando na direção dele com o punho direcionado para o rosto do saiyajin, acertando-o, sendo que antes do impacto do punho na face dele, Raditz conseguiu chutar horizontalmente o rosto do ser, o atirando para trás.

Ao se recuperar, o ser avança contra o saiyajin, flexionando o seu braço para o tórax, se inclinando para golpeá-lo de lado com a sua mão em sentindo transversal, sendo que o guerreiro bloqueia o golpe com o seu antebraço e este contra-ataca, tentando golpeá-lo com o seu punho esquerdo.

O bioandroide tenta acerta-lo com um soco e Raditz se defende do ataque ao flexionar o seu braço na frente do corpo dele com as palmas espalmadas, fazendo o ataque se chocar contra a sua palma, para depois fechar a sua mão no punho dele, girando o corpo para trás, enquanto o puxava, arremessando-o com violência ao curvar seu corpo para a frente, jogando o bioandroide contra o solo.

Longe dali, a luta entre Gaoh e Kakarotto havia começado há algum tempo.

O bioandroíde tenta golpear o saiyajin com um gancho de esquerda, sendo que ele curva a coluna e se agacha, dobrando as pernas, flexionando a esquerda e depois a gira, lateralmente, para dar uma rasteira nele, conseguindo fazer este perder o equilíbrio e cair, enquanto desviava para o lado, para em seguida, saltar na direção dele, erguendo o seu braço esquerdo para golpeá-lo.

Gaoh ergue-se do chão, saltando para o alto, aproveitando o ensejo para chutar Kakarotto no rosto, empurrando-o para trás, com ele conseguindo se refazer do golpe, sendo que ele mal encosta com os pés no solo e já impulsiona o corpo contra o bioandroíde, o surpreendendo ao rodar a sua perna esquerda que estava flexionada, esticando-a e o chutando com violência na altura do externo, fazendo-o se afastar pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-o arfar, enquanto golfava sangue.

Então, Kakarotto decide aproveitar o momento para golpeá-lo novamente, que se recupera a tempo, juntando as suas mãos no alto, entrelaçando os dedos e atingindo-o na cabeça, enquanto desviava do golpe dele, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida, dá uma joelhada no abdômen do guerreiro, o jogando para o alto, que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen.

Quando ele despenca do alto, Gaoh sorri e se prepara para dar novamente uma joelhada nele, que se refaz, girando o corpo para bloquear o joelho dele com as duas mãos na frente do corpo, se refazendo dos golpes, sendo que nesse interim, o saiyajin aproveita e gira a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando com o joelho a parte interior do abdômen de seu oponente, desestabilizando o bioandroíde que começa a tombar para o lado, sentindo dor, com Kakarotto aproveitando o ensejo para soca-lo consecutivamente no abdômen, até que um soco potente no rosto joga Gaoh de encontro ao solo, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos, pois, se chocou contra algumas construções.

A nuvem de detritos é dissipada quando o bioandroíde avança contra o guerreiro, com o vento do voo dissipando a nuvem.

Segue-se mais uma sequência de socos, chutes, joelhadas e cotoveladas frenéticas, com ambos subindo no ar, novamente, até que o saiyajin consegue dar um gancho de direita potente no rosto de Gaoh, fazendo-o cair ao solo.

Porém, ele consegue estabilizar seu voo, parando a alguns metros do chão, enquanto que o saiyajin desce como um projétil com o punho erguido.

Gaoh consegue desviar e nisso, segue-se uma batalha feroz e intensa, cuja troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos liberava uma enorme energia.

O saiyajin tenta acertar o rosto do seu oponente que desvia, enquanto que o bioandroíde usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente depois tentando acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Gaoh, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão, para depois tentar acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que o saiyajin bloqueia o chute dele com o braço.

Então, ele tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, sendo desviado por Kakarotto que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, sendo esquivado por seu oponente, que usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pelo saiyajin, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois o guerreiro tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo bioandroíde que tenta acertar uma joelhada nele que bloqueia com a mão.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam novamente e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, a troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Kakarotto tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que tenta acerta-lo com um soco que é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acertar o saiyajin com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando nos vários chutes, punhos, cotoveladas e joelhadas consecutivas e igualmente frenéticas.

O bioandroíde tenta golpeá-lo lateralmente com os dedos esticados, porém, Kakarotto roda o corpo sobre o seu eixo, desviando do ataque, para depois se deslocar para trás do seu adversário, que vira o corpo para golpeá-lo novamente, sendo que o saiyajin desvia e então, salta para cima, com o seu oponente o seguindo.

Nisso, flexionando o braço, ele consegue golpeá-lo com o punho violentamente na região das costas e com isso, atira Kakarotto rumo ao chão com violência, sendo que ele consegue se recuperar e para, a alguns centímetros do solo,

Gaoh avança contra ele e tenta golpeá-lo com um chute lateral que é bloqueado por Kakarotto, para em seguida, este bloquear todos os socos, cotoveladas, joelhadas e chutes consecutivos, até que o bioandroíde consegue encontrar uma brecha e dá uma joelhada no queixo do guerreiro, aproveitando o ensejo para golpear com o seu punho a face do saiyajin, sendo que o impacto o faz recuar alguns centímetros.

Porém, ele surpreende o seu oponente ao se recuperar rapidamente, desviando do gancho de esquerda de Gaoh, para em seguida trocarem socos e chutes, assim como joelhadas e cotoveladas, consecutivas, até que eles pressionam as mãos um do outro, tentando empurrar para frente e passam a lutar com as pernas, atacando e bloqueando, até que o saiyajin dá uma cabeçada certeira no bioandroíde e frente a isso, aproveita para aplicar uma sequência de socos e chutes consecutivos, sacudindo o corpo de Gaoh, para depois rodar o pé esquerdo lateralmente, chutando-o para longe.

Então

Então, Kakarotto escuta duas explosões distintas e o bioandroide fala:

\- Provavelmente, minhas crias perderam e explodiram a si mesmos para tentarem matar os seus oponentes, pois, estavam perdendo. Mas, pelo visto, os saiyajins bastardos conseguiram sobreviver, apesar dos ferimentos e da explosão monstruosa. Mesmo assim, estão bem fracos. Após matá-lo, irei terminar o serviço das minhas crias em relação a eles. – ele fala, sendo que estava um pouco arfante, enquanto exibia um sorriso maligno.

Kakarotto rosna frente à menção, enquanto estava arfante, com os seus músculos clamando por repouso, sendo que estava coberto de ferimentos e hematomas.

Então, de repente, Vegeta aparece e dá um chute no rosto de Gaoh, o surpreendente, enquanto que Kakarotto está estarrecido ao vê-lo ali e exclama:

\- Vegeta! Não! Fuja!

Gaoh se levanta e avança novamente com ímpeto em direção ao pequeno príncipe que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita, um de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos, cotoveladas e chutes que se seguiram, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que uma joelhada de ambos os atiram para trás.

Vegeta flexiona as pernas e impulsiona o corpo para cima, sendo que Gaoh faz o mesmo e consegue alcança-lo, girando seu corpo e dando assim uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe a joga para o chão em queda livre, com o bioandroide pousando no solo e sem perder tempo, avança contra o pequeno príncipe, cujo corpo havia acabado de se chocar contra uma parte de um prédio, parcialmente destruído, acabando por reduzir o resto da construção a um monte de entulho.

Gaoh aproveita o ensejo para saltar para o alto, posicionando-o para chutá-lo com ambos os pés.

O saiyajin consegue desviar ao usar o braço, impulsionando o seu corpo para o lado, usando os pés para tornar a ficar em uma posição defensiva, enquanto que os pés de seu oponente se chocaram contra o solo e uma densa nuvem de terra e detritos passou a encobrir o local.

Então, Vegeta tenta acertá-lo com um soco em sua face, sendo que o bioandroide devia, enquanto que consegue acertar o pequeno príncipe com um chute horizontal.

Gaoh aproveita o ensejo e começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques, consecutivos, enquanto que o corpo do saiyajin é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos, alternando os ataques entre o abdômen e a face, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no queixo, sendo arremessando para cima.

O bioandroíde voa e uni as duas mãos no alto da cabeça, para golpear o tórax do guerreiro com violência, fazendo-o cair em queda livre, sendo que golfava sangue, enquanto caía no vestígio de um prédio, outrora parcialmente destruído e que naquele instante foi completamente destruído, reduzido a escombros disformes, com o corpo do príncipe sangrando, sendo que golfava sangue.

\- Vegeta!

Kakarotto exclama, lutando para ficar de pé, conforme o seu sangue fervia ao ver seu companheiro ferido, sendo que o sorriso maligno de Gaoh, enquanto que ele se aproximava lentamente de Vegeta, preparando-se para mata-lo, estimulava o lado oozaru de Kakarotto que rugia para defender o seu companheiro, com o seu sangue sendo bombeado violentamente em suas veias, enquanto o seu ódio se intensifica, aumentando drasticamente.

O bioandroíde está de pé e levanta o braço para matar Vegeta que não consegue se levantar, enquanto que rosnava, conforme olhava com ódio para Gaoh, que fala, rindo malignamente:

\- Um saiyajin a menos! Morra!


	52. A batalha pelo futuro - Final

**Notas da Autora**

Ao ver Vegeta prestes a ser morto, Kakarotto...

Um ano depois...

Yo!

Esse é o último capítulo.

Eu quero agradecer de coração todos os leitores que acompanharam a história até o fim.

Muito obrigada.

Não pude responder os comentários, ainda, mas, irei responder o quanto antes.

Fico feliz em saber que a minha história agrada e saibam que lançarem outra fanfiction yaoi com esse casal. É que eu estou "amadurecendo" o enredo da próxima. Assim que estiver satisfatória, irei publicar.

Até a próxima fanfiction yaoi, estilo shounen-ai (shoujo romântico entre homens).

Muito obrigada, novamente, por acompanharem.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

Beijos. ^ ^

**Capítulo 52 - A batalha pelo futuro - Final**

Vegeta está gravemente ferido e vira o corpo, a tempo de ver o bioandroide avançando nele.

Irado, o poder de Kakarotto explode, elevando-se a níveis inimagináveis, deixando Gaoh estarrecido e o mesmo é dissolvido em uma rajada potente de ki, até que não sobra nada dele, pois, foi totalmente obliterado. O ataque foi tão extremo e abrupto, que ele não conseguiu se esquivar a tempo.

Preocupado, ele caminha com dificuldade até Vegeta e o segura nos braços, falando:

\- Você não deveria ter vindo aqui. E os nossos filhos?

Vegeta está quieto e cabisbaixo, sendo visível os seus dentes cerrados, enquanto o seu corpo tremia e Kakarotto pergunta preocupado, temendo que ele estivesse sentindo muita dor:

\- O que houve meu pequeno príncipe? Está doendo muito?

\- Seu desgraçado! Tinha uma transformação acima do super saiyajin 2 e não me contou! Aposto que Gine também a domina, né?

Kakarotto fica surpreso pelo tópico inusitado levantado pelo menor, embora fosse previsível e fala:

\- Sim.

\- Seu bastardo!

Vegeta exclama, deixando algumas lágrimas de raiva brotarem dos seus olhos e encontra forças para surrar Kakarotto que está fraco, não conseguindo se defender, assim como não queria agravar o estado do seu amado, caso segurasse os braços do mesmo e por isso, preferia não bloquear os golpes.

Bardock e Raditz chegam, um segurando o outro pelo ombro, sendo que ambos estavam muito feridos e o rei fala:

\- Pelo visto, a batalha contra o bioandroíde ficou para trás.

\- Pelo visto sim e se eu fosse o meu irmão, eu fugiria para alguma colina alta. Um ookera irado é o mesmo que uma fêmea irada.

Dito e feito, Kakarotto corre em direção ao horizonte com Vegeta atrás dele, o perseguindo, enquanto os outros riam divididos entre ter pena de Kakarotto e de acharem graça na situação, com ele fugindo de um ookera irado e com razão.

\- Eu vou te matar, seu desgraçado! Volta aqui! – Vegeta exclamava, enquanto o perseguia.

Ambos olhavam o casal sumir no horizonte, enquanto riam levemente, assim como ficavam surpresos por eles conseguirem andar, depois de tudo. Ou melhor, correr, já que o voo era impossível, por não terem quase ki.

Cinco anos depois, a vida em Liart voltou ao normal.

Após a reconstrução de vários edifícios e inclusive de algumas cidades, os habitantes enfim puderam voltar e a vida seguia o seu curso.

Para alívio de Kakarotto, cujas orelhas não aguentavam mais as reclamações constantes do menor, assim como, estava ficando louco pela abstinência de não poder tocar o seu pequeno príncipe, o menor dominou a forma super saiyajin 2.

Afinal, além da surra e das reclamações ensurdecedoras, o deixou dormindo no sofá por vários meses, até dominar a transformação em super saiyajin 2, fazendo Kakarotto se desesperar, com todos sentindo pena e também achando que Vegeta foi misericordioso em dar uma punição de apenas alguns meses, até dominar a transformação.

Bardock e Raditz não duvidavam que se estivessem na mesma situação, Gine e Tights iriam punir com dois meses adicionais e frente a tal visão, o sangue deles gelou, enquanto sentiam uma intensa admiração por Kakarotto ter aguentado tanto tempo ficar longe do seu pequeno príncipe, ao mesmo que sentiram muita pena dele.

Tights havia tido gêmeas, duas meninas. Raditz era o pai mais feliz do mundo e ambas se chamavam Mizaki e Mizashi. Gine havia tido uma menina e foi dado o nome de Konato (potato – batata).

Todas as crianças brincavam juntas e todos precisariam treinar, quando ficassem maiores, devido a metamorfose em oozaru.

Por causa da cauda, os pais tomavam cuidado em fazê-las não olharem para a lua cheia quando ela surgia uma vez por mês no planeta.

Tarble e Miandy sempre os visitavam e eles traziam os seus filhos, um casal, que adoravam brincar com os primos e amigos.

Era comum fazerem banquetes ao ar livre com toda a família reunida e aquele dia, não era diferente.

As crianças tinham babas para auxiliarem os pais, garantindo um pouco de liberdade e um tempo a sós.

Havia também vários brinquedos para distrair as crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro, para desespero das babas, pois, elas eram agitadas.

Somente Konato era mais quieta e ficava junto de seus pais, sendo que adorava brincar com a cauda dos genitores, isso quando não pegava a sua própria cauda, sendo o mesmo para os outros, que ás vezes brigavam consigo mesmos para pegarem as suas caudinhas felpudas.

Naquele instante, longe dali, Kakarotto e Vegeta olhavam o horizonte, com a cauda de ambos envolvendo a cintura um do outro, para depois eles ficarem frente a frente, com o maior acariciando gentilmente o rosto do menor que corava levemente, até que fala:

\- Você e os nossos filhos são o meu maior tesouro.

\- É o mesmo para mim. – ele fala baixinho, enquanto corava ainda mais, pois, era reservado.

Nisso, Kakarotto se inclina, com Vegeta levantando o rosto e instantes antes dos lábios se aproximarem, o maior fala:

\- Eu te amo, Vegeta.

\- Eu também. – fala quase em um sussurro.

Nisso, os lábios se tocam e ambos se beijam a luz do por do sol que despontava no horizonte, com ambos selando a sua jura de amor eterno.

**Fim**


End file.
